


Into another world

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dreams, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John torna dall'Afghanistan troppo stanco e provato per la vita avventurosa che gli si prospetta al fianco di Sherlock e decide di non andare a vivere con lui. La vita scorre tranquilla (fin troppo) per l'ex-soldato, finché una mattina non legge del suicidio di Holmes sul giornale e inizia a fare sogni estremamente realistici su di lui, su di loro, su una vita insieme che non hanno mai vissuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If you listen closely [2]

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è nata per caso dopo aver visto un gifset su Tumblr, dove John seguiva i suggerimenti di Donovan e non andava a vivere con Sherlock ed in seguito è lievitata come un panettone fino ad inglobare di tutto un po', compresa la cartomanzia. Ho scoperto infatti che Doyle scrisse anche un trattato sullo spiritismo e mi sono detta "Perché no?" (perché è venuto fuori un casino di trama, ecco perché 

_There is good and bad and all that is intermediate on the Other Side as on this side of the veil._

_[...]_

_In our present lowly condition we cannot expect at one bound to pass all intermediate conditions and attain to what is celestial. This will be the work of centuries-possibly of moons._

_(Arthur Conan Doyle - The History of Spiritualism, Vol._ _I-II)_

 

 

Osservando l'accaduto da un punto di vista puramente empirico, si può dire che tutto ebbe inizio con la fuga del gatto, anni fa.

Tuttavia, perché il gatto decise di sparire o perché Patricia [3] si incamminò proprio lungo quella strada per cercarlo, la sola realtà non è in grado di spiegarlo; e dato che non ci è consentito sbirciare oltre il Velo e comprendere le Forze che muovono quel mondo, non sapremo mai dire se tutto questo accadde per volere del destino o per semplice accidente.

L'unica cosa certa è che, senza il gatto, questa storia non sarebbe esistita né avrebbe mai potuto essere raccontata.

 

Tecnicamente, non si poteva nemmeno affermare che di fuga si trattasse, dato che Neon non era il gatto di casa; su questo i genitori di Patricia erano stati categorici: nessun animale in casa.

Tuttavia sua mamma, la quale aveva avuto un gatto da bambina, aveva acconsentito a dare da mangiare a quel buffo randagio bianco e nero dai grandi occhi gialli che gli conferivano un'aria perennemente stupefatta, apparso un giorno nel piccolo giardinetto sul retro della casa, purché anche Patricia se ne occupasse. E poiché la figlia si era dimostrata costante e scrupolosa nel lasciargli cibo ed acqua ed anche nel pulire le ciotole, era addirittura riuscita a convincere il marito a costruirgli una casetta in legno, imbottita con vecchi maglioni, dove il micio potesse ripararsi dalle intemperie e dal freddo della notte, nonché a comprargli il collare antipulci e a fargli fare le dovute vaccinazioni dal veterinario, perché _"Tua figlia ci gioca tutti i giorni, vuoi che il gatto le trasmetta parassiti o qualche malattia?"_

D'accordo allora, si può dire che Neon fosse _quasi_ il gatto di casa.

La cosa importante era che Patricia gli era affezionata da morire, quindi, quando il gatto sparì per tre giorni, era disperata e sull'orlo delle lacrime come lo sarebbe ogni bambina di dieci anni, perché mai Neon era stato via così a lungo. Ad aggravare la sua angoscia c'era il fatto che stesse piovendo ininterrottamente dall'inizio della settimana e nella sua testolina continuavano a scorrere immagini del povero gattino zuppo di pioggia e con il raffreddore. La sua compagna di banco Celestine Denson le aveva detto, con la crudele sicumera che solo i bambini posseggono, che i gatti che prendono il raffreddore muoiono.

Ecco perché quel giovedì pomeriggio Patricia si apprestava ad infrangere il più rigoroso divieto che le avevano imposto i genitori: quando lo scuolabus giallo la lasciava davanti al portoncino di casa, lei doveva entrare, chiudersi dentro e non rispondere al telefono, né aprire agli sconosciuti od uscire per alcun motivo - a meno che la casa non stesse andando a fuoco - finché non fosse tornata sua mamma dal turno in fabbrica alle sei di sera.

E quel divieto Patricia lo aveva sempre rispettato: forse non era ancora del tutto in grado di capire il termine "responsabilizzazione" usato da suo papà, ma in qualche modo era consapevole che i suoi genitori si fidavano di lei lasciandola sola in casa e che quella fiducia non doveva essere tradita; però il suo amato Neon era sparito da tre giorni, poteva essergli accaduto qualcosa di grave e lei non poteva certo restare in casa con le mani in mano, doveva trovarlo!

Perciò aprì il cancelletto che chiudeva il giardino sul retro e si avventurò in strada, armata solo del suo ombrellino rosso a pois bianchi di Minnie, dei soprascarpe di gomma rosa confetto e di quel coraggio che solo l'incoscienza dell'infanzia può dare.

Quel sobborgo a nord di Londra era tutto sommato un luogo tranquillo, non diverso dai molti quartieri dormitorio che circondavano la metropoli e durante il giorno era praticamente deserto, soprattutto con quella pioggia battente; anche i pochi che erano in casa in quel momento si guardavano bene dall'uscire per strada, pertanto la piccola macchia di colore vivace che era Patricia passò inosservata mentre trotterellava con passetti veloci lungo la strada.

La bambina chiamò a gran voce il suo gatto, lo cercò nei vicoli stretti, sul retro delle villette a schiera come la sua, vicino ai cassonetti dell'immondizia, in un piccolo parco giochi dove due altalene vuote si agitavano appena mosse dal vento, allontanandosi sempre più da casa.

Dopo un'ora di girovagare a vuoto, si arrese: era stanca, infreddolita ed oltretutto alle sei sua mamma sarebbe tornata dal lavoro e quindi doveva affrettarsi a rientrare. Voltandosi indietro, di punto in bianco si accorse con terrore di non avere la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse né da quale strada fosse arrivata fin lì: aveva continuato a svoltare e girare per stradine perpendicolari tra loro che si incrociavano come caselle di una scacchiera, così concentrata a guardare sotto le auto o dentro i giardini delle abitazioni da non aver osservato i nomi delle strade.

Cercò con tutte le sue forze di non pensare che si era persa, che non sarebbe più riuscita a trovare la strada di casa, che la luce del giorno stava calando e che presto sarebbe sopraggiunto il buio della sera e, nascosti nell'ombra, quei mostri terrorizzanti con cui suo cugino Kevin si divertiva a spaventarla.

"Cosa faccio? - pigolò con voce incerta, il panico che la inchiodò sul posto - Cosa faccio adesso?"

Tirò su col naso, nel disperato tentativo di bloccare il fiume di lacrime ed ansia che minacciava di esplodere dentro di lei. Sapeva che piangere non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non ad alimentare ancora di più la paura che non aspettava altro che divampare, ma non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi ancora a lungo.

In quel momento una voce gentile parlò da poco distante.

"Bambina, ti sei persa?"

Patricia si voltò e sollevò leggermente l'ombrello per poter guardare chi le aveva rivolto quella domanda. Era un uomo forse un po' più giovane di suo nonno, dal viso rotondo su cui spiccavano dei grossi baffi scuri arricciati sulle punte che la bambina riuscì a trovare buffi, dimenticandosi per un istante la sua angoscia. Assomigliava ad uno di quei busti di gesso di personaggi illustri che c'erano nell'ufficio del preside della sua scuola.

L'uomo stava in piedi sulla veranda di casa, di fianco ad un tavolino su cui era poggiato un mazzo di carte da gioco che avevano l'aria di essere molto vecchie, e le sorrideva con dolcezza.

Un'altra delle regole ferree della sua famiglia era che _"non si dà mai confidenza agli estranei: gli estranei sono pericolosi e rapiscono i bambini"_ , ma tutto, nell'aspetto e nell'atteggiamento di quell'uomo, la tranquillizzava e la induceva a fidarsi: sembrava volesse aiutarla, nient'altro.

"Sì - ammise, dondolandosi sui talloni - non so come tornare a casa."

"Dove abiti?"

"In Maple Avenue."

"Ah, allora è facile. - l'uomo si sporse oltre la tettoia che copriva la veranda - Lo vedi quell'altissimo pioppo laggiù? Si trova nei giardinetti proprio alla fine di Maple Avenue. Cammina sempre dritto senza mai perderlo di vista e tornerai a casa."

Ma certo! Come aveva fatto a non notare quell'albero? Era il più alto di tutto il paese e ci passava davanti praticamente ogni giorno. Rincuorata dal fatto che si era allontanata da casa molto meno di quanto avesse temuto, si voltò per ringraziare quell'uomo. Purtroppo non aveva ritrovato il suo gatto, ma almeno avrebbe evitato una solenne sgridata ed un mese di punizione (come minimo). Puntò gli occhi sul pioppo e fece per allontanarsi, quando l'uomo parlò ancora "Non essere triste. Ciò che stai cercando tornerà presto da te."

Patricia si arrestò immediatamente, guardandolo con occhi curiosi "Come fai a sapere che ho perso qualcosa?"

L'altro sollevò una carta che era appoggiata sul tavolino: recava sul fronte uno strano disegno che Patricia non riconobbe, non era una comune carta da gioco.

"Me l'hanno detto loro." fu la sua risposta enigmatica.

La bambina inclinò la testa da un lato: non capiva. "Te l'ha detto una carta?"

"Sì." rispose l'uomo con semplicità.

"Mi prendi in giro." lo accusò. Le carte servivano solo per farci dei giochi, come quelli che facevano gli anziani la domenica seduti ai tavolini del bar della piazza, e di certo non parlavano.

"No, affatto." insisté quell'uomo, sereno ma assolutamente serio, come se ciò di cui stava parlando rivestisse la massima importanza.

Patricia non sapeva proprio cosa pensare: la spiegazione che le aveva dato era troppo strana per essere vera, tuttavia lei gli aveva solo detto di essersi persa, non che fosse capitata lì perché stava cercando il suo gatto, eppure quell'uomo sapeva che lei era alla ricerca di qualcosa. Com'era possibile?

E, d'altronde, che motivo avrebbe avuto per prenderla in giro e raccontarle una storia tanto assurda?

"Mmh." La bambina mugolò con aria meditabonda, ancora diffidente ma desiderosa di credergli. "Davvero il mio gatto tornerà a casa?" chiese infine.

L'uomo le sorrise ancora e sollevò un'altra carta, raffigurante una donna racchiusa in una corona di foglie azzurre e circondata da animali [4] "Sì."

Le sarebbe piaciuto restare ancora a parlare con quel signore e chiedergli come facessero delle carte strane a raccontagli quelle cose, ma si stava facendo davvero molto tardi e lei doveva assolutamente tornare a casa.

"Be', io vado. Ciao." lo salutò.

L'uomo voltò altre tre carte e le rispose "A presto", quasi sapesse che si sarebbero rivisti ancora.

Fortunatamente Patricia tornò a casa prima di sua mamma e quella sera, mentre erano a tavola a mangiare, si udì un insistente miagolio ed un raspare sulla porta della cucina: Neon era seduto sullo zerbino vispo ed allegro, come se non fosse sparito nel nulla per tre giorni, e la bambina scoppiò in lacrime, stringendolo forte. Quasi avesse capito di aver fatto stare in pensiero la sua amica a due zampe, il micio sopportò stoicamente le sue rudi coccole senza protestare.

Quella sera, per la prima volta, al gatto fu permesso di dormire in casa.

Patricia continuava a rigirarsi nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno: era troppo felice per la ricomparsa del suo piccolo amico bianco e nero e continuava a sbirciare nella cesta ai piedi del letto, per assicurarsi che non stesse sognando e che Neon fosse lì per davvero.

Quando finalmente il sonno ebbe la meglio sulla sua eccitazione, l'ultima cosa che pensò era che doveva assolutamente tornare da quel signore tanto gentile e dirgli che Neon era ricomparso, proprio come aveva detto.

L'occasione si presentò circa tre settimane dopo: sua mamma le disse che avrebbe fatto un po' più tardi del solito al lavoro e suo papà non era mai a casa prima delle otto di sera, quindi avrebbe avuto un po' di tempo. Ebbe molte meno remore ad infrangere il divieto, perché non aveva più smesso di pensare a quel signore ed alle sue strane carte e la curiosità dei piccoli è più forte della paura di qualunque punizione.

La volta precedente, tornando indietro verso casa, aveva prestato molta più attenzione alle strade che attraversava e, lasciatosi il piccolo parco giochi alla sua sinistra, riuscì a ritrovare la villetta col porticato senza troppe difficoltà.

L'uomo era ancora seduto in veranda, davanti al tavolino e, questa volta, c'era anche una sedia vuota di fronte a lui, come se stesse aspettando qualcuno.

"Ciao." lo salutò la bambina.

"Bentornata."

"Volevo ringraziarti per aver fatto tornare il mio gatto a casa." disse Patrizia, sporgendo il viso oltre la staccionata di legno.

L'uomo sorrise con gentilezza, ma scosse la testa "No, non sono stato io a farlo tornare, è tornato da solo. Io sapevo semplicemente che sarebbe accaduto."

"Perché te l'hanno detto le carte?"

"Esattamente."

"Come funziona?" chiese Patricia, curiosa.

"Vuoi saperlo?"

"Sì."

Patricia sentì di desiderarlo fortemente, più di quando vedeva una bella bambola nella vetrina di un negozio di giocattoli o le torte nella sala da tè dove ogni tanto andava con la mamma. In un modo che non riusciva a spiegare bene a parole era attratta, affascinata da quelle vecchie carte che raccontavano cose e voleva capire, voleva provare anche lei ad ascoltare ciò che le carte avevano da dire, perché era sicura che avrebbero parlato a lei come parlavano a quell'uomo, anche se non sapeva dire da dove derivasse tanta sicurezza.

Lo sapeva e basta.

L'uomo dovette intuire qualcosa nel suo sguardo, perché a sua volta la fissò intensamente e le disse "Vieni, allora. Il cancello è aperto."

Patricia si sedette davanti a lui e l'uomo le porse la mano "Il mio nome è Arthur. Tu come ti chiami?"

"Le carte non te l'hanno detto?" chiese la bambina, con genuino stupore.

"No. Non mi dicono tutto quanto e non è che parlino per davvero, non funziona così. E' più complicato."

"Complicato." ripeté Patricia. Era la parola con cui suo cugino Kevin liquidava gran parte delle sue domande, solo perché non aveva voglia di perder tempo a risponderle.

Sentiva però che Arthur non era come suo cugino, era sincero: quella faccenda delle carte non era facile da comprendere.

"Me lo spiegherai anche se è complicato?"

"Farò del mio meglio, se davvero vuoi sapere."

"Sì. - la bambina allungò la mano verso di lui, come le aveva insegnato a fare suo papà quando ci si presentava - Il mio nome è Patricia, ma puoi chiamarmi Patty. Le mie amiche mi chiamano così."

"Oh, rientro tra le tue amiche? Mi fa piacere." scherzò l'uomo e la bambina rise.

Arthur strinse appena la piccola mano paffuta di Patricia, poi indicò una scatola di legno chiaro posata sul tavolino. La aprì ed estrasse le vecchie carte consunte dagli anni e dall'uso.

"Settantotto carte chiamate Arcani, ventidue Arcani maggiori e cinquantasei Arcani minori."

E così, Patricia ebbe il suo primo incontro ravvicinato con i tarocchi.

 

Poiché era ancora piccola, non erano molte le occasioni in cui poteva allontanarsi di casa di soppiatto per andare da Arthur: c'erano la scuola, i compiti, le amiche, le feste e le gite, la vita di tutti i giorni di una bambina preadolescente, ogni tanto i nonni ed i parenti andavano a trovarla e quindi potevano passare mesi tra una visita e l'altra al suo vicino, ma tutte le volte che riusciva a correre fino alla villetta con quel bel porticato, l'uomo era seduto in veranda ad aspettarla.

"Te l'hanno detto le carte che venivo?"

"Sì."

"Che altro ti dicono di me?"

"Non molto."

"Ti parlano anche di altre persone?"

"Sì, di persone o di cose che succedono. A volte sono fatti che capitano qua vicino, o a Londra, altre volte avvenimenti che capitano dall'altra parte del mondo. Ogni tanto sono eventi futuri, ogni tanto episodi che appartengono al passato. A volte non mi parlano per molto tempo; ogni tanto, invece, sono molto loquaci."

Patricia sospirò, bevendo un lungo sorso di spremuta d'arancia "Questa cosa proprio non la capisco."

Arthur smise per un istante di disporre gli arcani davanti alla sua piccola amica ed interpretò il suo dubbio confuso "Vorresti sapere in base a quale criterio le carte decidono di cosa e quando parlarmi?"

"Sì."

"Non ti so rispondere."

"Anche se parli con loro da tanto tempo?"

L'uomo le indicò la tenda che copriva la finestra alle loro spalle "Il mondo da cui le carte traggono la loro forza è separato dal nostro da un velo invisibile. Fai conto che sia quella tenda - allungò la mano verso di essa, ma fu fermato dal vetro che c'era davanti - a noi non è dato sollevare quel velo e vedere ciò che c'è oltre, quindi i suoi meccanismi e la sua logica rimarranno per noi sempre un mistero. Per comprenderli dovremmo essere dall'altra parte."

"Per essere dall'altra parte dovremmo... essere morti?"

"Esattamente."

"Oh - la bambina corrugò la fronte - allora va bene lo stesso se restano un mistero." disse con aria tremendamente seria.

Arthur rise di cuore "Sì, suppongo di sì, Patty."

 

Patricia non aveva mai detto ad Arthur che andava lì di nascosto, nondimeno l'argomento venne fuori un freddo pomeriggio di dicembre circa tre anni dopo il loro primo incontro, nel salotto della villetta dell'uomo, perché faceva troppo freddo per restare seduti in veranda.

"Quindi non hai mai detto ai tuoi genitori che vieni qui, ogni tanto. L'hai detto a qualcun altro? Ad esempio alle tue amiche."

"No." Patricia strinse le labbra mentre osservava con attenzione i cinque arcani disposti a croce che aveva appena voltato sul fronte.

Non era solo perché le era proibito uscire di casa ed i suoi genitori si sarebbero infuriati sapendo che aveva mentito loro per così tanto tempo; in qualche modo sentiva che quelle cose che stava imparando grazie ad Arthur riguardavano solo lei e le carte, era un segreto da proteggere.

"Perché?"

Evidentemente quel pomeriggio era il turno di Arthur di fare domande.

La bambina si strinse nelle spalle "E' una cosa mia. Non è che mi vergogni, ma spesso penso che gli altri non capirebbero quello che faccio, neppure Dana, che è la mia amica del cuore. E di sicuro ai miei genitori non farebbe piacere: papà dice che quelli che leggono le carte in televisione sono solo dei bugiardi, degli imbroglioni che rubano i soldi alla gente e dovrebbero stare tutti in prigione."

"Pensi che io sia uno di loro?"

"No." rispose Patty, stupita da quella domanda.

"Davvero? Come fai a dirlo?"

"Perché tu non sei in televisione." Tre anni in più non avevano privato la bambina della sua candida sincerità.

Arthur non pubblicizzava ciò che faceva né leggeva le carte per soldi; ora era in pensione, ma da giovane aveva lavorato come operaio in una fabbrica, come sua mamma, non aveva mai fatto il cartomante di professione. Qualche volta capitava che Patricia lo trovasse in veranda in compagnia di qualcuno che lo conosceva o che era venuto a sapere della sua passione per la cartomanzia ed andava da lui per esporre un problema o chiedere un consiglio. Arthur accettava sempre di consultare i tarocchi e le carte a volte davano la loro risposta, altre no, ma il tutto si concludeva sempre con una stretta di mano ed un ringraziamento, con molta discrezione. Non aveva mai visto l'uomo prendere un solo centesimo da qualcuno per i suoi consulti.

La risposta della sua piccola amica era stata breve e criptica, ma l'uomo era riuscito a coglierne il senso. La ringraziò e sorrise, portandosi alle labbra una tazza di cioccolata fumante.

"Non siamo in molti, vero? - chiese Patricia - Noi che possiamo davvero parlare con le carte."

"No."

"Questo ci rende strani?"

"Tu ti senti strani, Patty?"

"No."

L'uomo si chinò per poterla guardare negli occhi "Che questa sia sempre la tua risposta, Patty. In te non c'è niente di strano o di sbagliato e non sei diversa, ma puoi fare qualcosa che a molte altre persone è precluso, e cioè sentire la voce delle Forze che stanno al di là del velo."

 

Patricia ricevette in regalo da Arthur il suo personale mazzo di tarocchi l'anno successivo. L'uomo esitò a lungo prima di porgerle il pacchetto.

"Ti ho insegnato tutto quello che so su come interrogare le carte, ora sta a te. Consultale, ma non lasciare che ti ossessionino o condizionino la tua vita e tieni sempre a mente che non sempre daranno risposta alle tue domande. Potrebbero tacere, anche se tu avessi un disperato bisogno di loro."

"Lo so, lo so, me lo ripeti ogni volta." La ragazza sospirò, quasi spazientita. L'aver iniziato il liceo l'aveva resa più spigliata, ma anche irriverente.

"Dico sul serio, Patty."

"Stia tranquillo, maestro Jedi." Patricia si produsse in un buffo inchino, sorrise, prese il suo regalo e si incamminò verso casa.

"Mi auguro davvero che tu lo tenga a mente, Patty, o lo imparerai a tue spese." mormorò l'anziano, guardando la sua giovane amica allontanarsi.

 

Lo imparò a sue spese.

Due anni più tardi, suo cugino Kevin morì. Sì, proprio il cugino che le tirava la coda di cavallo quando era bambina e si divertiva a spaventarla con storie del terrore. Lo stesso cugino che la sollevava sopra la testa facendole fare l'aeroplano quando era piccola, che le aveva insegnato ad andare a cavallo e non si dimenticava mai del suo compleanno.

Era sullo scooter e stava cercando di imparare ad impennare, perché probabilmente voleva impressionare i suoi amici, ma perse il controllo del mezzo ad un incrocio e venne investito da un furgone.

Due giorni dopo, arrabbiata e disperata, Patricia si presentò da Arthur.

"Mio cugino è morto." esordì in tono quasi accusatorio.

"Lo so, l'ho letto sul giornale. Mi dispiace tanto."

"Quindi nemmeno a te le carte hanno detto qualcosa?"

"Patty..." Arthur cercò di placare la sua rabbia, ma la ragazza sbatté più volte i pugni sul tavolo "Perché? Perché? L'altra settimana mi hanno fatto capire che ci sarebbe stato uno stupido compito in classe a sorpresa nella materia che odio di più e il mese scorso che il ragazzo che piace alla mia amica Dana non si sarebbe messo con lei. Mi parlano di queste stronzate e poi - si coprì il viso con le mani, incredula - non mi dicono una cosa del genere? Che mio cugino avrebbe avuto un incidente? Non mi hanno dato modo di avvisarlo e di salvarlo! Perché? Voglio una risposta!"

"Patricia, te l'ho detto molte volte, non funziona così. Le carte ci parlano per vie misteriose."

Patricia espirò pesantemente "Ma è talmente assurdo! Voglio dire..."

"I tarocchi non ti parlano solo perché tu lo vuoi o perché ritieni sia importante. Se non riuscirai a farti una ragione di questo, continuerai a soffrire inutilmente." [5]

"Allora non voglio più usarle, ho chiuso. Tanto a che serve, se non posso impedire cose come queste?" mormorò la ragazza, tetra.

Arthur si strinse nelle spalle "Fin dal nostro primo incontro, capii che tu avevi un dono, ma spetta a te decidere se usarlo o meno." Non c'era rimprovero nelle sue parole: forse non condivideva la sua decisione, ma non la giudicava: aveva appena subito un forte shock e se la prendeva con tutto ciò che poteva.

"E' un dono inutile."

"Oggi è stato così, ma domani? Se leggendo le carte tu potessi aiutare qualcuno?

"Senti, io... ora non voglio pensarci, non ci riesco."

 

Passò molto tempo, ma alla fine Patricia si calmò, la rabbia si stemperò pian piano e tornò a consultare i suoi tarocchi. A malincuore si arrese all'evidenza dei fatti: essi le avrebbero parlato solo a loro capriccio e così continuarono a fare.

Non le dissero della morte del suo gatto, ma le permisero di stare vicino a sua nonna, il pomeriggio in cui un attacco di cuore se la portò via. Le raccontarono che il ragazzo di cui si era innamorata non le era fedele, ma non le diedero alcun aiuto per gli esami finali del liceo. Lentamente e con l'esperienza riuscì a farsi una ragione del fatto che le persone come lei erano solo il tramite di Forze dalle motivazioni incomprensibili, ma poiché ogni tanto le risposte che le davano erano di aiuto a qualcuno, decise che sarebbe stato un peccato buttare via il suo dono, come le aveva detto Arthur quel giorno.

Studiare non le era mai piaciuto troppo e, finite le scuole superiori, Patricia trovò lavoro come semplice segretaria nello studio di un avvocato a Londra, un lavoro che le permetteva di vivere dignitosamente in un appartamento in affitto che condivideva con altri inquilini.

Così come il suo maestro, non fece mai della cartomanzia una professione, ma il suo mazzo di tarocchi era sempre in borsa e l'accompagnava ovunque, così finiva per dare consigli ad amici, conoscenti e, a volte, persino a dei clienti dello studio.

Ufficialmente era solo una giovane ragazza che viveva e lavorava in una metropoli di otto milioni di abitanti, ma grazie ad un passaparola sotterraneo, divenne abbastanza conosciuta, complice l'esattezza delle sue predizioni.


	2. When your world crumbles down

"Rimpiangerai di non aver portato una giacca pesante, Robertson." disse il Capitano Watson al giovane commilitone che sarebbe stato per la prima volta di pattuglia durante il turno notturno.

"Sta scherzando, Signore?" rispose il soldato, asciugandosi con la manica della mimetica il rivolo di sudore che colava da sotto l'elmetto.

"Te ne accorgerai: non puoi saperlo perché sei appena arrivato, ma in queste zone desertiche le escursioni termiche tra il giorno e la notte sono micidiali."

Il ragazzo alzò dubbioso lo sguardo verso il sole che si abbassava lentamente sull'orizzonte, ancora rovente come quello di mezzogiorno, e John rise della sua espressione "Fidati, sono qui da quasi tre anni, so quel che dico. Dopo il tramonto comincerai a battere i denti dal freddo." Gli porse la giacca che in quel momento portava legata in vita ed il ragazzo si schermì "Oh no, Signore..."

"Me la restituirai domani mattina. E nel frattempo - sfilò la borraccia d'acqua dalla cintura - resta idratato per bene."

"Grazie, Capitano. - il giovane gli rivolse un ossequioso saluto militare e si asciugò nuovamente il sudore dalla fronte - Che caldo, quasi quasi rimpiango le zanzare del Brunei." [1]

 

Provincia di Helmand, distretto di Reg, probabilmente una delle zone più scarsamente popolate della regione e, a detta dei loro superiori, punto ideale per il traffico di armi ed oppio con il Pakistan e l'Iran, motivo per cui il contingente di John era stato spostato lì cinque mesi prima dai grandi capi che stavano gestendo l'operazione Herrick [2]. Tuttavia, fino a quel momento, la situazione era molto tranquilla: qualche iniziale screzio con le popolazioni locali che li guardavano con estrema diffidenza, ma nessuno scontro serio.

E, purtroppo, non avevano avuto molta fortuna nell'individuare le rotte dei traffici clandestini dei talebani. Certi giorni di calma piatta, senza alcun passo avanti nella missione, erano snervanti per i soldati.

Il Capitano fece un ultimo giro del campo polveroso prima di ritirarsi in infermeria a controllare i suoi pazienti.

Si poteva affermare tranquillamente che John non smontasse mai dal turno: a parte le responsabilità che aveva in qualità di ufficiale superiore, c'era la sua natura di medico a far sì che si preoccupasse sempre e comunque del benessere fisico e morale dei soldati, ogni minuto del giorno e della notte. Balzava giù dalla branda ogni volta che lo chiamavano e non prendeva una licenza da più di due anni: d'altronde l'ultima volta che era stato a Londra aveva avuto uno sgradevolissimo litigio con la sorella a proposito dell'eredità dei genitori; da allora si erano scambiati solo le cartoline per gli auguri di Natale e di compleanno e John si era immerso completamente nella sua carriera militare, come se non esistesse altro al mondo.

Nessun problema grave in infermeria: solo due pazienti erano ospitati nella struttura medica, uno con un attacco di febbre dovuto ad un colpo di calore ed un altro che si era accidentalmente ferito di striscio ad una gamba mentre smontava la pistola. Lasciò i due alle cure delle infermiere ed uscì nuovamente nel campo; passando accanto al tendone della mensa, adocchiò Theodore Wilson seduto all'ombra con i loro due interpreti locali ed imprecò tra i denti: se il Maggiore l'avesse scoperto ancora una volta ad insegnare loro il gioco d'azzardo, avrebbe fatto passare dei guai a quella testa calda. Dopo anni trascorsi nell'esercito, John aveva imparato che in ogni compagnia c'erano sempre due o tre soggetti come Wilson: spigliati, simpatici ed inclini per natura e creare problemi ed incidenti diplomatici non appena messo il piede giù dalla branda.

Si avvicinò al soldato con passo deciso, pronto a dargli un consiglio amichevole, ma anche a far valere i suoi gradi, se si fosse reso necessario, quando il cancello della base si aprì ed un blindato fece il suo ingresso nel cortile, sollevando la consueta nuvola di sabbia giallastra.

Un militare corpulento saltò giù dal mezzo con una agilità sorprendente per quella stazza ed abbaiò seccato qualche ordine all'autista "Donnelly, portalo a controllare, secondo me è saltata una sospensione."

"Problemi, Morrison?" si informò John con l'uomo appena arrivato.

"Lì dentro si ballava come i bussolotti della lotteria, che il diavolo si porti questo stramaledetto deserto di buche, polvere e sassi." Il Caporale dimostrò tutto il suo disprezzo per la conformazione della regione scatarrando sonoramente a terra.

"Problemi di altra natura?" insisté John. Conosceva bene Morrison: da qualche giorno il militare aveva un'aria tutt'altro che serena e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

Il Caporale scosse la testa, allungandogli una pacca sulla spalla "Nulla di rilevante: qualche incidente tra Pashtun e Hazara [3] per il possesso di questi verdi pascoli che fanno invidia ai Campi Elisi - allargò con sarcasmo un braccio ad indicare le aride montagne circostanti - il diavolo si porti anche loro."

"David - disse adagio John, guadagnandosi l'attenzione dell'altro militare - il più delle volte sono chiuso in infermeria, ma questo non vuol dire che non ci veda: è da un po' che hai intensificato i pattugliamenti e se devo prepararmi ad una possibile emergenza medica, vorrei saperlo prima."

Il suo commilitone fece una faccia strana, come se fosse seccato per qualcosa "Nessun gruppo di talebani in vista, i locali sono gentili e tranquilli come sempre, ma hai presente quando hai quella sensazione, John? Quando apparentemente va tutto bene, ma tu sai che non è così. Semplicemente tu sai."

Oh sì, John conosceva bene quella sensazione: era l'istinto di sopravvivenza del soldato e gli aveva salvato la pelle molto spesso, facendolo voltare all'ultimo istante mentre un nemico stava per assalirlo alle spalle. Fissò anch'egli lo sguardo sull'orizzonte "Parli di quello spiacevole formicolio alla nuca?"

Morrison si lasciò sfuggire una risata grassa e volgare "Io avrei indicato un punto più in basso, ma tu sei un vero signore, Capitano Watson."

"Pensi di mettere al corrente anche gli altri di questa tua sensazione?"

"Forse il Maggiore, quanto alla truppa, non credo. La maggior parte di loro sono pivellini che si pisciano nei pantaloni solo se uno starnutisce più forte, non c'è bisogno di metterli in agitazione senza motivo e poi sono solo sensazioni, nulla di concreto."

I due si congedarono e John tornò in infermeria per dare il cambio al collega Andrew Coletti, ma restò pensieroso per il resto della serata: Morrison era leggermente paranoico, però era un militare esperto che aveva alle spalle più missioni di lui e se sentiva che qualcosa non andava, occorreva tenere gli occhi ben aperti.

Quando a sera John tornò verso la sua baracca, trovò Coletti seduto nel vano della porta del container, con una tazza di caffè tra le mani.

"Ti ho visto parlare con Morrison, oggi."

"Sì, David è un po' nervoso."

"Non posso dargli torto. - affermò il medico di origini italiane, soffiando sulla sua bevanda - Qui la situazione è fin troppo calma, ma è come se dovesse succedere qualcosa da un momento all'altro. Mi ricorda un libro che portò mio padre dall'Italia, si intitola Il deserto dei Tartari."

John scivolò seduto accanto al collega e bevve un sorso di caffè dalla tazza che questi gli allungò.

"Di cosa parla?"

"Un militare di un Paese immaginario viene mandato in un avamposto sperduto in mezzo al nulla."

John rise brevemente "Mi ricorda qualcosa."

"Oltre l'avamposto vi è una pianura chiamata appunto il deserto dei Tartari. Un tempo le incursioni nemiche arrivavano da lì, ma ormai sono anni che non si vede alcun nemico all'orizzonte. Per fartela breve, il militare finisce per trascorrere gran parte della sua vita in quel posto, senza mai fare nulla, perché non c'è nulla da fare, in attesa di qualcosa che non arriva mai. Anni dopo, proprio quando il nemico si decide ad attaccare sul serio, si ammala, viene congedato e muore da solo in una locanda, mentre i suoi commilitoni vanno in guerra."

John guardò l'altro medico con aria comicamente sconvolta e quest'ultimo scoppiò a ridere "C'è una morale da qualche parte, nel libro, ma personalmente ho sempre pensato che fosse un finale di merda."

"Cristo, Coletti - disse John, alzandosi - leggiti Playboy come fanno tutti gli altri! Non riesco ad immaginarmi fine peggiore per un soldato."

 

Un paio di giorni più tardi, mentre rientravano da un giro di perlustrazione nei dintorni, da una feritoia di un blindato John vide una scena che lo fece sussultare e comandò all'autista di fermarsi: due bambini erano fermi lungo la pista polverosa, uno di loro era a terra e l'altro, avvistato il Panther [4], gli corse incontro.

"E se fosse una trappola?" chiese l'autista, nervoso.

"Sono solo due bambini, e uno di loro sta male!" replicò Simon Skone.

"Non sarebbe la prima volta che quei pezzi di merda li usano come kamikaze."

Un terzo soldato scrutò attentamente i dintorni dalla torretta e riferì che sembrava tutto tranquillo. Dato che John era il militare con il grado più alto, tutti gli sguardi si volsero verso di lui. Quando il bambino afghano picchiò disperato le mani contro la portiera del mezzo, non esitò e gli aprì, prendendolo a bordo, mentre Skone, appoggiata una mano sulla spalla del dottore in segno di ringraziamento, andò a recuperare l'altro bambino, quello svenuto.

"Magari ha solo perso i sensi per il gran caldo." disse speranzoso, affidandolo alle cure del dottore. Simon aveva un debole per i bambini, si inteneriva per ogni orfano che incontrava lungo quelle strade polverose e non si risparmiava mai, offrendo loro bibite e caramelle, e aveva preso l'infermeria della base per un campo di Medici senza frontiere, dato che andava sempre a mendicare da John o Andrew aspirine ed antisettici da donare ai locali.

Tornati al campo base, John portò il piccolo in infermeria e fece chiamare uno dei loro interpreti.

Coletti alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò "John..."

Il Capitano alzò una mano per bloccare le proteste del collega "Il bambino è del villaggio qua vicino ed era svenuto al lato della strada. Cosa avremmo dovuto fare secondo te, tirare dritto e far finta di non vederlo?"

"Bambino malato, tu dare medicina!" incalzò l'interprete nel suo inglese stentato.

Coletti si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano "Tu e quell'altro samaritano di Skone conoscete il regolamento: i civili dovrebbero andare all'ospedale di Lashkar Gah."

"A due giorni di distanza, con le strade ed i mezzi che ha questa gente. Tanto varrebbe sparargli un colpo in testa."

"D'accordo - si arrese il medico - fai come vuoi."

"Come si chiama il bambino?" chiese Watson all'interprete.

"Zemar."

John si infilò lo stetoscopio nelle orecchie "Bene, Zemar, vediamo che cos'hai."

Febbre alta da circa due settimane, ipotensione, fegato e milza ingrossati: da una rapida anamnesi e da alcune domande che riuscì a fare al piccolo paziente, John capì che probabilmente si trattava di febbre tifoide. Da un armadietto estrasse una fiala di ciprofloxacina [5] e riempì una siringa con cui fece una iniezione al bambino.

"Con questa la febbre dovrebbe calare un po'. Namir - si rivolse poi all'interprete - Zemar ha detto che altri bambini al villaggio stanno male come lui, vero?"

"Otto. Febbre alta. Famiglie molto preoccupate."

"E ne hanno tutti i motivi." mormorò John tra i denti.

"Sospetta un'epidemia, Capitano?" chiese Skone.

"Sì, temo di sì. - si grattò la nuca, pensieroso - Ovviamente vanno avvertite subito le autorità sanitarie del capoluogo, anche se so che passeranno giorni prima che facciano qualcosa, ammesso che lo facciano. Nel frattempo cercherò di convincere il Maggiore a farmi visitare gli altri bambini: proveremo a tamponare l'emergenza in qualche modo." Consegnò all'interprete altre tre fiale di antibiotico, siringhe e istruzioni e gli chiese di riportare il bambino a casa.

Skone guardò pensieroso Namir che si allontanava con il bambino tra le braccia "Non prova rabbia davanti a tutto questo, Capitano? Bambini che muoiono di malattie che non dovrebbero nemmeno più esistere, donne segregate in casa come se fossero schiave... a volte mi sento talmente inutile!"

"Skone - lo interruppe John - lascia che te lo dica, perché sono qui da molto più di tempo di te: questo tuo atteggiamento ti porterà dritto sul lettino di uno strizzacervelli."

Il soldato semplice allargò le braccia "E che altro dovrei fare, Signore? Chiudere gli occhi? Far finta di niente?"

John si sedette sul bordo di una barella "No, certo che no. Ma l'unica cosa che puoi fare è compiere ogni giorno il tuo dovere dando tutto te stesso. Non chiedere a te stesso l'impossibile, ma fai al meglio ciò che ti è possibile: questo è il mio atteggiamento ed è ciò che mi permette di dormire tranquillo la notte. E anche il mio consiglio per te."

Skone ritrovò quasi subito l'entusiasmo e sorrise grato al suo superiore "Grazie, Capitano. Conti pure su di me per la visita al villaggio."

Anche John sorrise guardando l'altro uomo allontanarsi: riuscire a tenere alto il morale di quella che considerava ormai la sua seconda famiglia era uno dei suoi piccoli motivi di orgoglio.

Il Maggiore, inizialmente, non era molto favorevole alla proposta di John e Simon di inviare una colonna militare nel villaggio vicino per visitare i bambini, ma il medico militare fece leva sui potenziali rischi di una epidemia di febbre tifoide, mentre Simon insisté sul fatto che le popolazioni locali sarebbero state molto più collaborative se avessero ricevuto aiuto. E dopotutto, loro non erano lì per aiutare quella gente?

Alla fine il Maggiore si convinse ed i due riuscirono così ad ottenere il via libera per la spedizione.

"John - gli disse il suo superiore quando il medico era già alla porta - faccia attenzione: mi creerebbe non poche grane se succedesse qualcosa."

"Terremo gli occhi aperti, Signore."

Andavano semplicemente a visitare dei bambini malati in un povero villaggio pashtun ad un'ora di distanza dalla base: cosa mai poteva andare storto?

 

Il giorno seguente un convoglio formato da due blindati avanzava alla velocità massima che la pista accidentata permetteva. Ad ogni buca i soldati venivano sballottati sulle panche e picchiavano la schiena contro le pareti del mezzo.

"Non possiamo rallentare? Di questo passo la radio finirà in pezzi!" sbottò O'Neill, l'addetto alle comunicazioni. Lui più di tutti odiava gli spostamenti che, a suo giudizio, mettevano in pericolo l'integrità della sua preziosa attrezzatura, alla quale teneva quasi si trattasse di una persona in carne ed ossa.

"Non ora. - rispose secco Morrison, guardando fuori da una delle feritoie del blindato - Donnelly, accelera e portarci fuori da questo budello il prima possibile."

Erano quasi in vista del villaggio e stavano attraversando una stretta gola, chiusa tra due alte pareti rocciose, il luogo ideale per un agguato. Innervositi dalle parole del loro comandante, gli altri soldati rafforzarono la presa attorno ai loro SA80 [6] e la tensione all'interno del mezzo divenne quasi palpabile. Solo quando Donnelly esclamò "Ecco il villaggio, ci siamo." gli uomini si rilassarono leggermente.

Robertson e Wilson furono i primi a scendere e ad assicurarsi che tutto fosse tranquillo. L'altro blindato si posizionò di fianco al primo e, ricevuto il via libera da Morrison, John scaricò il suo equipaggiamento medico.

"Occhi aperti, gente, questo silenzio non mi piace." disse sottovoce il Caporale ai soldati che prendevano posizione.

Solo un vecchio cane randagio con addosso più peli che carne andò incontro ai soldati inglesi, abbaiando roco. Per il resto, nessuno si avvicinò ai due blindati; una donna sbirciò da una finestra aperta, poi chiuse frettolosamente gli scuri. Il sole batteva forte sulle povere abitazioni e disegnava ombre nette sul terreno sassoso. Tutto era immobile.

"No, non mi piace proprio per niente." ripeté Morrison, guardandosi attorno attentamente.

"David, stai innervosendo tutti quanti, mantieni la calma." gli impose John.

"Dove sono i bambini? Di solito quando arriviamo, ci corrono sempre incontro."

"Le ricordo che sono malati, Caporale. Probabilmente non riescono nemmeno ad alzarsi dal letto e le altre persone avranno paura del contagio." rispose Skone, avanzando al fianco del dottore. Qualche altro soldato della compagnia annuì a quelle parole.

Namir fece loro strada verso l'abitazione del capo di quel villaggio, erano quasi sulla soglia quando John sentì risuonare alla sua sinistra un piccolo scatto metallico, l'inconfondibile suono della sicura di un'arma da fuoco che veniva tolta. Afferrò istintivamente Skone per una spalla e lo trascinò a terra con sé, dietro un basso muretto di pietre a secco. Morrison trovò invece riparo dietro il muro di una casa, un secondo prima che una raffica di mitra fendesse il silenzio del villaggio.

"Imboscata! Imboscata! - urlò il Caporale con voce irosa - Al riparo, mettetevi tutti al riparo, maledizione!"

Altri proiettili piovvero su di loro, costringendoli a stringersi contro i loro ripari precari. John fu investito da una gragnola di piccole schegge di pietra saltate via dal muretto che si infransero sul suo elmetto, lasciandolo momentaneamente frastornato.

"Merda!" Erano caduti in un agguato come dei pivellini.

"Capitano? Tutto bene, Capitano?" chiese Skone, scuotendolo per una spalla.

"Sì, Simon. Tu?"

"Oh, mai stato meglio. Theodore! - urlò verso un altro compagno - Hai visto da dove sparano?"

"Sì - gridò Wilson di rimando - dalla casa diroccata sulla vostra destra."

"Bene, facciamoci sentire anche noi." I due militari spararono una raffica di colpi in direzione dell'obiettivo, dando tempo agli altri di riorganizzarsi.

Morrison nel frattempo stava urlando gli ordini "Fuoco di copertura, ragazzi, e ritiriamoci in fretta. Non diamo a questi porci il tempo di mettere fuori il muso dalla tana!"

"Scusami, David - disse John, gattonando fino a lui - Vi ho fatto cadere in trappola." Il Capitano riusciva a malapena a mantenere i nervi saldi, ricacciando in fondo alla mente il senso di colpa che già lottava per emergere.

"Non ora, John. Ce ne diremo di tutti i colori quando saremo tornati al campo sani e salvi. Vai, ti copro." Si sporse oltre l'angolo della casa e sparò in direzione dei suoi aggressori, mentre John scattò in direzione dei blindati. Li avevano davvero parcheggiati così lontani? Gli sembrava di non arrivare mai.

Con la coda dell'occhio vide il giovane Robertson nascosto dietro la carcassa di un vecchio furgoncino: un cecchino lo aveva preso di mira e quel catorcio di ruggine e lamiere offriva una ben misera protezione. John prese posizione dietro ad un pozzo e studiò le casupole, cercando di individuare da dove l'aggressore stesse sparando. Preso dal panico e senza aspettare il suo segnale, il giovane Robertson abbandonò il riparo correndo verso John.

"William, no! - urlò John - Resta al riparo."

Ma Robertson ormai era allo scoperto; John si sporse sopra il pozzo e fece fuoco alla cieca, cercando di offrire al compagno un minimo di copertura. Per un attimo pensò che il soldato ce la potesse fare: era quasi arrivato vicino a lui, ma all'improvviso la sua gola esplose in uno schizzo rosso e Robertson cadde, morto ancor prima di toccare terra.

"William!" gridò John, e fu in quel momento che commise una fatale distrazione, dimenticandosi dei suoi nemici, gli occhi pieni solo dell'orrore di un ragazzo di ventiquattro anni caduto davanti ai suoi occhi. Probabilmente lo stesso cecchino che aveva ucciso Robertson sparò di nuovo, centrandolo alla spalla sinistra, nell'unico punto lasciato scoperto dal giubbotto antiproiettili.

Fu come essere afferrati da un gigante e sbalzati a terra. John cadde atterrando sulla schiena ed in quel momento il dolore gli esplose nella spalla, irradiandosi istantaneamente lungo il braccio, la gamba e nel cervello, facendolo urlare e lacrimare. Faceva così male che per lunghi secondi non riuscì nemmeno ad inspirare, limitandosi a stringere convulsamente la mano destra sulla ferita e quando finalmente riuscì a respirare di nuovo, ingoiò sabbia e aria rovente che odorava di polvere da sparo. La spalla era in fiamme, la mimetica si andava impregnando velocemente di sangue, così velocemente che John si ritrovò a pregare _"Dio, ti prego, fammi vivere. Fa' che non abbia colpito la succlavia."_

Non sentiva più nulla, nelle orecchie ronzava soltanto il suo battito cardiaco, il terrore lo teneva inchiodato a terra e nemmeno si accorse che il cecchino aveva ripreso a sparare contro di lui, mancandogli le gambe miracolosamente per due volte. Poi una raffica di mitra abbaiò forte sopra la sua testa e O'Neill si inginocchiò al suo fianco.

"Fatti vedere, figlio di puttana. Avanti, fammi vedere il tuo brutto muso." urlava il soldato, il dito incollato al cane della mitraglietta. Esaurì due caricatori, crivellando il riparo del cecchino come un colabrodo, infine afferrò John da sotto le ascelle e prese a trascinarlo verso il blindato; il dolore tornò, più forte di prima, e l'uomo si morse le labbra per non urlare.

"Mi spiace, Capitano, ma non ho tempo per essere delicato. - lo fece sdraiare sul pavimento del blindato e si mise a smanettare con la radio, che era una cacofonia di scariche statiche - Grandissimi figli di puttana, stanno disturbando le comunicazioni, non riesco a mettermi in contatto con la base."

L'ennesima bordata di proiettili si abbatté contro il fianco del mezzo militare, simile ad uno stormo di colibrì impazziti.

"Ma quanti cazzo sono?" inveì O'Neill.

I suoni della battaglia, le urla e le esplosioni delle armi stavano diventando sempre più fiochi e distanti nelle orecchie di John _"Sto per perdere i sensi."_ Non voleva farlo, aveva una paura fottuta di chiudere gli occhi, temeva che non li avrebbe riaperti mai più, che se ne sarebbe andato guardando il tettuccio di metallo di un mezzo blindato e gli stivali del suo commilitone in quel deserto dimenticato da Dio. Strinse ancora di più la mano sulla spalla nel tentativo di rallentare l'emorragia, ma il sangue aveva talmente intriso i suoi vestiti che ormai poteva sentirne l'odore di rame ed il calore che gli impregnava il colletto.

Le sospensioni del mezzo si abbassarono e Wilson e Donnelly entrarono precipitosamente, affannati e con gli occhi spiritati. Il secondo si mise immediatamente alla guida e mise il mezzo sulla linea di fuoco tra i talebani ed i suoi compagni ancora allo scoperto.

"Il Capitano è messo male. - annunciò Wilson - Non l'hai medicato?"

"No - rispose O'Neill, stizzito - sto cercando di far funzionare questo cazzo di aggeggio."

"Vuoi dire che non hai nemmeno lanciato il mayday?" urlò Wilson sull'orlo dell'isteria. O'Neill lo afferrò per il colletto, strattonandolo verso la radio "Perché non ci provi tu, genio?"

John afferrò debolmente l'anfibio del soldato a lui più vicino, francamente non sapeva chi fosse, e scosse debolmente la testa, invitandoli a restare calmi. L'ultima cosa che udì fu il _"Capitano?"_ pieno di terrore che pronunciò Wilson.

Non dovette restare svenuto a lungo, comunque, perché quando riaprì gli occhi si trovava ancora all'interno della jeep, con Morrison che premeva alcune garze sulla sua ferita.

"John." sospirò l'uomo con evidente sollievo.

"Robertson...?" riuscì a sillabare il medico con grande fatica.

"No." rispose semplicemente l'altro.

In quel momento una forte esplosione squarciò l'aria, assordandoli. L'onda d'urto fece inclinare pericolosamente il blindato su un fianco, prima che ripiombasse pesantemente a terra. John urtò con la spalla ferita contro qualcosa ed urlò di dolore.

"Colpi di mortaio!" gridò Donnelly, mentre cercava di rimettere il Panther, miracolosamente ancora funzionante, sul sentiero.

"Gli altri?" domandò Morrison.

Wilson guardò fuori da una feritoia e sibilò uno sconcertato "Cristo santo."

"Ho il segnale radio! - urlò O'Neill in quell'istante - O'Neill a base. Mayday, mayday, siamo stati attaccati nel villaggio di Brahui. Ci sono dei feriti. Richiediamo rinforzi immediati e supporto aereo."

La jeep riprese a volare sulla polvere e John perse nuovamente i sensi.

 

"Dottor Coletti, credo stia rinvenendo. Dottor Coletti!"

A parlare era stata senza dubbio l'infermiera Carter. Carol. Carol dalla voce armoniosa e dal sorriso furbo, su cui John aveva spesso fantasticato. Solo che in quel momento la voce dell'infermiera era tutt'altro che leggiadra, suonava incerta e spaventata mentre chiamava il suo collega.

"Non adesso, Carol! _Porca puttana!_ " esclamò in italiano. Nel suo stato di semi incoscienza John aggrottò le sopracciglia: Andrew si lasciava andare ad imprecazioni nella sua lingua d'origine solo quando era molto nervoso.

Perché?

Che cos'era successo?

"Non... cosa..." balbettò.

"C'è stato un agguato." lo informò la donna, chinandosi su di lui e in quell'istante tutto l'orrore appena vissuto ripiombò sul medico militare: gli spari, il giovane Robertson con la gola perforata da un proiettile, l'esplosione, la sua ferita alla spalla. La guardò: era avvolta da una garza bianca sporca di macchie rosso vivo, ma non sentiva nulla: nessun dolore, nessun fastidio.

Carol interpretò il suo sguardo interrogativo e continuò a spiegare "L'abbiamo solo anestetizzata, ma il proiettile è ancora dentro, perché è in una posizione complicata. Inoltre c'è un ferito più grave e il dottore Coletti sta cercando di-"

"Chi?" chiese John con voce acuta, ruotando il collo verso la direzione da dove proveniva la voce del collega. L'infermiera Carter si allontanò un istante e chiuse le tende bianche che circondavano la barella dove era steso John.

"Skone. - rispose con voce lugubre - Il colpo di mortaio ha mancato il vostro blindato, ma ha sfiorato l'altro. Tolsen e Weber sono deceduti e Simon... non-non è messo bene." ammise piano.

L'inconfondibile rombo di un caccia di passaggio sopra le loro teste fece vibrare ogni cosa, lasciando dietro di sé un'eco profonda.

"Un elicottero ha cercato di atterrare per trasportare lei e Skone a Kabul, ma ci sono dei talebani appostati sulle colline con batterie mobili di missili terra-aria. Stanno cercando di annientarle."

"Infermiera Carter! - urlò Coletti - Venga subito qui."

La donna sussultò e rivolse uno sguardo supplice a Watson "Cerchi di resistere ancora un po', Capitano."

John annuì adagio, ma quel piccolo movimento della testa fu sufficiente a provocargli le vertigini; spossato per la perdita di sangue, intontito dall'anestesia, scivolò di nuovo nell'oblio e la voce allarmata di Carol sfumò rapidamente.

I giorni seguenti restarono per sempre vaghi e confusi nella memoria di John. Erano più i momenti in cui era sedato o febbricitante che quelli in cui era cosciente; nel suo campo visivo apparivano e scomparivano i neon azzurrini di una camera di ospedale, una flebo (ferro, antibiotico o fisiologica, poteva variare), visi sconosciuti di dottori ed infermiere che si chinavano su di lui. Udiva frammenti di conversazioni, "Kabul", "Proiettile estratto", "Infezione batterica", "Stafilococco" e come dottore, era marginalmente consapevole delle sue condizioni, ma nulla di più, la sua mente galleggiava in un ovattato limbo greve di incoscienza e spossatezza.

Seguì poi un lungo periodo di buio, in cui ormai gli era impossibile distinguere il giorno dalla notte, nella violenta luce artificiale dell'ospedale.

Altre parole frammentarie, "Shock settico", "Vancomicina", "Noripinefrina" [7], altro silenzio, altro tempo che scorreva via.

A un certo punto provò a stringere il pugno sinistro, o forse immaginò soltanto di farlo, nel delirio della febbre. Ricordava però chiaramente di non esserci riuscito, che le sue dita disobbedienti erano rimaste inerti e per la prima volta si domandò cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, medico militare, se non fosse più stato in grado di reggere un fucile od un bisturi, ma era talmente sfibrato che non tentò nemmeno di darsi una risposta.

Quando iniziò lentamente a migliorare, gli fecero sapere che un gruppo di talebani aveva minacciato il capo del villaggio pashtun e preso in ostaggio le donne, per convincerlo ad attirare i militari inglesi in una trappola: non c'era alcuna epidemia di febbre tifoide, solo il bambino da lui visitato era malato e lo aveva usato come esca.

Sentendo la notizia John non provò nulla: né rabbia, né compassione. Solo stanchezza.

Ci vollero due mesi, ma Watson aveva un fisico forte ed alla fine sconfisse l'infezione e poté essere trasferito da Kabul ad un ospedale di Londra per seguire un programma di riabilitazione, anche se ormai nessun dottore nutriva più dubbi sulla sua guarigione, almeno quella fisica. Restava il buco nella spalla, certo, ma davvero non poteva lamentarsi: ad altri era andata molto peggio che a lui.

La psiche, però, era una faccenda totalmente diversa. Man mano che riacquistava forze e coscienza, il ricordo di quel giorno diventava via via più vivido e lucido, inciso in modo indelebile nella sua mente come acido che corrode un piano metallico: il sibilo delle pallottole, il volto stupito di William che toccava il suolo polveroso, la saettata di dolore che gli aveva attraversato alla spalla, i momenti convulsi nel blindato, erano sempre vivi nella sua mente, sia di giorno che di notte, negli incubi che avevano preso a tormentare il suo riposo.

Il braccio sinistro aveva riacquistato un po' di forza, ma ora la mano era scossa da tremori intermittenti e, mettendo per la prima volta i piedi giù dal letto, aveva scoperto che anche la gamba destra aveva deciso di fare le bizze e, per camminare, adesso era costretto ad appoggiarsi ad un bastone. L'avevano sottoposto ad altri esami, lastre e tac e tutte avevano dato esito negativo, perciò quel problema era stato catalogato come psicosomatico, lo avevano affidato alle cure di una psicologa per disturbo da stress post-traumatico e l'avevano dimesso.

Ovviamente John era ben consapevole che quell'incidente aveva scritto la parola fine alla sua carriera militare, perciò non fu per nulla stupito di ricevere la formale lettera di congedo, con la quale lo si ringraziava per aver servito con abnegazione il Paese.

Nessuno lo rimproverava per quanto accaduto in quel villaggio afghano e nessuna accusa formale venne mossa contro di lui.

Non apertamente almeno.

Le cose non dette, tuttavia, erano molto diverse.

Non uno tra i suoi commilitoni o dei superiori era andato a trovarlo, né a Kabul, né lì a Londra e non gli erano arrivate né telefonate né biglietti di auguri, se non quelli di Harriet, una persona con la quale parlava a malapena, il che era tutto dire.

Non ci fu nulla, se non un muro di indifferente silenzio da parte dei suoi compagni. Ed era quella la cosa che gli faceva più male.

Probabilmente, anche se non avessero subito quell'agguato, i talebani prima o poi avrebbero attaccato ugualmente il loro avamposto militare, perché era d'intralcio per i loro traffici, ma le cose erano andate così: era stato John a convincere il Maggiore a dare il via libera a quella spedizione e tre soldati avevano perso la vita quel giorno, Skone aveva riportato gravi lacerazioni e Coletti aveva dovuto amputargli una gamba. Quindi forse no, nessuno rimproverava John per aver condotto la squadra in quel villaggio, nessuno lo accusava di non aver capito che si trattava di una trappola, ma di sicuro non lo avrebbero ringraziato, e verso quel povero cristo di Skone, che aveva voluto quella missione tanto quanto il Capitano, sarebbe stato ingiusto portare rancore, visto com'era ridotto, mentre John era in buona saluta e prendersela con lui doveva sembrare moralmente più accettabile.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non essere amareggiato: aveva sempre considerato i suoi commilitoni come fratelli, la sua seconda famiglia, teneva a ciascuno di loro e quel silenzioso voltafaccia pieno di rancore lo deluse nel profondo.

Si sentì tradito. Lui c'era sempre stato per tutti, li aveva considerati importanti ed ora, quando era lui ad avere bisogno di amici, di un cameratesco abbraccio, si ritrovava solo: non contava nulla per loro.

Skone era ricoverato nel suo stesso ospedale ed un giorno John andò a trovarlo; in qualche modo fu quasi grato dello sguardo di disprezzo che gli rivolse la giovane moglie (quasi vedova) del soldato, seduta sulla scomoda sedia di plastica arancione di fianco al letto: se non altro lei aveva il coraggio di mostrargli apertamente ciò che provava, a differenza di tutti gli altri.

John guardava colui che era stato quasi un fratello durante quegli anni di servizio, guardava l'orrido vuoto sotto al lenzuolo, lì dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la gamba destra di Simon, guardava il viso immobile e privo di espressione, guardava i tubi che entravano ed uscivano dal suo corpo e la macchina che pompava forzatamente ossigeno nei polmoni e pensava che fosse una inutile crudeltà, un accanimento terapeutico dettato solo dall'ansia di mostrare all'opinione pubblica che la Nazione non abbandona i suoi soldati nel momento del bisogno, null'altro. Ebbe voglia di allungare la mano e staccare personalmente quella spina, lui che da giovane aveva pronunciato con orgoglio e convinzione il giuramento di Ippocrate.

Ora, davanti a quel triste spettacolo, gli sembrava solo ipocrisia, come tutto il resto.

Ma non fece nulla, se non rivolgere al commilitone un cenno del capo ed uscire, gli occhi della signora Skone che bruciavano di rabbia sulla sua schiena ed un gran senso di stanchezza che gli gravava addosso.

 

Ella era diligente e molto professionale, continuava a ripetergli frasi elementari e piene di buon senso, gli spiegava che per un militare che aveva operato così tanti anni sul campo poteva essere difficile riadattarsi alla vita civile, non doveva avere fretta, era perfettamente normale, era solo disturbo da stress post-traumatico, ne soffrivano due reduci su tre. Gli ripeteva di continuo quelle parole come un mantra, senza rendersi conto che il solo descrivere un problema non offre nessun aiuto per la sua soluzione: in definitiva tutto ciò che diceva Ella era estremamente ragionevole, vero, ma completamente inutile e le parole della psicologa non avevano presa su di lui, non gli facevano né caldo né freddo.

John non era più il medico militare che era stato negli ultimi quindici anni di vita, non sapeva più chi fosse, sapeva solo chi non poteva più essere ed era stanco, stanco e deluso da tutti e da tutto e verso il mondo esterno non provava altro che una apatica indifferenza.

 

Sapendolo di nuovo in città, qualche vecchio compagno dei tempi dell'università lo aveva cercato per chiedergli del suo incidente, uno di loro lo aveva anche invitato a casa sua un pomeriggio e sua moglie aveva passato tutto il tempo a lanciargli occhiate compassionevoli, _povero reduce ferito e zoppo, tutto solo, abbiamo davvero fatto una buona azione caritatevole ad invitarlo a casa nostra_. Un tempo John si sarebbe infuriato per quegli sguardi, ora non riusciva che a sentirsi un po' infastidito, troppo sfibrato anche solo per arrabbiarsi, con addosso soltanto la voglia di tornare a casa, sdraiarsi sul letto e dormire.

Passata la novità, anche le telefonate dei suoi amici cessarono e, comunque, lui non aveva fatto molto per incoraggiare quei contatti, perché non sentiva alcun bisogno della loro educata cortesia di facciata o di frase fatte quali _"Se hai bisogno di parlare, sai dove trovarmi"_.

Clausole di stile senza alcun significato.

Ormai ciascuno dei suoi vecchi compagni di università aveva una sua vita: moglie (qualcuno una preoccupante serie di ex-), figli, carriera: la loro vita era solida, concreta e ben organizzata, fatta di appuntamenti di lavoro, telefonate, e-mail, corsi di pallavolo e nuoto dei ragazzi, vacanze al mare d'estate e in qualche località delle Alpi in inverno. La loro vita non era stata cancellata, spazzata via in un secondo da un terrorista talebano, nessuno di loro era costretto a sopportare la fatica di dover ricominciare tutto da zero.

Ricostruire una vita. Solo a pensarci sembrava un compito talmente enorme e gravoso che John sentiva non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta e, pertanto, non ci provava nemmeno.

Per un po' era stato a casa di Harry, ma tra la crisi matrimoniale con Clara ed il suo alcolismo, non si era rivelato certo l'ambiente ideale per distendere i nervi e aveva tolto le tende in fretta, prima che i loro rapporti si deteriorassero più di quanto già non fossero, optando per una camera in una anonima pensione di terz'ordine.

Harry aveva insistito perché restasse, lo vedeva pallido e stanco e si era detta preoccupata a saperlo solo, ma ogni mattina, uscendo dalla sua stanza, la prima cosa che John notava era il livello della bottiglia di vodka nel mobile bar, sentiva le telefonate cariche di astio e accuse reciproche che si scambiavano la sorella e l’ex moglie e quella situazione gli succhiava anche le poche energie che gli erano rimaste, perciò se ne andò, accettando come regalo di commiato il vecchio telefono di Harry.

Sapeva benissimo che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un impiego, perché la pensione che gli passava l'esercito non gli sarebbe bastata per vivere a Londra, ma al momento poteva contare su una sostanziosa buonuscita e sui soldi dell'assicurazione, e poteva permettersi di rimandare la soluzione del problema.

Non sapeva se avrebbe ritrovato di nuovo il suo posto nel mondo, ma dato che al mondo sembrava non importare troppo, decise di fregarsene pure lui, finché poteva.

 

 

_"Straniero, girò per la città, in cerca dei vecchi amici, li seppe occupatissimi negli affari, in grandi imprese, nella carriera politica. Gli parlarono di cose serie e importanti, stabilimenti, strade ferrate, ospedali. Qualcuno lo invitò a pranzo, qualcuno si era sposato, tutti avevano prese vie diverse."_

_(Dino Buzzati - Il deserto dei Tartari)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] L'esercito inglese ha un piccolo contingente di truppe in Brunei, per via di accordi con il sultanato locale. La base serve anche per l'addestramento per i soldati, per abituarli a muoversi in un territorio ostile. Fonte: sito ufficiale dell'esercito britannico.
> 
> [2] E' il nome dell'operazione militare che sta portando avanti l'esercito inglese in Afghanistan.
> 
> [3] Due delle tante etnie della popolazione afghana. Gli Hazara, in particolare, sono una minoranza, spesso malvista e perseguitata.
> 
> [4] Chiamato "Lince" in italiano, è un veicolo blindato leggero, in uso sia all'esercito italiano che a quello britannico. Fonte: sito ufficiale dell'esercito britannico.
> 
> [5] Antibiotico specifico che si usa per questo tipo di febbre. Fonte: Wikipedia.
> 
> [6] Modello di fucile d'assalto. Fonte: Wikipedia.
> 
> [7] Il primo è un antibiotico molto forte usato in caso di sepsi, il secondo è un vasocostrittore usato per alzare la pressione sanguigna.


	3. The blind decision [1]

 

_"Lo specchio si incrinò da parte a parte,_

_il Fato ha già deciso la mia sorte,_

_di Shalott la signora singhiozzò..."_

_(Alfred Tennyson - The Lady of Shalott)_

 

 

Inginocchiata sul tappeto della propria camera da letto, Patricia girò la prima carta del riquadro che aveva disposto davanti a sé, un Re di Coppe: era qualche giorno che la carta compariva nelle sue letture dei tarocchi.

Per mesi le carte avevano taciuto e anche se Patricia aveva provato a consultarle ugualmente, aveva ottenuto solo responsi incoerenti e senza senso. Poi, una settimana prima, aveva iniziato a raccogliere predizioni riguardanti questo Re di Coppe, almeno una al giorno.

C'era molto fermento al di là del Velo.

"A qualcuno sta per succedere qualcosa." disse a mezza voce. Voltò la carta di mezzo: l'Arcano senza nome [2]. Non si allarmò alla vista della figura scheletrica, anzi annuì compiaciuta, perché aveva visto giusto: c'erano cambiamenti fondamentali in vista per questa persona, che avrebbero potuto cambiargli la vita per sempre. Purtroppo questa importante svolta nella vita del Re di Coppe sarebbe stata ostacolata da forze ostili. Girò anche l'ultima carta: la Ruota della fortuna, rovesciata [3]. Questo sì che era un cattivo auspicio.

"Imprevisti, ostacoli. - sospirò la ragazza, poi tornò a guardare la carta del Re - Mi auguro per te che vada tutto bene, chiunque tu sia."

"Patty, con chi stai parlando, ah?" chiese la voce strascicata dal forte accento russo della sua coinquilina. Una ragazza bionda socchiuse la porta e si abbandonò ad una imprecazione nella sua lingua natale alla vista dei tarocchi disposti sul pavimento " _Chyort voz'mi!_ [4] - fece un passo indietro, quasi la stanza di Patricia fosse in fiamme - Ancora con quelle carte infernali!"

Veruska, questo il nome della ragazza, era estremamente superstiziosa, aveva un sacro terrore delle foto dei morti e dei cimiteri, tanto da non volerci nemmeno passare davanti, e non metteva mai piede in camera di Patricia per via dei suoi tarocchi, asserendo che fosse una stanza maledetta dagli spiriti; ma poiché per il resto Patricia era una coinquilina deliziosa e pagava sempre puntualmente la sua parte d'affitto, Veruska non poteva lamentarsi più di tanto e aveva dovuto rassegnarsi.

"Tranquilla, adesso le metto via." Tanto, per il momento, non c'era verso di avere un responso più preciso dalle carte: ignorava chi fosse l'uomo oggetto delle sue predizioni o quando si sarebbe verificato per lui questo importante cambiamento. Come le aveva insegnato Arthur anni prima, poteva anche trattarsi di una persona che abitava all'altro capo del mondo e lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla. Tuttavia, con il passare degli anni, aveva anche imparato a fidarsi delle sue sensazioni e sentiva che questa persona non era così lontana, forse si trovava addirittura a Londra. Si alzò e andò alla finestra, guardando assorta i passanti, finché Veruska non la chiamò di nuovo dal salotto.

"Sì, che c'è?"

"Tu ricorda di domani sera, da?"

La russa era stata da poco raggiunta a Londra dal suo fidanzato e tra qualche mese si sarebbe sposata, così, da anima romantica, si era messa in mente di trovare un ragazzo anche alla sua coinquilina e aveva organizzato un appuntamento al buio a Patricia per l'indomani.

"Certo che me lo ricordo."

"E, per favore, tu lascia stare quelle carte almeno per un giorno, da?"

"Ci proverò." rispose Patricia, ma poco dopo il pensiero era di nuovo rivolto al suo misterioso Re di Coppe, alla decisione importante che stava per prendere ed alle forze che complottavano contro di lui.

 

"John? John Watson?"

John fu tentato di non voltarsi. Era il primo giorno che usciva di casa dopo una settimana durante la quale era rimasto a letto con una brutta influenza, aveva mille commissioni urgenti da sbrigare e nessuna voglia di fermarsi a chiacchierare con chicchessia.

Sebbene fosse completamente guarito dalla setticemia che l'aveva colpito in Afghanistan, il suo sistema immunitario era ancora debilitato e risentiva di ogni minima sciocchezza: se si dimenticava di indossare il maglione, veniva tormentato per giorni da una fastidiosa febbriciattola, se faceva le ore piccole, al mattino si svegliava con un cerchio alla testa, se compiva grossi sforzi, poi aveva dolori in tutte le ossa.

Tuttavia quella persona, chiunque fosse, aveva urlato il suo nome a voce alta e non poteva certo far finta di non averlo sentito. Si girò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un uomo più o meno della sua stessa età, grassoccio e dal sorriso cordiale, che sul momento non riconobbe.

"Mike Stamford." gli venne incontro l'altro.

Un volto, più giovane e decisamente più magro, balenò nella mente di John "Oh, ma certo."

"Ho sentito che sei stato da qualche parte all'estero e ti hanno sparato. Cos'è successo?"

"Mi hanno sparato." replicò John irritato, pentendosi immediatamente davanti allo sguardo imbarazzato del suo ex compagno di università. Mike era sempre stato un bravo ragazzo, che prestava i suoi appunti a chiunque ne avesse bisogno e quando la sera uscivano con gli amici, non beveva nulla per poter riaccompagnare con l’auto tutti gli altri a casa sani e salvi, di sicuro non meritava il suo livore.

Stamford comunque si era convinto di aver fatto una gaffe imperdonabile e volle a tutti i costi offrirgli almeno un caffè per farsi perdonare, così si ritrovarono su una panchina del parco a parlare del più e del meno. Inevitabilmente il discorso cadde di nuovo sull'incidente occorso a John in Afghanistan e quando l'ex soldato accennò al fatto che non poteva permettersi di vivere a Londra con la sola pensione dell'esercito, Mike gli propose di cercarsi un coinquilino. Anzi, conosceva qualcuno che era nelle sue stesse condizioni.

A John non sorrideva molto l'idea di dividere un appartamento con un perfetto sconosciuto, ma dovette riconoscere che, da un punto di vista economico, la proposta di Mike era sensata.

"La persona con cui ho parlato stamattina e che sta cercando un inquilino per dividere l’affitto, adesso dovrebbe trovarsi in laboratorio o alla camera mortuaria." disse Stamford, mentre i due si incamminavano verso il Barts.

"Oh, è un collega, allora?"

"No. Ha studiato medicina, chimica e biologia, senza però laurearsi in nessuna di queste materie. Studia semplicemente ciò che gli interessa e tralascia tutto il resto."

"Bizzarro."

"Sì, sì, decisamente. - Mike concordò, poi strinse le labbra e sospirò - John, in effetti lui è una persona molto... particolare, diciamo così. Io te lo presento, ma se non ti piace, non sentirti obbligato ad accettare di andare a vivere con lui."

E particolare lo era davvero quel tale, sia nell'aspetto che nell'atteggiamento. Una cascata di capelli ricci e ribelli incorniciavano un viso appuntito e magro, vestiti eleganti cadevano alla perfezione su un corpo troppo magro, disse John a se stesso, applicando mentalmente una tabella bromatologica [5] a quell'uomo allampanato; aveva occhi di un colore indefinibile, tra l'azzurro ed il grigio, ed una voce sorprendentemente profonda, che non ci si sarebbe aspettati da una persona così smilza.

Ma la peculiarità fisica non era nulla, se confrontata con i suoi modi.

"Afghanistan o Iraq?" chiese il ragazzo senza preamboli e senza nemmeno presentarsi.

"Afghanistan. - rispose John di riflesso, prima ancora di chiedersi come diavolo facesse un perfetto sconosciuto a sapere dove fosse stato. - Ma come...?" aprì bocca per dar voce a quella domanda, ma venne interrotto da una ragazza che portava un caffè.

Lo sconosciuto, sempre senza che John avesse detto una sola parola, parlò di violini, di un appartamento da dividere, dei suoi difetti e, cosa che lo lasciò completamente di sasso, del suo disturbo psicosomatico, di Harry e dei suoi problemi con l'alcool e con Clara.

Poi Sherlock Holmes, quello era il suo nome, si congedò frettolosamente blaterando qualcosa riguardo ad un... frustino?

John rimase lì, incuriosito ed affascinato da quell'incontro così strano, ma anche molto perplesso e Mike non gli fu certo d'aiuto, limitandosi a stringersi nelle spalle e sospirare "Sì, è sempre così."

Se avesse dovuto paragonare Sherlock Holmes ad un fenomeno atmosferico, la sua scelta sarebbe caduta su un tornado.

Quella sera John tornò alla pensione e fece qualche ricerca in Internet su di lui: scoprì che era una specie di investigatore privato, anche se molto lontano dall'idea che John aveva sempre avuto della categoria, di fatti gli riusciva difficile immaginarsi quel tizio così vistoso passare inosservato mentre pedinava qualcuno. Chiuse il computer e sospirò, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di accettare la proposta di quell'uomo, poi guardò lo squallore della stanza spoglia che lo circondava: peggio di quello era difficile che ci fosse qualcosa. Valeva la pena fare un tentativo e se si fosse trovato male, poteva sempre andarsene senza farsi troppi problemi, dopotutto si trattava solo di un coinquilino, non della sua anima gemella.

 

L'appartamento di Baker Street era molto bello, più di quanto John avesse osato sperare e, una volta divise in due le spese dell'affitto, la cifra era quasi irrisoria.

Holmes non aveva fatto altro che confermare l'impressione che Watson ne aveva avuto il giorno prima: quella di un individuo dalla mente acuta e dall'intelligenza sconfinata, ma completamente al di fuori di qualsiasi schema o regola, prova ne era il fatto che lo aveva trascinato con sé su una scena del crimine di Scotland Yard, presentandolo, con una faccia di bronzo da far invidia a Lucifero in persona, come suo assistente.

Per il dottor Watson i mesi passati erano trascorsi nel riposo e nella tranquillità più assoluta e quell'inaspettata avventura notturna con un ancor più inaspettato compagno lo stava lasciando senza parole; indubbiamente era un'esperienza intrigante, ma era davvero difficile star dietro a quell'uomo. Forse aveva sbagliato a paragonarlo ad un tornado, in realtà Sherlock Holmes era come un vulcano, una inesauribile fonte di deduzioni e di energia ribollente, che parlava a raffica senza sosta mentre ricostruiva la vita della donna in rosa, si muoveva agile e veloce sulla scena del crimine, perfettamente a suo agio, come un delfino tra i flutti dell'oceano.

Al confronto lui, con il suo bastone e quella maledetta zoppia, si sentiva impacciato ed insipido: non aveva nulla in comune con quell'uomo così acuto. Cosa diavolo ci faceva lì? Non riusciva a non sentirsi fuori posto.

Dopo aver blaterato qualcosa riguardo ad una valigia scomparsa, Sherlock scese in leggerezza i quattro piani di scale dell'edificio abbandonato dove era stata ritrovato il cadavere, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di aspettarlo.

"Grazie tante." borbottò John tra i denti, seccato per essere stato lasciato indietro e scese i gradini con molta meno grazia. Uscito da lì si guardò intorno smarrito, ma non vide alcuna traccia del suo compagno.

"E' andato via." lo informò l'agente di polizia di colore, nei confronti della quale Holmes poco prima aveva fatto insinuazioni poco lusinghiere.

"Ah."

"Lui fa sempre così." disse Sally Donovan, l'aria di chi ha ormai fatto il callo a qualcosa che la gente, di primo acchito, troverebbe strano.

"Sa dove posso trovare un taxi?"

"Provi lungo il viale principale."

John passò sotto il nastro bianco e azzurro che delimitava la scena del crimine, ma la donna lo richiamò "Lei non è un suo amico, vero? Lui non ha amici."

"Io... no, l'ho appena conosciuto."

"Bene, allora lasci che le dia un consiglio, per il suo bene." Lo sguardo della poliziotta corse al bastone e John, inconsciamente, rafforzò la presa sull'impugnatura. La compassione per il povero zoppo, che novità.

Alzò su di lei uno sguardo annoiato e quella ebbe almeno la decenza di guardare altrove.

"Stia alla larga da Sherlock Holmes." sentenziò Donovan e John inarcò le sopracciglia, stupito. Gli sembrava strano che parlasse in quei termini di un uomo così brillante, che in dieci minuti aveva dedotto più di quanto avessero fatto lei ed i suoi colleghi in due ore.

"Tutto questo, le morti violente, i cadaveri, lo eccitano. Più un caso è intricato e complesso e più lui si diverte. Si diverte, capisce? E un giorno osservare non gli basterà più. Un giorno ci ritroveremo attorno ad un cadavere e sarà stato Sherlock Holmes a mettercelo."

John avrebbe voluto ribattere che non era questa l'impressione che aveva avuto del consulente investigativo, ma chi era lui per parlare? In fondo aveva detto bene: non lo conosceva per nulla. Lasciando cadere la conversazione, si incamminò verso la strada principale alla ricerca di un taxi.

 

Il capretto al forno con le patate era delizioso, il locale era carino e Sean, il suo accompagnatore, molto gradevole. Tecnicamente, l'appuntamento al buio organizzato da Veruska stava andando a gonfie vele.

Tuttavia, ancor prima che arrivasse il cameriere a prendere le loro ordinazioni, Patricia aveva iniziato a sentirsi agitata, ansiosa: i suoi tarocchi, che ora riposavano in una scatola da sigari in camera sua, la stavano chiamando, le chiedevano di essere consultati con urgenza.

Provò ad ignorare la sensazione: Veruska si era impegnata così tanto nell'organizzare quell'incontro, che si impose di restare almeno sino alla fine della cena, anche se l'ansia non accennava a diminuire. Purtroppo, a metà della portata principale, Patricia aveva preso a disegnare con la punta del coltello sulla tovaglia tanti piccoli rettangoli - le sue carte - e, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a concentrarsi sulle parole del ragazzo che aveva di fronte, lanciato in un resoconto entusiastico del suo ultimo viaggio in Sudafrica.

Nulla da fare, le forze oltre il Velo pretendevano la sua attenzione e lei era il ricettacolo della loro volontà, non poteva sottrarsi. Inoltre poteva essere importante: forse il suo Re di Coppe stava per prendere la sua fondamentale decisione di vita?

Sospirò e si pulì le labbra col tovagliolo "Sean, mi dispiace tanto, ma devo andare."

"Oh, sicuro. Il bagno è in fondo al corridoio, a destra." rispose il ragazzo, fraintendendo le sue intenzioni.

"Ah... no. Devo andare a casa. Scusami, scusami davvero. Tu sei carinissimo, ma devo proprio andare, le carte... - si bloccò davanti allo sguardo basito del ragazzo - Lascia stare, è troppo lungo da spiegare e ti sembrerei più strana di quanto non sembri in questo momento. Scusami ancora." Accennò un sorriso imbarazzato, uscì precipitosamente dal ristorante e fermò un taxi al volo, facendosi portare a casa. Salì i gradini a due a due e spalancò la porta di casa, svegliando di soprassalto Veruska ed il suo ragazzo che si erano addormentati sul divano davanti ad un vecchio film. La bionda guardò l'orologio "Già a casa?"

"Sì, uhm... chiamerò Sean, mi scuserò e mi farò perdonare, lo prometto." le disse sbrigativamente; entrò in camera e si buttò sul letto con ancora il cappotto addosso, disponendo i tarocchi a ferro di cavallo sulla trapunta azzurra.

"Io lo sapeva. Che succede, ah? Terroristi attaccheranno città, ah?" domandò Veruska sulla soglia della sua camera, occhieggiando gli arcani con timore.

"No, riguarda un uomo."

"Tuo futuro marito?" azzardò speranzosa la russa.

"No, non lo conosco. La profezia riguarda solo lui, non me." rispose distrattamente la cartomante.

"E tu hai lasciato Sean al ristorante per questo? _Ti Durak!_ [6] Tu matta come manul delle steppe!" [7] proruppe la ragazza russa alzando le braccia al cielo e la lasciò sola, facendo un rapido resoconto dell'accaduto al suo fidanzato nella lingua degli zar.

Patricia voltò la prima carta che era, senza alcuna sorpresa, il Re di Coppe. Le successive tre la fecero sussultare, perché erano tutte rovesciate. Fece scorrere le dita sulla Donna di Bastoni, sul Diavolo e sull'Appeso: erano comparsi due cattivi consiglieri che stavano per portare quell'uomo sulla strada sbagliata. Rimescolò velocemente i tarocchi e li dispose davanti a lei per un nuovo consulto con il cuore in gola.

 

Da ragazzo John Watson aveva fatto il tirocinio presso il pronto soccorso del Barts: durante i turni di notte poteva affermare di averne viste di tutti i colori e, fino a quella sera, era sicuro che nulla sarebbe stato più in grado di stupirlo, ma ora doveva ricredersi.

Dopo essere stato neanche tanto velatamente minacciato ad un telefono pubblico da uno sconosciuto che lo sorvegliava con le telecamere cittadine (bel modo di sperperare i soldi dei contribuenti), ora era seduto sul sedile posteriore di una elegante auto nera dai finestrini oscurati, in compagnia di una donna che sembrava avere un QI inferiore alla temperatura media del Polo Nord, diretto chissà dove.

Tutto sommato si sentiva più seccato che spaventato: se il suo interlocutore avesse voluto farlo fuori, l'avrebbe già fatto, e di sicuro non avrebbe assoldato Miss Svampita 2010 per quel compito. Inoltre lui era soltanto un innocuo ex medico militare in congedo con il conto in banca quasi in rosso, nessuno aveva motivi per rapirlo o ucciderlo.

L'uomo che lo aveva così gentilmente invitato in quel sotterraneo deserto non aveva l'aria di un criminale o di uno spostato, al contrario vestiva in modo impeccabile, quasi fosse appena uscito da una riunione alla Camera dei Lord.

Durante la sua carriera militare, a volte John aveva intravisto degli uomini come lui: arrivavano nel campi base senza preavviso a bordo di elicotteri scortati da caccia, radunavano i capoccia in una stanza per un briefing a sorpresa e ripartivano nel giro di poche ore. L'idea che fosse in qualche modo connesso con coloro che lo avevano congedato e messo alla porta, fece crescere in John l'insofferenza verso di lui.

"Non sembra spaventato." disse l'uomo, squadrando John in modo non dissimile da come aveva fatto Sherlock Holmes il giorno prima.

"Lei non ha un'aria spaventosa." ribatté l'ex-militare. No, non era affatto spaventato, l'aggettivo che ora descriveva meglio il suo stato d'animo era irritato: aveva un fastidioso cerchio alla testa, la gamba gli doleva più del solito per la lunga camminata ed era affamato.

"Qual è il suo rapporto con Sherlock Holmes?" chiese l'uomo a bruciapelo e John non ne restò sorpreso. Le sue supposizioni erano esatte, dunque: quel tizio impomatato non poteva voler nulla da un anonimo reduce come lui, era Sherlock Holmes, il brillante consulente investigativo, l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni.

"Nessuno - ripeté per la seconda volta quella notte, e la cosa iniziava a seccarlo sul serio - l'ho appena conosciuto."

In quel momento arrivò un messaggio sul cellulare di John

**"Se puoi, vieni subito a Baker Street.**

**SH"**

Intanto l'uomo misterioso prese ad insinuare che John un rapporto con Sherlock ce l'avesse eccome, dato che, nonostante i suoi problemi di fiducia nel prossimo, non aveva esitato a seguirlo, quale assistente, su una scena del crimine.

John strinse le labbra in una linea dura, per impedire di dar voce ai suoi pensieri _"Li avresti anche tu dei problemi di fiducia se ti avessero trattato come sono stato trattato io, burocrate dei miei stivali."_

Un altro messaggio infranse il silenzio del seminterrato, mentre quell'uomo stava offrendo dei soldi a John per spiare il suo nuovo coinquilino.

**"Se non puoi, vieni lo stesso.**

**SH"**

John non amava particolarmente le situazioni surreali, da bambino aveva detestato fortemente "Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie" ed il suo cumulo di assurdità, ed ora si trovava immerso fino al collo in una delle situazioni più improbabili della sua vita: graziosamente rapito da un uomo che sembrava uscito dal film "La Talpa", che gli chiedeva di spiare una persona che non conosceva affatto, ma che già lo trattava come il suo galoppino tuttofare, a giudicare dal tenore dei messaggi che gli inviava.

"Allora, cosa mi risponde, John?" chiese il suo interlocutore.

"Che non ho intenzione di fare la spia né per lei né per nessun altro. Il mio dovere verso questo Paese l'ho già fatto, fin troppo. - si appoggiò con forza al bastone - In cambio mi è stata data una pensione da fame ed un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla. Ho chiuso, ora sono solo un medico condotto, nulla più. Non ho alcuna voglia di giocare a fare l'agente segreto, né tantomeno l'investigatore privato. Abbiamo finito? Posso tornare alla mia pensione?" chiese in tono burbero.

 _"Lasciatemi in pace, tutti quanti."_ pensò con fastidio.

L'uomo assottigliò gli occhi e per un istante le labbra sottili si schiusero appena per lo stupore, come se la risposta di John non fosse ciò che si aspettava di sentire. Ad ogni modo, recuperò in fretta la sua aria impassibile "Sicuro. Anthea la porterà ovunque lei voglia andare."

John risalì in macchina e diede all'autista l'indirizzo dell'affittacamere, poi appoggiò la testa sul morbido schienale in pelle e chiuse gli occhi: il cerchio alla testa era esploso in un dolore forte all'altezza delle tempie e tutto ciò che desiderava era potersi sdraiare, riposare e lasciarsi alle spalle quella assurda nottata. Gli avevano sparato, era ancora debole, prostrato nel fisico e nello spirito e, in quel momento, era convinto che troppe emozioni fossero assolutamente deleterie per lui.

E se quella era la realtà quotidiana in cui viveva e si muoveva Sherlock Holmes, allora no, decisamente non era una realtà che avrebbe potuto condividere: aveva già dato, aveva già vissuto sul filo del rasoio e tra i fischi delle pallottole per poi ritrovarsi con un pugno di mosche in mano, ed ora si sentiva troppo stanco e troppo vecchio per ricominciare da capo e muoversi tra cadaveri, poliziotti e loschi figuri di qualche agenzia governativa senza nome.

 

Chiusa la porta della sua stanza, per isolarsi dal fastidioso ronzio della voce di Veruska che la distraeva, Patricia dispose un'ultima volta le sue carte sul letto, in due rettangoli di nove carte ciascuno e, in mezzo, una singola carta.

Girò quella per prima: era il Re di Coppe. A sinistra e a destra la vita a cui aveva rinunciato e quella che avrebbe vissuto con la decisione che stava prendendo in quell'istante.

"Non farlo. Per il tuo bene, non farlo." sussurrò la ragazza.

 

John si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul letto, al buio, ancora con i vestiti addosso e si coprì gli occhi con il braccio. Quando il dolore alle tempie si fu calmato leggermente, tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e compose il numero di Sherlock Holmes. Dovette ripetere tre volte la chiamata prima che l'altro si decidesse a rispondere.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Ah, iniziavo a pensare che non sentisse il cellulare."

"No, non mi andava di rispondere, preferisco i messaggi. A proposito, John, perché non hai risposto? E, soprattutto, perché non sei ancora qui?"

John non si era preparato un discorso e, d'altronde, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Doveva soltanto dire a quell'uomo, con parole franche, che non desiderava andare a vivere a Baker Street con lui. Non capiva davvero perché si sentisse così a disagio, nervoso, con le mani che sudavano e le parole che non volevano uscirgli di bocca.

Come se stesse per compiere un'azione vile e codarda.

Come se stesse per voltare le spalle al suo miglior amico.

Scosse la testa irritato: che assurdità! Quell'Holmes era un perfetto estraneo per lui, non un amico.

"Ecco, signor Holmes..."

"Sherlock - lo interruppe il detective - ti ho detto che puoi chiamarmi Sherlock. Ah... capisco."

La voce all'altro capo del telefono vacillò e John sentì il cuore stringersi al silenzio che seguì. Poteva quasi sentire Sherlock che deduceva ciò che ancora non gli aveva detto e, una volta di più, si ritrovò ad ammirare quell'intelligenza acuta e smisurata.

"Non si trasferirà a Baker Street." Se era deluso od arrabbiato per la decisione di John, lo stava mascherando molto bene e tornò ad usare la terza persona per rivolgersi a lui, come del resto stava facendo John.

Sembrava più facile dirsi addio, mantenendo le distanze ed adottando un linguaggio più formale.

"No. No, infatti. - mormorò John con tono quasi vergognoso - Non credo che sia l'ambiente più adatto a me in questo momento, sono ancora convalescente per la ferita e troppo stress non mi fa bene. Mi dispiace se la cosa le crea dei problemi."

"No - rispose piano Sherlock, come se anche lui faticasse a trovare le parole - sono solo sorpreso dalla sua decisione, tutto qua. Non capita spesso che le persone riescano a stupirmi." E questa volta non riuscì a mascherare del tutto la nota di rammarico nella voce, che giunse chiara all'orecchio di John e per un istante il dottore provò un'illogica punta d'orgoglio: lui, una persona come tante, che riusciva a sorprendere un uomo così brillante?

Fu tentato, lo fu davvero, di cambiare idea, di dirgli _"No, in realtà vorrei venire a vivere a Baker Street con te, vorrei provare, sono solo molto stanco stasera."_ ma il mal di testa non smetteva di tormentarlo e le palpebre erano sempre più appesantite dal sonno.

"Le avevo dato la mia parola, perciò se economicamente la mia decisione le crea dei problemi, signor Holmes, sono disposto a versare un mese di affitto."

Gli sembrava davvero il minimo che potesse fare, ma Sherlock gli rispose di non preoccuparsi, i soldi non sarebbero stati un problema.

Poi restarono qualche istante in silenzio, ma ancora in linea, restii a chiudere quella conversazione, consapevoli entrambi che, nel momento in cui l'avessero fatto, sarebbe stato un addio, perché non avrebbero avuto più motivo né occasione di parlarsi ed incontrarsi di nuovo.

Fu Holmes a rompere gli indugi "Devo proseguire con le indagini e il mio lavoro, quindi se non c'è altro..."

"No, non c'è. Mi scusi ancora, e... buona fortuna, per tutto." John gesticolò nella stanza in penombra.

"Anche a lei, John."

Un istante dopo la comunicazione venne interrotta e John lasciò scivolare il telefono a terra, rannicchiandosi sotto le coperte, esausto e a disagio come mai si era sentito prima di allora.

 

Alla sinistra di Patricia, scritto sui tarocchi, stava un mondo di caos, pericolo e follia, un mondo traboccante di vita. Alla destra un'esistenza grigia, anonima e senza scossoni ed era questa la strada scelta dal Re di Coppe. Ma non quella che avrebbe dovuto prendere, non sarebbe dovuta andare così.

E lei, impotente, a guardare tutto ciò.

Afferrò il telefono e compose un numero.

"Ciao... sì, lo so, è tardi. Sì, non mi faccio sentire da un po'... Ascolta, posso venire a trovarti domani?"

 

Il tassista sorrise sornione "E' abbastanza intelligente da battermi?"

Gli occhi di Sherlock saettavano dal pluriassassino ai due flaconcini poggiati sul tavolo.

"Si sente sicuro della sua deduzione al punto da scommetterci la vita?" incalzò.

Era un azzardo, oh, lo era di sicuro, ma lui viveva per momenti come questi, erano queste sfide che lo facevano sentire davvero vivo, erano il gioco, il brivido del pericolo le sole sensazioni per le quali valeva la pena alzarsi dal letto la mattina, tutto il resto era vacuo, noioso, inutile.

Allungò la mano verso la bottiglietta a lui più vicina, svitò il tappo e prese una capsula tra pollice ed indice, trattenendo il fiato per la sacralità del momento.

"Scelta interessante." osservò il tassista, mimando esattamente i suoi gesti. Avvicinò la pillola alla bocca ed attese, finché Sherlock non fece altrettanto.

"Allora, vogliamo scoprire chi di noi è il più intelligente, signor Holmes?" lo incitò.

Sherlock sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata mentre schiudeva le labbra come in trance: voleva solo dimostrare di aver ragione, di aver scelto la pillola giusta e null'altro contava, non il fatto che avesse seguito di sua volontà un folle in un edificio deserto dove nessuno poteva trovarli, non il fatto che fosse rimasto tranquillamente a conversare con lo stesso folle che aveva ucciso quattro persone scelte a caso e senza motivazioni.

Poi accadde qualcosa che non seppe mai spiegarsi.

Nelle sue orecchie rimbombò il rumore improvviso di uno sparo, così forte che lo fece balzare in piedi di scatto, riscuotendolo, mentre la capsula gli sfuggiva dalle dita.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock corse alla vetrata alle spalle del tassista: era intatta, nessun proiettile l'aveva attraversata, ma nella sua mente l'aveva vista chiaramente andare in frantumi. Diede la colpa ad un sovraccarico di sostanza chimiche nel suo cervello, perché era l'unica spiegazione che la scienza offriva.

 

Nello stesso istante, in una anonima pensione a diversi chilometri di distanza, John si svegliò di soprassalto, il cuore in gola e nelle orecchie l'eco di un proiettile esploso da distanza ravvicinata.

Cercò a tentoni la bottiglietta d'acqua che teneva sul comodino e bevve tre lunghe sorsate per calmarsi. Si sentiva strano e disorientato, come se prima del risveglio non fosse stato fisicamente lì nel letto, ma in un altro luogo.

"Ma non in Afghanistan." mormorò a mezza voce. No, non era uno dei consueti incubi sulla guerra e sul suo ferimento, quelli aveva imparato a conoscerli molto bene e questa volta le sensazioni erano completamente diverse: il rumore dello sparo che aveva sentito non era quello di un fucile di precisione, ma di una pistola.

La sua pistola. Ed era stato lui a sparare. Guardò la sua mano, ferma, non scossa da alcun tremore, e gli sembrava di sentire ancora contro il palmo la sensazione del rinculo secco dell'arma. La sua mente gli rimandava immagini frammentarie di un edificio, una università o una scuola, non l'arido deserto dove era stato ferito; inoltre gli sembrava di aver urlato un nome, poco prima di svegliarsi e non era quello di Skone né di Robertson, ma non riusciva a ricordarlo.

Aveva sparato per uccidere, ma allo stesso tempo aveva salvato una vita: questa era la strana sensazione che il sogno gli aveva lasciato dentro.

_Uccidere per proteggere ciò che è importante._

Stranito, poggiò nuovamente la testa sul cuscino: per quella notte, non sognò più nulla e, una volta tanto, la gamba lo lasciò in pace fino al mattino.

 

Il tassista guardò Sherlock spaesato, colto alla sorpresa dalla sua reazione "Cosa le prende? Ha paura, per caso?" insinuò, nella speranza che Holmes raccogliesse la pillola e si avvelenasse con le sue stesse mani.

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre più volte ed i suoi occhi tornarono vigili.

Un sorriso cinico e crudele tagliò il voltò spigoloso del detective "Oh, ingegnoso. I miei complimenti, davvero ingegnoso, ma poco leale e, alla fine, deludente. Come la pistola finta, del resto."

"Di cosa parla?"

Sherlock colpì entrambe le bottigliette con l'indice, come fossero biglie, facendole ruzzolare a terra "Entrambi i flaconi contengono pillole avvelenate, le sue vittime non hanno mai avuto veramente una scelta."

Per la prima volta l'uomo parve esitare "Si-si sbaglia: io ingoio sempre la mia capsula, lo giuro, eppure sono ancora qua. E questo perché io so leggere nella mente delle persone."

"No, lei è ancora qui perché assume un antidoto al veleno prima di mettersi a caccia di vittime, così su di lei non ha alcun effetto. Come dicevo, ingegnoso, ma infido. - strinse gli occhi, studiando attentamente l'uomo davanti a lui - E questa non era una sua idea: inizialmente lei voleva davvero soltanto sfidare la sorte, è stato l'uomo che la paga a convincerti a procedere così. Voglio quel nome." disse Holmes, sporgendosi sul tavolo.

Il tassista si alzò ed indietreggiò nervosamente, guardando la porta dell'aula. Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo "Oh, per favore. Non ci arriverebbe mai: sono più giovane e fisicamente più forte di lei, la pistola che ha con sé è un giocattolo e non ha altre armi. Ora non mi faccia perdere altro tempo prezioso e mi dica quel nome. - Il detective avanzò verso di lui e lo afferrò per la giacca, del tutto indifferente agli occhi spalancati per la paura dell'altro - Allora? So essere molto persuasivo quando devo."

D'improvviso il tassista si afferrò il capo tra le mani e crollò a terra, come se le gambe non lo reggessero più "La testa... mi-mi scoppia la testa." balbettò.

"E' una emorragia subaracnoidea - constatò Holmes cinicamente - la paura di essere arrestato deve aver fatto rompere l'aneurisma. Le restano pochi minuti di vita, mi dica quel nome, avanti!" gridò il detective con i lineamenti del viso deformati dalla rabbia.

"Moriarty." esalò il tassista prima di morire.

 

Un paio di ore più tardi e dopo aver risposto alle domande di Lestrade, Sherlock si apprestava a tornare a Baker Street, quando venne intercettato da suo fratello.

"Posso darti un passaggio?" chiese, parandosi davanti a lui.

"Non hai qualche governo asiatico da far cadere?" sbuffò il minore, aggirandolo.

"Sei solo?" la voce di Mycroft suonò leggermente perplessa.

"E con chi dovrei essere? Mh, ma certo  - Sherlock scoccò un'occhiata gelida al fratello - hai incontrato il dottor Watson. Suppongo di dover ringraziare anche te, fratellino, se adesso non ho un coinquilino con cui dividere le spese dell'affitto."

Mycroft fece ondeggiare l'ombrello nero "Se basta la mia sola presenza ad intimorirlo, non era adatto ad esserlo, non avrebbe retto più di un giorno. Comunque - esitò - sono stupito: qualcosa in lui mi aveva fatto credere che mi avrebbe completamente ignorato e sarebbe venuto da te a riferirti del nostro incontro."

Un sorriso triste si dipinse sulle labbra di Sherlock "Uomo notevole quel John, per essere riuscito a smentire le supposizioni di due Holmes nel giro di poche ore."

 

Era mattina presto, non un orario usuale per le visite in una casa di riposo, ma i parenti e gli amici erano sempre i benvenuti, perché sollevavano l'umore degli anziani ospiti e davano un po' di respiro alle infermiere.

Non che Arthur fosse un ospite problematico, anzi, era uno dei più tranquilli, ma l'infermiera di turno fu ben contenta di lasciarlo in mensa con Patricia e andare a raggiungere le colleghe in giardino per fumare una sigaretta.

"Ti trovo bene."

L'uomo, ormai novantenne, scrutò la donna attraverso le spesse lenti degli occhiali "Invece io ti trovo stanca."

"E' stato un periodo molto impegnativo."

"Le carte ti hanno parlato?"

"Spesso."

"E sei qui per questo." Arthur si sistemò meglio contro lo schienale della sedia, pronto ad ascoltare la sua allieva di un tempo.

Patricia annuì e si mordicchiò le pellicine attorno all'unghia di un pollice "Ieri sera, stando ai tarocchi, un uomo ha preso una decisione fondamentale per la sua vita, ma alla fine ha fatto una scelta sbagliata, che non avrebbe dovuto prendere."

"Ne sei certa?"

"Nella prima fila di carte sono comparsi il Carro vicino alla Stella ed infine l'Asso di bastoni. L'ultima carta dell'alzata era la Torre."

"Oh."

"Già. Non va bene, non va affatto bene e la decisione che ha preso non gli porterà nulla di buono. Non gli porterà niente, in effetti: ho visto un'esistenza grigia ed ordinaria, priva di scossoni, ma il Re di Coppe che ho imparato a conoscere dalle mie predizioni non dovrebbe vivere così."

"Il Fato e gli elementi avversi gli hanno fatto scegliere una strada che non era destinato a percorrere." riassunse l'anziano.

"Sì." annuì gravemente la ragazza, poi restò in silenzio qualche minuto, prima di dar voce a qualcosa che la infastidiva non poco "E stamattina, quando ho comprato il giornale, mi aspettavo di trovare qualcosa..."

"E cosa?" chiese Arthur, che aveva assunto un'aria quasi divertita.

Patty aggrottò la fronte, quasi indignata "Ascolta, ho avuto predizioni _per mesi_ su questa persona, quindi mi aspettavo che fosse un personaggio noto, tipo un politico, e che qualunque cosa fosse la sua decisione, i media ne avrebbero parlato. Ma nessuna delle notizie che ho letto combacia con i responsi che ho avuto dagli arcani."

Arthur intrecciò le dita nodose e macchiate e poi ci appoggiò il mento "Patty, questa scelta è stata fondamentale per questa persona, anche se è un uomo della strada qualunque."

"Lo so, ma a questo punto non capisco perché le Forze oltre il Velo abbiano tanto insistito nel comunicarmi queste informazioni: non l'hanno mai fatto con tale frequenza, prima d'ora. - sbuffò e si agitò sulla sedia - Senti, me lo ricordo bene quello che mi hai detto, che a volte le Forze si muovono senza alcun motivo..."

"Oh no - la interruppe l'anziano - io non ho mai detto nulla del genere, Patty. Io ti dissi che le ragioni che muovono le Forze oltre il Velo e che le spingono a comunicare con noi restano per noi un mistero e che noi, piccoli esseri umani, non siamo in grado di comprenderle. Ma mai in vita mia ho dubitato che fossero mosse da una loro logica o da motivazioni profonde. Se ti hanno parlato così assiduamente, un motivo esiste, solo che ora non riesci a vederlo, amica mia. - posò una mano vecchia e raggrinzita su quella di Patricia - Potrai non comprenderle, ma non pensare mai che le tue predizioni siano inutili. Sono sicuro che un giorno il motivo di tutto questo ti sarà chiaro."

Patricia ruotò il polso e strinse la mano del suo vecchio maestro "Tu hai troppa fiducia in me."

"Sei una ragazza in gamba, Patty."

"Sarà… ma senza i tuoi consigli sarei perduta: come vedi, ne ho bisogno ancora adesso."

"Ed io, come guida e amico, ti sarò sempre accanto, da questo come dall'altro lato del Velo."

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Patty alzò gli occhi su di lui "Sai qual è la cosa che più mi rende triste, Arthur? L'altra vita, quella che il Re di Coppe non ha scelto e che non vivrà, era davvero bella. Mi dispiace per lui."

“Se può consolarti, non è detto che la sua vita non cambi di nuovo.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Perché ieri sera, dopo la tua telefonata, ho consultato anch’io le carte e ho avuto una predizione su di te: Eremita, Imperatrice e Re di Coppe. Patty, forse ci vorrà del tempo, ma i tarocchi mi hanno detto che sei destinata ad incrociare nuovamente il tuo sentiero con quello di quest’uomo e questo non accadrebbe se la partita fosse chiusa."

"Ne sei certo?"

"Sì. Forse passeranno anni, ma un giorno tu incontrerai il Re di Coppe, potrai raccontargli tutto questo e forse lui sarà ancora in tempo a percorrere la strada alla quale era destinato.”

 

 

Poche settimane dopo, John capì che non ce l'avrebbe fatta a permettersi ancora quella camera d'albergo a Londra, per quanto squallida ed economica e, a malincuore, si trasferì dalla capitale ad Hertford, dove trovò lavoro nell'ospedale locale. Non era una struttura molto grande, né attrezzata per i casi più gravi, si occupava per lo più di fratture e delle epidemie di influenza stagionale, quindi John non faticò a farsi assumere con le sue qualifiche.

Riuscì a prendere in affitto un monolocale nemmeno troppo malmesso, i cui proprietari, una simpatica coppia di anziani coniugi, abitavano al piano inferiore, ed erano ben contenti di avere un medico in casa.

John si alzava ogni mattina, faceva colazione e andava al lavoro a piedi, appoggiandosi al fido bastone, aveva rapporti distesi e cordiali con i suoi colleghi, era quasi sempre uno dei primi ad arrivare in reparto e non si tirava mai indietro se c'era da sostituire qualcuno o fare gli straordinari, perché tanto a casa non aveva nulla da fare. Ogni tanto la sera usciva a bere una pinta di birra al pub e a guardare una partita di calcio con gli altri abitanti del suo quartiere, faceva la spesa e le pulizie di casa nei week end ed i conti alla fine mese, per capire se avesse potuto permettersi qualche giorno di vacanza sotto Natale.

 

Dopo John, Sherlock provò altri cinque coinquilini, prima di convincersi ad accettare anche casi da sei e potersi permettere di pagare l'affitto di Baker Street da solo.

Il primo di loro restò meno di cinque minuti e probabilmente batté il record di velocità sui cento metri piani precipitandosi giù dai gradini, alla vista di alcuni femori umani in ammollo in una bacinella di acido sul tavolo della cucina.

Il secondo, uno studente universitario, sembrava potesse restare più a lungo: era avvezzo al disordine (pareva quasi che lui e Sherlock facessero a gara a chi creava più caos per casa) ed il cibo avariato che lasciava in frigorifero dava l'opportunità al consulente investigativo di approfondire i suoi studi su muffe e spore, ma venne arrestato da Donovan durante una retata antidroga per una piantina di hashish coltivata sul balcone. Sherlock si era dimenticato di dirgli quanto spesso gli yarders facessero visita a Baker Street.

Il più longevo durò ventinove giorni, prima di denunciare Sherlock alla polizia la sera in cui lo sorprese a martellare denti umani nel lavandino del bagno. Lestrade accorse e cercò di spiegargli che si trattava solo di esperimenti per poter catturare un pazzo omicida e quello se ne andò sbraitando istericamente che gli unici pazzi di Londra si trovavano in quell'edificio.

Di nessuno Sherlock ricordava il nome o il volto e cancellava le loro esistenze dal suo hard disk non appena consegnavano alla signora Hudson la lettera di disdetta.

 

 

John teneva regolarmente aggiornato il blog che Ella gli aveva consigliato di aprire: scriveva delle lamentele dei suoi pazienti, di quando provava qualche ricetta nuova, di quando la padrona di casa lo portava con sé a dar da mangiare ai gatti randagi del quartiere. Gli unici messaggi di risposta che il blog riceveva erano quelli di spam dei bot ma, per quel che John ne sapeva, nessuno lo aveva mai letto, nemmeno Ella.

Non ne era sorpreso: perché mai qualcuno avrebbe dovuto leggere ciò che scriveva un ex militare al quale non succedeva mai nulla? Continuava ad aggiornarlo soltanto perché era parte della terapia, la terapia era gentilmente offerta dai suoi ex datori di lavoro dell'esercito e non gli costava nulla, quindi perché rifiutarla?

Però né il blog né le sedute gli avevano portato qualche beneficio: a dispetto di quanto proclamato dalla sua psicologa, la sua zoppia psicosomatica era ancora lì esattamente come il primo giorno in cui aveva messo il piede giù dal letto d'ospedale a Kabul. A volte si appoggiava al bastone con tale forza che la spalla sana iniziava a risentirne e la sera era costretto ad applicarci del ghiaccio per il dolore pulsante.

Anche gli incubi erano compagni abituali delle sue notti: quando erano più leggeri si limitavano a regalargli lunghe ore inquiete di sonno privo di riposo, mentre quelli più cruenti lo facevano svegliare nel cuore della notte, sudato ed urlante, e una volta sveglio non c'era verso di riuscire a riaddormentarsi, nemmeno con la melatonina, presto diventata una cara amica di John.

La sua padrona di casa provò più volte a spingerlo ad aprirsi con lei, ma anche i suoi problemi di fiducia permanevano e, per quanto la signora Winter fosse una donna affettuosa ed una deliziosa padrona di casa, John riusciva solo a dirle "Si tratta di brutti sogni, nient'altro. Nulla di grave." ma mai una volta accennò a cosa sognasse.

 

 

Un paio di volte Sherlock finì al pronto soccorso per lipotimia [8] e quando raccontò ad uno dei medici di guardia che non mangiava da tre giorni _("O forse quattro. Che giorno ha detto che è oggi, dottore?"_ ), questi si convinse che si stava lasciando morire di fame e chiamò un collega per un consulto psichiatrico, ma Sherlock si dileguò prima del suo arrivo.

Non si era mai curato molto del suo corpo, ma da quando era inciampato in Moriarty i casi degni di interesse si erano moltiplicati e lui iniziava ad intravedere la trama raffinata tessuta da una mente superiore dietro crimini apparentemente banali, pertanto non aveva tempo per incombenze prosaiche quali mangiare e bere.

Era abituato a muoversi ed agire da solo, tuttavia c'erano volte in cui rimpiangeva di non avere un assistente che lo aiutasse nelle indagini, qualcuno con cui confrontarsi, qualcuno che sapesse, con una parola, involontariamente, mostrargli i fatti da un'angolazione diversa, un catalizzatore di luce.

Una persona del genere gli sarebbe stata preziosa, ma nessuna delle persone che conosceva era all'altezza.

Inseguire Moriarty era la cosa più entusiasmante che gli fosse mai capitata, però fare tutto da solo era difficile, era come muoversi perennemente in una stanza buia alla ricerca di un gatto nero. [9]

 

 

Ogni tanto John usciva con qualche ragazza: sapeva di avere un bel sorriso e la battuta pronta per far colpo sulle donne, che nell'esercito gli erano valsi il soprannome di "Watson Tre Continenti", così non si stupiva se accidentalmente una paziente lasciava scivolare fuori dal portafoglio un biglietto con il suo numero di telefono o se le infermiere flirtravano svergognatamente con lui alla macchinetta del caffè.

A volte andavano semplicemente a cena qualche sera e poi nessuno dei due richiamava più l'altro, ogni tanto John si spingeva più oltre, ma nessuna relazione durava più di uno o due mesi: semplicemente, passato l'effetto della novità, non aveva più nulla da dire alla ragazza di turno e quando affrontava l’argomento, lei puntualmente annuiva convinta "Sì, John, anch'io penso che non funzionerebbe. Ma grazie lo stesso, sono stata molto bene con te."

D'altronde John, per via dei suoi incubi, non invitava mai le sue partner a casa sua e, quando si fermava a casa loro, sgattaiolava via non appena si addormentavano: si sarebbero spaventate sentendolo urlare a quel modo.

Insomma, era del tutto normale che pensassero che John non avesse intenzioni serie e lui stesso era il primo a pensarlo: il suo era un modo per evadere qualche ora dalla quotidianità, un espediente per sentire meno silenzio nella sua vita in compagnia di un viso grazioso, un corpo morbido e pelle profumata.

 

 

Se avesse dovuto giudicare la Donna con lo stesso metro con cui giudicava i suoi casi, sarebbe stata un dieci pieno. Intelligente, enigmatica e piena di risorse, aveva giocato con estrema attenzione le sue carte ed era riuscita a batterlo, ottenendo da lui esattamente quel che voleva. Scoprirla alleata di Moriarty era stato un brutto colpo per il suo orgoglio, ma era riuscito a pareggiare i conti con lei indovinando il codice per sbloccare il suo prezioso cellulare e poi salvandole la vita a Karachi.

"Ceniamo insieme?" provò a chiedere lei un'ultima volta, dopo che Sherlock l'ebbe accompagnata sana e salva sino a Praga. Era l'ultima serata che trascorrevano insieme, l'indomani lui sarebbe ripartito per Londra.

Poteva farlo, volendo. Sarebbe stata un'azione priva di conseguenze: erano entrambi troppo intelligenti per non capire che tra di loro non avrebbe potuto mai esserci nulla di diverso da una _cena_.

Tuttavia Sherlock si scoprì per nulla interessato a quella prospettiva: conclusa definitivamente quell'avventura, scoperto come ragionava, Irene Adler aveva perso per lui ogni attrattiva. Si fossero scontrati di nuovo, questa volta non l'avrebbe battuto, perché ormai aveva compreso sino in fondo la natura e la mente della Donna.

"Non ho appetito." rispose educatamente, congedandosi da lei.

"Non si può vivere senza mangiare mai."

Sherlock le rivolse un ultimo sorriso storto "Ho molte intolleranze alimentari e non credo che esista un cibo adatto a me."

O se esisteva, lui non lo aveva trovato.

 

 

Solo con una donna, Mary Morstan, le cose sembrarono andare diversamente per John.

La loro storia andava avanti da quasi cinque mesi senza alcun problema, finché un pomeriggio John si ritrovò seduto al suo fianco nel parco di Hertford, mentre Mary si divertiva a tirare delle noccioline agli scoiattoli. Stava dicendo qualcosa a proposito del fatto che questi roditori non avevano molta memoria: sotterravano il cibo per avere delle scorte per l'inverno, ma poi dimenticavano dove lo avevano nascosto. [10]

Mary si voltò verso di lui ridendo e disse "Non sono animali buffi, John?"

Però John, invece di ridere con lei e rispondere amabile _"Sì, lo sono davvero"_ , si ritrovò a chiedersi _"Uccideresti per lei?"_

Era una domanda folle e anche un po' malata, perché con una donna così carina al suo fianco, avrebbe dovuto pensare a progettare una vita insieme, non alla morte. Eppure, quella domanda si piantò nel suo cervello e lì restò, pesante, ingombrante e in attesa di una risposta che non poteva non essere data.

_"Uccideresti per lei?"_

E John si rispose che no, non avrebbe ucciso per lei.

Osservò il suo profilo scolpito nella calda luce del tramonto: Mary era una bella donna, gradevole, intelligente, una compagnia molto piacevole con cui trascorrere i week-end o le lunghe serate invernali chiacchierando al telefono, ma se si fosse trovata in pericolo, se fosse stata minacciata, John non avrebbe provato l'istinto di sollevare la mano sinistra ed uccidere il suo aggressore. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci, riflettere, ma quel gesto non gli sarebbe venuto naturale.

Eppure, per un uomo, non dovrebbe esserci gesto più spontaneo ed istintivo di quello di difendere la donna che si ama.

_"Uccideresti per lei?"_

_"No."_

E così, su quella panchina, improvvisamente, John le disse che non era il caso di vedersi ancora, sostenendo che lei meritasse molto di meglio e la lasciò lì, con un'espressione attonita dipinta sul volto.

Ad ogni modo probabilmente Mary giunse alla sua stessa conclusione, perché non provò a ricontattarlo. O forse la sua era solo una tattica e si aspettava che John tornasse sui suoi passi e la chiamasse chiedendo perdono, cosa che comunque l'ex-soldato non fece. Che senso aveva stare assieme a una persona per la quale non si era disposti a dare tutto di sé?

Non uscì con altre donne dopo Mary.

Adesso, quando qualcuna gli si avvicinava, manifestando chiaramente le sue intenzioni, la prima domanda che riecheggiava nella testa di John era sempre la stessa:

_"Uccideresti per lei?"_

ed anche la risposta non cambiava mai:

_"No."_

e tanto bastava al dottore per perdere qualsiasi interesse.

 

"Dio... - piagnucolò Molly - quanto sangue."

"E' per questo che mi servono dei punti di sutura e in quella posizione da solo non riesco. Non dovrebbe essere difficile per te, con tutti i cadaveri che ricuci."

"Tu non sei un cadavere! - protestò la ragazza - Perché non vai al pronto soccorso?"

"Farebbero troppe domande - Sherlock agitò una mano nell'aria, infastidito all'idea - e Dimmock finirebbe per saperlo: stupidamente, ha deciso di occuparsi di questa indagine da solo."

"Io non so se..."

"Andrà benissimo, Molly, mi fido di te."

"Ti fidi e basta?" osò chiedere la ragazza, mentre disinfettava accuratamente la coltellata.

"Stimo le tue capacità mediche e confido nella tua discrezione, motivo per cui sono qui ora. Non vedo quali altre motivazioni occorrano."

La voce dell'uomo era sincera e priva di esitazione e, alle sue spalle, la ragazza sorrise amaramente: era già tanto che Sherlock ricordasse correttamente il suo nome e la considerasse una persona degna di fiducia. Tutto il resto era solo una irrealizzabile romanticheria.

"Stai fermo, ora."

 

 

Una mattina, mentre stava guardando il calendario, il dottor Watson realizzò che erano passati quasi due anni dal suo congedo, settecentosei giorni per l'esattezza. [11]

Sedicimilanovecentoquarantaquattro ore, riferì la calcolatrice del suo cellulare. Quel numero a cinque cifre sembrava una enormità di tempo e John restò a fissarlo instupidito, talmente a lungo che per la prima volta arrivò tardi al lavoro.

Lavorava sodo, molto più di tanta altra gente, conduceva una vita onesta e non aveva nulla di cui vergognarsi, solo gli sembrava di rendersi conto solo adesso di quanto tempo fosse scivolato via senza che nella sua vita accadesse niente, niente di significativo se non la solita routine. Tuttavia, quando si domandava come altro avrebbe potuto essere la sua vita, non sapeva darsi una risposta, non riusciva a vedere altri orizzonti o alternative alla sua esistenza e, d'altronde, era così che vivevano tutte le altre persone che lo circondavano.

Solo una notte aveva avuto la fugace visione di una vita completamente diversa.

Da quella telefonata con cui declinava l'invito a trasferirsi a Baker Street, diciotto mesi prima, John Watson non aveva più sentito più parlare di Sherlock Holmes, finché, una mattina di giugno, non lesse sul giornale del suo suicidio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Titolo ispirato a quello della puntata 1x02 della serie tv, The Blind Banker.
> 
> [2] Arcano XIII. Questa carta non ha nome, anche se tradizionalmente, ed erroneamente, viene da molti identificata nella "Morte". Tuttavia non indica che qualcuno morirà, ma solo che ci sono grandi cambiamenti in vista.
> 
> [3] In cartomanzia la stessa carta può assumere significati diversi, a seconda che sia diritta o al rovescio e la carta rovesciata è di cattivo auspicio.
> 
> [4] Significa "Oh merda!"
> 
> [5] Sono quelle tabelle con cui i medici, in base a sesso, età ed altezza, determinano se un individuo è sottopeso, sovrappeso o entro il peso forma.
> 
> [6] "Sei scema."
> 
> [7] Detto anche Gatto di Pallas, è un felino selvatico delle regioni centrali dell'Asia. 
> 
> [8] In gergo comune, svenimento dovuto a calo di zuccheri e/o pressione.
> 
> [9] Adattamento di un aforisma di Bertrand Russell.
> 
> [10] Sentito dire in un documentario di Quark.
> 
> [11] In questa storia John viene congedato circa sei mesi prima di incontrare Sherlock (dall'episodio 2x03 sappiamo poi che hanno poi convissuto per diciotto mesi).


	4. Snakey dreams

_"Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see."_

_(Linkin Park - Castle of glass)_

 

 

Quella mattina John lesse l'articolo del Times tante di quelle volte che alla fine avrebbe potuto recitarlo a memoria: Sherlock Holmes, il geniale detective privato di Londra, in realtà era una frode ed un criminale. Proprio l'uomo che aveva risolto molti casi impossibili, sui quali i migliori investigatori di Scotland Yard avevano gettato la spugna, era la stessa mente criminale che li aveva organizzati. Incapace di sopportare il peso dell'umiliazione e della vergogna, si era suicidato lanciandosi nel vuoto dal tetto del St. Bartholomew Hospital, dove si era rifugiato nel tentativo di sfuggire alla cattura della polizia. Con lui era morto suicida anche il suo complice, Richard Brook, che nella mente malata e distorta di Holmes rappresentava il suo arcinemico.

Questo, in sintesi, quanto dicevano di lui.

Non c'era una sola voce fuori dal coro, nessuna parola di difesa nei confronti di Sherlock Holmes, solo fango.

John scaraventò lontano il giornale, infastidito, e le pagine si sparpagliarono disordinatamente sul pavimento. Non sapeva spiegare perché fosse così irritato: non aveva avuto più alcun contatto con Holmes da quell'unica volta in cui lo aveva incontrato, non era un suo amico né un suo conoscente, eppure alle parole dei giornalisti avrebbe voluto ribattere e urlare _"Non è vero! Voi non lo conoscevate affatto, come osate parlare di lui in questo modo?"_

Nemmeno lui poteva affermare di conoscerlo, eppure l'impressione che aveva avuto di Sherlock quella notte era stata quella di un uomo strano e fuori dagli schemi, ma sicuramente non di una frode: gli erano bastati pochi minuti per dedurre tutta la sua vita, e non si erano mai incontrati prima di allora.

No, non era finzione, la sua era genialità autentica.

Anche quell'agente di polizia che si era raccomandata affinché stesse alla larga da Sherlock sembrava nutrire forti dubbi sull'integrità morale del consulente investigativo, ma nonostante questo John sentì con limpidezza dentro di sé che Holmes non aveva compiuto nessuno dei delitti di cui lo accusavano. Non aveva alcuna base per affermarlo, era una sensazione primordiale, un istinto. C'era stato un tempo in cui l'istinto era tutto ciò che John aveva, era ciò che gli aveva permesso di sopravvivere a quindici anni di servizio militare in zone di guerra.

Per la prima volta dopo quasi due anni quell'istinto tornò a farsi sentire prepotente e John decise di credergli: Sherlock Holmes non era una truffa, era vero.

Credeva in lui.

Il suicidio del genio fasullo ovviamente era l'argomento sulla bocca di tutti in reparto e per tutta la giornata John difese Holmes a spada tratta con le infermiere ed i colleghi, i quali restarono di stucco nel vederlo così animato, lui di solito sempre pacato e riservato.

"Santo cielo, John, calmati. - sbottò a un certo punto il primario di ortopedia - Sembra quasi che si tratti del tuo amante!"

Nemmeno John riusciva a capire perché quella vicenda gli stesse così a cuore: si diceva che stava solo difendendo la memoria di un uomo accusato ingiustamente e senza prove, ma dentro di sé qualcos'altro si agitava. C'era dell'altro, solo che non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.

Da quella notte iniziò ad avere delle risposte, anche se in quel momento John non sapeva fossero risposte: ai suoi occhi erano soltanto sogni molto bizzarri.

 

E' mattina ed è molto tardi, a giudicare dall'intensità dei raggi di sole che filtrano ai lati del pesante tendone che chiude la finestra. Una rapida occhiata all'orologio da polso appoggiato sul comodino conferma a John che sono le undici passate.

Scrollandosi di dosso gli ultimi residui di sonno, l'ex-soldato ripensa alla notte appena trascorsa, al fatto che poche ore prima ha ucciso un tassista con l'hobby di avvelenare i suoi clienti e che il suo nuovo coinquilino ha capito tutto e l'ha coperto con estrema naturalezza davanti ad un ispettore di Scotland Yard.

Si alza e scende le scale, rallegrandosi ancora una volta di non aver più bisogno del bastone per farlo. Sherlock è in cucina, gli occhi sul microscopio, ma li alza non appena John entra nella stanza.

"Ah, John, stavo per venirti a chiamare. Lestrade vuole vedere tutti e due tra un'ora per la deposizione; dal momento che sembrava fossi capitato per caso sulla scena del crimine non sospettano di te e non sei accusato di nessun reato, quindi non credo ti faranno il test per i residui di polvere da sparo, ma in ogni caso limita le tue risposte alla versione che abbiamo concordato ieri sera a cena."

La notte precedente, dopo essere tornati a Baker Street, Sherlock ha ordinato a John di lasciare i vestiti indossati in ammollo con acqua e sale di Epsom [1] e gli ha fatto lavare le mani per tre volte con carbonato di sodio, finché il tubetto usato per la prova dello stub [2] non è risultato negativo, il tutto con una tale meticolosità che John non ha potuto trattenersi dal chiedergli se l'avesse già fatto altre volte, domanda alla quale Sherlock ha risposto semplicemente inclinando la testa da un lato, con una luce maliziosa e furba negli occhi.

"L'unico che ha capito tutto è mio fratello Mycroft, ma di lui non dobbiamo preoccuparci. Per il resto, la polizia non troverebbe qualche residuo di sparo su di te, anche se lo cercasse." afferma il detective, a rimarcare la scrupolosità del suo lavoro, e riportando John al presente.

"Ovviamente no. Però mi piacerebbe vedere Anderson provare." ridacchia il dottore. Sherlock fa una faccia stupita prima di unirsi alla sua risata, quasi sia meravigliato di aver trovato qualcuno che comprende il suo senso dell'umorismo e scherza con lui.

John lo conosce da poco più di quarantotto ore, ma ha l'impressione che Sherlock rida raramente.

Deride spesso gli altri, certamente sì, ma non ride con loro.

Eppure adesso sta ridendo con John.

E lui si sente un privilegiato.

 

Svegliarsi per John era spesso un sollievo, significava riemergere da una ragnatela di incubi che odoravano di sabbia e sangue per ritornare ad un presente che, se non altro, era meno angosciante. Invece quella mattina, per la prima volta, John spense con astio la sveglia rea di averlo svegliato da uno dei sogni migliori degli ultimi due anni, nonché uno dei più realistici. Non c'era stata alcuna delle assurdità che normalmente si ritrovano nei sogni, rifletté il dottore, nessun animale parlante o persone che volano, solo due coinquilini che fanno tranquillamente colazione insieme. Gli sembrava di essere stato lì per davvero, a Baker Street, di aver sentito il linoleum freddo del pavimento della cucina sotto i piedi nudi, la voce bassa ed avvolgente di quell'uomo nelle orecchie e l'odore di qualche strana sostanza chimica non identificata che si mescolava sgradevolmente con quello del caffè.

Da medico, ne sapeva abbastanza di sogni e psicologia per dirsi che il suo subconscio aveva semplicemente rielaborato la notizia della morte del consulente investigativo unita ai vecchi ricordi che aveva di lui.

Era solo vagamente stupito di aver trasformato quell'altro uomo, quello che diciotto mesi prima lo fece rapire per interrogarlo in un magazzino, nel fratello di Holmes. Da dove era uscito quell'accostamento surreale? Be', nel sogno Sherlock non sembrava amare particolarmente il fratello ed anche John aveva trovato sgradevole quell'uomo, forse dipendeva da quello.

Mentre ripercorreva gli avvenimenti del sogno, realizzò qualcosa che gli bloccò il respiro per qualche secondo: aveva ucciso per lui.

Non per davvero, solo in un mondo onirico, ma comunque aveva teso il braccio e freddato un uomo, unicamente per salvare Sherlock ed impedirgli di ingoiare quella dannata pillola avvelenata, perché era certo che l'avrebbe fatto, idiota com'era, e l'istinto di John gli aveva fatto puntare l'arma sul tassista senza pensarci due volte.

_"Uccideresti per lui?"_

_"Sì. Sì, l'ho fatto. Per lui sì, vale la pena ammazzare."_

La sensazione della pistola tenuta stretta nella mano era reale quanto quella che provava in quel momento stringendo il barattolo del tè.

_La stessa sensazione provata diciotto mesi prima, la notte dopo aver comunicato ad Holmes la decisione di non andare a vivere con lui._

"No, no, un attimo - John parlò ad alta voce e si inumidì le labbra - questa parte nel sogno non c'era."

Infatti il suo sogno era iniziato semplicemente con lui che si svegliava a Baker Street, eppure riusciva a ricordare chiaramente anche episodi avvenuti _"prima"_ : l'uccisione del tassista killer, le inopportune battute di Sherlock sulla scena del crimine, la cena a notte inoltrata in un ottimo ristorante cinese.

Non aveva sognato queste cose, eppure le ricordava lo stesso, come se fossero avvenute.

Scosse la testa: forse comprendeva i sogni meno bene di quanto pensasse.

Il bollitore fischiò ed il suono sembrò rimbombare più forte nel piccolo appartamento deserto.

John si sedette al tavolo della cucina con una tazza di tè che gli si andava raffreddando tra le mani.

Solo, senza nessun coinquilino con cui concordare una versione da raccontare agli investigatori di Scotland Yard, ed ancora con la sua zoppia psicosomatica che invece, nel sogno, Sherlock Holmes era riuscito a guarire nel giro di una notte.

E non si sentiva un privilegiato.

 

John annaspa tra le coperte e le scalcia via, mettendosi a sedere.

Il respiro è rapido e interrotto spesso da pesanti singhiozzi.

Una scarica di dolore dal nervo ulnare si propaga fino alla punta delle dita: l'ex-soldato si accorge di stare stringendo convulsamente la spalla sinistra e allenta la presa.

"Merda." esala con rabbia.

Ha urlato? Non se lo ricorda, ma probabilmente sì: all'ospedale le infermiere del turno di notte accorrevano sempre nella sua stanza, perché i risvegli di John erano alquanto traumatici.

E sicuramente un uomo dal sonno leggero come Sherlock ha sentito tutto.

Perfetto.

Sono passati pochi giorni da quando John si è trasferito a Baker Street e dei suoi incubi non ha ancora fatto parola a Sherlock: è un lato di sé che detesta, una debolezza, sono grumi appiccicosi di una esistenza finita, che John vorrebbe tanto lasciarsi alle spalle e dimenticare, cancellare dalla sua mente così come Sherlock è in grado di fare con il sistema Copernicano.

Tutto inutile, comunque, perché ora Sherlock sa.

Sono soltanto le due e John impreca tra sé, pensando che passerà il resto della notte in bianco, perché prendere sonno dopo un incubo del genere è pura utopia, lo sa fin troppo bene.

"Magnifico, davvero magnifico." borbotta con astio.

Sta per alzarsi e recuperare il portatile, dove guarderà un film o navigherà a casaccio su Internet finché non farà giorno e potrà alzarsi fingendo di aver riposato, quando all'improvviso il silenzio della notte viene rotto dal suono vibrante di un violino.

Ha notato lo Stradivari conservato con cura in un angolo del salotto, ma è la prima volta che sente Sherlock suonare: l'orario è il meno indicato che possa esistere e non si stupirebbe se gli inquilini della signora Turner venissero alla loro porta a protestare, tuttavia John non si muove, non scende fino al piano di sotto a dire al suo coinquilino di smetterla, perché non ha mai sentito nessuno suonare così.

John non è un estimatore di musica classica e non conosce il titolo della melodia scelta da Sherlock, ma non è quello a farlo restare immobile sul letto, rapito. E' il modo in cui l'uomo sta suonando: le note si susseguono lievi, delicate e sembrano avvolgere l'intero suo corpo in un abbraccio dolce, una carezza che gli sfiora la fronte.

Lentamente il suo corpo si rilassa sul materasso e smette di sudare, il respiro rallenta e John chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi unicamente sulla musica, capace di scacciare via quell'orrenda disperazione che fino a pochi secondi prima gli attanagliava il petto.

Dopo pochi minuti si è riaddormentato.

 

"Come si intitola il brano che hai suonato questa notte?" chiede John l'indomani a colazione.

"Non ha un titolo, non ancora, è una mia composizione originale. Ti è piaciuta?"

"Moltissimo. E' stata..." si blocca: John non è un poeta, è solo l'autore di un blog e comunque non è sicuro che la lingua inglese possieda le parole adatte per descrivere la bellezza della melodia composta da Sherlock. "... meravigliosa - conclude - e mi sono addormentato."

"Non penso che molti musicisti prenderebbero le tue parole come un complimento, John." osserva Sherlock, ma poi non riesce a nascondere abbastanza in fretta un sorriso compiaciuto dietro la tazza da tè a strisce bianche e nere.

"Non mi era mai capitato di  riuscire a riaddormentarmi dopo un incubo dei miei." spiega John, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle fette di pane imburrate. _"E nemmeno di parlarne con qualcuno."_ aggiunge dentro di sé.

"Mmh - commenta il detective - pare che io sia riuscito a dimostrare un'altra teoria."

"E quale?"

Sherlock non risponde, ma si alza, va in salotto e appoggia il violino sotto al mento, ricominciando a suonare. John dovrebbe uscire di casa ed andare a cercare un lavoro, invece lava i piatti e le tazze e trascorre il resto della mattinata seduto in poltrona con gli occhi fissi sulla schiena di Sherlock che si muove armoniosa al ritmo della sua musica.

Il lavoro (e il resto del mondo) possono attendere.

 

La BBC Three e i canali radio inglesi offrivano diversi programmi di musica classica. John provò ad ascoltarli, seguì addirittura un intero concerto, il cui primo violino [3] era un musicista cinese premiato con numerosi riconoscimenti. Niente da dire sulla tecnica impeccabile, sottolineata più volte dal commentatore dell'evento, ma, per quanto bravo, il violinista non suscitò in lui emozioni paragonabili a quelle provate in sogno: nessuna sensazione di calma e di pace, al contrario, una fitta di dolore al centro del petto pensando che Holmes, ormai morto, non avrebbe più toccato alcuno strumento musicale ed il mondo era stato privato delle composizioni da lui suonate.

Solo qualche ora più tardi, nel dormiveglia, John si rese conto vagamente di aver confuso la realtà con la fantasia: non sapeva se Holmes suonasse davvero il violino, perché in realtà non aveva mai vissuto con lui.

Ma allora, da dove nasceva la melodia udita in sogno, dato che prima di quella sera non aveva mai ascoltato musica classica?

Il sonno gli impedì di trovare una risposta.

 

Non che la vita con Sherlock Holmes sia tutta rose e fiori. Al contrario: il più delle volte è terrificante. Quando l'investigatore è frustrato, il suo violino emette suoni stridenti e lamentosi che rivaleggiano coi gatti in amore del vicolo retrostante, tanto che la coppia di vicini gay della signora Turner è venuta realmente a lamentarsi del chiasso, più di una volta. Gli spari contro il muro sono una follia che John è deciso a sradicare al più presto ed i periodi di mutismo del consulente investigativo sono così irritanti che a volte il dottore è preso dalla voglia di tirargli un pugno su quegli zigomi impossibili.

Insomma, d'accordo l'essere taciturni e di cattivo umore, ma non ci vorrebbe niente a rispondergli, quando gli domanda se deve comprare qualcosa, invece di mandargli un messaggio giusto quando il dottore ha appena finito di fare la spesa, costringendolo a tornare in negozio anche due o tre volte di fila, man mano che gli arrivano sms.

Probabilmente alcune cassiere di Tesco ormai pensano che John soffra di alzheimer.

Il dottore ha scoperto presto che in quella casa non esistono spazi comuni: a malapena riesce a tenere il caos del suo coinquilino fuori dalla sua camera da letto, per il resto il detective occupa ogni superficie piana disponibile con libri, ritagli di giornale, vestiti, sacchetti e provette contenenti dio solo sa cosa e John pensa che forse potrebbe smetterla di cercare un impiego e farsi assumere da Sherlock come suo cameriere, lavoro che del resto sta già svolgendo, e completamente gratis.

Tuttavia sa che non può lamentarsi più di tanto, visto che Sherlock ha anticipato per intero l'importo delle ultime bollette di luce e gas.

No, John deve assolutamente trovarsi un lavoro, non può fare il mantenuto.

 

"Fantastico - borbottò John seccato mentre apriva il rubinetto della doccia quella mattina - non bastano i problemi economici nella vita reale, devono assillarmi anche nei sogni."

Proseguì poi nel suo lamentoso monologo mentre ripeteva i consueti gesti quotidiani e si preparava la colazione "E anche Sherlock! Non poteva restare quello dei primi giorni, no! Doveva rivelarsi una spina nel fianco, non stento a credere che faticasse a trovare un coinquilino prima di me."

Si versò nel piatto una abbondante dose di uova strapazzate mantecate con panna e formaggio e continuò a parlare tra sé.

"Come diavolo facevi quando frequentavi l'università? Tenevi la tua stanza al dormitorio nelle stesse condizioni in cui tieni questo appartamento?"

Voltò la testa verso destra: a Baker Street, in quella direzione c'era il soggiorno e Sherlock sarebbe stato raggomitolato sulla sua poltrona, quella a destra del caminetto.

Nel suo monolocale c'era solo un muro bianco.

John deglutì adagio ed appoggiò adagio la forchetta sul piatto, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso amaro: la realtà in cui viveva era decisamente peggiore di quella dei sogni.

Non c'era caos, né disordine, non c'erano coinquilini impossibili.

Non c'era nulla.

 

"Questa tappezzeria ha più di cinquant'anni." sbottò Mycroft, guardando con biasimo prima la rosa di pallini che decorava la parete e poi il fratello che passeggiava nervosamente per la stanza, con il vecchio schioppo da caccia di loro padre in mano.

"Così la farai cambiare, è un ricettacolo di acari."

"Sei sempre stato talmente infantile." il maggiore scosse la testa con disapprovazione.

"Mi annoio, mi sembra di impazzire in questa casa in mezzo al nulla." scandì Sherlock con esasperazione.

Mycroft non aveva mai compreso la smania di Sherlock di aver sempre qualcosa da fare o a cui pensare: a differenza del fratello minore, in lui la genialità si accompagnava ad un'indole tranquilla, che gli estranei avrebbero scambiato per pigrizia, e non aveva problemi a mettere in stand by il cervello e passare il pomeriggio a non fare altro che bere tè e leggere un libro.

"Quando potrò partire?"

"Non so dirtelo, ma le acque sono ancora molto agitate. Devi portare pazienza."

Sherlock si abbatté con fare tragico su un divano "Morirò prima. E magari nel frattempo gli uomini di Moriarty avranno tempo di riorganizzarsi e di trovare un nuovo capo. Doveva avere almeno un vice, con una struttura del genere."

"Parlando di questo: sei sempre deciso a fare tutto da solo? I miei uomini potrebbero-"

"Intralciarmi." e con questo, si voltò dall'altro lato, troncando la conversazione. Moriarty lo aveva giocato con quella storia del codice ed era riuscito a far credere al mondo che fosse lui il pazzo criminale: questo Sherlock ancora non riusciva a digerirlo e perciò avrebbe messo fine alla sua organizzazione malavitosa solo con le sue forze, per pareggiare i conti.

 

Forse, pensò John tra un paziente e l'altro, trascorreva troppo tempo da solo... non era così normale continuare a sognare la stessa persona per tutte quelle notti di fila. Avrebbe dovuto frequentare qualche collega anche al di fuori del lavoro e farsi degli amici, prima di scivolare in una pericolosa depressione.

Mentre si versava un terrificante caffè nella saletta riservata ai medici, sentì altri due medici chiacchierare.

"Allora, mi spieghi che hai tanto da ridere?"

"Ieri sera ho annaffiato le piante."

"E...?"

"E poi mi sono reso conto che lo avevo già fatto dieci minuti prima. Me ne sono dimenticato, così le ho affogate."

"Sei proprio un coglione." ridacchiò il primo.

Ecco, rifletté John, magari _altri_ amici. Gli sembrava quasi di sentire la voce di Sherlock, carica di scherno _"Conversazioni così ti fanno passare la voglia di credere alle teorie evoluzionistiche, vero John?"_

"Chiamiamo Anderson - mormorò l'ex-soldato, soffiando sul caffè bollente - abbiamo trovato due suoi gemelli separati alla nascita."

"Mmh? Hai detto qualcosa, John?" chiese uno dei due, voltandosi verso di lui.

"Solo che questo caffè fa davvero schifo." mentì con disinvoltura, rovesciando la bevanda nel lavandino.

Il nocciolo della questione era che non smaniava dalla voglia di farsi nuovi amici, perché da quando aveva iniziato a sognare Sherlock Holmes, tutte le altre persone gli apparivano insignificanti, quando non idiote.

John non avrebbe ucciso per nessuno di loro.

Tornato dalla guerra, e fino a qualche tempo prima, aveva pensato che quella vita calma e tranquilla fosse quanto serviva al suo fisico per guarire. Forse all'inizio era anche stato così, ma poi il suo subconscio si era messo in mente di fargli vestire i panni di assistente del consulente investigativo, mostrandogli un'altra esistenza fatta di notti insonni, inseguimenti nei vicoli bui, pericoli e bizzarrie di ogni sorta, in casa e fuori. E la sua vita iniziava ad andargli stretta come un vestito vecchio.

 _"E' solo una fase_ \- si disse - _Holmes è morto da poche settimane, la sua vicenda è ancora su tutti i giornali e tu continui a sognarlo per questo. Passerà."_

 

No, non passò.

Sherlock continuò a tornare nei sogni di John notte dopo notte, concreto come se fosse realmente davanti ai suoi occhi, soppiantando con la sua presenza ingombrante tutti gli incubi dell'ex-soldato sull'Afghanistan: in poco tempo il sonno di John divenne calmo e regolare.

Persino la sua padrona di casa se ne accorse e si rallegrò con lui di non sentirlo più urlare nel cuore della notte.

"Non c'è nulla di meglio di un sano e tranquillo riposo. - affermò un pomeriggio in cui stavano prendendo un tè insieme - A cosa è dovuto questo cambiamento?"

John si strinse nelle spalle ed imbastì su due piedi una scusa sul tempo che passa ed i cattivi ricordi lasciati alle spalle, perché aveva la sensazione che la signora Winter lo avrebbe guardato con assai meno giovialità se le avesse raccontato che l'unica persona che doveva ringraziare era un uomo, morto da un mese, che appariva nei suoi sogni e per il quale valeva la pena uccidere.

 

"Gatto portafortuna! - esclama la donna cinese in un inglese stentato, mostrandogli un Maneki Neko - Compra a tua moglie, piace!" e, sorridendo, guarda verso Sherlock.

"No-no, grazie, ma no." si schermisce il medico, arrossendo leggermente all'insinuazione dell'asiatica.

Perché diamine tutti scambiano lui e Sherlock per una coppia? John non è gay, non c'è nulla nel suo comportamento o nell'abbigliamento che possa far pensare che lo sia, ma evidentemente le smentite di John non sortiscono alcun effetto, perché la padrona del negozio continua a guardarli con benevolenza, come se fossero una coppia sposata.

 _"Per lo meno non ha indicato me quale moglie."_ pensa John, poi si concentra sulla chincaglieria esposta per scacciare dalla testa pensieri inopportuni sui ruoli in una coppia gay.

Afferra una coppetta in ceramica di pessima fattura e la rovescia, scoprendo un'etichetta che riporta uno strano simbolo, lo stesso facente parte del codice che stanno cercando di decriptare.

"Sherlock!"

In un attimo il consulente investigativo è al suo fianco, si sporge sopra la sua spalla, lo guarda dritto negli occhi e sorride e John sa che l'indagine ha appena fatto un balzo in avanti.

"E' un antico sistema numerico, oggi è usato solo dai mercanti di strada." esclama esaltato, una volta che sono usciti dal negozio.

Ad una bancarella di frutta e verdura, John trova altre corrispondenze "E quella che pensavamo essere la firma di un artista era in realtà il numero quindici."

Decidono di andare a mangiare in un ristorante lì vicino, per tenere sotto controllo l'Emporio del Gatto Fortunato; John si è appena seduto e sta riordinando i suoi appunti, quando Sherlock richiama la sua attenzione sfiorandogli la mano con la sua.

"Cosa c'è?"

"Bel colpo, in quel negozio." sussurra, prima di abbassare gli occhi su un foglietto e scarabocchiare a sua volta qualcosa.

John non si metterà a sorridere come un ebete solo perché ha ricevuto un complimento dalla persona più geniale che conosce, anche se contenere l'orgoglio sembra impresa ardua al momento. Decide di rifugiarsi dietro una disinvolta alzata di spalle "Stavo solo giocherellando con quelle tazzine, è stato un puro caso."

"Dovresti avere più stima di te stesso."

"Come? Non sono più un idiota?"

"Sì, lo sei. Ma al di sopra della media nazionale."

John decide di lasciar cadere l'argomento, perché sa che Sherlock insisterebbe per ore per avere l'ultima parola e quella conversazione ha preso una piega strana e sta cominciando ad assomigliare un po' troppo ad un flirt.

E' piacevole, ma improprio, giusto?

Ringrazia mentalmente la cameriera che arriva con il suo ordine.

 

Il problema di Sherlock Holmes è che passa dall'essere lusinghiero al detestabile in un battito di ciglia e mentre si introduce nell'appartamento di Soo Lin Yao, lasciandolo come un coglione in mezzo alla strada a parlare da solo, John vorrebbe tanto prenderlo a pugni fino ad inculcargli un po' di considerazione per gli altri in quella zucca dura.

E' inutile suonare il campanello sino a sfondarlo, Sherlock è talmente preso dalla sua indagine da essersi dimenticato della sua esistenza, come quando se ne va in taxi dalla scena di un crimine e lo pianta lì.

A John non resta che aspettare che abbia finito i suoi comodi.

 

E' solo quando tornano a Baker Street quella sera che John inizia a notare qualcosa di strano nel comportamento di Sherlock: gira per casa senza togliersi sciarpa e cappotto, sparisce in bagno per più di mezz'ora e poi quasi corre in camera sua, il cappuccio dell'accappatoio tirato sulla testa e le spalle al dottore, in un comportamento schivo assolutamente atipico per un uomo che non si fa problemi a girare per casa in boxer, quando ne ha voglia.

E' nel bel mezzo di un caso molto complesso, quindi John sa che non ci sono pericoli che ricominci a fumare, ma il dottore non è uno stupido, mesi di convivenza con il detective stanno affinando anche le sue capacità deduttive e capisce che il coinquilino gli sta nascondendo qualcosa. Ripercorre con la mente tutti gli avvenimenti della giornata: andava tutto bene fino a quando non è entrato in casa della Yao e ne è uscito col fiatone e la voce roca.

"Quel colossale imbecille..." mormora John, marciando rapidamente verso camera di Sherlock e dando dell'imbecille anche a se stesso per non essersi accorto di niente. Spalanca la porta senza cerimonie ed una parte di lui è felice nel vedere Sherlock sussultare di sorpresa e rivolgergli uno sguardo colpevole. Solo una piccola parte, però, perché il resto di lui è troppo inorridito dai segni rossastri che ha intorno al collo per pensare ad altro.

Lo raggiunge in due passi, lo afferra per i gomiti e lo fa sedere di peso sul letto, girandolo verso la luce per esaminare meglio le ecchimosi.

"Tu..." esala, la voce che trema di rabbia.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere così melodrammatici, John, sto bene."

"Cristo, guarda qua..."

"Avevo tutto sotto controllo." ribatte il detective con tono arrogante e, per tutta risposta, John affonda i pollici nella carne, strappandogli un sibilo di dolore.

"Ah, davvero? Hai una strana concezione del controllo, allora."

Osserva i segni della legatura con occhio clinico, preme delicatamente le dita attorno alla trachea, gli fa aprire la gola e la ispeziona con cura: non ci sono danni permanenti e le contusioni si riassorbiranno in pochi giorni. Comunque, sapendo che Sherlock trascurerà completamente il suo _mezzo di trasporto_ , John recupera dal bagno una pomata adatta e la applica sui lividi scuri.

Nessuno dei due parla per tutto il tempo dell'operazione ed alla fine è Sherlock a rompere il silenzio "Non volevo farti preoccupare per nulla."

"Fatica sprecata, Sherlock - ribatte John - sono o non sono il tuo dottore? Io mi preoccupo sempre per la tua salute." Indugia ancora un attimo con i polpastrelli sul collo del suo amico, per far assorbire meglio l'unguento, si dice.

 

Quando si svegliò la mattina seguente, a John sembrava ancora di sentire quella pelle morbida e liscia sulla punta delle dita.

"Sono solo sogni. - continuò a ripetersi per il resto della giornata - Nient'altro."

 

Un convegno sulla medicina d'urgenza lo fece tornare a Londra dopo diversi mesi.

L'incontro si rivelò noioso ed inutile: i diversi interventi dei suoi colleghi non gli dissero nulla che già non avesse appreso in quindici anni di servizio militare a rappezzare soldati sul campo di battaglia, pertanto saltò il brunch e si immerse nella grande città, camminando senza meta, finché le sue gambe non lo portarono a Chinatown. Quando era bambino, lui ed Harry adoravano quel quartiere così strano ed esotico, con i suoi bazar pieni di chiassosi e pacchiani souvenir: era una festa ogni volta che i loro genitori li portavano lì.

E non era molto cambiato da allora, si disse, passando accanto a bancarelle sovraccariche di merce di ogni genere: c'era la stessa esplosione di colori, suoni e vitalità, le strade erano affollate ed i negozi si susseguivano senza interruzione. Fu proprio per questo che le serrande abbassate di un esercizio commerciale attirarono tanto la sua attenzione.

'L'emporio del Gatto Fortunato' recitava l'insegna ormai sbiadita dalle intemperie. Un ordine del tribunale attaccato sulla porta ne sanciva il sequestro.

"Non-non è possibile." mormorò John con un filo di fiato. Preso dal dubbio, si guardò in giro, fino ad individuare il portoncino bianco e scrostato di una piccola abitazione. Il nome sul campanello non era Soo Lin Yao, ma John provò lo stesso a suonare. Gli aprì un ragazzo asiatico sulla trentina.

"Mi scusi, non c'è una ragazza che abita qui? Si chiamava Soo Lin Yao."

"Lei morta. - rispose l'altro, laconico - Io ho sue cose in cantina. Se tu vuoi, pagare."

"No, no, era solo per... nulla, scusi il disturbo."

Tornò a casa decisamente turbato e non più così convinto che i suoi sogni fossero solo semplici sogni.

 

Il giorno dopo John andò nell'ufficio di un suo collega psicologo per quella che nella sua testa aveva definito come una amichevole chiacchierata. In Ella non aveva mai avuto troppa fiducia, voleva un altro parere su quanto capitatogli il giorno prima e Robert Garret aveva fama di essere un buon psicologo, specializzato proprio in sogni e parasonnie. [4]

Gli espose per sommi capi l'andamento dei suoi sogni dal suicidio di Holmes in avanti e Robert lo ascoltò con attenzione, assorto, accarezzando la folta barba scura che gli conferiva un'aria austera ed importante.

"Ebbene, qual è la tua diagnosi?" chiese John alla fine, cercando di stemperare la leggera ansia con un piccolo sorriso.

"Che non devi preoccuparti, non c'è nulla di strano nei tuoi sogni."

"No?"

"No. Da quello che mi hai raccontato, è tutto normale: sei un medico, John, un uomo che di mestiere salva vite umane, ed anche un soldato, con un forte senso del dovere. Un anno e mezzo fa hai avuto modo di conoscere un uomo che poteva diventare tuo coinquilino e che adesso è morto. Il tuo subconscio sta sfogando il senso di colpa che provi per non averlo salvato: sei convinto che se fossi andato a vivere con lui, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto."

"Però ci sono altre cose che trovo piuttosto strane: ad esempio ci sono avvenimenti che non sogno, eppure la mattina me li ricordo. E' come... - lottò per trovare un termine adatto, perché era davvero difficile riuscire a tradurre in parole quelle sensazioni - è come se in realtà quello che sogno fosse solo una finestra aperta su un'altra vita, che sta trascorrendo parallela alla mia, della quale vedo brevi frammenti, ma che conosco interamente. Anche questo è normale?"

Lo psicologo versò al suo collega una tazza di tè e tornò a sedersi davanti a lui "La spiegazione è molto più semplice di così: probabilmente la tua fase REM [5] è molto lunga ed articolata, ma al risveglio certi sogni ti restano più impressi di altri e li ricordi chiaramente, il resto no. E' solo una questione di proteine e neurotrasmettitori, tutto qua."

John scosse la testa, non ancora del tutto convinto "E come ho fatto a sognare una cosa che non sapevo? Il negozio chiuso, la ragazza morta che abitava proprio in quell'appartamento..."

"Un anno fa la notizia era su tutti i media, Yao era una restauratrice famosa."

"Non ho mai seguito molto i notiziari."

"Anche se non ricordi di averlo fatto, hai sicuramente sentito la notizia, magari di sfuggita, magari mentre eri impegnato a fare altro e, a livello cosciente, non te ne sei reso conto. Ma l'informazione è stata immagazzinata ugualmente nel tuo cervello, che ha deciso di farla rivivere ora."

"Dici sul serio?"

"Sì. Il cervello umano è davvero molto affascinante, complesso e ricco di misteri e meccanismi per noi ancora sconosciuti, ma sicuramente è andata così, perciò rilassati, non c'è nulla che non vada in te. Tuttavia, se desideri che quei sogni spariscano, dovremo iniziare delle vere e proprie sedute terapiche."

"No, no." John si affrettò a rifiutare, spaventato da quella prospettiva: ricordava molto bene come erano i suoi incubi, prima che Sherlock occupasse il suo cervello addormentato e non ci teneva affatto a ripercorrere quella strada di dolore e sangue. E non voleva assolutamente smettere di sognare colui che, notte dopo notte, era diventato un amico per lui: strano a dirsi, ma quei sogni erano una delle cose migliori della sua esistenza sciatta.

"Ero semplicemente curioso, tutto qui. Grazie del tempo che mi hai dedicato, Robert."

 

Dopo Raz, il writer, John ha imparato a non stupirsi più di tanto della gente che Sherlock conosce, tuttavia il senzatetto sulla soglia del loro appartamento che sostiene di avere informazioni importanti per Holmes, si guadagna una eloquente alzata di sopracciglia da parte sua.

"E quale sarebbero queste informazioni?" chiede il dottore, mantenendo il tipico aplomb britannico, cosa di cui si congratula con se stesso.

L'uomo, capelli in disordine, barba incolta, con indosso probabilmente l'intero suo guardaroba, si gratta la testa, biascicando che può parlare solo con Sherlock.

"Io vivo qui, con lui - lo rassicura John - e sono il suo collega, può dire a me."

"Oh, lei è il dottor Watson?"

"Sì."

"Bene, allora il messaggio è 'Sì, alle 15.30'." Detto questo, si volta e scende le scale.

"No... aspetti... tutto qui?"

"Sì."

"Ma non ha alcun senso."

"Ne ha per Sherlock Holmes." risponde il sottotetto, prima di sparire in strada, inghiottito dalla grande città.

Sherlock rientra dopo due ore, mentre John sta preparando la cena. Sta digitando qualcosa sul cellulare e non lo saluta nemmeno, ma ormai John a questo ha fatto il callo: non è maleducazione o mancanza di rispetto nei suoi confronti, Sherlock è nel suo Mind Palace, impegnato nelle indagini per il caso che gli ha affidato il signor Logan la settimana scorsa.

"E' stato qui un senzatetto che sosteneva di avere un messaggio per te."

"Tempismo perfetto. Qual è il messaggio?"

John lo riferisce ed il volto serio di Sherlock si apre in quel bellissimo sorriso aperto che il dottore ha imparato a conoscere: ha appena risolto il caso e lui non può fare a meno di provare un po' della sua stessa eccitazione.

Sherlock afferra il portatile più vicino (quello di John, ovviamente) per scrivere una mail al loro cliente; non importa se è spento e non importa che John abbia cambiato la password già due volte quella settimana, in pochi secondi il detective la scopre ed accede al suo sito. John si è ormai rassegnato e non si arrabbia più per quelle violazioni della sua privacy. Anzi, quella delle password è diventata una specie di sfida tra di loro ed è divertente.

Si sporge sopra la spalla di Sherlock per leggere anche lui come sia arrivato alla soluzione.

"Ora devi proprio spiegarmi come hai fatto." mormora ammirato.

Sherlock si gira verso di lui senza smettere di digitare sulla tastiera, socchiudendo le labbra in una piccola "o" stupita "Davvero non l'hai capito?" domanda con candore

"No. Il mio umile cervellino ordinario brancola nel buio."

"Che noia."

"Toglimi una curiosità-"

"C'è una rete di senzatetto che controllano la città per me. - lo interrompe il detective - Sono discreti e non suscitano sospetti, perché la gente non li vuole vedere e fa finta che non esistano e questo li rende degli informatori molto efficienti. Inoltre sono economici, il che non guasta... cosa c'è? - gli domanda, vedendo un sorriso meravigliato che gli aleggia sul volto - Ormai dovresti saperlo, John, che i miei metodi d'indagine non sono convenzionali."

"No, non è per quello. Hai capito cosa volessi chiederti prima che aprissi bocca."

"Lo faccio sempre."

"Lo so. Ed io lo trovo straordinario ogni singola volta."

Sherlock abbassa la testa riccioluta verso il computer, ma è innegabilmente compiaciuto e la cosa fa riflettere John: è raro che la gente si complimenti con lui, i più preferiscono essere invidiosi e malignare alle spalle sul suo carattere da sociopatico, ma è anche vero che nessun altro ha la possibilità di stargli così vicino e conoscerlo così come lo conosce lui.

"Quando il senzatetto se n'è andato, hai pulito?" chiede Sherlock.

"Dio sì, ho disinfettato le scale."

E mentre scoppiano a ridere, John si scopre ancora una volta contento del fatto che solo lui conosca quel lato di Sherlock, nascosto dietro la sua impassibile facciata: meno persone conoscono il vero Sherlock, meglio è.

Se il detective fosse una donna, non esiterebbe a classificare quel sentimento come gelosia.

Ma Sherlock non è una donna, ricorda a se stesso, è solo il suo miglior amico.

 

In prossimità delle vacanze di Natale, John tornò a Londra per trovare un regalo per sua sorella Harry. Un gigantesco ingorgo lo convinse a scendere dall'autobus e arrivare a piedi fino alla profumeria dove era diretto, o non avrebbe fatto in tempo a prendere il treno del ritorno.

Lungo una strada affollata ed illuminata a giorno dalle decorazioni natalizie, un barbone era rannicchiato in un sacco a pelo davanti al cancello di una scuola chiusa per le vacanze. La gente gli passava a fianco indifferente e chi trascinava un trolley o un carrellino, si scansava appena senza guardarlo.

Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Sherlock del sogno di qualche giorno prima: _"La gente fa finta che non esistano."_

In un primo momento John credette che l'uomo fosse addormentato, ma osservandolo con più attenzione si accorse che aveva gli occhi aperti e stava fissando un punto ben preciso al di là della carreggiata. Non erano gli occhi di un tossico, né di un ubriaco, erano vigili ed attenti.

_"Sono informatori eccezionali e molto discreti: la gente non li vuole guardare e non si accorge di loro."_

L'ex-soldato scosse la testa: si stava facendo influenzare troppo dai suoi sogni, nella realtà non esisteva alcuna rete informativa formata dai clochard, essi erano solo uomini e donne che per sfortuna o per scelta erano finiti a vivere ai margini della società, non erano certo personaggi da film con una identità segreta da spia.

Entrò nel negozio e scelse una trousse di trucchi per sua sorella; mentre aspettava pazientemente in coda per far impacchettare il suo acquisto, lo sguardo annoiato di John corse di nuovo fuori dalla vetrina, al barbone sdraiato dall'altro lato della strada. Un altro senzatetto gli si avvicinò, si inginocchio un secondo e gli porse un foglietto, poi si rialzò e proseguì per la sua strada.

"Signore? Signore, prego, è il suo turno." la commessa richiamò l'attenzione di John, imbambolato nel bel mezzo del negozio.

"Ah... sì, certo, mi scusi."

La donna corrugò la fronte "Si sente bene? E' un po' pallido."

"Sto benissimo, grazie." le rispose il medico con un sorriso appena accennato. Sì, da quando erano iniziati quei sogni, la sua fantasia galoppava decisamente in modo sfrenato, come mai aveva fatto prima. Non c'era nulla di strano in due barboni che si scambiavano un saluto e probabilmente quello di passaggio aveva solo allungato una banconota all'altro.

_"Davvero? Da quando i senzatetto si fanno la carità a vicenda? E poi non era una banconota, era un foglio bianco ripiegato."_

La voce di Sherlock si era ormai insinuata in pianta stabile nel suo subconscio e gli insinuava questi dubbi ogni volta che poteva.

Uscì dal negozio e restò fermo un attimo sul posto, tormentandosi il labbro inferiore tra i denti: per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di andare dal senzatetto a fargli qualche domanda, ma poiché non aveva idea di cosa chiedergli e temeva di mettersi in ridicolo, rinunciò.

Il traffico era ancora bloccato e John si rassegnò a raggiungere a piedi la stazione del treno, anche se la sua gamba non lo avrebbe affatto ringraziato per quella lunga passeggiata fuori programma. Allontanatosi dalle strade dello shopping anche il caos perenne della metropoli diminuì e, all'altezza di un vicolo tra due palazzi, l'attenzione di John fu attirata dal rumore di qualcuno che stava usando una graffatrice: una ragazza magra stava decorando l'intero vicolo con dei volantini.

Alla vista di una ciocca di capelli rossi che sfuggiva da sotto al cappello di lana, John ebbe una violenta vertigine e dovette appoggiarsi ad una cabina del telefono per non cadere a terra: non aveva mai visto quella donna prima d'ora, eppure la conosceva, perché era comparsa in uno dei suoi sogni: era una hacker, una degli informatori di Sherlock e si chiamava Violet.

Il bastone gli sfuggì di mano e cadde a terra, la ragazza si voltò verso di lui e sussultò, restando paralizzata come un coniglio abbagliato dai fari di un'auto, indecisa se darsela a gambe per essere stata scoperta a fare qualcosa di illegale (i poliziotti londinesi non amavano particolarmente il volantinaggio abusivo) o avvicinarsi a quell'uomo che aveva una brutta cera.

"Uhm... ehilà, serve aiuto?" chiese, senza muoversi da dove si trovava.

John aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, ma nessun suono ne uscì: anche la voce era uguale a quella della ragazza del sogno. Si accasciò ancor più pesantemente contro la cabina rossa, suscitando l'allarme della donna.

"Ohi, non mi schiattare qua!" Persino i modi rozzi erano gli stessi.

 _"Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?"_ si chiese John. Si inumidì le labbra e la guardò: una parte di lui voleva scappare, lontano da quella assurdità, ma il soldato che era in lui non si mosse e tornò a far sentire la sua voce, forte e risoluta, dopo tanto tempo _"Vuoi continuare fare finta di niente e fuggire per sempre? Come sei fuggito quella notte quando hai deciso di non andare a vivere con Sherlock?"_

Nel frattempo la ragazza dai capelli rossi sembrava aver deciso che non poteva lasciar crepare qualcuno per strada a pochi giorni dal Natale e tirò fuori di tasca il cellulare per chiamare i soccorsi.

John ispirò forte e poi pronunciò deciso il nome che la ragazza aveva nel suo sogno.

"Violet!"

La rossa, istintivamente, arretrò di un passo "Come diavolo fai a sapere il mio nome?" domandò diffidente.

John scivolò a terra, ormai privo di forze "Quindi è vero, ti chiami così?"

Ora qualcuno doveva assolutamente spiegargli come facesse a conoscere il nome di una donna che non aveva mai incontrato. E qui la cronaca nera o le notizie sentite per caso alla radio non centravano: l'unico luogo in cui aveva incontrato quella ragazza prima di allora era il mondo onirico.

Violet non si mosse, ma strinse più forte la graffatrice che stringeva in mano ed assottigliò gli occhi. Il dottore si mise in ginocchio ed alzò le mani sopra la testa in un gesto di resa totale "No, calmati, ti prego. Non voglio farti del male." Nei suoi sogni la hacker era paranoica, ossessionata dal fatto di essere spiata dal fratello di Sherlock, quindi probabilmente lo era anche la Violet reale.

"Rispondimi: come fai a conoscere il mio nome?"

"Perché ci siamo conosciuti."

"No - negò risoluta - sono certa di non averti mai incontrato prima d'ora."

"No, non veramente... - John piegò la testa sul petto: in effetti non sapeva come spiegarsi - Sherlock." sospirò infine.

"Oh - Violet si inginocchiò a sua volta, pur restando a distanza, e la sua espressione si ammorbidì - Lo conoscevi? Ti ha parlato lui di me?"

"Sì, in un certo senso... è complicato." e la confusione che John aveva in testa non lo aiutava certo a spiegarsi.

Violet increspò appena le labbra in un sorriso nostalgico "Sì, ogni cosa con lui lo era. Però era forte."

John tornò a sedersi ed appoggiò la testa contro i vetri della cabina, in attesa che il mondo smettesse di girare "Sì, Sherlock era unico. - convenne - Cosa stavi facendo?"

"Una campagna di informazione." rispose Violet porgendogli uno dei volantini che teneva nella borsa a tracolla: una foto in bianco e nero del consulente investigativo spiccava a tutta pagina e sotto veniva proclamato a lettere cubitali 'I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES'.

"Stiamo cercando di riabilitarne la memoria. Quei giornalisti maledetti non l'avranno vinta!" spiegò.

"Stiamo?"

"Io e gli altri."

Ricettatori, writers, emarginati: il gruppo di esperti ed informatori che Sherlock aveva voluto per sé.

"Gli Irregolari." gli sfuggì dalle labbra: li aveva definiti così nel mondo onirico, dove John era il brillante blogger di Sherlock.

"Irregolari? - Violet inclinò la testa da un lato - Ehi, è un nome fighissimo, sembra quello di una rock band, mi piace un casino! Posso adottarlo?"

Uno sbuffo d'aria fredda assieme ad una mezza risata sfuggì dalle labbra di John "Certo. Posso chiederti un favore in cambio? Questo - sollevò il volantino - posso tenerlo?"

"Certamente. Anche tu credi in lui, vero? Anche tu credi che non sia il bugiardo che i giornali hanno dipinto?" domandò infervorata.

"Sì - non c'era alcuna traccia di esitazione nella voce di John - più di quanto tu possa immaginare. Lui è... era mio amico ed io credo in lui." Piegò il foglietto con estrema cura e lo infilò in una tasca del giaccone.

Fino a quel momento John aveva creduto di essere l'unico a sostenere l'innocenza di Sherlock contro le accuse mosse dalla stampa e trovò confortante scoprire di non essere solo, anche se i suoi alleati, in quella campagna, erano assai strani.

Ma del resto, che altro aspettarsi dagli Irregolari di Sherlock?

"Ne sono contenta - Violet annuì con entusiasmo - Sherlock sapeva essere un vero stronzo quando ci si metteva, ma non avrebbe mai fatto quelle cose orribile di cui lo accusano."

"Lo so." rispose il medico e ritrovò la forza per alzarsi in piedi.

"Sicuro di star bene? Sei ancora molto pallido."

"Sì - minimizzò lui agitando una mano - un calo di zuccheri, nulla di più."

Il cellulare della ragazza trillò e, nel leggere il messaggio, si fece sfuggire una imprecazione.

"Problemi?"

"Sì! Un giornalista dà il tormento alla vecchia padrona di casa di Sherlock.”

“La signora Hudson?”

“Oh? Conosci anche lei?”

“Sì.” Non era proprio una bugia.

“E’ un disastro: dato che Sherlock abitava lì, i media vogliono a tutti i costi che lei conceda un'intervista o che scriva un libro per far conoscere al mondo tutti i segreti dello psicopatico più famoso del momento. C'è sempre qualcuno di noi che tiene d'occhio il 221B di Baker Street e abbiamo convinto i più a lasciar perdere, ma questo tizio in particolare non ascolta nessuno, nemmeno se gli diciamo di lasciarla in pace."

"Ci penso io." proclamò John, sentendo nascere dentro di sé un sentimento di protezione verso colei che non era mai stata la sua padrona di casa, ma che nei suoi sogni preparava un ottimo arrosto e la miglior torta di mele della città e che aveva sempre per John un sorriso gentile: non poteva permettere che quegli avvoltoi della carta stampata continuassero ad infastidirla.

Violet si grattò la testa, perplessa "Be', ti ringrazio, ma non so proprio cosa tu possa fare."

"Ero un soldato - le rispose John allontanandosi - uccidevo la gente."

 

Il giornalista era fermo sui gradini d'ingresso del portone verde e suonava insistentemente il campanello. Dato che nessuno venne ad aprire, si spazientì e girò dietro l'edificio, evidentemente avrebbe cercato di introdursi dalla porta della cucina.

John sorrise: pensava di dovercelo trascinare a viva forza in quel vicolo, suscitando l'allarme dei passanti, ma il giornalista gli stava facilitando il lavoro.

Lo ritrovò mentre bussava con insistenza molesta alla porta "Signora Hudson, so che è in casa."

"E allora saprà anche non ha alcuna intenzione di parlarle." dichiarò John a voce alta, rispolverando la sua postura militare, la quale doveva essere ancora efficace, dato che l'altro uomo arretrò di un passo.

"Lei chi sarebbe?"

"Il nipote." mentì John.

"Be', la gente ha il diritto di sapere chi era Holmes e lei dovrebbe convincere sua zia a parlare, invece di ostacolarmi." L'uomo riprese a bussare forte, ma riuscì a picchiare il pugno solo un paio di volte contro il legno, prima di ritrovarsi il braccio piegato dolorosamente dietro la schiena e il polso stretto nella morsa d'acciaio dell'altro uomo.

"Cosa sta facendo! Lei non può..."

"No! - John strinse ancora di più le dita attorno al braccio del giornalista - è lei che non può continuare a dare il tormento a questa donna. Mi sono spiegato bene?"

"Sì, sì!" rispose l'altro, ora con il panico ben evidente nella voce tremante.

"Mi auguro che sia davvero così - lo minaccio l'ex soldato - altrimenti la prossima volta potrebbe capitarle di inciampare sui gradini o, chissà, volare accidentalmente fuori da una finestra." Chissà perché, gli comparve nella mente l'immagine dell'uomo che atterrava sui bidoni dell'immondizia poco distanti e la trovò assolutamente perfetta. Gli diede uno strattone spingendolo via dalla porta e non si mosse finché non si fu allontanato, poi fece per andarsene anche lui, quando la porta si aprì ed una voce chiamò il suo nome "Il dottor Watson, giusto?"

John si voltò, trovandosi davanti il viso dolce della signor Hudson "Sì. Si ricorda ancora di me?"

"Sarò anche vecchia, ma la memoria funziona ancora a dovere... nipote caro." chiocciò la donna.

"Ah, mi dispiace aver raccontato una bugia - John si passo una mano tra i capelli - è la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente. Come sta?" John dovette imporsi di non mostrarsi troppo espansivo: nella realtà non vedeva quella donna da quasi due anni e l'aveva incontrata solo per pochi minuti mentre dava un'occhiata all'appartamento.

"Ora molto meglio. Vieni caro, ti offro una tazza di tè."

"Non voglio disturbarla."

"Nessun disturbo. Anzi, mi fa piacere avere ospiti, la casa è così vuota ora che..." il sorriso le morì sulle labbra.

"Un tè lo accetto molto volentieri - John le passò una mano sulle spalle, per rincuorarla - e sento forse profumo di dolci?"

"Torta di mele, appena sfornata."

Era strano ritrovarsi a chiacchierare con la signora Hudson, quando da mesi lo faceva quasi ogni notte nei suoi sogni. L'anziana era dolce tanto quella prodotta dalla sua immaginazione e la sua piccola cucina profumava di pulito.

"Come mai si trova qui, John?"

"E' stata Violet a dirmi che c'era un giornalista che la infastidiva."

"Oh, quella ragazza dai capelli rossi che lavora con i computer? Lei e i suoi amici sono tanto cari con me."

John le allungò il proprio biglietto da visita "Se quell'uomo o qualcun'altro dovesse ripresentarsi di nuovo, non esiti a chiamarmi: non hanno il diritto di tormentarla così."

"Da Hertford è un viaggio lungo." osservò la signora Hudson.

"Che farei volentieri. Non sono fidanzato e non ho impegni al di fuori del lavoro." La confessione gli uscì più amara di quanto avesse voluto, ma il desiderio di fare qualcosa per lei era assolutamente sincero e la signora Hudson se ne accorse.

"Ti ringrazio, sei molto caro - la donna gli batté amorevolmente la mano sul braccio - ma sto imparando a tenerli a bada da sola e poi i loro assalti si stanno diradando, ormai anche loro stanno dimenticando. Tutti si stanno dimenticando di lui." Alzò gli occhi su una fotografia appesa di fianco al calendario e John la guardò a sua volta: davanti ad un albero di Natale stavano Sherlock, la sua padrona di casa ed un altro uomo.

L'uomo che aveva fatto rapire John per interrogarlo in quel magazzino abbandonato e che nei sogni di John era Mycroft, suo fratello maggiore.

Non solo nei suoi sogni, a giudicare dalla foto.

La stessa vertigine che lo aveva colto alla vista di Violet lo colpì di nuovo, ancora più potente e ringraziò il cielo di essere seduto, perché le sue gambe non avrebbero retto.

"My-Mycroft?" balbettò. John non sapeva se Sherlock avesse realmente un fratello, non ne avevano parlato nelle poche ore durante le quali erano stati insieme, ma così come aveva fatto con Violet, si basò sui suoi sogni e, ancora una volta, fece centro.

La signora Hudson sospirò tristemente "Sì. Hai conosciuto anche lui?"

John non capiva più niente e non credeva di essere in grado di muovere un muscolo, ma la sua testa doveva aver annuito in qualche modo, perché la donna continuò a parlare "Non sono mai andati molto d'accordo quei due e non sai che fatica ho fatto a convincerli a farsi quella foto." Martha Hudson ritrovò un sorriso stentato che John non seppe mai come fece a ricambiare.

Lasciò l'appartamento al 221A quasi in stato di trance, come se fosse stato drogato. Avrebbe voluto chiedere alla donna di poter entrare un secondo nell'appartamento che non aveva condiviso con Sherlock, ma non si fidava a sufficienza dei suoi nervi e del suo stato emotivo in quel momento.

 

John era un medico, quindi prima di tutto uno scienziato e, per sua natura, non poteva prendere in considerazione il paranormale per giustificare quelle stranezze (si rifiutava categoricamente di classificarle quali premonizioni), perciò il giorno seguente fece una serie di esami completi per cercare eventuali anomalie fisiche: esami del sangue, TAC, ecografia e risonanza magnetica cranica. Mentre aspettavano i referti, il radiologo di turno si azzardò a chiedergli il perché di tanti accertamenti.

"Ultimamente ho spesso mal di testa, voglio essere sicuro che non sia nulla di grave." Frequentare Sherlock, anche se solo nei sogni, lo aveva reso un buon attore e un ottimo bugiardo.

"Allora tu sei un'eccezione alla regola - scherzò il radiologo - noi medici abbiamo fama di essere i pazienti peggiori!"

Qualche giorno dopo andò a ritirare i referti. Gli esami non evidenziavano nulla di sospetto: nessuna ombra, nessuna massa sospetta, nessuna encefalite, nessun problema all’ipofisi. I valori degli esami del sangue erano perfettamente nella norma e non c’era alcuna disfunzione alla tiroide. Era sano come un pesce.

John non seppe se esserne sollevato o deluso: certo, un tumore al cervello sarebbe stata una notizia funerea, ma per lo meno sarebbe stata una spiegazione o un indizio per capire.

E ora, dove sbattere la testa per comprendere ciò che gli stava capitando? Scartò immediatamente l’ipotesi di interpellare di nuovo Robert, alla luce degli ultimi avvenimenti, e raccolse i referti con un sospiro.

"Occhiali da vista." sentenziò il radiologo.

"Come, scusa?"

"I tuoi mal di testa al novanta per cento sono dovuti ad un calo della vista. All'approssimarsi dei quarant'anni è normale, ma molti non lo vogliono ammettere."

John lo liquidò con un'altra bugia "Grazie. Allora farò un salto dall'oculista."

La sua vista era perfetta come sempre e i mal di testa, d’altronde, bellamente inventati.

Ella sosteneva che John fosse perfettamente equilibrato sotto un punto di vista emotivo, non mostrava alcun comportamento anomalo né disturbo della personalità e, per quanto John non stimasse più di tanto la sua psicologa, concordava con la sua diagnosi: nemmeno a livello psichico c'era qualcosa di strano in lui, non era pazzo né alienato.

Questo, in qualche maniera, rendeva i suoi sogni ancor più misteriosi ed inspiegabili.

 

John deve lottare contro l'impulso di gridare a squarciagola il nome di Sherlock nei corridoi deserti di quel castello abbandonato che, secondo il detective, è usato da alcuni trafficanti dell'Est per nascondere armi e droga.

Si sono persi di vista in quell'enorme maniero poco dopo essere entrati: John si è allontanato di alcuni passi per verificare che non ci fosse nessuno in vista e, quando si è voltato, Sherlock era sparito.

Maledice il consulente investigativo ed il suo passo felino e prega che nessuno dei delinquenti lo trovi prima di lui: al momento sarà così concentrato nel cercare tracce ed inizi che potrebbe anche farsi sorprendere alle spalle.

John si muove cauto, attento a non calpestare calcinacci per non fare rumore, l'orecchio teso a captare qualsiasi suono anomalo; una serie di impronte fresche sulle scale impolverate attirano la sua attenzione. Pistola spianata e mano ferma, nonostante il cuore gli batta a mille nel petto, schiena contro il muro, sale cautamente e, una volta al primo piano del castello, sente voci lontane e confuse, ma non riesce a determinare da dove provengano: troppe stanze vuote che creano una forte eco. In fondo ad un lungo corridoio dalle pareti di un acceso color rosso c'è un’altra rampa di scale che riporta al piano terra e dal fondo della tromba le voci sono più forti e chiare: qualcuno sta gridando. Sono solo due persone, se è fortunato. John non capisce le parole, ma il tono è minaccioso, e questo può significare solo una cosa: Sherlock è stato catturato. Qualche istante dopo, a conferma delle sue paure, la voce inconfondibile del suo amico si fa sentire, dicendo qualcosa in slavo.

John non conosce l'equipaggiamento dei suoi avversari, ma deve agire in fretta, perché quella è gente pericolosa che non lascia testimoni e Sherlock non può guadagnare tempo all'infinito.

Sa che il detective conta su di lui per uscire da quella situazione e John non ha alcuna intenzione di deluderlo.

Afferra un mattone e lo lascia cadere pesantemente sulle scale, poi si acquatta in una nicchia del muro che una volta ospitava una statua. Le voci in fondo alle scale tacciono all'istante, poco dopo passi pesanti salgono nella sua direzione ed un uomo sbuca nel corridoio, spalle al suo nascondiglio. L'ex soldato si sorprende della rapidità della sua reazione mentre si getta contro di lui e gli cala il calcio della pistola sulla testa. Il trafficante d'armi crolla in mezzo ai detriti senza nemmeno rendersi conto di essere stato colpito, John stacca da una finestra un logoro tendone di velluto, dal quale si alza un volo di camole, e lo usa per legarlo alla bell'e meglio, poi ripercorre a ritroso il corridoio e ridiscende a piano terra da dove è arrivato, con la speranza di cogliere l'altro uomo alle spalle.

Orientandosi come può, arriva nella stanza dove Sherlock è tenuto prigioniero, ammanettato ad un termosifone arrugginito; ha una ferita alla tempia e il sangue che gli è colato sul volto, ma nel complesso sembra star bene. Il suo carceriere è in fondo alla tromba delle scale e sta chiamando a gran voce il compagno.

John si sporge appena oltre la soglia della porta e gli occhi di Sherlock lo individuano all'istante; il disgraziato ha addirittura il coraggio di lasciarsi scappare un sorriso compiaciuto. John gli fa segno di restare fermo, poi si avvicina al trafficante in punta di piedi, più velocemente che può: vorrebbe adottare la stessa tecnica usata per rendere inoffensivo l'altro, ma all'ultimo istante l'uomo lo vede con la coda dell'occhio e si gira, afferra il grosso bastone di una tenda e cerca di colpire John.

"Attento!" gli urla Sherlock e l'ex soldato si ritrae appena in tempo per evitare di trovarsi con l'omero fratturato, ma il colpo purtroppo gli fa scivolare via la pistola dalla mano.

Istintivamente John colpisce il malvivente con un jab [6] in pieno volto e questi, stordito, lascia cadere il bastone. E' più alto di lui e ben piazzato, ma in Afghanistan John ha tenuto testa ad un irlandese durante un incontro di pugilato tra commilitoni e, anche se arrugginito, se la cava bene nella nobile arte. Para il colpo dell'avversario, scavalca la sua guardia e lo colpisce di nuovo con un diretto. Il dolore si propaga dalle nocche che impattano contro la mascella in tutto il braccio, ma John stringe i denti, incassa stoico un pugno sulle costole, si piega sulle ginocchia, esagerando le conseguenze del colpo e, non appena il trafficante abbassa la guardia, reagisce con un violentissimo montante che lo manda al tappeto.

Con la coda dell'occhio vede che Sherlock si è alzato in piedi, quasi fosse un tifoso, e ha un gigantesco sorriso infantile dipinto sul volto. "Ha lui le chiavi delle manette, nella tasca destra dei pantaloni."

"Non c'è nulla da ridere - lo rimprovera, mentre recupera le chiavi - e non pensare di cavartela così, pazzo incosciente!" La sua voce dovrebbe essere più dura ed arrabbiata, ma proprio non ci riesce: è troppo sollevato che tutto si sia concluso per il meglio.

"Ma è stato divertente. Entusiasmante, quasi." afferma, con gli occhi che brillano di eccitazione.

Per quanto John abbia temuto per la vita del suo migliore amico e vorrebbe ancora rimproverarlo per essersene andato a zonzo nel castello da solo, non riesce a contraddirlo: nelle sue vene sta scorrendo più adrenalina che sangue e fatica a ricordare un momento in cui si sia sentito più vivo.

 

Quel mattino John si svegliò sudato e ancora scosso da brividi per quel sogno intensissimo che gli aveva lasciato addosso una incredibile carica vitale. Scese le scale di casa in scioltezza e, senza aspettare l'autobus, si recò in ospedale a piedi, fischiettando. Si sentiva leggero, come se qualcuno gli avesse tolto un gran peso dalle spalle.

"Buongiorno a tutti." John salutò i colleghi pieno di buonumore.

Le infermiere di turno al triage di pronto soccorso, al contrario, lo fissarono a bocca aperta come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa nottetempo ed il dottore si controllò con discrezione la camicia ed i pantaloni, alla ricerca di qualche macchia inopportuna, ma non trovò nulla. "Qualcosa non va?"

"No - rispose una di loro - è solo che lei..." indicò la figura di John con un gesto della mano e poi tacque.

"Io cosa?" insisté il medico, recuperando le cartelle dei pazienti da visitare. Che accidenti aveva quella ragazza da guadarlo con sguardo vacuo come se fosse un fantasma? Poi non c'era da stupirsi se preferisse la compagnia di uno Sherlock immaginario alle persone reali.

"Nulla." L'infermiera sorrise con fare imbarazzato e poi tornò a rispondere al telefono.

Gli sguardi stupefatti lo accompagnarono anche da parte di altri colleghi che John incrociò quella mattina, finché non decise di darsi una bella occhiata nello specchio del bagno: si era rasato come tutte le mattine, i vestiti erano puliti ed in ordine, i capelli non gli erano diventati blu nel corso della notte, né aveva un tatuaggio tribale al centro della fronte o altre stranezze.

"Mah..." borbottò perplesso.

Fu un giovane tirocinante, uno di quei ragazzi sicuri di sé e senza peli sulla lingua, a svelargli l'arcano, sedendosi al suo tavolo in sala mensa.

"Dottor Watson, ha fatto un volo a Lourdes con un jet privato questa notte?" gli domandò.

John aggrottò la fronte "Cosa?"

"Be', la sua gamba... non zoppica più e non ha con sé il bastone."

Le posate scivolarono dalle mani di John e caddero a terra e lo sguardo del medico corse alla gamba che gli aveva dato problemi per più di due anni. La guardò stupefatto, come se l’arto appartenesse ad un’altra persona.

Quella mattina, ancora tutto preso dal sogno, si era completamente dimenticato del bastone. Ora che glie era stato fatto notare gli sembrava incredibile, ma era così: aveva fatto tutta la strada fino ospedale senza zoppicare.

Fletté la gamba, sollevò il ginocchio e contrasse i muscoli: non provava il benché minimo dolore né fastidio, era perfettamente sana e funzionante.

"Dottore?" il tirocinante lo riportò alla realtà.

"Sì... ecco... sai, il disturbo era psicosomatico ed ora... è guarito." balbettò John, che continuava a muovere la gamba aspettandosi da un momento all'altro una scarica di dolore che non giunse mai.

"Accidenti - rise il tirocinante - il suo psicologo fa miracoli."

"Già - convenne John - li fa davvero."

 

Era riuscito a trovare quel posto solo chiedendo alla signora Hudson, perché non era stato reso noto agli organi di informazione, probabilmente per evitare atti di vandalismo nei confronti del falso consulente investigativo più odiato del momento.

In un angolo nascosto e poco frequentato del cimitero, John spazzò via con cura la neve che si era depositata sulla sobria lapide nera e sulle lettere dorate. C'era scritto solo 'Sherlock Holmes' con data di nascita e di morte, nessuna epigrafe o una sdolcinata frase di circostanza.

Non sarebbe stato un gesto da Holmes, se il Mycroft reale era simile solo per un decimo a quello onirico.

Accovacciato a terra, la punta delle dita premute sul marmo gelido, John restò a lungo in silenzio, cercando di riordinare le idee e di trovare il coraggio di dare voce ai propri pensieri.

 _"Sentimentale."_ avrebbe detto Sherlock.

"Lo so - iniziò John a bassa voce - probabilmente tu non capirai perché sto facendo questo. Anzi, starai alzando gli occhi al cielo dandomi dell'idiota. Mi sento un po' stupido in effetti - sorrise appena - e nemmeno io so bene perché sono qui."

Si zittì di nuovo e accarezzò uno spigolo della lapide "Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, né perché io continui a sognarti notte dopo notte, non so quanto dei miei sogni corrisponda a realtà e quanto invece sia solo una mia patetica fantasticheria e sai una cosa? A questo punto non mi importa più nemmeno scoprirlo e non è per questo che sono venuto qui oggi. Volevo assolutamente dirti che mi dispiace - inspirò profondamente - di non essere venuto a vivere con te. Ora capisco che sarebbe stato bello, molto più bello della vita che sto vivendo adesso. Ho preferito accontentarmi - si strinse nelle spalle - e adesso mi rendo conto di ciò che ho perso."

Si alzò in piedi, gli occhi e la mano sempre sul marmo, quasi Sherlock potesse davvero sentirlo "Nonostante le follie, i tuoi orari da denuncia, il tuo carattere impossibile e gli occhi umani nel microonde, vivere con te sarebbe stato fantastico perché tu sei... eri - si corresse stringendo dolorosamente le labbra - fantastico. Insomma, guardami: anche sei solo un sogno, hai fatto per me più di quanto non abbia fatto nessun altro essere vivente. Non ho più incubi la notte, non ho più paura di addormentarmi, non zoppico... renditene conto, Sherlock, dopo due anni di inutile terapia non zoppico più ed è tutto merito tuo, quindi oggi io volevo semplicemente dirti grazie. Grazie di tutto, amico mio. Te lo dovevo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Chiamato anche sale inglese o sale amaro, è composto da solfato di magnesio e su alcuni siti dedicati alla caccia ho letto che è efficace per rimuovere le macchie di polvere da sparo dagli abiti.
> 
> [2] E' un test rapido usato dalla polizia per determinare se una persona abbia fatto di recente uso di armi.
> 
> [3] Detto anche "spalla", dopo il direttore, è la figura più importante in una orchestra. E’ il violinista che guida tutti gli altri violini, che si devono quindi adattare a come suona e seguire la sua performance. Fonte: Nodame Cantabile.
> 
> [4] Sono disturbi psicologici del sonno, quali, ad esempio, incubi notturni, sindrome delle gambe senza riposo e sonnambulismo.
> 
> [5] E' lo stadio del sonno in cui si sogna.
> 
> [6] E' un colpo del pugilato. Più che ad attaccare, serve per distrarre l'avversario. Il pugilato è definito anche "la nobile arte".  
> In realtà nel canone di Doyle non è Watson l'esperto di pugilato, bensì Holmes. Ho invertito i ruoli.
> 
> Che ci crediate o no, la conversazione tra i due colleghi di John sulle piante annaffiate due volte è vera, avvenne tra due medici che mi stavano togliendo i punti dopo l'appendicectomia.


	5. Desperately chasing an impossible love

_"Credo nell'amore che ti consuma e ti spacca il cuore._

_Credo nell'amicizia, quella vera e forte._

_Credo nei litigi e nei vaffanculo urlati al mondo. Credo al sole dopo la tempesta. Credo negli abbracci che ti tolgono il respiro e nei baci che ti accarezzano la carne. Credo al sesso, quello violento che ti fa sentire vivo e credo nelle persone che ti sanno far vibrare l'anima."_

_(Luciano Ligabue - Radio Freccia)_

 

 

"Bene, allora è tutto sistemato. - disse Sherlock, chiudendo la ventiquattrore - Come da accordi riceverai mie notizie ogni mese, situazione permettendo. Quando ti comunicherò dove sono, entro dodici ore dovrò avere a disposizione una nuova identità, un conto corrente e due carte di credito. Ti farò sapere se avrò bisogno di ulteriore equipaggiamento."

Si voltò verso Mycroft, prendendo il passaporto che questi gli porgeva.

"Non ti ripeterò che ti stai imbarcando in un viaggio molto pericoloso e non ti raccomanderò di essere prudente."

"Allora perché lo stai facendo ugualmente?"

"Perché sono tuo fratello e mi preoccupo per te."

Sherlock prese il documento e si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che riteneva inutili quelle attenzioni. "Tieni d'occhio Molly, piuttosto, che si attenga al piano e che continui a visitare la mia lapide. Non deve destare sospetti."

"Va bene, sarà fatto."

Mycroft guardò il fratello salire in macchina ed allontanarsi dalla residenza estiva degli Holmes ed ebbe il timore che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima immagine che avrebbe avuto di lui. Credeva in Sherlock, sapeva che era abile e che possedeva le capacità necessarie per dare la caccia e stanare i complici di Moriarty ovunque si trovassero, ma finito quel gioco, cosa sarebbe successo? Sarebbe tornato a Londra? Avrebbe ripreso la sua vita? Oppure avrebbe continuato a vivere nell'anonimato per sempre, da qualche parte nel mondo, alla perenne ricerca di qualcosa che stimolasse il suo ipertrofico intelletto? E qualora non l'avesse trovato?

La vita non poteva essere solo un susseguirsi di un'indagine via l'altra, prima o poi ci sarebbe stato un momento di stallo e purtroppo Sherlock non aveva mai trovato qualcosa di altrettanto importante dei suoi casi.

In passato, quando si era ritrovato senza nulla su cui indagare, aveva compiuto numerose sciocchezze, aveva messo a repentaglio la sua stessa vita. Per questo Mycroft non poteva smettere di preoccuparsi per lui.

 

John smise una volta per tutte di andare da Ella ed invece iniziò a correre, quando non era di turno in ospedale. La prima volta resse a stento per dieci minuti e la mattina seguente si svegliò con dolori in tutto il corpo per via dell’acido lattico. Si vergognava di essere così fuori forma, ma non si arrese e continuò a farlo, allungando gradualmente il percorso ed il tempo dedicato allo jogging. Inoltre tornava spesso a Londra per far visita alla signora Hudson ed un paio di sere era uscito a cena con il buon Mike Stamford e qualche altro ex compagno dell’università.

Sherlock, nei suoi sogni, gli aveva mostrato che poteva essere un uomo migliore di così, migliore di un reduce apatico ed indifferente che trascinava la sua vita nell’immobilità, fissando il vuoto di uno schermo televisivo.

Dopo due mesi era in grado di correre per quaranta minuti senza provare fatica. Anzi, con la gamba che non faceva più i capricci, gli sembrava di volare e il senso di spossatezza che lo aveva accompagnato per molto tempo dopo il ritorno in Inghilterra era solo un ricordo.

Una sera, durante una delle sue sessioni di allenamento, stava attraversando il parco cittadino, quando gli sembrò di sentire un grido soffocato. Si arrestò immediatamente tendendo l’orecchio, l’istinto del soldato che gli consigliava si stare in guardia. Il vecchio John Watson non si sarebbe fermato, ma quasi un anno di sogni a base di Sherlock Holmes gli avevano insegnato anche ad essere più attento, ad osservare ed ascoltare.

Il flebile lamento si ripeté, seguito da una irosa voce maschile che sibilava “Zitta e ferma.” e non occorreva essere un consulente investigativo per capire cosa stesse succedendo.

John si mosse rapidamente in direzione delle voci, notando sull’erba del prato una bicicletta rovesciata [1], una scarpa da donna, una borsetta ed evidenti segni di trascinamento che portavano verso una macchia di folti arbusti. Non esitò e si lanciò tra i cespugli, dove un uomo corpulento di mezza età aveva immobilizzato a terra una donna terrorizzata e le sedeva sopra a cavalcioni. John gli cinse il collo con braccio destro, mentre col sinistro gli assestò un pugno sui reni, trascinando via l’aggressore dalla sua vittima, la quale fuggì all’istante gridando aiuto.

L’uomo sotto John urlava e si dimenava in ogni modo, vomitando bestemmie e cercando di invertire le posizioni, ma John lo tenne saldamente bloccato a terra, continuando a far pressione sul collo dell’altro. Lentamente, i tentativi di reazione si fecero sempre più deboli, finché non perse i sensi.

Pochi minuti più tardi giunse sul posto un’autopattuglia della polizia.

 

John ricevette i ringraziamenti della vittima e della sua famiglia ed anche quelli del capo della polizia locale, nonché una telefonata entusiasta da parte di sua sorella Harriet ma, appena ebbe una giornata libera, tornò a Londra al cimitero dove era sepolto Sherlock, perché a lui più di tutti premeva di raccontare cosa fosse successo.

C’era già qualcuno davanti alla lapide nera e John si nascose con discrezione all’ombra di alcuni cipressi, per non disturbare.

Era una giovane donna mora, Molly Hooper. Nella dimensione onirica la incontrava spesso quando andava con Sherlock al laboratorio del Barts e quindi la sua presenza lì non lo stupì molto: se i sogni continuavano a rispecchiare la realtà, Molly era una dei pochissimi amici di Sherlock.

Ciò che lo sorprese, invece, fu l’atteggiamento della ragazza: lasciò un mazzo di fiori ai piedi della tomba, piegò il capo e poi se ne andò; non sembrava eccessivamente turbata o addolorata ed i suoi gesti erano sembrati a John rituali, quasi meccanici.

_"Come se stesse recitando una parte."_

A quel pensiero il dottore si rimproverò con durezza: chi accidenti era lui per giudicare i modi in cui gli altri esternavano la propria sofferenza?

Si avvicinò alla lapide e raccontò a Sherlock di come avesse sventato uno stupro.

“Penso che saresti stato fiero di me. Io lo sono. Per la prima volta da quando sono tornato dall’Afghanistan mi sono sentito davvero utile e ho provato la stessa sensazione che provo nei sogni quando ti guardo le spalle o ti salvo da qualche pericolo. Ti sembra strano che ti ringrazi, vero? E’ un’altra di quelle stupide considerazioni sentimentali che ti farebbero accapponare la pelle, ma è grazie a te che ho potuto iniziare a correre, perché la gamba non mi fa più male e se non l’avessi fatto, l’altra sera non sarei stato in quel parco. - chiuse gli occhi un istante, raccogliendo i pensieri - Sai, Sherlock... se esiste un aldilà, spero di incontrarti, un giorno. E in quel momento ti abbraccerò e ti ringrazierò per tutto quello che hai fatto per me. Io non so davvero cosa significhino questi strani sogni e non so se lo scoprirò mai, so solo che sono la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata e mi fanno sentire bene. Tu mi fai stare bene. – rise imbarazzato, stringendosi nelle spalle – Okay, questo era davvero troppo sentimentale.”

 

John non ha molta fiducia che Sherlock si ricordi di comprare il latte e qualcosa da mangiare. Probabilmente tra qualche minuto se ne dimenticherà e, al rientro, lo troverà ancora davanti alla televisione ad inveire contro ospiti e conduttori (ha davvero avuto una pessima idea a fargli conoscere i reality show).

Cammina tranquillamente lungo il marciapiede pensando a cosa potrebbe cucinare l’indomani, pertanto resta completamente spiazzato quando un uomo oltre la cinquantina gli si avvicina prendendolo a braccetto. Sta per aprire bocca e protestare, perché gli bastano già le insinuazioni di tutti sul fatto che lui e Sherlock stiano insieme, l’ultima cosa che desidera è essere abbordato da un perfetto sconosciuto.

Ma poi l’uomo gli preme qualcosa di piccolo e duro sulle costole e scuote la testa “Non una parola, Johnny Boy.”

E’ la canna di una pistola.

“Continua a camminare.” lo istruisce e poi lo spinge senza fatica verso un furgone nero che, evidentemente li sta aspettando. Il portellone laterale si apre e si richiude immediatamente dopo che sono saliti. A bordo del mezzo ci sono altri tre uomini che indossano un passamontagna.

Senza dire una parola, il suo rapitore gli piega le braccia dietro la schiena e le lega con del nastro isolante. Anche se fossero soli loro due, tentare una reazione sarebbe troppo rischioso, ma con tre avversari (quattro, contando l’autista) significherebbe morte certa.

“Si può sapere cosa volete da me?” Così come gli è stato insegnato a fare durante il servizio militare, John maschera la paura dietro un tono acerbo ed arrabbiato.

“Mai mostrare al nemico la propria disperazione, è solo un’arma in più che userà contro di voi.” cantilena l’uomo che l’ha rapito e John capisce di trovarsi davanti ad un commilitone.

_“No, un ex-militare, visto che si è abbassato a fare il mercenario.”_

Uno degli altri uomini sul furgone gli allunga un colpo nelle costole con il calcio di un fucile “Hai visto che sguardo di disprezzo che ti ha lanciato?”

“Sì – il rapitore ride di gusto – il capo aveva ragione su di lui, è un tipo interessante. Ci sarà da divertirsi questa sera.”

“Il capo? Moriarty.” sibila John. L’altro non replica, ma sorride beffardo.

Certo che si tratta di Moriarty, solo lui avrebbe i mezzi per farlo rapire con tanta facilità, lo ha imparato lavorando a quell’ultimo caso con Sherlock.

L’autista borbotta qualcosa sul fatto che ancora non è stato spiegato loro nulla del piano e che la cosa non gli piace per niente.

“Sai com’è fatto il capo – risponde l’ex militare accendendosi una sigaretta – Gli piace improvvisare e stupire.”

“Volete decidervi a dirmi dove mi state portando?” sbotta John, stanco di essere ignorato.

“Pazienta ancora un po’, Johnny Boy. Hai tanta fretta di morire?” lo canzona, poi si accosta una mano all’orecchio, premendo un auricolare per sentire meglio e alla fine si allunga verso il conducente comunicandogli un indirizzo.

Poco dopo il furgone si ferma e John viene introdotto in un locale buio. Un odore particolare colpisce le sue narici. Cloro. Dunque una piscina. Il suo rapitore lo tiene ben saldo per un braccio, fa un cenno a due degli uomini che lo accompagnano “Tu e tu, andate a schierarvi con gli altri. Solita formazione. Tu invece – si rivolge all’autista – aiutami con lui.”

Dev’essere abituato a quel tipo di situazioni, pensa John con un brivido, comunica ordini con estrema calma ed è molto attento a non farsi sfuggire nemmeno un nome, nulla che John potrebbe usare per identificarlo, se mai dovesse uscire vivo da lì. Cosa che al momento dubita fortemente.

Gli sciolgono i polsi e gli tolgono il parka, mostrandogli un giubbotto esplosivo. “Ne sai abbastanza senza che io debba spiegarti cosa succede, no?” Il suo rapitore glielo porge, mentre l’altro lo tiene sotto tiro con la pistola. Cautamente John lo indossa e viene investito dallo sgradevole odore di catrame dell’esplosivo al plastico. Poi il rapitore gli si avvicina e sistema anche a lui un auricolare nell’orecchio. La vicinanza con quell’uomo fa fremere John di rabbia: se solo non fosse sotto tiro...

"Mi senti bene, Johnny Boy?" domanda la voce allegra e compiaciuta di Moriarty nel suo orecchio. John non risponde e l'altro gli allunga un calcio sullo stinco "Il capo ti ha fatto una domanda, rispondi."

"Via, via - dice la voce in tono bonario - non c'è bisogno di essere così rudi con il nostro cagnolino. Cosa facciamo se si spaventa e ci fa pipì sul tappeto? Pulisci tu?"

Il mercenario ride di gusto, poi la voce riprende a dare istruzioni al dottore "Il gioco lo conosci. Devi ripetere esattamente tutto quello che ti dirò, parola per parola. Una virgola fuori posto e tu e Sherlock vi ritroverete in coriandoli. Ora concentrati, tra poco si va in scena."

"Sherlock? E' qui anche lui?" domanda John. Finora ha mantenuto il sangue freddo, ma questa informazione rischia di fargli perdere il controllo.

_"Li voglio ammazzare. Li voglio ammazzare tutti."_

"Non è una cosa meravigliosa? - squittisce Moriarty, evidentemente rivolto al suo complice - La fedeltà dei cani."

 

La cosa che resterà più impressa a John di questa notte non è la paura di morire, la calma innaturale della piscina deserta, né il peso di tutto quell'esplosivo addosso. No, è l'ombra di dolore e sconcerto che per un istante attraversa gli occhi di Sherlock quando fa il suo ingresso in scena, è la voce stentata del suo migliore amico che sussurra incredulo il suo nome mentre ascolta le parole che Moriarty gli ordina di pronunciare e che gli fa venire voglia di mandare tutto al diavolo e urlare _"No Sherlock, non è come credi, io non ti tradirei mai."_

E' destabilizzante vederlo smarrito, così John fa l'unica cosa che può: apre leggermente il parka e gli mostra il giubbotto esplosivo. La trasformazione del volto di Sherlock è fulminea: la mascella si irrigidisce e gli occhi colmi di indignazione cercano chi gli ha fatto questo. E' Moriarty quello che li ha in pugno, ma davanti a quello sguardo implacabile è il criminale che dovrebbe tremare di paura.

I minuti successivi sono come una folle corsa sulle montagne russe senza cintura di sicurezza: vedendo quel pazzo a portata di mano, John non ci pensa due volte, lo afferra ed urla a Sherlock di fuggire, realizzando quanto sia stata sciocca la sua mossa solo quando i puntini rossi dei mirini laser iniziano a danzare su di loro... dio, quanti sono?

E' stato un tentativo inutile e comunque Sherlock non ha nemmeno accennato a voler scappare e lasciarlo lì da solo. John dovrebbe essere arrabbiato con lui, invece che commosso da quel gesto.

Sembra che il criminale si accontenti di minacciarli, di mostrare i muscoli per questa volta e regala loro qualche istante di effimero sollievo, ma poi è di nuovo lì ed annuncia di aver cambiato idea.

Non sembra esserci via di scampo.

Sherlock non si scompone e punta la pistola sull'esplosivo ai piedi del suo nemico, ma prima rivolge una fugace occhiata a John inginocchiato di fianco a lui: non farà nulla, se anche lui non sarà d'accordo.

E, sorprendentemente, John lo è: un tale squilibrato non può restare a piede libero e senza il consulente investigativo ad ostacolarlo, la polizia nulla potrebbe contro una tale mente contorta. Annuisce appena: sì, gli sta bene, gli sta bene morire così, non ha rimpianti, se non quello di aver vissuto così poche avventure in compagnia del suo migliore amico. Si rende conto di non aver paura, a differenza di quando gli spararono alla spalla in Afghanistan. Lì era attanagliato dal terrore, angosciato dall'idea di morire in quel posto infernale.

Solo.

Non che una piscina pubblica sia un luogo più decoroso per la propria dipartita, ma questa volta non è solo ed è per questo che non ha paura.

La suoneria del cellulare di Jim, così aliena, così fuori luogo in quel frangente, rimbomba tra le pareti e strappa John alle sue riflessioni. Passano altri lunghissimi minuti e poi il criminale si congeda, questa volta definitivamente, e torna nell'ombra.

E' finita sul serio, dunque, i cecchini non li tengono più sotto tiro e a John non sembra vero di essere ancora vivo.

"John? Coraggio, andiamo."

"E l'esplosivo? Non puoi lasciarlo lì."

"Ho mandato un messaggio a Mycroft, se ne occuperanno i suoi uomini. Vieni, torniamo a casa, tanto qui non c'è più nulla da fare."

"Non vuoi provare a vedere se ci sono impronte? Indizi?"

"Inutile: questi sono professionisti, tutti incensurati, non hanno lasciato tracce durante i precedenti rapimenti, non ne hanno lasciate ora." taglia corto il consulente investigativo.

Tuttavia John non riesce a muoversi: gli sembra così assurdo tornare a Baker Street, farsi un tè ed andare a dormire come se nulla fosse accaduto, quando fino a pochi istanti prima la loro vita era in pericolo. Il suo istinto di soldato l'ha mantenuto freddo e lucido per tutta la durata dell'emergenza, ma ora che è finita e la consapevolezza di essere stato a un passo dalla morte si fa strada in lui, le scariche di adrenalina lo fanno tremare dalla testa ai piedi, è irrequieto, agitato e vorrebbe urlare fino a sentir male alle corde vocali.

Anche Sherlock è strano, lo è fin dal momento in cui gli ha balbettato quel ringraziamento impacciato per essersi gettato addosso a Moriarty. Cammina veloce avanti a lui, girandosi di quando in quando per guardarlo, l'espressione meno imperscrutabile del solito, incerta. Un paio di volte John prova a chiedergli se è tutto a posto, ma Sherlock si limita a riprendere a camminare. Poi, senza preavviso, si arresta così bruscamente che il dottore gli finisce addosso e si ritrova con il viso contro la sua schiena.

"Vuoi dirmi che ti prende?"

Sherlock tiene lo sguardo fisso a terra e, come ha fatto poco prima quando lo ha ringraziato, si mostra stranamente impacciato e balbetta qualcosa di incomprensibile; John, nonostante tutto, lo trova adorabile: Sherlock, sempre implacabile, sicuro di sé, tagliente, è capace di diventare timido come un bambino davanti a qualcosa che lo mette a disagio.

"John... uhm... io devo scusarmi con te per averti trascinato in questa storia."

L'ex soldato apre la bocca per protestare, ma Holmes solleva una mano e lo ferma ed il dottore decide di ascoltarlo sino in fondo: ha capito che per lui quel discorso è difficile.

"E' colpa mia - ammette Sherlock - ho sottovalutato Moriarty ed i mezzi di cui dispone e questo per poco non ti è costato la vita."

"Non solo a me, c'eri anche tu in quella piscina."

Con orrore di John, Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle, quasi la cosa non rivesta alcuna importanza per lui. "Soccombere a causa di un mio errore di giudizio è accettabile, sarebbe la giusta punizione che mi spetterebbe. Quello che non è ammissibile è che tu subisca le conseguenze dei miei sbagli, perciò... perciò sarebbe del tutto comprensibile e non avrei nulla da rimproverarti se tu decidessi di tirartene fuori e lasciare me e Baker Street per una vita meno pericolosa."

"No!" John lo blocca, afferrandogli il viso tra le mani; Sherlock sussulta per quel gesto inatteso e finalmente lo guarda negli occhi.

"No - ripete John con più calma - Moriarty mi ha fatto indossare una quantità di esplosivo sufficiente a far saltare in aria mezzo quartiere e voglio fargliela pagare anch'io. Rassegnati, signor Holmes, questa battaglia non è solo tua, è nostra."

"Nostra, sì, va bene." Sherlock annuisce frettolosamente, cerca di sottrarsi alla presa ed i suoi occhi sono di nuovo sfuggenti: c'è dell'altro che è rimasto inconfessato e John vuole sapere di che si tratta.

"E poi, che altro c'è?"

"Mi... mi vergogno per aver dubitato di te, prima. E' stato un grave errore di valutazione da parte mia, ma quando sei entrato in piscina e hai pronunciato quelle parole, io..."

"Oh Sherlock..." sussurra piano il dottore. Gli tornano alla mente gli occhi del suo amico pieni del dubbio di aver riposto fiducia nella persona sbagliata, il dolore di un possibile tradimento dipinto sul viso. Moriarty ha ragione: Sherlock ha un cuore, un cuore che può essere ferito, un cuore con cui il criminale si è divertito a giocare nel modo più crudele e per John è troppo, è semplicemente troppo e senza pensare più a nulla, avvicina di scatto il viso di Sherlock al suo e lo bacia, premendo così forte le labbra su quelle dell'altro che alla fine entrambi gemono di dolore, all'unisono.

E' quel suono a riportarlo con i piedi per terra. Lascia andare il suo amico e si allontana da lui di scatto, andando ad impattare contro un muro di mattoni alle sue spalle, abbastanza forte perché la sua schiena protesti vivacemente.

Restano a guardarsi per lunghi istanti, stupefatti, con il fiato corto, finché Sherlock non si riprende. Liscia le pieghe del cappotto, si schiarisce la gola e borbotta "E' la tipica reazione ad un eccesso di adrenalina in circolo nel sangue."

"Certo, sì." risponde precipitosamente John, troppo confuso per analizzare ciò che ha (che hanno) appena fatto. Un ultimo sguardo imbarazzato e poi si incamminano verso casa.

 

La prima cosa di cui John ebbe coscienza quella mattina fu il ricordo della consistenza delle labbra di Sherlock contro le sue: morbide, calde, cedevoli. Così cedevoli che se avesse insistito ancora, lo avrebbe baciato come dio comanda. Ancora nel limbo del dormiveglia, rimpianse di non aver approfondito il contatto, perché ora moriva dalla voglia di conoscere il sapore della bocca dell'altro.

Questo prima che la sua eterosessualità si mettesse a suonare l'allarme generale, facendogli notare che la bocca a cui stava pensando era quella di Sherlock.

Di un uomo.

"No, non sono gay." farfugliò John, svegliandosi completamente. Nel mondo onirico era abituato a ripetere quella frase quasi a memoria, ma era la prima volta che la pronunciava nella realtà. Andò in bagno, turbato, ma nemmeno una energica spazzolata ai denti riuscì a cancellare del tutto il ricordo di quel bacio.

Paura, adrenalina, lo stupore di essere ancora vivi nonostante tutto: Sherlock aveva ragione, la sua era stata solo una reazione a quanto accaduto.

Cercò di convincersene anche lui, però, dopo quella volta, John iniziò a notare che nella dimensione onirica che viveva ogni notte, il rapporto tra lui e Sherlock era cambiato: c'era un imbarazzo palpabile che prima non esisteva, si sorprendevano vicendevolmente a guardarsi e distoglievano frettolosamente gli occhi, se accidentalmente le loro mani si sfioravano, poi calava un silenzio irreale, quando dovevano passare in corridoio si appiattivano contro il muro per non sfiorarsi ed anche sulle scene del crimine mantenevano tra loro una sorta di distanza di sicurezza, tant'è che Lestrade chiese a John se per caso avessero litigato.

Stavano vivendo con il classico elefante nella stanza [2], un enorme e chiassoso elefante di cui si ostinavano entrambi a negare l'esistenza, continuando a comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo; ma l'elefante era lì, si muoveva bizzoso calpestando mobili e buttando a terra suppellettili, e John lo notava dalla sua posizione privilegiata di osservatore dei suoi stessi sogni, mentre la sua controparte onirica e Sherlock proseguivano nella loro farsa.

"Siete ridicoli." era arrivato a borbottare John, quando si svegliava la mattina: era evidente che quel finto equilibrio fosse troppo precario per durare e aveva la consapevolezza che le cose tra lui e Sherlock sarebbero cambiate, era inevitabile.

 

E' l'apparizione di Irene Adler, la Donna, a far precipitare drasticamente gli eventi. A John non è sfuggito l'interesse e l'aperta ammirazione che Sherlock prova per lei e, per qualche strano motivo, l'idea di catturarla e lasciarla alla mercé delle persone che ha ricattato con i suoi giochetti sessuali, gli riempie lo stomaco di cruda soddisfazione.

 

"Qualche strano motivo? - esclamò ad alta voce John stropicciandosi la faccia davanti allo specchio - Ma quale strano, la verità è che sei geloso! Buon dio, John Watson, sei geloso marcio di Sherlock."

Non trovava parole per descrivere l'irritazione che provava in quel momento: per la prima volta in due anni gli appariva in sogno una bella donna, _una bella donna completamente nuda_ , ed invece di trasformare il tutto in una appagante fantasia erotica, il suo alter ego onirico le intimava di rivestirsi, irritato per aver sorpreso lei e Sherlock insieme.

 _"Ma noi non siamo gay."_ disse una vocina piena di sarcasmo nella sua testa.

"No, non lo siamo." rispose al suo riflesso.

Ma ebbe la tremenda sensazione che un grosso elefante gli fosse appena passato alle spalle.

 

John è un vero gentiluomo inglese, di quelli che cedono il passo alle signore e tengono loro aperta la portiera dell'auto: sua mamma gli ha insegnato ad essere rispettoso nei confronti del gentil sesso e lui ha sempre tenuto a mente i suoi insegnamenti.

Ora però, davanti ad una Irene Adler rediviva, che avrebbe fatto meglio a restare morta, è fortemente tentato di gettare alle ortiche la sua proverbiale cavalleria e vomitare addosso a quella donna i peggiori epiteti da caserma.

Ha preso in giro Sherlock e questo John non riesce a mandarlo giù.

Inoltre il fatto che gli stia chiedendo di aiutarla a recuperare il suo fottuto telefono, come se fosse un suo diritto e John non potesse far altro che obbedire, gli sta facendo venire l'orticaria.

"Perché non gli mandi un messaggio? Sei piuttosto brava in questo." sputa velenoso.

"Sei geloso?" chiede Irene in tono canzonatorio.

La domanda, onesta e brutale, colpisce John come uno schiaffo.

"Io e Sherlock non siamo una coppia." si difende come fa sempre, ma ha dimenticato che la donna che ha di fronte è furba ed intelligente come poche altre.

"Sì che lo siete." ribatte implacabile e sicura, come se stesse affermando una verità incontrovertibile.

"Non posso parlare per Sherlock, ma io non sono gay." replica l'ex soldato con esasperazione, ma quella frase sembra diventare sempre meno credibile ogni volta che la pronuncia.

"Ma io sì. Eppure, guardaci."

La frase è così criptica che John sta per chiedere cosa intenda dire, quando il gemito della suoneria dei messaggi di Sherlock rimbomba nel capannone vuoto e John si sente gelare il sangue: Sherlock è lì. Da quanto tempo? Lo ha seguito? Quanto ha sentito della loro conversazione?

Si muove per seguirlo, ma Irene ha l'ardire di fermarlo "Non penso sia una buona idea, non credi?"

"Vaffanculo! Non dirmi quello che devo fare." ringhia John con livore, guadagnandosi un'occhiata scandalizzata da parte di Irene, ma non gli importa: non è quella donna che convive con l'umore mutevole di Sherlock, non è lei che lo prega di mangiare o che lo copre con un plaid quando crolla esausto sul divano, non si è mai presa cura di lui, non si è mai interessata alla sua salute, quindi adesso come osa parlargli così? Come osa dirgli cosa fare? Non ha alcun diritto di impedirgli di andar dietro al suo migliore amico.

"Vuoi ancora affermare che non siete una coppia?" domanda beffarda.

John si gira un'ultima volta "Anche se fosse, non sono affari tuoi."

Corre fuori e, appena tornato su una strada trafficata, chiama un taxi e si fa portare a casa. Per tutto il tragitto siede con le braccia appoggiate alle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani, solo con i suoi sentimenti ribollenti e le parole di quella donna che non vogliono tacere: sì, è geloso, va bene? E' geloso dell'interesse che Sherlock prova per una donna che non ha mai fatto nulla per lui, mentre John gli è accanto ogni giorno. Sa che è ipocrita da parte sua, lui che cambia una fidanzata al mese, ma in questo momento, se potesse, circonderebbe il detective con del filo spinato e gli attaccherebbe un cartello sulla schiena che recita "Proprietà privata, se arrivate a leggere queste parole, gli state troppo vicini".

L'amicizia e la complicità del loro rapporto appartengono solo a _loro due_ , John non è disposto a dividerli con altri, né vuole un terzo incomodo tra i piedi.

Sì, Irene Adler ha ragione, per quanto gli bruci ammetterlo: è come se lui e Sherlock fossero una coppia, già fanno tutto ciò che fanno le persone sposate, se si esclude il sesso.

Il pensiero lo fa avvampare e non tanto per le cose che si sta immaginando, quanto perché le sta trovando piacevoli.

Dunque è così, Sherlock gli piace. Questo a voler usare un euemismo.

Sbuffa fiato tra le mani a coppa premute contro il viso, poi solleva la testa, risoluto: è stato in guerra, ha invaso un Paese ostile, che figura ci farebbe continuando a scappare e a negare quella realtà?

Quando il taxi lo lascia davanti a casa, è determinato ad affrontare la questione una volta per tutte.

"Ciao." lo saluta cauto, entrando nel loro appartamento.

"E così è ancora viva." Nessun preambolo, nessun giro di parole. Tipico di Sherlock.

"Sì. Quanto hai sentito della nostra conversazione?"

"Tutto."

"Eri lì fin dall'inizio?"

"Sì: ho capito subito che quella non era una macchina di Mycroft e ti ho seguito."

"Oh."

"Sai, avrebbe potuto essere Moriarty. - si giustifica - E' stata una sorpresa anche per me scoprire che non è morta."

"Perché non ti sei fatto avanti?"

"Perché non ho ancora capito gli obiettivi della Donna, preferisco sia lei a fare la prossima mossa. Un tè?" Sherlock ripone il violino nella custodia e va in cucina.

"Tutto qua?"

"In che senso?" chiede Sherlock e davanti all'innocenza che si riflette nelle sue iridi grigie, John potrebbe scoppiare a ridere di imbarazzo e di sollievo.

"Io pensavo che tu... be', che ti fossi innamorato di lei."

"Oh, che sciocchezze." sibila Sherlock infastidito.

"Ma eri così malinconico in questi mesi."

"Non era malinconia, stavo solo riflettendo sul caso e su quel cellulare. Per me la Donna è un avversario alla mia altezza, tutto qui."

Davanti al sospiro di sollievo di John, che tradisce apertamente i suoi sentimenti, Sherlock aggrotta la fronte "Tu... eri geloso per davvero?" chiede esitante.

L'elefante nella stanza barrisce e John non ha più alcuna intenzione di ignorarlo.

"Sì."

Sherlock scuote la testa, d'improvviso agitato "John, quando ci siamo conosciuti ti dissi che io sono sposato con il mio lavoro."

"Ma poi quella notte ci siamo baciati e le cose sono cambiate, per tutti e due."

"Avevamo già stabilito che è stato-"

"No, è stato perché ho capito che sei la persona più importante della mia vita e quella notte sono stato sul punto di perderti."

“E’… è un errore.” Sherlock balbetta e si muove per rifugiarsi in camera sua, ma John lo trattiene per un braccio; il moro volta la testa verso di lui e sgrana gli occhi, è stupito.

 _"No_ \- si corregge John - _ha paura."_

Sherlock ha paura perché ha capito ciò che John sta per fare. Non potrebbe essere altrimenti: un genio come lui non può non sapere cosa significhino i movimenti lenti di John, che lo tira delicatamente a sé, che si tende in punta di piedi verso il suo viso, che con il braccio libero risale lungo la schiena - _dio, quanto è lunga? gli sembra che la mano vaghi all'infinito sulla seta scura_ \- per attirarlo a sé e baciarlo piano.

No, non può non aver capito. Sherlock sa, e ha paura. Paura di addentrarsi in un territorio ignoto, paura che quel tocco leggero di labbra, quasi impercettibile nel suo tremore, cambi tutto tra di loro.

"Non è un errore. - sussurra John, e una volta tanto è lui in posizione di vantaggio, è lui che lo sta leggendo come se fosse un libro aperto - e anche se fosse non mi importa, se posso avere questo."

E' la frase più sdolcinata che gli sia uscita dalla bocca, ma davvero non ha alcuna importanza, perché la pressione delle labbra di Sherlock sulle sue si fa più forte, più sicura e non c'è più alcuna paura né alcun tremito.

Ci sono solo John e Sherlock che si stanno baciando nell'intimità della loro cucina.

 

Quella mattina John si svegliò con una inevitabile erezione e ripensò ad una cosa che gli disse Ella durante le prime sedute di psicoterapia.

"Non devi dare troppa importanza ai tuoi incubi, John. I sogni non vanno presi alla lettera, perché non nascono dalla parte razionale del nostro cervello."

 _"Ah no?_ \- avrebbe voluto dirle in quel momento - _E che altro significa se ho sognato di baciare un uomo e mi è piaciuto?"_

Sì, gli era piaciuto da morire baciare Sherlock e scoprire il suo sapore, aveva persino provato tutte quelle sensazioni da giornaletto rosa: le farfalle nello stomaco, la musica ed i fuochi d'artificio nella testa perché dio, non esisteva al mondo nulla di simile a quelle labbra, e non riusciva a ricordare un altro bacio (vero, non onirico) che gli avesse fatto provare le stesse emozioni.

Sfortunatamente, continuare a pensare alla bocca di Sherlock non aiutava certo a calmare la sua eccitazione, anzi, aveva di gran lunga peggiorato la situazione.

"Merda." sibilò. Esitò, con le dita poco al di sotto dell'elastico dei boxer, poi le allontanò. No, non si sarebbe masturbato pensando a Sherlock Holmes: quel giorno aveva un mucchio di lavoro da fare e non poteva permettersi di passare la giornata a rimuginare sulle implicazioni di un tale gesto.

 

John ha pensato a cosa dire a Sherlock lungo il tragitto dalla clinica a Baker Street, ma adesso tutto ciò che gli esce di bocca è un patetico "Sono a casa."

Constatare l'ovvio. Ottima mossa per mettere dell'umore giusto il consulente investigativo. Si darebbe una sberla da solo.

"Hai fatto più in fretta del solito." osserva Sherlock alzando gli occhi dal microscopio. Per lui è facile intuire dal respiro affannato e dal sudore che gli cola lungo le tempie che John ha fatto tutta la strada di corsa.

"Già. Volevo parlarti."

Ieri sera, dopo che si sono baciati, Sherlock si è allontanato bruscamente da lui con un'espressione incredula sul volto e si è chiuso in camera, e quella mattina non si è fatto vivo mentre John preparava la colazione.

E' un atteggiamento sconfortante, ma il dottore cerca di essere comprensivo, si dice che è normale che Sherlock cerchi di evitarlo, quello che è successo è qualcosa di nuovo per lui, che lo mette a disagio e di cui non vorrebbe parlare, per questo la sera prima John gli ha dato lo spazio di cui necessitava, però adesso ha bisogno di chiarirsi con lui, di capire se quella cosa può andare da qualche parte.

"Il mio punto di vista sulla questione l'ho già espresso, non c'è altro da dire." Il consulente investigativo vorrebbe tornare al suo esperimento, ma John non demorde "Allora perché hai risposto al bacio?"

Le dita di Sherlock, sempre così attente e delicate quando maneggiano ampolle e provette, lasciano cadere goffamente un vetrino per terra. "E' stato un errore. - ripete ancora - John..."

Il dottore appoggia le mani sul tavolo e si china verso di lui "Questo è ciò che vai ripetendo, io invece ho bisogno di sapere cosa vuoi davvero."

"E' la stessa cosa."

"No, altrimenti non avresti lasciato che ti baciassi."

"Io..." Sherlock lotta per trovare un appiglio che non trova.

"Cosa vuoi, Sherlock? - chiede piano John - Vuoi quello che voglio io? Tu, per me, sei la cosa che più conta, sei diventato la persona più importante della mia vita e anche se per te non sarà mai così, anche se non verrò mai al primo posto nelle tue priorità, ho bisogno di sentirmi dire che sono almeno sul secondo gradino del podio, che quello che c'è tra noi conta qualcosa per te. Questa cosa, se c'è, non posso portarla avanti da solo."

Il lungo silenzio che segue e Sherlock, con gli occhi fissi sul tavolo e l'espressione colpevole, sono per John quasi più dolorosi della pallottola che gli trapassò la spalla. Lui ha messo a nudo il suo cuore, gli ha detto ciò che desidera, ma a quanto pare Sherlock non ha intenzione nemmeno di fare un tentativo e questa idea lo getta nello sconforto.

Troppo bello sperare che fosse vero.

Stringe le labbra sottili in una linea dura e non riesce a camuffare l'amarezza e la delusione, che traboccano dalle sue parole "Capisco. Scusami per averti distratto dal tuo prezioso esperimento con le mie sciocchezze sentimentali, farò in modo che non accada più."

Si volta per andarsi a rifugiare nella sua camera e cercare di dimenticare le ultime quarantotto ore, anche se non sa come: una sprangata in testa, al momento, è la soluzione migliore che gli viene in mente. E' già sulle scale, quando la voce di Sherlock, stranamente flebile, lo raggiunge.

"Sarei perduto senza il mio blogger, lo sai. Tu lo sai, John. Perché devo dirlo per forza ad alta voce?"

In due passi John gli è accanto, gli prende il viso tra le mani, quel viso spigoloso e bellissimo, e lo bacia sulla fronte "Perché sono un idiota, uno stupido idiota insicuro e ne ho bisogno, perché questa cosa è stata talmente improvvisa ed inaspettata che nemmeno io so cosa fare."

"Stupido e idiota sono sinonimi." mugugna Sherlock infastidito, prima che John prenda possesso delle sue labbra e gli chieda scusa a modo suo per la povertà di espressione.

La lingua di John, oltre che per parlare, sembra fatta per molte altre cose incredibili, che fanno dimenticare a Sherlock cosa stesse facendo al microscopio, gli fanno dimenticare qualsiasi cosa che non sia il frenetico scivolare delle labbra sulle labbra.

Quando riprende contatto con la realtà, i due hanno oltrepassato la cucina e sono nel corridoio semibuio davanti alla porta della camera da letto del detective e Sherlock non riesce a ricordare di essersi alzato ed essere arrivato fin lì: sta perdendo il controllo e questo lo terrorizza ed al tempo stesso lo attrae, perché non gli è mai accaduto nulla di simile.

John è stato capace di fargli questo.

Quali altre cose è in grado di fare?

La domanda gli provoca la pelle d'oca.

"Sì?" domanda John lanciando un'occhiata veloce in direzione della camera da letto. Il tono della voce è calmo, ma nei suoi occhi Sherlock legge una supplica accorata _"Ti prego, non fermiamoci, non adesso. Voglio di più, Sherlock, di più."_

Il fiato caldo di John sulle sue labbra umide gli rende difficile pensare e gli  occhi blu del suo blogger sono così profondi nella penombra che potrebbe smarrirvisi in eterno. E' un errore, è troppo rischioso, non dovrebbero farlo, non dovrebbero lasciarsi andare, lui per primo, ma il suo corpo in questo momento non vuole sentire ragioni e la sua fronte si appoggia contro quella di John mentre annuisce appena.

John sorride sicuro, lo prende per mano e lo guida in camera, dove inizia a spogliarsi con calma, sempre attento alle reazioni dell'altro: al primo segno di disagio da parte di Sherlock si fermerà, perché la loro situazione è ancora fluida, confusa e poco definita, pertanto arriverà solo fin dove l'altro si sentirà di arrivare.

Sherlock cincischia con la cintura della vestaglia "John, uhm, è mio dovere avvertirti che la mia esperienza in questo campo si limita ad un paio di incontri estemporanei al primo anno di università, quindi, qualora nutrissi delle aspettative in merito a quanto sta accadendo, dovresti riconsiderarle."

John non può evitare di ridacchiare per il linguaggio ricercato usato da Sherlock e gli stampa un bacio casto sulle labbra. "Rilassati, non è un esame. Parlando di aspettative - gli passa alle spalle e gli sfila con delicatezza la veste da camera, mentre il detective trattiene il fiato - tieni conto che per me è la prima volta con un uomo. - gli accarezza lentamente le braccia, dai polsi fino alle spalle e lo bacia tra le scapole - Siamo pari."

Lo abbraccia e lascia che le sue mani gli accarezzino il torace, mentre continua a baciare tutta la pelle che riesce a raggiungere, dal collo al centro della schiena.

"A me sembra che tu abbia un _ah! AH! OH!_ \- una sequela di gemiti interrompe le parole di Sherlock nel momento in cui John gli strizza un capezzolo tra indice e medio - un considerevole vantaggio." conclude ansimando.

"Mmh, un altro gemito come questo e perderò qualsiasi vantaggio." replica il dottore, spingendo il bacino contro le natiche di Sherlock; l'altro sussulta, ma non ha il tempo di replicare nulla, perché John insinua una mano sotto all'elastico dei pantaloni dell'altro, incontrando solo pelle umida e calda.

"Non indossi le mutande." mormora, ricordando con un sorriso la stessa conversazione avvenuta pochi mesi prima a Buckingham Palace.

"N-No." riesce a sillabare Sherlock con uno sforzo notevole.

"Sai, approvo questa tua abitudine."

Le mani di John si muovono lente, quasi solenni, mentre fanno scivolare a terra l'ultimo indumento ed il corpo di Sherlock è attraversato a tratti da brividi.

"Vuoi che smettiamo?" sussurra il dottore, allontanandosi da lui di qualche passo: gli è difficile mantenere il controllo davanti alla vista di quel fondoschiena che sembra fatto apposta per essere morsicato e montato senza pietà, ma Sherlock per lui non è solo un corpo da possedere, perciò si impone di non toccarlo ed aspetta la sua risposta.

Lo vede scuotere il capo, ma è chiaro che è dibattuto, incerto, quindi John si inginocchia sul letto sedendosi sui talloni e poi lo invita "Vieni qui."

Quella notte si concentrerà esclusivamente sul fargli provare piacere.

Sherlock si siede tra le gambe divaricate di John, mentre il dottore lo tira dolcemente a sé, schiena contro petto, e riprende ad accarezzarlo, mormorandogli all'orecchio quando sia morbida la sua pelle e che, se glielo permetterà, la prossima volta la leccherà tutta, dalle dita dei piedi alla punta del naso. Sherlock emette un lamento confuso e reclina la testa all'indietro sulla spalla di John, che ne approfitta per baciarlo ancora, perché quella bocca è come una droga e lui già non può farne a meno; il suo pene è duro e umido e preme contro il fondoschiena di Sherlock, che si irrigidisce, imbarazzato.

"Tranquillo, non stanotte. - lo rassicura John a fior di labbra - Ignorami."

Sherlock raglia una mezza risatina quasi a voler dire _'già, facile a dirsi'_ e John decide di distrarlo tuffando le mani tra le sue cosce. Gli solleva i testicoli e li massaggia a lungo, e Sherlock sembra quasi sciogliersi, abbandonandosi completamente contro di lui, languido, ma quando il dottore gli accarezza deciso la base del pene, ha una reazione inaspettata: spalanca gli occhi gridando ed inarca la schiena sotto a quel tocco avido.

John ha appena scoperto una zona estremamente sensibile e, per un istante, si perde nel pensiero di come potrebbe approfittarne, nelle notti a venire. Riprende a stuzzicare la pelle umida di sudore tra scroto e pene e le mani di Sherlock, che ora tremano violentemente, si posano sui suoi polsi "F-fermo, è troppo..." lo implora.

La bocca di John si sposta sull'orecchio del compagno "Vuoi che smettiamo?" chiede di nuovo in un sussurro. Le sue dita non abbandonano il pene di Sherlock, ma continuano a stimolarlo con lenti movimenti circolari attorno alla punta gonfia e scivolosa.

"Non è leale domandarlo in questo modo." ansima Sherlock.

John lascia scivolare la bocca lungo il collo e la spalla dell'altro baciando e leccando la pelle liscia, dalla quale non sembra più in gradi di staccarsi. "Mi fermo?" chiede ancora.

Le mani di Sherlock, strette attorno alle sue, allentano la presa e vanno a posarsi sulle cosce di John, che sorride contro la sua pelle e prende a pompare con forza il membro durissimo. Lo osserva affascinato agitare convulsamente il bacino inseguendo le sue carezze, con gli occhi semichiusi che non mettono più a fuoco nulla e le labbra aperte ad ansimare e gemere. Dio, che spettacolo meraviglioso vedere la trasformazione di quest'uomo sempre freddo e razionale, che adesso trema di desiderio sotto le sue mani.

D'improvviso Sherlock si aggrappa forte alle ginocchia di John, il suo corpo si tende e tre violenti schizzi di sperma bagnano le mani del dottore.

"Magnifico, dio, sei magnifico." Davanti a quella visione così erotica, John perde la testa e afferrato saldamente Sherlock per i fianchi, si masturba fino all'estasi contro la sua schiena.

 

John si destò al suono dei suoi stessi gemiti, una mano infilata nei boxer ormai sporchi. Con l'altra mano si coprì gli occhi, pregando che i suoi padroni di casa non l'avessero udito e restò così nel letto, pancia all'aria e occhi chiusi a domandarsi che diavolo gli passasse per la testa. Quando suonò la sveglia la spense con mano malferma e, per arrivare in bagno, dovette reggersi al muro perché non era ancora ben saldo sulle gambe: faticava a ricordare un orgasmo altrettanto intenso ed appagante.

Aprì l'acqua e si lasciò scivolare a terra nella doccia, passandosi più volte le mani tra i capelli, come se con quel gesto potesse far scivolare via dalla sua mente anche quel sogno.

La sua controparte onirica poteva anche aver accettato (e con quale entusiasmo!) di lanciarsi in una relazione sessuale con il suo migliore amico, ma al John vero, quello che viveva, pagava le bollette e interagiva con le altre persone, la cosa creava qualche problema.

Fino a quel momento le sue fantasie erano state rigorosamente eterosessuali, le sue preferenze univoche, rette come un'autostrada. Poi compariva nei suoi sogni questo guastafeste dalla voce profonda e dalle labbra a cuore e demoliva in poche notti le sue certezze, deviandolo su un tortuoso ed inesplorato sentiero di montagna.

Si era appena masturbato sognando di farlo con un uomo. Un uomo deceduto da tempo, oltretutto. Non sapeva se doversi sentire più in lutto per la sua eterosessualità o per la sua morale.

"Accidenti a te, Sherlock Holmes." borbottò, seppellendo il viso rosso di vergogna tra le ginocchia.

Quel giorno, in ospedale, squadrò con occhio clinico alcuni suoi colleghi: nessuno gli suscitava le sensazioni che provava stando vicino a Sherlock. Patrick, il radiologo, aveva un viso limpido e pulito e modi educati, ma il cervello di John non riusciva nemmeno a dipingere un'immagine di loro due che si baciavano; Robert, lo psicologo, aveva una massa di peli scuri che sfuggivano dal colletto della camicia e dai polsini e che gli fecero perdere completamente l'appetito per quel giorno.

Si rifugiò in bagno, chiuse la porta e sospirò sollevato: no, non era intervenuto alcun Boston Tea Party [3] nella sua sfera sessuale e non era diventato gay dal giorno alla notte.

Sherlock era la sua unica eccezione.

 _"Un'eccezione che esiste solo qua dentro."_ si dovette ricordare guardandosi allo specchio e picchiettandosi l'indice contro la fronte. Quello Sherlock era solo una sua fantasia, quello vero giaceva sotto terra da più di un anno. A quel pensiero provò una fitta di dolore al cuore: ogni tanto tendeva a scordarsene.

Mentre stava per tornare a casa, Valery, una delle nuove infermiere, gli domandò se gli andasse un drink. La donna era carina e le sue intenzioni si specchiavano chiaramente negli occhi scuri e nella piega maliziosa che avevano preso le sue labbra pronunciando la parola 'drink', così quando John le chiese se conoscesse un buon locale e lei rispose "Certo, casa mia", lui la prese sottobraccio.

Perché no? A lui piacevano le donne e quella in particolare era ben disposta ad andare a letto con lui.

"Hai dei preservativi?" domandò John sbottonandole la camicetta. Era convinto che la risposta sarebbe stata positiva e infatti lo fu.

"Ecco perché mi piacciono i dottori - commentò Valery - non si dimenticano mai delle precauzioni."

"Credevo ti piacessero per i soldi che guadagnano." commentò asciutto l'altro. Era solo l'avventura di una notte, non c'era bisogno di essere diplomatici. Infatti la ragazza non se la prese, anzi, restò al gioco "Tesoro, in quel caso uscirei con un dentista."

Non poteva parlare per Valery, ma per lui non fu nulla di memorabile e, non appena sentì il respiro della donna diventare pesante e regolare, sgusciò fuori dall'appartamento, come aveva fatto svariate volte in passato.

Solo che quando rientrò in casa, non accese nemmeno la luce per non doversi guardare allo specchio: aveva paura di scoprire un'immagine di sé vergognosa e colpevole. Da quando andava a letto con qualcuno solo per dimostrare di essere eterosessuale?

_Dio, che schifo._

 

Nel dormiveglia John allunga il braccio sul lenzuolo, alla ricerca di un corpo caldo da stringere a sé, ma trova solo stoffa ormai fredda. Apre gli occhi e sospira: Sherlock non è lì e, a giudicare dal silenzio che regna in casa, è già uscito.

Di nuovo.

Il dottore si domanda se dovrà abituarsi a vederlo sparire nel nulla, come un animale selvatico e riottoso, dopo ogni loro incontro intimo: non è che gli sorrida molto l'idea di portare avanti una relazione notturna con un dottor Jeckyll che diventa mister Hyde allo spuntare del giorno. Sa bene che per Sherlock è difficile ammettere a se stesso di provare dei sentimenti, di non essere fatto di solo cervello, ma di questo passo non durerà molto tra loro.

Il detective ha fatto colazione prima di andarsene chissà dove e ha lasciato la tazza sporca ed un piatto pieno di briciole in bella vista sul tavolo della cucina: automaticamente John li posa nel lavandino, sfila la bustina del tè usata dalla tazza e la butta nel sacchetto dell'immondizia, dove nota due post-it gialli appallottolati. Incuriosito, li raccoglie e li spiega sul tavolo.

**~~"Sono uscito.~~ **

**~~SH"~~ **

recita il primo, le cui parole sono state cancellate da una rabbiosa linea nera.

_"Se non sono qui, è ovvio che sono uscito. Non lascerò un messaggio tanto ridicolo."_

A John sembra quasi di sentire i pensieri di Sherlock che hanno accompagnato la distruzione di quel messaggio.

Il secondo è leggermente più preciso:

**~~"Sono da Lestrade.~~ **

**~~SH"~~ **

ma anche questo è stato cancellato e cestinato, con ancor più rabbia del primo.

Scrolla le spalle e si dice che Sherlock lo chiamerà se avrà bisogno di lui, come ha sempre fatto, e va in ambulatorio.

Sherlock, effettivamente, si fa vivo un paio di volte nel corso della giornata, con degli sms insensati e velenosi.

**"Ci ho messo ben mezz'ora a risolvere un banale caso di furto con scasso da quattro. E' tutta colpa tua.**

**SH"**

Alla richiesta di spiegazioni di John, risponde solo il silenzio.

Il secondo raggiunge il dottore nel bel mezzo di una visita ad un paziente:

**"Ho sbagliato una reazione chimica basilare. Spero che tu sia soddisfatto di te stesso.**

**SH"**

John mette via il cellulare così scuro in volto che il paziente lo rassicura che se è un brutto momento, lui può benissimo tornare un altro giorno.

Rimasto solo, John scrive e cancella più volte una risposta da mandare al consulente investigativo, ma infine rinuncia, irritato: non riesce a capire, l'altra notte sembrava finalmente andare tutto per il meglio, perché ora Sherlock si comporta così?

Non può fare a meno di domandarsi se la sua presenza sia solo un fastidio, una distrazione per lui e si dà dello stupido, dell'illuso per aver creduto che in una notte tutto potesse cambiare, che Sherlock potesse ricambiare, almeno in parte, i suoi sentimenti.

Figurarsi! L'unico motivo per cui ha bisogno di un blogger o di un assistente è per avere qualcuno che gli prepari il pranzo e gli lavi la biancheria, tutto il resto è solo una seccatura, gliene ha dato prova più volte.

Poi però gli torna in mente com'era Sherlock i primi tempi che si conoscevano: a quel tempo davvero nulla poteva distrarlo da un'indagine, non si accorgeva che esistevano altre persone attorno a lui quando era preso da un esperimento o stava riflettendo.

Invece adesso non riesce a portare a termine una semplice reazione chimica perché ha pensato a lui, o magari alla notte appena trascorsa.

_Oh._

Ripensa anche ai post-it trovati nella spazzatura quella mattina: è vero, Sherlock li ha buttati via, nel tentativo di convincere se stesso che nulla è cambiato in lui, però li ha scritti, ha sentito la necessità di lasciar detto qualcosa all'uomo con cui aveva diviso una notte incredibile, e John capisce che quello è il modo contorto e strampalato che ha Sherlock per dirgli che lui conta, che è importante e che adesso, per quanto si sforzi, nel suo Mind Palace non c'è più spazio solo per il suo lavoro.

Sherlock è in grado di cancellare con un colpo di spugna interi settori del sapere umano, ma non riesce a non pensare a lui: adesso John è lì, in pianta stabile nella mente e nel cuore del consulente investigativo.

Sherlock lo ricambia. In modo tutto suo, ma lo ricambia.

Visti sotto questa nuova luce, anche i post-it cestinati e quegli sms astiosi assumono la sfumatura melensa dei T.V.B. che sono soliti scambiarsi gli adolescenti.

 _"Sono andato a scegliermi la persona più complicata del mondo_ -pensa John - _ma anche la più incredibile."_

E se la notte appena trascorsa gli è sembrata fantastica, ha intenzione di trasformare quella che sta per arrivare in qualcosa di memorabile: lo amerà e lo amerà ancora, finché non avrà dissipato anche la più piccola ombra di dubbio e di inquietudine dal cuore del suo detective.

Prima di tornare a casa, John si ferma in farmacia per comprare preservativi e lubrificante.

"C'è un'offerta sull'olio per massaggi alla fragola." gli fa notare con discrezione il farmacista.

John scuote la testa ed è sul punto di rispondergli che no, grazie, non ce n'è alcun bisogno, perché la pelle del suo ragazzo è buonissima così, prima che un residuo di dignità si faccia strada in lui e lo fermi.

Sherlock è in casa, sdraiato sul divano e John non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca: fondamentalmente si getta su di lui ricoprendogli la bocca di baci che tolgono il fiato.

"Non hai letto i miei messaggi." protesta Sherlock tra un morso (di John) ed una leccata (sua).

"Invece l'ho fatto."

"Allora non li hai capiti."

"Ti sbagli, li ho capiti benissimo." Restano a guardarsi a lungo, con John che gli ha imprigionato la testa tra le mani e non gli permette di distogliere gli occhi. "Ho capito, Sherlock, e anche per me è la stessa cosa: non riesco a non pensare a te, tu sei sempre qui." si batte l'indice sulla fronte.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi, mentre le sue dita affusolate si aggrappano alle sue spalle "E' la prima volta che mi capita di non riuscire a cancellare qualcosa dal Mind Palace, non mi è mai successo prima. Mai."

"Ottimo." sentenzia il dottore, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Vorrebbe anche dirgli _'ti amo'_ . Lo vorrebbe sopra ogni cosa, perché è ciò che prova, è la verità, perché non è mai stato così felice in vita sua, perché quelle due maledette parole gli premono sullo sterno e potrebbe scoppiargli il petto se non le pronuncerà, ma per Sherlock è ancora tutto nuovo, strano, quasi spaventoso e quelle due maledette parole sono troppo grandi e sarebbero troppo per lui, John lo sa.

Se le pronunciasse ora, allora sì che potrebbe scappare via senza fare più ritorno, perciò, per quanto gli costi, John tace e riprende a baciarlo, accontentandosi del contatto con le labbra morbide di Sherlock, schiuse sotto le sue, e delle mani snelle del detective che si insinuano sotto al suo maglione.

I respiri si fanno frenetici, i gemiti di entrambi spezzano il silenzio e John si ritrova con il tubetto del lubrificante stretto in mano, alla disperata ricerca dell'approvazione del suo compagno.

I _sì_ di Sherlock, che lo schiaccia con forza contro di sé, sussurrati nel suo orecchio gli fanno perdere definitivamente la ragione.

 

E' il suono del violino a risvegliare John dal suo torpore, una melodia dolce come quella che sopiva i suoi incubi ormai scomparsi da tempo e che per un momento gli fa dimenticare la disgraziata posizione in cui si è addormentato: nudo, sudato ed appiccicato ad un divano di pelle. Ouch.

Si solleva per osservare lo spettacolo di Sherlock che suona, completamente immerso nella musica, che non dà cenno di volersi interrompere, anche se sicuramente si è accorto che è sveglio. Si è gettato addosso la vestaglia senza nemmeno premurarsi di chiuderla ed il sole dell'ultimo pomeriggio gioca con la pelle chiara, conferendogli il colore dell'oro.

E' oggettivamente la cosa più bella su cui John abbia mai posato gli occhi e gli è impossibile resistere alla tentazione di scivolargli alle spalle ed abbracciarlo attorno alla vita, cercando comunque di non ostacolarlo nell'esecuzione del brano. Gli appoggia un orecchio sulla schiena e la musica sembra risuonare più forte, come attraverso una cassa di risonanza.

Solo quando Sherlock ha concluso la sua melodia, gli parla "Pensi ancora che tutto questo sia sbagliato?"

"Non ho mai detto che è sbagliato, ho detto che è un errore."

John aggrotta la fronte "Be', è la stessa cosa." Non ha voglia di discutere di sinonimi.

Sherlock scuote energicamente la testa "Non lo è. Una cosa giusta può comunque essere un errore, se ha delle conseguenze negative o mette in pericolo delle vite."

John questa volta capisce al volo. "Moriarty." sospira, strofinando la guancia contro la sua schiena.

"Io sono il suo obiettivo, la sua ossessione, e se scoprisse che il nostro rapporto è cambiato, ti userebbe per arrivare a me, come ha già fatto in passato. Solo che questa volta ti immagini cosa potrebbe arrivare a fare?"

Sì, John ha un'idea ben chiara di quanto sia pericoloso il genio del crimine, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di farsi rovinare la vita o rinunciare alla persona più importante della sua vita a causa di quel folle.

Lo stringe forte a sé "D'ora in poi girerò sempre armato e non mi farò più cogliere alla sprovvista come l'altra volta. Sono stato un soldato, Sherlock, sono andato in guerra e non ho paura di affrontare un nemico, ma non chiedermi di rinunciare a questo, a te - appoggia le labbra sul collo di Sherlock appena sopra al colletto della vestaglia ed i riccioli scuri gli solleticano il viso - non posso farlo. Saremo prudenti, lo terremo solo per noi e fuori da casa nostra ci comporteremo come se nulla fosse successo."

Sherlock sospira pesantemente, non sembra affatto convinto delle capacità recitative di John "E' un errore e sono convinto che avrà conseguenze per entrambi, però, come ti ho detto, ignorare quanto è accaduto tra noi mi è impossibile. Ci ho provato, ma temo che il mio lavoro dovrà rassegnarsi a condividere il Mind Palace con te."

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che John lo afferra per le spalle, lo fa voltare e lo assalta con un bacio pieno di passione che fa perdere l'equilibrio ad entrambi, facendoli franare contro il tavolino, in un intrico di arti, risate idiote e sorrisi luminosi.

Dio, come si può pensare di rinunciare a tutto questo?

John appoggia il viso sul petto di Sherlock ed inspira forte il suo odore: sono ancora sporchi entrambi di lubrificante e sperma e quando il dottore gli sussurra all'orecchio "Doccia, e poi in camera" non c'è esitazione da parte di Sherlock nell'afferrare la mano che gli viene offerta.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, Valery gli chiese nuovamente se potevano vedersi, ma John le rispose che non era una buona idea.

"Rilassati, dottor Watson, non ti sto chiedendo di sposarti - l'infermiera si accese una sigaretta, inspirò una boccata di fumo e lo rilasciò creando una sottile cortina azzurrognola tra loro - per quello ci sono i dentisti, ricordi? Dicevo così, tanto per divertirci."

No, non c'era nulla che gli impedisse di accettare l'offerta di Valery: non aveva legami, non aveva obblighi, non ci sarebbero state conseguenze, ma c'erano gli occhi grigi di Sherlock impressi a fuoco nella sua mente, il sentimento forte e travolgente che provava per lui e che traboccava fuori dai suoi sogni per invadere anche la sua vita reale e poi c'era la solita vecchia domanda che ora rimbombava forte nella scatola cranica

_"Uccideresti per lei?"_

Dio no, proprio no.

"Che c'è, sei impegnato e stai avendo rimorsi di coscienza?" domandò la donna. Non che la cosa sembrasse rivestire alcuna importanza per lei.

"No."

"E allora? Cosa ti impedisce di divertirti ogni tanto?"

John ripensò ai suoi sogni, agli inseguimenti di criminali, gli interrogatori, gli appostamenti nel cuore della notte, le brillanti deduzioni di Sherlock, gli arresti rocamboleschi e a volte grotteschi, le risate e gli sguardi complici con il consulente investigativo.

"Oh, ti sbagli, io mi diverto moltissimo."

Valery fece spallucce, come a dire che non era lei quella che ci rimetteva e lo salutò.

John non intendeva affatto vivere in funzione dei suoi sogni, ma Valery era ben lontana dal suo ideale di partner, ecco perché aveva preferito troncare sul nascere quell'aborto di relazione.

Qualora avesse trovato la persona giusta, non avrebbe esitato a frequentarla.

Così si disse quella sera prima di coricarsi.

_"Bada bene, John Hamish Watson, bada bene a non confondere la realtà con le tue fantasie notturne. Sherlock è un sogno. Un bellissimo sogno che resta tale."_

Ma nonostante questo ed altri ragionevoli ammonimenti, la cruda verità era che John era già ampiamente fottuto, completamente e disperatamente innamorato di Sherlock Holmes al pari della sua controparte onirica.

 

Firenze era una città magnifica, dove oltretutto poteva capitare di incontrare dei soggetti molto interessanti.

Ecco perché sedeva da Gilli [4] con il professor Fell [5], esperto di Dante e curatore di una mostra agli Uffizi dedicata alla musica di corte attraverso i secoli. Era talmente ben curata nella scelta delle opere, nel percorso tematico e nelle didascalie che Sherlock ne restò affascinato e volle complimentarsi personalmente con l'organizzatore.

Mentre discorrevano piacevolmente di musica medioevale, una comitiva di turisti tedeschi, chiassosi e distratti, ruppe il silenzio della Galleria d'arte.

"Immagino - osservò Sherlock - che questo lavoro debba essere frustrante, a volte. Non le sembra mai di gettare le perle ai porci?"

Ben pochi erano in grado di comprendere appieno l'armonia e la bellezza di quella mostra.

"Ne vale la pena - rispose Fell - se ogni tanto emerge dal bosco un cervo maestoso per ammirare quelle perle." [6]

Ed ecco come erano finiti seduti insieme ad un tavolino del famoso locale. A Sherlock era bastato poco per intuire la vera identità nascosta dietro la maschera di Fell, grazie anche alla cicatrice sulla sua mano, ma poiché l'uomo non faceva parte dell'organizzazione di Jim Moriarty, non era un suo obiettivo e non se ne curò: lui non era un poliziotto. [7]

Ovviamente anche Fell capì di essere stato smascherato, ma quando il suo ospite spostò lo sguardo da lui al menù del caffè, capì che il suo segreto era al sicuro e si rilassò. Sherlock ordinò un cappuccino, mentre Fell chiese della grappa di moscato invecchiata in barrique, che gli venne portata assieme a degli amaretti.

"Li producono qui - spiegò, porgendo un dolcetto al suo ospite - secondo la ricetta tradizionale che vuole l'uso di mandorle amare e non di armelline [8], come avviene per i prodotti industriali."

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, apprezzando il gusto forte del pasticcino "Delizioso." disse infine in italiano.

Fell sorrise compiaciuto "Il suo accento è quasi impeccabile, ma ciò che ha ordinato basta da solo a qualificarla come straniero. Gli italiani non bevono mai cappuccino dopo pranzo, è un'abitudine tipicamente nordica."

"Straniero..." ripeté Sherlock assorto, rivolto più a se stesso che al cannibale che gli sedeva davanti. Era in viaggio da tanti mesi e quella gli sembrava ormai essere diventata la sua condizione naturale. Si era aspettato di provare nostalgia per Londra, la città dove era nato e cresciuto, ma in fondo cosa lo aspettava lì? Una madre che vedeva sì e no una volta all'anno, un fratello che sopportava a malapena e tre persone che poteva definire amiche (Molly, la signora Hudson e Lestrade), le quali avrebbero comunque continuato la loro esistenza di sempre con o senza di lui.

"Credo di essere straniero da sempre." gli sfuggì di bocca.

"Lei ha nostalgia di casa." disse Fell e il consulente investigativo ne rimase stupito: no, quell'uomo si era sbagliato in modo clamoroso.

"Affatto. Stavo giusto pensando che potrei anche non fare più ritorno a casa e nulla cambierebbe per me o per le persone che conosco."

"E' nostalgia di casa - ripeté Fell. Il professore si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia picchiettandosi l'indice sulla labbra - solo che nel suo caso si tratta di nostalgia di qualcosa che non ha, non ancora, per lo meno. Casa, appunto. E non sto parlando di pietre, cemento e mattoni, ovviamente. Sto parlando di un punto fermo, di una ragione profonda per la quale valga la pena tornare."

L'osservazione era molto acuta: una volta annientati i complici di Moriarty, Sherlock faticava ad immaginarsi un _dopo_ ; anche il tornare a Londra e riprendere la sua vecchia occupazione non aveva più lo stesso fascino di un tempo: dove avrebbe trovato un altro avversario così, capace di piani tanto ingegnosi? Ma forse avere una casa, un luogo a cui desiderare ardentemente di tornare, avrebbe cambiato la sua prospettiva?

"E lei, _professore_ , lei ha una casa?"

Hannibal pensò a Mischa e poi alle lettere spedite a Clarice. "Mi piacerebbe costruirne una." disse soltanto.

Sherlock finì il cappuccino e ringraziò Fell, poi, ricordandosi chi fosse in realtà l'uomo con cui stava parlando, chiese "Secondo lei potrebbe accadermi qualche strano incidente durante il mio soggiorno in città?"

Lecter annusò l'odore intenso di erba e vinacce della sua grappa, prima di degustarne l'ultimo sorso "Lei è una persona estremamente colta e di buona educazione. Uomini come lei non hanno nulla da temere, si goda Firenze. Solo una preghiera: se un giorno mai lei dovesse trovare casa, avrei piacere di saperlo. Un messaggio anonimo sul Times o l'Herald Tribune andrà benissimo."

"Temo che continuerà a leggere invano quei giornali, allora."

"Ah, non direi. Le loro pagine della cultura sono sempre molto interessanti."

 

Sherlock è sempre Sherlock, sia dentro che fuori Baker Street: lunatico, dispotico, estremamente offensivo con chi non possiede le sue stesse capacità deduttive, vale a dire il resto del mondo. Resto del mondo che comprende anche John, nei momenti in cui è nervoso per la mancanza di stimoli per la sua mente.

Il dottore ha però imparato a non prendersela troppo: in fondo questo è l'uomo di cui si è innamorato, pacchetto completo di genialità, difetti, fisime e pretese assurde.

Veramente poco è cambiato nelle dinamiche del loro rapporto: Sherlock continua a non mangiare e non dormire quando lavora, a sparire nel nulla per giorni seguendo una pista, a gettarsi nel pericolo incurante delle conseguenze.

Però adesso gran parte del guardaroba di John si trova nell'armadio di Sherlock, sul letto c'è anche il suo cuscino e, accanto alla pila delle riviste scientifiche, ci sono i suoi romanzi preferiti.

Adesso John al mattino lo saluta con un bacio tra i capelli, sul collo o sulle labbra, a seconda della posizione in cui lo trova al suo risveglio; adesso c'è un notevole risparmio di acqua calda, perché la doccia la fanno quasi sempre insieme; adesso quando Sherlock riflette ad alta voce, si porta alle spalle John seduto in poltrona e gli massaggia distrattamente la testa (dice che lo aiuta a pensare); adesso, dopo la vittoriosa conclusione di un'indagine, la porta dell'appartamento non fa in tempo a chiudersi che si stanno strappando i vestiti di dosso, John solleva Sherlock come fosse un fuscello e fanno sesso dove capita: in camera, quando riescono ad arrivarci, sul divano, sul tavolo quando è libero, o contro il muro, come questa notte, ed il dottore si riempie le orecchie dei suoi gemiti quando stuzzica le sue zone più sensibili ed insieme raggiungono l'orgasmo.

John ha tutto ciò che non sapeva nemmeno di volere, tranne due piccole cose, che ogni tanto lo disturbano.

Non può affacciarsi alla finestra e gridare al mondo quanto sia felice, perché la loro è una relazione completamente clandestina, sebbene sospetti che la signora Hudson sappia qualcosa (è difficile per entrambi restare silenziosi quando fanno l'amore, davvero difficile).

Inoltre, non ha ancora trovato il tempo ed il modo o forse il coraggio di dire a Sherlock che lo ama. Vorrebbe farlo: lui ama Sherlock ed è certo di essere ricambiato, devono solo dirlo ad alta voce, ma ogni volta che sta per farlo, gli sembra che un'ombra di paura attraversi gli occhi del consulente investigativo. Il sesso è una cosa, i sentimenti un'altra, sono più complicati e quelle parole hanno un peso enorme.

Lo farà più avanti, quindi, magari dopo che quel Moriarty sarà finito in galera una volta per tutte e non ci sarà più quel tarlo a tormentare la mente del suo uomo.

 

Sherlock è sempre Sherlock, si diceva, nel bene e nel male. E con il caso di Henry Knight, John può ben dire di aver conosciuto il peggio di lui: gli ha urlato che non ha amici, quando John cercava solo di tranquillizzarlo, dicendogli in parole povere che lui non conta nulla. Certo, poi si è scusato in un modo così goffo da essere quasi dolce, ma il dottore ha più di un motivo per essere furioso con lui: l'ha usato come cavia di laboratorio e poi gli ha fatto credere di essere inseguito da un gigantesco cane rabbioso mutante, quindi adesso, a caso concluso, John ha tutte le intenzioni di tenere il muso a Sherlock, standosene rannicchiato sotto le coperte e dando le spalle al detective che è appena entrato nella stanza nella pensione di Dartmoor.

La prima notte avevano avvicinato i due letti singoli, ma adesso John li ha distanziati di nuovo, ha riportato il suo contro il muro e sta sfogando la sua rabbia su di esso guardandolo male, quasi fosse lui il colpevole di tutto quel casino.

"So che sei sveglio." esordisce Sherlock e non è certo il modo migliore di calmare John... perché il muro non si polverizza sotto il suo sguardo inferocito?

Sente il materasso abbassarsi vicino ai piedi ed una mano appoggiarsi cautamente sulle sue gambe, John se ne libera con uno scrollone e si rannicchia ancora di più contro la parete.

"Era un esperimento perfettamente sicuro, non hai corso alcun rischio concreto ed avevo tutto sotto controllo! - sbotta il consulente investigativo gesticolando animatamente - Non ti avrei mai messo in una stanza con un animale pericoloso. Questo... questo lo sai, vero?" La sua voce diviene di colpo esitante e John quasi si dimentica di avercela a morte con lui.

"Io però non lo sapevo, in quel momento credevo davvero di essere in pericolo - replica dopo un po' - e in passato ho sofferto di disturbo da stress post-traumatico. L'hai considerato questo?" gli getta un'occhiataccia da sopra la spalla. L'espressione dispiaciuta e colpevole di Sherlock non lo appaga.

"Era per l'esperimento. I parametri dovevano essere-"

"Be', io non ho più intenzione di essere la tua cavia. - lo interrompe bruscamente John - Quando torniamo a casa, fatti dare da Molly dei topi da laboratorio e sfogati su di loro, tanto a volte penso che per te non farebbe differenza tra me o loro."

Uno smottamento di ossa e carne si abbatte su John, imprigionandolo, e la voce di Sherlock gli sussurra nell'orecchio, insicura e piena di panico "No, non è così. Non - deglutisce forte - non andartene, John."

Andarsene? Per quanto sia furioso, John non ha mai preso in considerazione l'ipotesi: lo ama troppo e sa che, in fondo, gli perdonerebbe qualsiasi cosa, specie dopo un abbraccio così.

Tira un sospiro lungo quanto il Tamigi.

"Faresti infuriare persino il Padreterno."

"Lo so."

"A volte è difficile starti accanto."

"Lo so."

"E faticoso."

"Lo so." Ad ogni affondo di John la voce di Sherlock si fa sempre più piccola.

"Sei fortunato che io non mi arrenda tanto facilmente."

"Lo so. Perdonami, perdonami John." Sherlock si stringe a lui ancor più forte.

"E viene sotto le coperte, idiota, che si gela."

"Sì."

 

John aveva già finito il turno e stava uscendo dall'ospedale, quando nel pronto soccorso fece irruzione un uomo con un bambino in braccio, che poteva avere dieci anni.

Era pieno inverno ed il piccolo era cianotico e bagnato fradicio.

"Qualcuno mi aiuti - balbettò l'uomo - mio figlio è caduto nel laghetto."

"Barella! Liberate una sala emergenze, ora! - urlò John prendendo in braccio il bambino - Quanto è rimasto in acqua?"

"Mi sono distratto..."

"Quanto?"

"Stavo leggendo una mail di lavoro, non pensavo che-"

"QUANTO?"

"Non lo so - urlò il padre - ho alzato gli occhi e ho visto il cappotto nell'acqua e... dio..." si coprì il viso con le mani.

"Temperatura 93,2." disse un'infermiera. [9]

"Non c'è battito, acqua nei polmoni, occorre aspirare e poi intubare. Emocromo ed emogas. - disse John sfilandosi lo stetoscopio e iniziando il massaggio cardiaco - Lydia, una flebo riscaldata di soluzione salina in infusione rapida, poi 2 cc di adrenalina e carica le piastre a 100."

Interruppe il massaggio, afferrò le piastre del defibrillatore e la corrente fece sussultare il copro del piccolo, ma la linea dell'elettrocardiografo restò piatta.

"E' rimasto troppo a lungo in ipossia." disse piano un suo collega, per non farsi sentire dal padre, impietrito appena fuori dalla sala emergenze.

John strinse le labbra "E' giovane e sano, il polso sotto massaggio è buono, insistiamo."

Dottori ed infermiere proseguirono con le cure per un quarto d'ora ma il cuore del bambino non ripartiva autonomamente.

"John, abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile."

"No, ancora una volta. Lydia, altri 3 cc di adrenalina e piastre a 200. Libera!"

Il cuore del bambino fibrillò alcuni istanti e poi, finalmente, sullo schermo nero apparve un battito e poi un altro e un altro ancora.

"Pressione 30 su 50, in risalita." annunciò l'infermiera sollevata.

John andò a ragguagliare il padre sulle condizioni del piccolo paziente "E' ancora presto per dire se sia fuori pericolo e per valutare eventuali danni al cervello, però è vivo."

"Grazie dottore, lei è un santo."

"No, niente affatto, sono semplicemente un uomo che non si arrende tanto facilmente."

 

Da quando Moriarty è ricomparso, Sherlock è strano.

Lui, che fuori casa è sempre stato attento fino alla paranoia che nulla della loro relazione potesse trapelare, si lascia andare a piccoli gesti che John non sa definire in altro modo se non affettuosi: gli presta sciarpa o guanti quando John li dimentica, in taxi gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla e resta così tutto il viaggio, ad occhi chiusi. Quando sono in casa, poi, quasi non si stacca da lui e, mentre prima era sempre John a cercare l'intimità fra loro, ora è Sherlock che non perde occasione di baciarlo e di trascinarlo in camera da letto.

John è felice, euforico per questa nuova situazione che si è venuta a creare, ma anche perplesso: era convinto che, palesatosi il suo arcinemico, Sherlock sarebbe diventato ancor più prudente per quel che riguarda loro due, era addirittura pronto a sentirsi dire che avrebbero dovuto interrompere la loro relazione.

Davvero non riesce a spiegarsi il suo comportamento: Sherlock non ha combinato guai, un episodio come quello di Baskerville non si è più ripetuto, quindi non ha nulla da farsi perdonare. Però, se John prova a chiedergli cosa lo preoccupi, lui cambia subito argomento ed è impossibile strappargli una parola di più.

Ad ogni modo non intende assolutamente lamentarsi degli slanci di affetto di Sherlock. Anzi, essi sono un balsamo per lo spirito di John che, tra Moriarty a piede libero e sicari di ogni nazionalità che controllano Baker Street, ha i nervi a fior di pelle e nemmeno la lunga doccia calda che ha appena fatto è riuscita a sciogliere completamente la tensione di cui è preda.

"Sei nervoso." osserva Sherlock all'ennesima tazza di tè che John si è preparato.

"Un po'." concede il dottore lasciandosi cadere sul divano accanto a lui: non vuole farlo preoccupare, ma d'altro canto sa che è impossibile nascondergli qualcosa. Fa solo in tempo a bere un paio di sorsi che subito Sherlock gli è addosso e sembra animato dalle peggiori intenzioni: gli succhia dolcemente il lembo di pelle appena dietro l'orecchio e con una mano risale dal ginocchio lungo la coscia. John appoggia alla cieca la tazza sul bracciolo del divano e resta a godersi quelle attenzioni.

"John."

"Mh?"

"Vorrei chiederti una cosa."

"Adesso?" si lamenta il dottore. Vorrebbe solo che la bocca di Sherlock tornasse a prendersi cura del suo collo.

"Be', è... uhm... pertinente a ciò che stiamo facendo." Il tono solenne delle sue parole lo fa sorridere e John apre gli occhi "Va bene, sentiamo."

"Ecco..." si schiarisce la voce e sembra incerto su come proseguire, allora John gli accarezza una guancia, seguendo con le dita il profilo degli zigomi sporgenti "Ehi, sono io. Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi."

Sherlock lo abbraccia piano ed appoggia la testa contro il suo petto, così John può approfittarne per baciargli i capelli.

"Questa notte voglio averti." sussurra il detective.

"Oh."

E' sempre stato John a possederlo e Sherlock non si è mai mostrato interessato a cambiare lo stato delle cose. E' un'altra delle stranezze di quel periodo, ma sinceramente in questo momento il cervello di John è in blocco totale, subissato di immagini altamente erotiche, e non è in grado di rendersene conto. Ha perso il conto delle volte in cui ha fatto Sherlock suo, delle volte in cui l'altro si è abbandonato fiducioso nelle sue mani e ora l'idea di invertire i ruoli gli fa battere forte il cuore per l'emozione.

"Sì, sì, va bene." risponde, accarezzandogli i capelli.

Gli occhi grigi di Sherlock lo guardano con solennità "Vieni, andiamo a letto."

Lo prende per mano, lo porta in camera e lo spoglia, percorre il suo corpo prima con gli occhi e poi con le mani e la bocca, come se fosse la prima volta che lo tocca e volesse memorizzare ogni cosa di lui.

Quando John si posiziona carponi sul materasso e sente Sherlock inginocchiarsi dietro di lui, ha però un brivido di nervosismo; il suo compagno gli divarica delicatamente le natiche, ma non è un dito lubrificato quello che si accosta alla sua apertura.

"Oh Cristo!"

E' la sua lingua.

Nemmeno lui si è mai spinto così oltre facendo sesso con Sherlock e non aveva idea che la sensazione di piacere di quell'atto potesse essere così potente; è costretto ad aggrapparsi alla testiera del letto per non crollare, mentre la bocca del suo compagno lavora adagio, senza sosta, leccando e disegnando il contorno dell'ano per poi spingersi dentro di lui.

L'intrusione del muscolo caldo e bagnato dentro di sé è oscena ed è meravigliosa e John vuole continuare a provare quelle sensazioni per il resto della sua vita.

"Sì, sì, ancora..." lo supplica e Sherlock continua, piano, dolcemente, lo apre e lo prepara con la lingua e con le dita e sembra voler continuare all'infinito, mentre le lenzuola sotto John sono già bagnate delle sue secrezioni. Il dottore tenta di allungare una mano tra le sue gambe per masturbarsi e darsi sollievo, perché quella deliziosa tortura lo ha reso quasi delirante, ma il polso e la voce gentile di Sherlock lo fermano "No, voglio essere io a farlo."

"E allora fallo, sono pronto - annaspa John - dio, sto impazzendo."

"Ancora un po' - supplica Sherlock baciandogli la schiena e i glutei - ti prego."

"Va bene." è una delle ultime frase coerenti che pronuncia John quella notte, poi soffoca gemiti e mugolii nel cuscino, mentre Sherlock torna a leccarlo, baciarlo e toccarlo e poi, finalmente, sente il pene che scivola senza sforzo dentro di lui e Sherlock inizia a muovere i fianchi e cantilenare "Mio. John, sei mio."

"Sì." Si sente completamente posseduto, esiste solo Sherlock, dentro e fuori di lui, tutto attorno a lui, esistono solo i loro movimenti febbrili e scoordinati e l'orgasmo arriva violentissimo per entrambi, lasciandoli spossati, e non hanno la forza di muoversi, restano lì sul letto, accasciati uno sull'altro, uno dentro nell'altro.

Ma mentre John si addormenta con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra, Sherlock resta sveglio tutta la notte a mormorare "Il mio John" e ad accarezzargli i capelli, quasi volesse imprimergli quella frase nella mente con un messaggio subliminale, quasi fosse l'ultima volta che può permettersi di farlo.

John ancora non sa, ma i suoi meravigliosi sogni stanno per trasformarsi nel peggiore degli incubi.

 

Essendo un dottore, a costante contatto con malati di ogni genere, prendersi un'influenza era una cosa da mettere fatalmente in conto, ma John non ricordava di essere stato così male dai tempi in cui si infettò la ferita alla spalla durante la guerra.

Quel mattino si svegliò con dolori in ogni parte del corpo, fitte acuminate come coltellate gli trafiggevano la gabbia toracica ogni volta che respirava ed il mal di testa era talmente forte che il solo alzarsi per andare a recuperare il termometro dal bagno gli provocò un'ondata di nausea. La febbre era altissima, costantemente sopra i 104 gradi e l'antipiretico non era servito a nulla.

Fradicio di sudore, scosso da brividi, John passò la giornata in uno stato di agitato dormiveglia, tra brevi momenti di lucidità e incubi deliranti, in cui Sherlock veniva accusato di essere il mandante del rapimento dei due bambini, di essersi inventato il personaggio di Jim Moriarty.

Gli eventi precipitavano rapidamente, senza che nessuno dei due potesse far nulla e dovettero fuggire nella notte come due criminali, ammanettati.

Al termine di ogni sogno John si ridestava sempre più angosciato ed impaurito: non voleva riaddormentarsi, non voleva vedere la fine di quella storia, perché sembrava non esserci via d'uscita, perché quel bastardo di Moriarty aveva fatto le cose troppo per bene e quell'altro bastardo di Mycroft lo aveva istigato. Si sentiva inutile e impotente davanti a quella trappola perfetta, troppo piccolo, troppo stupido per trovare anche una semplice parola di conforto che potesse essere d'aiuto all'uomo che amava. Cercò di restare vigile il più possibile, ma la febbre salì ancora ed alla fine il fisico di John cedette.

Si riaddormentò e sognò.

 

Non credeva di poter essere arrabbiato con Sherlock più di quanto lo era stato a Dartmoor, ma in questo momento John quasi lo odia mentre il taxi lo sta riportando a Baker Street. Non riesce a credere che, fuggiasco o meno, si sia rifiutato di correre al capezzale della signora Hudson, una donna che lo ama come un figlio.

Ma quando si trova davanti la loro padrona di casa viva, vegeta e molto stupita, resta paralizzato dallo stupore. Cosa sta succedendo?

 _"E' una trappola!"_ gli grida l'istinto. Non ha nemmeno controllato chi gli abbia mandato il messaggio che lo avvisava del presunto ferimento della signora Hudson. Lo fa ora: è un numero privato non rintracciabile.

_"Cosa fai ancora qua? Hai lasciato Sherlock da solo. Lo hai insultato e poi te ne sei andato."_

"Dio..." esala, in preda al panico. Si precipita di nuovo in strada e corre come un pazzo alla ricerca di un taxi libero.

"Al Barts, più in fretta che può." ordina all'autista, sventolandogli davanti una banconota da cinquanta sterline.

Cerca di convincersi che nel poco tempo in cui è stato via a Sherlock non può essere accaduto nulla, che il detective sa badare a se stesso, che quando l'ha lasciato, stava cercando una soluzione a quel pasticcio e forse l'avrà già trovata, ma il pensiero di averlo lasciato solo lo perseguita.

Appena scende dal taxi Sherlock lo chiama sul cellulare e per un attimo John è sopraffatto dal sollievo.

"Dove sei?"

"Quassù."

Istintivamente alza gli occhi verso l'alto ed il terrore gli mozza il respiro: Sherlock, il suo Sherlock, l'amore della sua vita, è in piedi sul cornicione.

"Oddio..."

"Non posso scendere - il tono di Sherlock è calmo in modo irreale - quindi dovremo fare così. Ti devo delle scuse. E' tutto vero quello che dicono di me, sono solo una finzione."

"No, non è vero."

Che razza di assurdità sta dicendo?

Sherlock inizia a spiegargli come avrebbe fatto ad ingannarlo, gli racconta che si sarebbe documentato su di lui, ma John non crede ad una sola parola: è in questo momento e solo in questo che sta mentendo e lui non riesce a capire perché, è troppo spaventato per ragionare lucidamente, sa solo che l'uomo che ama è in cima ad un edificio di quattro piani e gli ha proibito di raggiungerlo e lui si sente morire.

"Adesso smettila, tanto non ti credo! Allora anche quello che c'è tra noi sarebbe una menzogna?"

A questo Sherlock non risponde e John trova la forza per proseguire "Ti prego - la voce si incrina - Ti prego, non farmi questo. Non fare questo a noi. Scendi da lì, mi stai spaventando, Sherlock."

"John..."

"Ne usciremo, te lo prometto - implora il dottore con il tono più dolce che riesce a usare - chiariremo ogni cosa con la polizia, ma ti scongiuro Sherlock, non farlo."

Seguono una manciata di istanti di silenzio, ma John non fa in tempo ad illudersi di essere riuscito a convincerlo, che sente un suono microscopico, talmente debole che potrebbe esserselo solo immaginato.

Un singhiozzo.

Poi c'è di nuovo la voce di Sherlock nel suo orecchio e non ha bisogno di vederlo in viso per capire che sta piangendo "Questa telefonata è il mio biglietto di addio. Non è così che fanno le persone? Lasciano un biglietto."

"No..."

"Addio, mio John."

Getta via il cellulare, spalanca le braccia e si lascia cadere nel vuoto, trascinando con sé l'anima ed il cuore del dottore.

"SHERLOCK!"

 

John si destò con il viso bagnato di lacrime, urlando il nome del suo amore, ora morto anche in sogno.

Il cerchio era chiuso e la realtà tornava ad essere una sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Omaggio al racconto del canone “L’avventura della ciclista solitaria”.
> 
> [2] "The elephant in the room" è un tipico modo di dire inglese, che sta ad indicare una verità evidente a tutti, ma che viene comunque ignorata perché scomoda.
> 
> [3] La rivolta del 1773 da parte di un gruppo di coloni americani contro le tasse del governo inglese, che diede vita ai movimenti per la secessione.
> 
> [4] Famoso ed antico Caffè di Firenze.
> 
> [5] E' il nome con cui Hannibal Lecter si nasconde a Firenze nel romanzo di Harris "Hannibal". I periodi storici di Sherlock ed Hannibal non coincidono, perché gli avvenimenti del libro si svolgono negli anni '90, quindi dovete perdonarmi la licenza che mi sono presa.  
> Ringrazio Lisa Miller per avermi incoraggiato e convinto a scrivere questa scena.
> 
> [6] La scelta dell'animale è ovviamente ispirata dal telefilm "Hannibal" della NBC.
> 
> [7] Affermazione che Holmes compie spesso nei racconti del Canone.
> 
> [8] L'armellina è il seme contenuto all'interno del nocciolo dell'albicocca, ha un sapore dolceamaro simile a quello delle mandorle ed è utilizzato per insaporire dolci o fare liquori simili agli amaretti.
> 
> [9] I gradi, qui e più avanti, sono espressi in Fahrenheit. 93,2 F sono 34 C (la temperatura 'di non ritorno' nello stadio di ipotermia è di 32 C).  
> 104 F sono 40 C.
> 
> Ho alzato l'età di Sebastian Moran (sì, se ve lo foste chiesti, è lui il rapitore di John) rispetto a quella normalmente indicata nel fandom, portandola più vicina a quella del canone di Doyle che lo descrive come un uomo di mezza età.


	6. Craving to believe

_"Il dubbio è l'inizio della conoscenza."_

_(Cartesio)_

 

 

"C'è un nuovo messaggio. - annunciò la professionale voce metallica - Per ascoltare il messaggio, premere 1.

\- BIP -

John, sono Paul. Sono dieci giorni che non dai tue notizie: hai preso l'influenza o la peste bubbonica? Chiamami e fammi sapere come stai.

Per riascoltare il messaggio premere..."

John lasciò cadere il cellulare sul pavimento, non curandosi del fatto che potesse rompersi e tornò a sdraiarsi tra le coperte sfatte.

La barba, lunga ed ispida, grattò sulla federa del cuscino.

Da dieci giorni non usciva dal suo monolocale, non si lavava, mangiava appena e solo quando fame e sete minacciavano di farlo svenire.

Restava immobile, rannicchiato sul letto, instupidito dal dolore e non gli importava più di nulla.

Nella sua dimensione onirica aveva assistito al suicidio dell'uomo che amava e da quel momento aveva smesso improvvisamente di sognare di lui, Sherlock era scomparso del tutto, morto come era morto nella realtà, e John non riusciva a farsene una ragione.

Perché nonostante si fosse ammonito più volte di tenere ben separate realtà e fantasia, si era solo raccontato bugie: Sherlock poteva aver lasciato questa terra due anni prima, ma nei suoi sogni, in quegli incredibili e vividissimi sogni, aveva continuato ad esistere ed essere reale.

Sherlock parlava, rideva, faceva l'amore con lui, viveva.

I sogni erano diventati il suo personale e prezioso giardino dell'Eden, un luogo solo suo, dove si percepiva una felicità intossicante, dove John correva a rifugiarsi ogni notte e, almeno così aveva creduto fino a quel momento, erano un qualcosa di immutabile ed intoccabile.

Invece ora Sherlock non era più nemmeno lì e a John non restava nulla.

Il giorno prima faceva l'amore con lui nel modo più dolce e appassionato, lo reclamava come suo e il giorno dopo si uccideva davanti ai suoi occhi, insensibile alle sue suppliche e lo faceva sprofondare nella depressione più cupa.

E non gli aveva detto che lo amava.

Sherlock era morto senza che John riuscisse a pronunciare quelle due dannate parole.

_"Vigliacco. Sono stato un vigliacco."_

Urlò e sfogò la sua rabbia contro una parete, prendendola a pugni, poi, sconfitto, vi appoggiò sopra la fronte.

"Ti amo - bisbigliò adagio - ti amo così tanto, Sherlock."

Alla fine fu solo per inerzia che John trovò la forza di alzarsi dal letto, darsi una ripulita e tornare al lavoro. Ma dimagrito, pallido, invecchiato e con gli occhi segnati da profonde occhiaie, era il fantasma di se stesso.

I suoi colleghi si spaventarono vedendolo così e coloro che gli erano più vicini gli chiesero cosa gli fosse accaduto.

"Un lutto - rispose John con tristezza - un grave lutto."

Gli fu suggerito che, con tutte le ferie arretrate che aveva, poteva fare un bel viaggio per riprendersi e dimenticare. John accettò, ma solo per tornare a chiudersi di nuovo in casa, non aveva voglia di fare altro.

Ogni notte si addormentava pregando che gli fosse data almeno un'ultima possibilità, voleva rivedere Sherlock ancora una volta e dirgli "ti amo", ma al mattino si svegliava sempre più rassegnato perché non era accaduto.

John non era pronto a dirgli addio, non in quel modo.

 

Disperato, senza saper più dove sbattere la testa, si recò nell'unico luogo dove aveva parlato con Sherlock al di fuori dei suoi sogni: il cimitero dove era sepolto.

Il caos e la vitalità della grande metropoli lo lasciarono completamente indifferente, perché ormai quella città non era più il personale parco dei divertimenti di Sherlock e John.

Mentre attraversava un parco, però, giunse alle sue orecchie il suono di un violino. Si mosse automaticamente in direzione della musica, come calamitato, e si fermò in mezzo alla gente che ascoltava l'esibizione di un artista di strada; il musicista, pur non essendo all'altezza di Sherlock, aveva talento e metteva cuore in quel che faceva, a John bastò chiudere gli occhi per rivivere il ricordo del suo ragazzo che suonava serio e concentrato nel salotto di Baker Street, i movimenti fluidi delle mani sullo strumento, le occhiate fuggevoli che si scambiavano di quando in quando, il sorriso compiaciuto di Sherlock davanti allo sguardo ammirato di John che gli faceva i complimenti per l'esecuzione.

Erano queste le cose che gli mancavano come l'aria.

Non i clienti, non le indagini di polizia, le sparatorie o gli inseguimenti, ma la loro quotidianità, la loro vita di tutti i giorni insieme. I pomeriggi pigri passati a non fare altro che baciargli la schiena nuda, finché Sherlock non smetteva di lamentarsi che era annoiato, i loro corpi abbracciati nel letto in un incastro perfetto, quelle rare mattine in cui Sherlock dormiva fino a tardi e John poteva passare le prime ore del giorno ad osservare il suo viso, le serate davanti alla televisione, quando il consulente investigativo gli buttava in grembo i piedi gelati (a causa del suo regime alimentare praticamente nullo, aveva sempre le estremità fredde) e John li accarezzava e li massaggiava per scardarli.

Era devastante pensare di aver perduto per sempre quei momenti preziosi.

Quando riaprì gli occhi la melodia era cessata e violinista e pubblico se ne erano andati.

La tomba gli sembrò ancor più fredda e disadorna mentre si accoccolava lì davanti, premendo la fronte sul marmo nero.

"Ti scongiuro Sherlock, un'ultima volta. Ho bisogno di vederti un'ultima volta e dirti che ti amo, poi cercherò di andare avanti in qualche modo, ma non voglio lasciare le cose così, non posso sopportare che l'ultimo ricordo che ho di noi sia quello del tuo addio. Non riesco ad accettare di lasciarti andare in questo modo, con quelle cose orribili che ti ho detto prima di lasciare il Barts e tu che..."

Restò lì, raggomitolato nel piumino, ignorò la campanella che annunciava la chiusura del cimitero, continuando a pregarlo di ricomparire, ma quando chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, nella sua mente ci fu solo buio.

 

George Mill era custode di quel cimitero da quasi quarant'anni e se c'era una cosa che detestava era la mancanza di rispetto verso i defunti.

Perciò, quando vide la figura addormentata davanti ad una lapide, la pungolò bruscamente con un rastrello "Ehi! Questo non è un ricovero per senzatetto, via di qua!"

L'uomo si svegliò di soprassalto ed alzò il viso verso di lui: era sofferente ma ben curato ed anche i vestiti erano puliti e di buona fattura, non si trattava di un barbone. Ah, allora la situazione era diversa.

In tanti anni di lavoro George aveva visto persone di ogni genere: parenti tristi, rassegnati, oppure cinici e indifferenti, amici sinceri che brindavano alla memoria dei defunti, compagni di una vita disperati ed in lacrime, ma era la prima volta che vedeva qualcuno ridotto così: quell'uomo sembrava annientato dal dolore.

"Mi perdoni." disse John con voce roca di sonno e di freddo. Era un miracolo che non fosse morto assiderato.

"Ehi amico, si tiri su, coraggio."

John lo ignorò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani "Non ha funzionato, non ha funzionato nemmeno così. Non so più che fare."

Era evidente che quell'uomo non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo e George, che si prendeva cura dei morti, ma che non disdegnava di dare una mano ai vivi, se riteneva fossero bravi diavoli, si frugò nelle tasche alla ricerca di un pezzo di carta e scarabocchiò qualcosa, poi glielo porse.

"Questa donna può aiutarla, le dica che la mando io."

John si lasciò sfuggire una risata spettrale "No. Grazie, ma no: questa è davvero l'ultima cosa che voglio, mi creda."

"Cosa ha capito? Non è una squillo, è una ragazza che legge i tarocchi e parla con i morti, ma non la chiami cartomante come quelle della televisione, mi raccomando, altrimenti si arrabbia."

John aveva voglia di rispondere che lui non credeva a certe cose, era un medico, e che piuttosto avrebbe preferito una prostituta, ma era terribilmente infreddolito ed affamato e non aveva la forza di mettersi a discutere con il custode, il quale, d'altronde, sembrava solo volerlo aiutare.

Prese il foglietto, ringraziò e tornò ad Hertford; aveva intenzione di buttarlo nel primo cestino che avesse trovato, lo aveva già appallottolato tra le mani, quando un pensiero gli attraversò la mente: non era mai arrivato a capire cosa significassero quei sogni, ma capiva perfettamente che non erano sogni normali, troppe coincidenze con la vita reale che non avrebbero dovuto esserci, troppe cose che John non avrebbe dovuto sapere e che invece nei sogni vedeva, troppe anomalie che non avevano una spiegazione razionale.

_"Nessuno ha sogni così realistici, nessuno sogna una vita che scorre davanti ai propri occhi per più di due anni."_

Per quanto fosse sempre stato restio ad ammetterlo, c'era indubbiamente un alone di sovrannaturale in quella storia.

La mano si allontanò dal cestino e tornò nella tasca del giaccone.

Il biglietto con indirizzo e telefono di quella donna restò sul tavolo della cucina una settimana e John non trovava il coraggio né di buttarlo via, né di chiamare. Componeva il numero, ma riagganciava subito, dandosi dello stupido e del credulone, ma i giorni passavano e Sherlock non tornava nei suoi sogni, il dolore che provava non accennava a lenirsi e nient'altro poteva aiutarlo, quindi una mattina si risolse a chiamare.

A fare un tentativo, per lo meno. Tanto, se non avesse creduto alle parole di quella donna (e chiaramente non ci avrebbe creduto), l'avrebbe semplicemente mandata al diavolo.

"Buongiorno, parlo con la signorina Patricia? Mi chiamo John Watson. Mi ha dato il suo numero il signor Mill e mi ha detto che lei poteva aiutarmi. A direi il vero io non so se... come? No, non ho nessun impegno giovedì pomeriggio, ma il fatto è che io non penso che... sì, va bene, a giovedì. - chiuse la chiamata e si passò una mano tra i capelli - Ma che cazzo sto facendo?"

Probabilmente quella donna ed il custode del cimitero erano in combutta per spennare polli disperati e vulnerabili come lui, avrebbe dovuto denunciare entrambi, altroché!

Però c'era dentro di lui quel piccolo dubbio che non voleva sparire e la voglia di comprendere l'esperienza che aveva vissuto, e così giovedì pomeriggio John andò a Londra all'appuntamento con Patricia.

Bussò ed una voce femminile lo invitò ad entrare.

L'ambiente in cui venne ricevuto era un comunissimo salotto dall'arredamento a colori vivaci di fine anni '70 e la donna che gli stava di fronte poteva avere qualche anno meno di Sherlock, aveva un viso comunissimo, pieno e rotondo e capelli castani tagliati a caschetto sotto le orecchie. Un pantalone nero ed una camicetta rosa la rendevano l'emblema della normalità.

Inutile dire che John si era aspettato tutt'altro e Patricia dovette leggerglielo in faccia. "Pensava di trovare una replica della Torre di divinazione?"

"Eh?"

"Non ha mai letto Harry Potter?"

"No, non ho molto tempo per la lettura."

"Capisco. Gradisce un tè o un caffè?" chiese, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi su una sedia.

"No, la ringrazio. Scusi se le sembro sgarbato, ma quanto mi costerà questa specie di consulenza?"

"Nessuno sgarbo, è una domanda più che legittima. Non le costerà nulla."

John non trattenne uno sbuffo di scherno "Andiamo, nemmeno un'offerta libera?"

"Assolutamente no, non è qualcosa che faccio per denaro, ho un regolare lavoro per guadagnarmi da vivere; ma anche se vivessi sotto un ponte, non userei il mio dono per spillare soldi alla gente, è sbagliato."

_"Bella frase ad effetto."_ pensò John, ancora sulla difensiva.

Patricia non si curò molto di quell'atteggiamento ostile: ci era abituata ed era comprensibile. Più che altro era ansiosa di consultare i tarocchi: era molto tempo che non avvertiva delle vibrazioni così forti e sperava di poter aiutare quell'uomo dall'aria così abbattuta e stanca.

"Se la manda il signor Mill devo presumere che lei abbia perduto una persona cara."

John annuì senza rispondere: meno informazioni dava di sé, meno quella donna avrebbe potuto ricamarci attorno ed intortarlo con le sue chiacchiere.

"Prima di iniziare devo spiegarle alcune cose, John. Volgarmente parlando, io leggo i tarocchi, ma ciò che faccio davvero è interpretare la voce delle Forze che stanno oltre il Velo che separa la nostra realtà da... ciò che c'è oltre."

"L'aldilà?"

"Lo chiami come preferisce, per me è semplicemente l'Oltre, senza alcuna connotazione religiosa. Le Forze possono decidere di parlarmi oppure no, e in quest'ultimo caso non potrò esserle d'aiuto in alcun modo, mi dispiace."

Era un discorso di comodo, strampalato, intriso di superstizioni di stampo medievale e andava contro tutto ciò che John, come medico e scienziato, aveva sempre creduto.

"Penso che venire qui sia stato un errore, mi sono fatto condizionare da ciò che sto passando. Mi dispiace, ma non credo a una sola parola di ciò che ha detto."

Ancora una volta Patricia non si scompose, d'altronde era ben consapevole che ciò che faceva non aveva alcun fondamento logico o scientifico ed il mondo era pieno di San Tommaso; inoltre bisognava tener presente che, nel campo della cartomanzia, i truffatori erano un'infinità ed i medium seri solo una ristretta cerchia di pochi individui. Insomma, era del tutto normale che la gente diffidasse di lei.

"Nondimeno, anche se lei non crede, ciò che faccio non smette di essere vero. Le Forze oltre il Velo continuano ad esistere e mi parlano." affermò con calma.

"Tutto questo è ridicolo." Il corpo di John fu scosso da una risatina di incredulità.

"No, non lo è." rispose Patricia con una sicurezza che ricordò a John quella di Irene Adler.

"Perché tutte le donne che conosco, ed anche quelle che non conosco, sentono il bisogno di contraddirmi?" sbottò esasperato.

Patty non rispose, restò in attesa di un suo cenno con le mani posate su un mucchio di carte vecchie e consunte, l'unico elemento folkloristico dell'ambiente.

"D'accordo, tanto comunque non ho nulla da perdere e niente mi obbliga a crederle."

"Certo che no, sarà unicamente lei a decidere se fidarsi o meno delle cose che le dirò."

"Comunque, vista la sua - John gesticolò alla ricerca di un termine calzante - _attività_ , forse quello che sto per raccontarle non le sembrerà così strano. Circa due anni fa un uomo che avevo conosciuto di sfuggita tempo prima, moriva suicida. Da quel momento io ho iniziato a sognarlo ogni notte: vivevo con lui, lavoravamo insieme, facevamo delle... cose." Arrossì vistosamente e Patricia, per non metterlo in imbarazzo, abbassò gli occhi e prese a mescolare le carte.

"Continui, la prego." lo incoraggiò con voce dolce e John si perse nel ricordo di Sherlock. "Come posso descriverle due anni di vita insieme? Lui era fantastico, era ciò che di più bello mi fosse capitato e anche se aveva un carattere impossibile, io lo amavo moltissimo. So che sto solo parlando di un sogno..."

"No, si capisce che per lei era molto più di questo."

John non aveva mai parlato delle sue esperienze oniriche con nessuno, per paura di essere deriso o preso per pazzo e provò un grande sollievo davanti alla reazione comprensiva di Patricia. "Infatti, è proprio così. Quei sogni mi hanno cambiato, mi hanno reso una persona migliore. Quando tornai a Londra ero solo, svogliato e sfiduciato, ma poi sono arrivati quei sogni, è arrivato lui e tutto è diventato più sopportabile, più bello. Io non credo di riuscire a spiegare cosa lui rappresentasse per me."

"Non si preoccupi John - disse Patricia posando il mazzo sul tavolo - sta andando benissimo. Poi cos'è successo?"

John chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente "Tre settimane fa lui... lui si è suicidato anche in un mio sogno e da allora non è più riapparso. Ed io, in tutto questo tempo, non gli ho mai detto quanto lo amavo. Ho bisogno di questo, ho bisogno di comunicare in qualche modo con lui un'ultima volta e dirgli ciò che provo o finirò per impazzire, me lo sento. Lei pensa di riuscire ad aiutarmi, Patricia?"

"Puoi chiamarmi Patty, se vuoi - rispose la ragazza, che era rimasta molto impressionata dal suo racconto - e mi auguro davvero di poter fare qualcosa per te."

"Ti ringrazio." rispose John, dandole a sua volta del tu.

Patricia si sfregò i palmi sudati sulle cosce, concentrandosi il più possibile "D'accordo, John. Hai avuto un'esperienza molto particolare ed insolita, è la prima volta che sento di qualcosa del genere, perciò, prima di tutto, devo capire perché hai avuto questi sogni ed interrogherò le carte in merito. Permetti?"

"Va bene."

Patty dispose le carte sul tavolo secondo uno schema preciso e quando girò la prima, sbiancò e la sua mano prese a tremare.

Era il Re di Coppe.

"Non posso crederci..."

"Ti senti bene? Sei diventata pallida." John allungò una mano verso di lei, ma Patricia sembrava non averlo udito.

"Arthur aveva ragione: tutto accade per un motivo. Sì, capisco. Adesso capisco."

"Io no." la interruppe il dottore, perplesso davanti al suo comportamento.

"Ah, scusa. John, ora sono io che devo dirti una cosa importante." scandì con lentezza.

"Ti ascolto."

"Per un certo periodo di tempo, un po' più di tre anni fa, i tarocchi mi mostrarono cosa stava per accadere ad una certa persona. Non sapevo chi fosse, ma per me era identificata da questa carta, il Re di Coppe, la stessa che ho voltato ora."

"E sarei io?"

Patricia girò le altre tre carte sopra la prima: sei e cinque di coppe e sette di bastoni, il passato che ritorna. "Sì, sei proprio tu."

"Scusa se te lo dico, ma questa è davvero-"

"Una coincidenza sospetta, lo so - lo interruppe Patricia - Un perfetto sconosciuto viene qui ed io gli racconto che, guarda caso, ho già avuto predizioni su di lui in passato."

John piegò le labbra in una smorfia "Già."

"Ma questa non è una coincidenza, è il volere delle Forze oltre il Velo. Le coincidenze-"

"Non esistono. - questa volta fu il dottore a concludere la frase per lei - Lo diceva spesso anche la persona che sognavo."

"Quindi posso continuare?"

John le indirizzò un gesto vago con la mano e Patricia riprese a parlare "Riesci a ricordare quel periodo? Secondo le predizioni che avevo all'epoca, ti sei trovato a prendere una decisione importantissima. Può darsi che al momento tu non te ne sia nemmeno reso conto, ma quella scelta ti ha cambiato la vita."

John si strinse nelle spalle "Non è ciò che fanno tutte le nostre scelte? Incanalano la nostra esistenza in una direzione piuttosto che in un'altra."

"No, questa è stata diversa. Purtroppo in quel momento sei stato influenzato da forze negative e hai finito per prendere una decisione sbagliata, perché tu eri destinato a vivere quell'altra vita, quella che non hai scelto. - restò a lungo in silenzio, cercando di far combaciare ciò che lesse dai tarocchi a suo tempo ed il racconto di John - Io credo, ma bada bene che è solo una mia ipotesi, che la morte di questa persona di cui parli abbia in qualche modo squarciato il muro che teneva separate queste due realtà, quella che hai scelto e quella che avresti dovuto scegliere, e nei tuoi sogni hai potuto vedere la tua vita..."

"... come avrebbe dovuto essere." disse John. Molte volte, nel corso di quei due anni, si era ritrovato a pensare che l'esistenza che sognava fosse quella giusta per lui, mentre in quella reale si era sentito fuori posto.

"Hai detto tre anni fa?"

"Uh, un po' di più, forse tre anni e mezzo. Ti viene in mente qualcosa?"

"Sì. Cristo, sì." Doveva essere per forza la notte in cui aveva conosciuto il vero Sherlock e aveva avuto lì, tra le mani, la possibilità di vivere con lui. Quante volte aveva rimpianto quella decisione e quella maledetta telefonata? Avrebbe dato ogni cosa per poter tornare indietro e cambiare la sua risposta.

"Avrei dovuto vivere quella vita." ripeté.

"Sì. A dire il vero mi piace pensare che da qualche altra parte sia accaduto davvero."

John si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi. "Adesso parli di universi paralleli?"

"Se esistono Forze oltre il Velo, non vedo perché non dovrebbero esistere altre realtà." disse Patricia, come se stesse constatando la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

"Non fa molta differenza per me, dato che Sherlock sembra morire in qualsiasi realtà io lo incontri."

"Sherlock? Quindi tu sognavi Sherlock Holmes, il famoso detective?"

"Era un consulente investigativo - la rimproverò John per forza di abitudine -  e, sì, era lui."

"Okay. Chiarito questo punto, vediamo se possiamo parlare con Sherlock. - Patricia mescolò nuovamente le carte e le dispose davanti a sé, ma quando le girò, arricciò le labbra - Ah, non qui."

"Come?"

"I tarocchi mi stanno dicendo che non posso contattarlo da qui, dobbiamo andare al cimitero per scoprire la verità - guardò l'orologio appeso alla parete - è un po' tardi, ma George farà un'eccezione per noi. Mi dispiace."

Il dottore ebbe il primo accenno di sorriso dopo quasi un mese "La cosa non mi sorprende, lui era un uomo estremamente difficile da vivo e lo è anche da morto."

 

Al cimitero George consegnò loro le chiavi per l'uscita di servizio "Io devo completare il giro di controllo. Ultimamente c'è in giro una banda di ragazzini che gioca a fare i satanisti e ruba i lumini dalle tombe. Cose da pazzi."

Il custode si allontanò brontolando e John chiese a Patricia come lo avesse conosciuto.

"In questo cimitero è sepolto anche l'uomo che scoprì che avevo questo dono e mi insegnò a leggere i tarocchi. All'inizio George si arrabbiava quando mi vedeva fare le carte davanti alla sua tomba, diceva che era una cosa sacrilega, ma poi gli ho fatto una predizione che si è rivelata vera ed ha cambiato idea. Adesso, quando vede una persona particolarmente disperata, gli dà il mio contatto. Sei pronto?"

John non lo era affatto, non aveva idea di cosa stesse per succedere e cercava di mantenere i piedi per terra ripetendosi che probabilmente non sarebbe accaduto nulla, come nulla era accaduto tutte le volte che aveva chiesto a Sherlock di tornare nei suoi sogni, ma dentro di sé sperava, sperava fortemente in un cenno qualsiasi, in un'ultima possibilità di poter parlare con Sherlock.

Patricia allargò le carte davanti alla lapide e voltò la prima: il Cavaliere di Spade. "Il protagonista della nostra storia - spiegò - l'eroe."

"Lui odiava sentirsi definito così, però gli si addice."

"Bene, quindi lui è Sherlock." Girò velocemente le altre carte ed emise un "oh" a metà tra il disappunto e lo sconcerto.

"Cosa succede. Non funziona, vero?" John sentì spegnersi anche l'ultimo barlume di speranza.

"No. Lui è in viaggio, ma questa sequenza di carte non è quella che mi aspettavo... è davvero molto strano."

"Benvenuta nel mio mondo."

"No, davvero John, è come se... ma no, è impossibile - borbottò tra sé - Riproviamo." Rimescolò e ridispose il mazzo, questa volta dividendolo in rettangoli uguali e posando una carta al centro, che voltò per prima, ritrovando il Cavaliere di Spade. Nel rettangolo di destra la successione degli Arcani era incongruente e non comunicava nulla, mentre a sinistra le dava una risposta molto precisa, per quanto assurda.

"John, io non posso farti parlare con lo spirito di Sherlock."

Il dottore si lasciò scivolare lentamente a terra "E' andato via per sempre, vero? E non c'è più modo di raggiungerlo."

"No, non è così. - si morsicò il labbro inferiore, incerta su come proseguire - Io non posso metterti in comunicazione con uno spirito, perché non c'è uno spirito, John. Sherlock Holmes non è morto."

A quelle parole l'ex soldato la afferrò bruscamente per un braccio "A che gioco stai giocando?"

"Non sto affatto giocando."

"Ti stai solo approfittando della mia disperazione." le urlò.

"No." ribatté decisa la ragazza, che non perse la calma.

"Perché mi stai dicendo questo? Perché vuoi illudermi?"

La donna lo guardò dritto negli occhi "Non ti sto mentendo e le mie letture delle carte non hanno mai sbagliato. Sherlock Holmes non è morto." 

"Non ti credo."

"Mi dispiace, capisco che sia difficile da credere, ma io non posso fare altro che continuare a dirti che è la verità, perché è così."

John scosse la testa e le lasciò il braccio "Io non ti conosco, non posso fidarmi di te e le tue parole da sole di certo non mi bastano, ho bisogno di qualcosa di più concreto."

Patty fece una smorfia "Lo so bene, tutti lo vorrebbero, ma non posso dartelo. Temo che questa volta tu debba compiere il salto nella fede [1] ed accontentarti del dubbio."

"Il dubbio?"

"Sì, quello che ti sta tenendo qui. Il dubbio che ti ha fatto comporre il mio numero di telefono. Se non avessi il dubbio che ciò che ti sto dicendo potrebbe essere vero, te ne saresti già andato, anzi, non mi avresti nemmeno cercata. Ti prego, lasciami finire ciò che sto facendo."

"Io non..."

"E se non vuoi fidarti di me, fidati di loro. - indicò i suoi tarocchi - La porzione del mazzo di sinistra rappresenta la vita, quella di destra ciò che c'è dopo la morte. La sequenza dei tarocchi a destra non ha alcun significato per la cartomanzia, non mi stanno comunicando nulla, quindi vuol dire che Sherlock non è qui. Al contrario, quelle di sinistra mi stanno dicendo che lui è ancora vivo."

"Ma è assurdo!"

"Proviamo a capire insieme. - fece scorrere le dita sugli Arcani - la prima carta è il bagatto, ossia il mago, seguito dal sette di Denari e dall'Asso di bastoni rovesciato: ha usato un trucco e si è finto morto. - passò alla riga successiva - E' stato aiutato da due persone: la prima è il Re di Spade, seguito dal quattro di coppe, dal dieci di Denari e dall'Imperatore. Un parente stretto, una persona influente, importante." 

"Mycroft." mormorò John. Certo, quello che stava dicendo quella donna era molto vago, forse poteva adattarsi a tante situazioni, ma intanto si stava adattando anche a quella di Sherlock.

"L'altro aiuto è venuto dalla Donna di Coppe, seguita dal sei di Denari, dalla Temperanza e dalla Papessa. Non un'amante, quindi, ma un'amica fidata e leale, una donna giovane, timida, dall'apparenza mite, ma estremamente forte."

"Molly Hooper!" esclamò John e d'un tratto si ricordò di quella volta che la vide, proprio lì dove si trovavano adesso lui e Patricia, mentre depositava fiori sulla lapide di Sherlock.

Già quella volta il comportamento di Molly gli era apparso strano: non sembrava affatto una persona colpita dalla perdita di un amico.

_"Forse perché non c'era alcun amico da piangere. Forse perché lei sapeva come erano andate le cose e quindi stava solo recitando, proprio come mi era sembrato."_

Incredibilmente, ogni tassello di quella storia pazzesca stava andando al proprio posto.

"Continua." disse cauto.

"Va bene - disse Patty - ora vediamo chi ostacolava il nostro Cavaliere di Spade: c'è il Re di Denari rovesciato, seguito dalla Torre e dal due di Denari, rovesciati anch'essi, un nemico astuto ed infido che tramava nell'ombra. Tuttavia l'ultima carta di questa fila è la Giustizia, significa che quest'uomo è stato sconfitto dal nostro Cavaliere con il suo trucco."

"Jim Moriarty."

"Vorrai dire Richard Brook." obiettò Patty, ricordandosi della vicenda.

"No, voglio dire Jim Moriarty! Non devi credere a ciò che scrissero i giornalisti: Richard Brook è stato creato da Moriarty con il solo scopo di screditare Sherlock e farlo apparire agli occhi di tutti un bugiardo ed un folle, ma era lui, Moriarty, il genio criminale."

"L'hai visto nei tuoi sogni?"

"Sì."

"Allora potresti avere ragione."

"Comunque sia, non riesco a capire perché Sherlock abbia dovuto architettare questa messinscena folle."

"Forse i tarocchi possono illuminarci - Patty passò all'ultima riga di carte - queste rappresentano le motivazioni che l'hanno spinto ad agire: il Sole che splende sullo scudiero di Spade, un uomo della giustizia, e la Regina di Bastoni, una donna piuttosto anziana. Doveva proteggere queste persone a lui care."

"Lestrade e la signora Hudson. - mormorò John, che ormai faticava a considerare le parole di Patricia una semplice invenzione - Mi stai dicendo che in qualche modo, con il suo gesto, li ha protetti dalla minaccia di Moriarty? Ma come?"

"Questo i tarocchi non lo rivelano, mi dispiace. Te l'ho detto che non hanno una risposta per tutto, non funziona così."

"Ma non puoi proprio dirmi altro?" la incalzò.

Patty dispose nuovamente le carte a terra per interrogarle "Il Cavaliere di Spade seguito dal Carro e dalla Ruota della Fortuna: è impegnato in un viaggio avventuroso; otto, nove e dieci di bastoni rovesciati: sta affrontando molti nemici. La Forza, la Giustizia ed il tre di Denari: vuole riabilitare il suo nome. Ah!" All'apparire della prima carta della riga successiva, Patricia si lasciò scappare una esclamazione di allarme.

"Cosa?"

"La-la luna è rovesciata. - balbettò - Non è un buon segno: l'esito del viaggio è incerto e il Cavaliere di Bastoni, un nemico, un cacciatore, è sulle sue tracce. Questo Cavaliere era un alleato del Re di Denari, cioè di Moriarty, stando alle tue parole."

"Stai dicendo che Sherlock è in pericolo?"

"Ha dovuto affrontare delle difficoltà e sì, lo sarà molto presto nel futuro, perché è braccato ed in un territorio ostile - proseguì, continuando a voltare le carte - però guarda qui."

Le ultime tre carte dell'alzata erano il Re di Coppe, la Stella e l'asso di Spade.

"Sono io?"

"Sì."

"E cosa significa?"

"Che potresti ribaltare nuovamente le sorti della tua vita. Anzi, delle vostre vite, perché voi due siete destinati ad essere legati, in questa realtà come in quella che hai vissuto nei sogni, altrimenti non avresti mai fatto quei sogni su di lui. Devi raggiungerlo, John."

"Dimmi dove si trova, allora."

"Come ti ho detto, è in viaggio."

"Scusa, ma 'viaggio' è un termine un po' impreciso: è in Sud America, in Polonia, in Cina?"

Patricia allargò le braccia "Ovviamente, questo gli Arcani non sono in grado di dirlo, non sono un navigatore satellitare."

"Ed io come diavolo faccio a trovarlo? Se fossimo nei miei sogni saprei a chi rivolgermi, ma qui, nella realtà, questa persona non mi conosce, non riuscirei mai a convincerlo raccontandogli questa storia delirante."

L'idea di fare irruzione al Diogenes Club e parlare con Mycroft, per quanto allettante, era da scartare: non gli avrebbe creduto.

"Già." convenne Patty. 

"Questo non mi è di nessun aiuto."

"Scusa, ma ho fatto tutto quello che potevo, i tarocchi non mi danno indicazioni più precise."

"No, scusami tu." le disse John, riconoscendo di essere stato troppo brusco, ma gli era appena stato detto che Sherlock era vivo e si trovava da qualche parte del globo, in difficoltà, pertanto gli era davvero difficile restare calmo e lucido. Se quello che gli aveva raccontato Patricia era vero, allora aveva una seconda possibilità di incontrarlo, di ricominciare, di cancellare l'errore commesso quando non andò a vivere con lui.

Un nuovo mondo di prospettive gli si aprì davanti e si avvide appena del fatto che Patricia stesse consultando ancora le carte, non più voltata verso la tomba, ma verso di lui.

"La Donna di Coppe, lei potrebbe aiutarti a scoprire dove si trova Sherlock, ma davvero non riesco a sapere nient'altro."

"Hai già fatto molto."

"Quindi mi credi?"

"Non lo so, per ora mi accontenterò di avere un dubbio, in fondo non ho nulla da perdere. E poi lo amo, e se esiste una sola possibilità che lui sia vivo, devo trovarlo."

"Non voglio metterti pressioni, ma da quello che ho visto dalle carte non hai molto tempo. Hai già idea di cosa fare?"

"Qualcosa mi inventerò. Ti lascio il mio numero di telefono, casomai avessi qualche altra premonizione."

"Contaci." Patricia lo guardò allontanarsi, ma dentro di sé sapeva che le Forze oltre il Velo non le avrebbero più detto nulla sul Re di Coppe e sul Cavaliere di Spade.

"Buona fortuna." mormorò in direzione della figura del dottore che si allontanava.

Il suo compito di messaggera era concluso: aveva dato a John tutte le informazioni per capire e, se voleva, per credere. Ora non c'era più nulla di scritto o stabilito, il destino era tornato ad essere unicamente nelle loro mani.

Si attardò ancora qualche momento vicino alla tomba di Arthur, per ringraziarlo.

"Avevi ragione tu: tutte le mie predizioni passate non sono state vane. Ma tu questo lo sapevi già, vero? Non hai mai dubitato della voce degli Arcani."

Una folata di vento la fece rabbrividire e Patty si sistemò meglio la sciarpa attorno al collo "Posso chiederti un ultimo favore, Arthur? Ora che sei dall'altra parte del Velo, ora che comprendi ciò che muove quel mondo, fai qualcosa per questi due... hanno già perso così tanto! Fa' in modo che la minaccia che ho visto non si avveri."

E poi lasciò anch'ella il cimitero.

 

L'addetto alle risorse umane del Barts guardò per la terza volta il curriculum e la domanda di assunzione, per essere ben certo di aver capito.

"Dottor Watson - scandì adagio - lei è consapevole di aver fatto richiesta per lavorare come tecnico di laboratorio?"

"Ovviamente. Ho seguito un corso di specializzazione durante il tirocinio e ritengo di averne tutti i requisiti."

L'uomo si sfilò gli occhiali "Non lo sto certo mettendo in dubbio. Quello che vorrei sapere è perché? Un uomo con il suo curriculum civile e militare potrebbe quasi aspirare ad un posto da primario, la sua scheda personale è immacolata, nessun errore sanitario, nessun paziente deceduto in circostanze-"

"La mia scheda la conosco. - tagliò corto John - Ho voglia di cambiare ambiente."

"Lei è consapevole che lo stipendio di un tecnico è ben inferiore a quello di un dottore?"

"Sì."

L'altro allargò le braccia, come a dire che la decisione restava per lui incomprensibile, ma se stava bene a John, non aveva obiezioni.

L'unica ragione per cui John voleva quel posto era perché il laboratorio analisi del Barts confinava con l'obitorio, dove lavorava Molly Hooper. Dubitava che la ragazza si ricordasse ancora di lui, avendolo incontrato di sfuggita diversi anni prima. Più alto era il rischio di imbattersi in Stamford, ma Mike lavorava in un'altra ala dell'ospedale ed era anche impegnato con le lezioni all'università, pertanto John aveva deciso di rischiare, contando su un po' di fortuna: la sorte era in debito con lui.

John aveva il vantaggio che, grazie ai suoi sogni, aveva frequentato spesso l'obitorio, pertanto conosceva bene sia il posto sia le abitudini delle persone che ci lavoravano.

Un controllo in archivio gli confermò che era stata proprio Molly ad eseguire l'autopsia su Sherlock e a firmare il suo certificato di morte: non poteva non sapere qualcosa e pregò che in qualche modo fosse ancora in contatto con lui.

Quando Molly era in pausa, lo era anche John, ma mentre la ragazza andava in mensa con un'amica, lui ispezionava il suo ufficio.

Iniziò dal computer: la password, 'IBelieveInSherlockHolmes', fu piuttosto semplice da trovare, ma lì non scoprì alcun indizio utile.

Sospirò: trovare delle mail di Sherlock sarebbe stato troppo bello.

Il giorno seguente, armato di un coltellino e di alcuni ferri da dentista, scassinò i cassetti della scrivania: c'erano scartoffie di lavoro, qualche rivista femminile, tamponi, collant di riserva ed un pacchetto iniziato di biscotti, nulla fuori dall'ordinario.

Imprecò e richiuse i cassetti; stava per alzarsi, quando notò un cartoncino ripiegato più volte e ficcato sotto ad una delle gambe della scrivania per mantenerla stabile.

Sherlock gli aveva insegnato a non trascurare nulla, quindi lo prese e lo lisciò: era la brochure di una mostra d'arte di qualche genere, ma non riusciva a capire bene perché era scritta in italiano. Non era stata stampata in Inghilterra, quindi; infatti il retro portava stampato il timbro della Galleria degli Uffizi.

John ripensò alla Molly onirica: diceva di amare la musica pop e non le piaceva viaggiare, le pesava anche doversi spostare per andare a trovare i genitori nel Galles. Proprio non riusciva a figurarsela a Firenze a visitare una mostra... che quel volantino l'avesse mandato Sherlock per farle sapere anonimamente dove si trovava? Sembrava il suo stile.

La mostra si era conclusa sette mesi prima, quindi la brochure non poteva essere più recente di così.

La ripiegò e la mise a posto; la pausa pranzo stava per finire ed era meglio che Molly non lo trovasse lì.

Vicino alla porta dell'ufficio c'era una bacheca di sughero a disposizione di medici ed infermieri del reparto, dove erano attaccate foto e cartoline e John si mise a girarle tutte, fino a trovare una veduta del monte Everest: sul retro, una calligrafia aguzza al limite dell'illeggibilità che conosceva molto bene aveva vergato il nome di Molly e l'indirizzo del Barts e basta, lo spazio per i saluti era desolatamente bianco, e questo valeva molto più di una firma.

"Sei tu, sei proprio tu... dio, allora sei vivo..." singhiozzò, sentendo le ginocchia cedere e le lacrime bruciargli gli occhi.

Quella era la grafia di Sherlock, l'avrebbe riconosciuta fra mille.

Eccolo il suo dubbio che si trasformava in certezza, ecco il momento che lo ripagava delle notti passate in bianco a chiedersi se non fosse diventato completamente pazzo, ascoltando i discorsi di una cartomante e quella voce dentro di sé che lo spingeva a credere, a fidarsi, a non lasciarsi scappare dalle mani la possibilità di incontrare di nuovo Sherlock, anche se era labile come fumo.

Sherlock era vivo.

L'uomo che amava era ancora in questo mondo.

Ebbe la tentazione di staccare quella cartolina e stringerla a sé come fosse una preziosa reliquia, ma si controllò, sapendo che Molly avrebbe notato la sua scomparsa. 

La data sul timbro postale era di tre mesi prima e lo sentì più vicino.

Dall'Italia alle vette più alte del mondo e chissà in quali altri posti, lontano da Londra comunque: ecco perché Sherlock non lo aveva mai cercato.

Sì, perché John di questo era convinto: che anche Sherlock, in quegli anni, avesse fatto i suoi stessi sogni, ne era talmente convinto da non prendere nemmeno in considerazione l'eventualità contraria.

 

I giorni successivi John proseguì con la sua indagine, ma non trovò altri indizi: le ultime notizie di Sherlock dirette a Molly venivano dal Nepal e si fermavano a tre mesi prima. John iniziò a considerare l'idea di introdursi in casa della ragazza alla ricerca di altre informazioni, quando una sera, alla fine del turno, la sentì parlare al telefono in una delle sale autopsie.

"Lo so che non è prudente, ma è passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che si è fatto vivo e se lei potesse... certo, so bene che non è in vacanza, ma proprio per questo sono preoccupata... sì, lo so che al telefono lei non può... certo, domani a mezzogiorno al solito posto, grazie."

John si ritrasse tra due schedari e Molly imboccò il corridoio dalla parte opposta senza vederlo. Era certo che la ragazza stesse parlando di Sherlock e, secondo Patricia, c'era una sola altra persona che sapeva del suo finto suicidio: il fratello.

_"Forse sto per scoprire dove sei, Sherlock. Fino a quel momento, non fare pazzie, ti scongiuro."_

Per tutta la mattina seguente John ronzò dalle parti dell'obitorio, senza mai perdere di vista l'ignara ragazza, portando provette e referti, e quando la vide staccare per la pausa pranzo, la seguì a distanza, spingendo un carrello dei medicinali.

L'interlocutore di Molly aveva scelto l'orario più adatto per un appuntamento, quello del cambio turno infermieri e del pasto dei pazienti, così, tra addetti al servizio catering e personale raddoppiato, era facile passare inosservati. Inoltre Molly si fermò in un posto che la gente tenderebbe ad evitare, vicino ai cassonetti per lo smaltimento dei rifiuti biologici. John si nascose dietro alcuni fusti di plastica ed attese. Puntuale, all'ultimo rintocco di mezzogiorno, Mycroft Holmes, nel suo impeccabile completo gessato scuro e con l'ombrello nero in mano, fece la sua comparsa.

"Questa è l'ultima volta che faccio un'eccezione per lei - disse severamente - non devo certo ricordarle che la segretezza è fondamentale per ciò che sta facendo mio fratello."

"Lei ha ragione - si scusò Molly - ma non ha mai fatto passare così tanto tempo senza dare notizie di sé."

"Spesso si trova nell'impossibilità di comunicare e si muove con una tale prudenza che persino i miei contatti lo perdono di vista."

"E' uno di quei casi?"

"L'ultima volta che è stato visto è stato quindici giorni fa, a Banjica, in Kosovo, e pare si stesse muovendo verso ovest per entrare in Montenegro. Clandestinamente, suppongo, visto che non è mai passato a ritirare i documenti che gli avevo lasciato fermoposta."

"E questa è una brutta notizia?" chiese Molly, notando l'espressione tirata sul viso di Mycroft.

"Il Montenegro non è un Paese dove posso offrigli molto supporto logistico."

"Ma ha saputo come sta?"

"E' vivo."

"Non intendevo questo."

"Lo so, Miss Hooper, ma le rare volte che ci sentiamo, le nostre non sono conversazioni di piacere: un breve aggiornamento su obiettivi e spostamenti, qualche pasticcio da coprire con celerità, una richiesta di denaro e documenti falsi. Ecco in cosa consistono le nostre telefonate. Ora, se non c'è altro, dovrei tornare in ufficio, dove ho lasciato il Ministro degli Interni sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi."

"A dire il vero ho una domanda che volevo farle da un po' di tempo: lei dice sempre che si preoccupa per lui, allora perché l'ha lasciato partire? I suoi uomini avrebbero potuto occuparsi di tutto al posto suo e Sherlock non avrebbe mai rischiato la vita come sta facendo ora."

"Questa è la sua battaglia, non avrei potuto fermarlo né trattenerlo in alcun modo."

"Ma è una cosa enorme e lui è solo!"

"E' vero, ma purtroppo mio fratello è deciso ad avere l'ultima parola su Jim Moriarty anche se questi giace tre metri sottoterra e smantellare la sua banda, e lo farà a modo suo, da solo."

"Quindi per lui è tutto qua, è solo l'ennesimo gioco? Ha mai pensato a cosa gli accadrà il giorno in cui non troverà più nulla che lo interessi?"

Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e fece un cenno d'assenso stanco e rassegnato "Sì, ci penso spesso, ma ancora una volta né io né lei possiamo trovargli delle motivazioni, o esserle per lui. Questo lo capisce, vero?"

"Sì. Sì, lo so bene." rispose Molly chinando la testa. 

"Ora capisco perché mio fratello ha scelto lei per chiedere aiuto. Quanto ai suoi timori, purtroppo, non possiamo fare altro che sperare che trovi da solo qualcosa di importante, al di là dei suoi giochetti da detective privato."

John restò immobile finché entrambi non se ne furono andati e comunque non avrebbe potuto muoversi nemmeno volendo: il sentire di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo il nome di Sherlock e l'apprendere cosa stesse facendo, gli provocarono una forte vertigine.

Non rientrò al lavoro quel pomeriggio, invece chiamò Nigel Wayne, un vecchio sergente ora in pensione che aveva combattuto la guerra nei Balcani e che era rimasto nella regione fino alla sua totale pacificazione, e la sera stessa si presentò a casa sua.

"Ho saputo che ti hanno congedato, dopo quell'incidente in Afghanistan - esordì Nigel - gran brutta carognata, mi dispiace. Non è il modo di comportarsi con un soldato."

"Acqua passata. Non sono qui per questo comunque, sono qui per qualcosa di molto più importante."

La dichiarazione stupì Wayne, che ricordava Watson come un uomo per il quale esisteva poco altro, al di là della sua carriera militare. Si capiva che era molto cambiato nel corso degli anni.

"Come posso aiutarti?"

"Ho bisogno di conoscere tutto ciò che sai sul Montenegro, dal clima al territorio, alla situazione politica. E poi, se io volessi entrarvi in modo non del tutto regolare dal Kosovo, da dove potrei passare?" 

Era una domanda allarmante, ma una rapida occhiata fece capire a Wayne che il capitano John Watson era pronto a tornare in guerra e nulla avrebbe potuto fermarlo, quindi non fece alcuna domanda, prese da un cassetto una cartina della regione e gli spiegò tutto quello che sapeva.

 

I giorni seguenti John si preparò a partire e continuò a studiare la mappa per conto suo. Da Banjica, Sherlock non aveva molte possibilità: o puntava verso Vrelo, oppure verso il parco nazionale di Jabllanice usando uno dei tanti sentieri di montagna, magari quelli che costeggiavano la statale 106 che univa i due Paesi. Questa gli appariva la soluzione più probabile: Vrelo aveva alle sue spalle montagne più impervie, non c'erano strade da quella parte e per passare il confine con il Montenegro avrebbe dovuto chiedere un passaggio a qualcuno che possedeva un piper [2] e, senza documenti, non era nelle condizioni di farlo.

_"Incrociamo le dita."_ si disse: se si fosse sbagliato e Sherlock avesse scelto un altro percorso, le possibilità di incontrarlo diventavano praticamente inesistenti.

Rispolverò dall'armadio il suo vecchio zaino militare che riempì con il minimo indispensabile: vestiti pesanti, un impermeabile, lo stesso kit di pronto soccorso che usava nelle zone di guerra, una scorta di cibi energetici per le emergenze. Una carta prepagata, dollari e travellers cheque completavano il suo bagaglio. Infine, da una scatola di scarpe che credeva non avrebbe più riaperto, prese la sua Sig Sauer d'ordinanza ed una scatola di munizioni. Questo voleva dire non poter viaggiare in aereo e triplicare i tempi di viaggio, ma non aveva tempo di chiedere un porto d'armi internazionale e se Sherlock era sulle tracce degli uomini di Moriarty, come aveva detto Mycroft, partire disarmato era fuori questione.

Viaggiò in treno da Londra a Parigi, prese il TGV fino a Milano e da lì un treno locale fino a Trieste, dove si imbarcò su un traghetto per Dubrovnik [3].

Non salutò nessuno, non lasciò messaggi, non gli sembrava importante: l'unica cosa che gli interessava era trovare Sherlock prima che si avverasse quanto predetto da Patricia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] E' l'ultima prova del film "Indiana Jones e l'ultima crociata".
> 
> [2] Piccolo aereo privato da turismo.
> 
> [3] Conosciuta anche come Ragusa, è una città nella parte meridionale della Croazia, vicina al Montenegro.
> 
>  
> 
> A differenza delle carte francesi, dove ci sono solo jack, donna e re, negli Arcani minori ci sono quattro figure per ciascun seme: scudiero (o fante), cavaliere, Regina e Re. I semi sono bastoni, coppe, spade e denari; le coppe rappresentano la sfera dei sentimenti, mentre le spade la mente e la razionalità.
> 
> Secondo il canone, Holmes viaggiò in Tibet. Purtroppo ai giorni nostri la situazione politica di quel Paese è molto diversa dai tempi di Doyle (è una regione dove le autorità cinesi non gradiscono la presenza di stranieri e dubito si possano spedire tranquillamente cartoline dal Tibet), quindi l'ho spostato nel vicino Nepal.


	7. An unexpected journey [1]

_“Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”_

_(Stephen Hunt - The Court of the Air)_

 

 

Grazie al fatto che per lungo tempo contingenti militari stranieri avevano stanziato nella regione, con l'inglese ed un vocabolario tascabile, John riuscì a comunicare piuttosto agevolmente e noleggiare un'auto nella capitale non fu un problema. Viaggiò per un paio di giorni, fino a raggiungere un piccolo villaggio che era cresciuto attorno alla dogana lungo la statale 106 e lì iniziò a fare domande, sperando che un uomo particolare come Sherlock non fosse passato inosservato.

Aveva con sé una vecchia foto ritagliata da un giornale, scattata a Sherlock in occasione di una premiazione pubblica, in un articolo che ancora lo definiva come un brillante detective, e la mostrò in giro alla ricerca di informazioni.

 

Sherlock si era effettivamente introdotto in Montenegro passando vicino a quella cittadina, ma ovviamente non l'aveva fatto dalla strada; era passato dalla montagna, muovendosi su un sentiero noto solo a bracconieri e cacciatori di frodo, perché sarebbe stato difficile spiegare alle autorità locali l'assenza di documenti.

Purtroppo aveva dovuto lasciare il Kosovo in tutta fretta: l'ultima operazione non era andata come aveva previsto ed ora era disarmato, senza documenti né cellulare, possedeva solo un po' di dollari, un travestimento ed un paio di vestiti di ricambio.

Sebastian Moran, invece, disponeva ancora di uomini e di ingenti risorse economiche e nei Balcani i funzionari di polizia corrotti erano la regola, non l'eccezione.

In poco tempo si era ritrovato da cacciatore a possibile preda e considerando chi era il suo cacciatore, non era una prospettiva allettante.

Non poteva fermarsi in un albergo, dove gli avrebbero richiesto le generalità, quindi aveva chiesto ospitalità per una notte ad un uomo che aveva l'abitazione più malandata dei dintorni, ben sapendo che i soldi che offriva gli avrebbero tolto la voglia di fare domande. Il giorno dopo, chiedendo un passaggio ad un camionista, si era rifugiato in un villaggio semidistrutto dalla guerra oltre la montagna, per sottrarsi ad eventuali curiosi e per riorganizzarsi: doveva studiare un percorso per lasciare di nascosto quel Paese al più presto e raggiungere la Croazia, dove avrebbe potuto contare di nuovo sugli amici di suo fratello.

 

John mostrò la foto di Sherlock nelle uniche tre pensioni del villaggio, senza successo; il giorno dopo riprovò nei bar ed ebbe maggior fortuna, in quanto si imbatté nell'uomo che aveva ospitato il suo amico per una notte. Si sedette al tavolo con lui e gli offrì da bere per sciogliergli la lingua: scoprì che aveva dormito da lui un paio di giorni prima, il che coincideva approssimativamente con quanto detto da Mycroft, considerando il tempo che serviva per arrivare da Banjica a lì a piedi. Dieci dollari aiutarono l'uomo a ricordare qualche particolare in più: Sherlock aveva chiesto un passaggio a Borja, un autotrasportatore del posto; l'uomo non sapeva dove fosse andato, ma gli indicò dove trovare il camionista.

Purtroppo per John ad uno dei tavoli della bar sedeva Nicolaj, un poco di buono che lavorava saltuariamente come scaricatore alla dogana merci, ma che, appena poteva, passava le sue giornate a giocare a morra o a scroccare un bicchiere di vino agli stranieri di passaggio e notò la foto che l'inglese stava mostrando.

Se ne era dimenticato, ma da alcuni giorni altri stranieri in compagnia di un paio di funzionari di polizia si erano messi a controllare tutte le auto in ingresso nel Paese dalla statale 106, e avevano mostrato la foto dello stesso uomo a lui e ad altri lavoratori alla dogana, promettendo una lauta ricompensa in caso di informazioni utili.

Nicolaj sapeva valutare con una semplice occhiata quanto fosse gonfio il portafogli di un uomo e quello dell'inglese biondo non dava l'impressione di esserlo, quindi non perse nemmeno tempo a fargli una proposta, perché sicuramente quegli altri forestieri lo avrebbero pagato di più, e corse alla dogana.

Inavvertitamente John aveva calpestato un nido di vespe e gli insetti furiosi stavano per alzarsi in volo.

 

Borja, il camionista, si ricordava dello straniero al quale aveva dato un passaggio, ma inizialmente non volle indicare a John dove l'aveva accompagnato, guardandolo con diffidenza, allora l'ex-soldato si posò una mano sul cuore "Lui mio amico, io devo trovarlo." disse con enfasi e la sincerità nello sguardo e nella voce dovettero convincere l'altro, perché finalmente puntò il dito sulla cartina.

John studiò il percorso, lo evidenziò con un pennarello e tornò verso la sua macchina a nolo, ma il camionista lo seguì e gli batté una mano sulla spalla.

"Cosa c'è?"

"Impossibile arrivare per strada grande. Ponte crollato dopo ultima piena del fiume. Tu prende questa strada. - e gli indicò una striscia sottile, a malapena visibile sulla cartina, che si inerpicava sul fianco di una montagna - Se tu parte adesso, tu arriva a sera."

"Grazie, grazie davvero."

 

"Don, vieni qua."

"Cosa vuoi, Jake? Ti ho detto che ho da fare."

"Questa devi sentirla - l'uomo fece cenno a Nicolaj di avvicinarsi - Forza, ripetigli quello che hai detto a me."

Nicolaj obbedì e parlò ai due sottoposti di Moran dell'inglese biondo che se ne andava in giro chiedendo di Holmes e di come avesse sentito che quest'ultimo si era fatto dare un passaggio da un autotrasportatore.

"Ora datemi miei soldi." pretese Nicolaj alla fine del suo racconto. L'uomo chiamato Don gli porse una banconota da cinquanta dollari, ma non appena il montenegrino l'afferrò, gli torse il braccio dietro la schiena, facendolo guaire di dolore e spavento "Se scopro che mi hai preso per il culo, ti riduco in pezzi così piccoli che dovranno raccoglierli col cucchiaino."

Nicolaj giurò che diceva il vero, si allontanò di corsa e, solo quando fu certo che non potessero più sentirli, insultò le loro madri nella sua lingua natia.

"Cosa ne pensi?"

"Dice la verità, se la stava facendo sotto dalla paura, non mi avrebbe mentito."

"Chi cazzo è questo inglese, uno dei nostri?"

"Non dire stronzate, ti pare che uno di noi si metta a fare indagini per conto suo all'insaputa del capo?"

"E allora?"

"Non lo so. Io comunque avviso Sebastian. Tu intanto vai a parlare con quel camionista e fatti dire quello che sa."

Borja disse la verità a Jake, perché durante la guerra aveva fatto il reticente con un sergente dell'esercito serbo e si era ritrovato con il camion incendiato. Quell'uomo non gli piaceva e sapeva che stava per mettere nei guai lo straniero a cui aveva dato un passaggio ed il suo amico che era andato a cercarlo, ma lui ci viveva con quel lavoro.

Tuttavia non aprì bocca con Jake sullo stato della strada principale e sul ponte crollato pochi giorni prima, prima di tutto perché non gli era stato domandato nulla in proposito, e poi perché quell'uomo, a differenza dell'inglese dal sorriso gentile di poco prima, aveva occhi cattivi come quelli del sergente serbo.

Poi decise che sarebbe partito subito per l'Albania: al porto di Durazzo si lavorava bene e ci sarebbe restato finché non si fossero calmate le acque.

 

La strada suggerita da Borja a malapena poteva definirsi tale ed il dottore proprio non aveva idea di come quell'uomo potesse passarci con il suo camion: era malmessa, con più tratti sterrati che asfaltati, priva di paracarro e piena di buche che le frequenti piogge trasformavano via via in veri e propri crateri.

Grosse nubi scure si avvicinavano velocemente da est e, nonostante fossero solo le quattro di pomeriggio, John fu costretto ad accendere i fari. Non incontrò anima viva per tutto il tragitto e di questo si rallegrò, perché incrociare un'altra vettura su quella striscia di ghiaia a strapiombo su una scarpata gli avrebbe fatto venire i sudori freddi.

O meglio, avrebbe peggiorato quelli che già aveva.

 

"Sei sicuro, Don?"

"Cazzo capo! Scherzerei mai su una cosa del genere?"

"No, non lo faresti." convenne Moran. Calcò un piede sul cadavere dell'uomo che aveva appena ucciso e, con la mano che non reggeva il telefono, estrasse dal torace il suo coltello a serramanico, che ripose con noncuranza nel fodero, ignorando le gocce di sangue che colavano dal manico. "Così impari a voler fare l'uomo onesto a tutti i costi." lo apostrofò.

"Come?"

"Non parlavo con te."

"Cosa dobbiamo fare?"

"E me lo chiedi, imbecille? Inseguite quell'uomo, sicuramente è uno dei galoppini di Mycroft e ci condurrà da Holmes. Io e gli altri ci muoveremo il prima possibile."

Finalmente qualcosa si stava muovendo: quasi due anni per arrivare a scoprire che quel bastardo di Holmes era vivo (Jim non sarebbe stato affatto contento di lui) e che era lui che stava lentamente catturando o facendo sparire nel nulla i migliori uomini del defunto genio criminale. Da quando l'aveva scoperto, avevano preso a giocare ad uno snervante rimpiattino: Holmes sembrava sempre un passo più avanti, troppo scaltro, troppo imprevedibile per essere scoperto, ma in Kosovo la fortuna aveva iniziato a girare.

Sebastian l'aveva avuto quasi in pugno, gli era scappato per un soffio, ma adesso era in grande difficoltà, inoltre era riuscito a spingerlo in un Paese che conosceva meglio di lui, avendoci combattuto durante la guerra, e dove ancora godeva di buoni rapporti con le forze dell'ordine ed i politici locali. Quelli che si lasciavano corrompere, ovviamente, a differenza del cretino stecchito ai suoi piedi.

Si accese una sigaretta ed improvvisò un motivetto allegro, la cui eco risuonò macabra fra le pareti di quel magazzino; non si illudeva che prendere Holmes ed ammazzarlo fosse una cosa facile, quell'uomo era in grado di trovare risorse anche dove non esistevano, ma il tizio maldestro che se ne era andato in giro con una sua foto gli aveva dato una grossa mano, smuovendo acque che altrimenti sarebbero rimaste immote per chissà quanto: anche loro avevano cercato Holmes in quel modo, ma senza fortuna.

Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo quando l'avesse trovato.

Prima di ucciderlo, si intende.

Mise mano al walkie talkie e chiamò i due uomini che lo accompagnavano, poi si mossero verso il confine.

 

Nel frattempo John procedeva con lentezza esasperante sulla strada sempre più malridotta e, a peggiorare la situazione, grosse gocce di pioggia iniziarono a bagnare il parabrezza ed un tuono fece sentire la sua voce non molto distante da lui.

"Fantastico, davvero fantastico."

La perturbazione raggiunse in breve la consistenza di un monsone, con violenti scrosci d'acqua contro cui i tergicristalli persero ingloriosamente la battaglia; i fianchi della montagna e la mulattiera si trasformarono in ruscelli, che trascinavano a valle tutto ciò che capitava, i fulmini cadevano poco sopra la sua testa, lasciando l'aria impregnata dell'aspro odore di ozono.

Fu tentato di fermarsi, in attesa che il peggio passasse, quando un paio sassi più grossi degli altri rimbalzarono sul tettuccio dell'auto e John si trovò ad invocare Dio per la prima volta da quando era stato ferito in Afghanistan _"No, non ora. Non ora che sono così vicino a lui."_

Incrociò le dita ed accelerò di colpo per allontanarsi da quella parete franosa, anche se tra l'acqua ed il buio vedeva a malapena il bordo della strada.

Qualcuno dall'alto decise di guardare giù ed il dottore passò oltre, indenne.

Gli uomini di Moran avevano appena invertito la marcia davanti al ponte crollato sulla strada principale, mentre John raggiungeva il punto più alto del passo di montagna ed iniziava la discesa verso quel paese dal nome impronunciabile che non era nemmeno sulle carte geografiche.

L'acquazzone lasciò il posto a nubi basse e ad una pioggia più sopportabile e, da quest'altro lato della montagna, la carrareccia era in condizioni migliori.

Il primo segno di civiltà incontrato da John fu una baita semi diroccata, lì la strada curvava, dirigendosi poi verso una stretta valle a est; l'ex soldato sorrise sollevato quando, tra una nube e l'altra, intravide il brillio fioco di alcune luci artificiali: il villaggio.

 _"Con tutta la fatica che ho fatto ad arrivare fin qua, farai meglio ad esserci._ \- il suo viso assunse un'espressione dolce - _Farai meglio ad essere lì, Sherlock, perché non sai la voglia che ho di rivederti."_

Quando l'auto fece il suo ingresso tra quel pugno di case, alcuni visi curiosi si affacciarono alle finestre, ma John non se ne stupì: i forestieri dovevano essere più rari dei leoni albini da quelle parti. Si diresse verso l'unico esercizio pubblico del posto, un bar che fungeva da emporio, ufficio postale e telegrafo (da quelle parti parole come Internet o banda larga erano ancora vocaboli alieni) con un paio di stanze al piano di sopra per gli sventurati che si fossero trovati nella necessità di pernottare lì.

L'inglese del barista era molto più arrugginito delle altre persone con cui John aveva parlato e il dottore dovette esprimersi a gesti più che a parole. La foto di Sherlock non diceva nulla né al proprietario, né ad un paio di clienti, che si erano avvicinati incuriositi dalla pantomima di John.

Ad un certo punto uno dei due si rivolse al barista dicendogli qualcosa in montenegrino e quello scosse la testa.

"Cosa c'è?" volle sapere John.

"Uno straniero c'è. Ma non lui."

"E' sicuro?"

"Sì. Diverso."

"Grazie comunque." John appoggiò i gomiti sul bancone: dunque la pista si interrompeva lì? Borja si era sbagliato e quel tizio a cui aveva dato un passaggio non era Sherlock? Non sapeva che fare.

La campanella posizionata sopra la porta del bar tintinnò, annunciando l'ingresso di qualcuno.

Il barista batté una mano sulla spalla di John e poi indicò qualcuno alle sue spalle "Straniero. Vedi? No lui."

Il dottore si voltò e per poco non crollò a terra fulminato da un ictus: l'uomo appena entrato era magro, alto, con capelli biondi slavati ed una barba folta e poco curata. Non sembrava lui, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto affermare che si trattava dello stesso uomo della foto, se non fosse stato per gli occhi.

Quegli occhi forse grigi, forse azzurro chiaro, che assumevano sfumature verdi in penombra, forse di un colore a cui nemmeno Dio avrebbe potuto dare un nome, erano i suoi.

Erano gli splendidi occhi di Sherlock.

John si riscosse dalla paralisi che lo aveva colpito e, sorridendo come un ebete, mosse un passo barcollante verso di lui.

Anche Sherlock era impietrito dallo stupore, ma non appena John fece cenno di volersi avvicinare, strinse le labbra in una linea dura, lanciò un'occhiata guardinga e calcolatrice attorno a sé e si lanciò fuori dalla porta senza una parola.

"NO!" urlò John, spaventando i pochi presenti. Corse fuori anche lui, ma nel buio della sera, in mezzo ad una pioggia persistente e all'aria densa di umidità, non riuscì a ritrovarlo e si guardò attorno, disperato "Sherlock! Sherlock, sono io."

Prese a correre in ogni direzione, sbirciò nei vicoli, nelle ombre dei portoni delle case, nei piccoli orti, ma il detective sembrava essersi volatilizzato.

"Sherlock! - urlò un'ultima volta, prima che la voce cedesse e si trasformasse in un patetico lamento - Sherlock... perché?"

Afferrò rabbiosamente il cellulare: c'era una sola tacca di campo, ma se la sarebbe fatta bastare. Cercò un numero nella rubrica e chiamò.

Patricia rispose dopo tre squilli "John?" chiese stupita.

"Sherlock mi ha guardato ed è scappato via! Perché?" chiese John con voce strozzata. Non sapeva se era più furioso o disperato e ripeté quella domanda per tre volte, in caso non le fosse chiaro il concetto.

"Lo hai trovato? Così presto?" La voce della donna gli giungeva a scatti.

"Sì, però il modo in cui mi ha guardato... è come se... come se non avesse mai sognato nulla di tutto ciò che ho sognato io. Ma non può essere così, vero?"

"Oh John..."

"Cosa?"

"Mi-mi dispiace, ma è come dici. - sussurrò Patty - Io pensavo fosse ovvio."

"No, non lo era affatto." strillò il dottore, agitando le braccia.

"Però tu stesso hai detto che le altre persone che hai incontrato nei sogni, nella realtà non ti conoscevano. Pensavo lo sapessi."

"Gli altri non centrano in questa cosa, sono solo _altri._ Io sto parlando di Sherlock e con lui il legame è diverso, è molto più forte: vivevamo insieme, ci amavamo, Cristo santo! Perciò sì, se ci tieni a saperlo, ero convinto che lui sognasse le stesse cose che sognavo io, o almeno qualcosa di simile."

"Ma non credi che in quel caso ti avrebbe cercato?"

"No. Pensavo che lui, molto più razionale di me, non avrebbe mai considerato che i sogni potessero essere qualcosa di diverso, e poi pensavo che dal momento che si trovava all'altro capo del mondo, non aveva modo o tempo di cercarmi. Ma ero certo che quando mi avesse visto avrebbe capito e... be', non mi aspettavo che il nostro incontro andasse così!"

Nonostante la cattiva comunicazione, la sentì sospirare "Forse è colpa mia, avrei dovuto essere più chiara. Vedi, John, sei stato tu a prendere la decisione che ha cambiato il corso degli eventi, tutti gli altri si sono solo comportati di conseguenza, ma il fattore scatenante sei solo tu, pertanto solo a te è nota quella realtà alternativa, nessun altro può averla vista o vissuta."

John dovette appoggiarsi alla palizzata di un giardino, nel momento in cui realizzò ciò che gli veniva detto "Non mi ha mai cercato perché non significo nulla per lui, sono solo un uomo qualsiasi incontrato la notte di qualche anno fa. Non mi ama... i miei sentimenti sono a senso unico." concluse con voce flebile e il mondo gli crollò addosso.

"John, ascoltami." Ora la voce di Patricia risuonò risoluta nel suo orecchio.

"Che c'è, hai omesso qualche altro dettaglio fondamentale?"

Patty lo ignorò "Voglio farti una domanda: se avessi saputo questo particolare, che Sherlock non ti aveva sognato, saresti rimasto a Londra, pur sapendo che era in pericolo?"

"Non dire stupidaggini, certo che no!" Si sarebbe precipitato lì in ogni caso, perché era Sherlock, l'uomo che amava, e aveva bisogno di lui.

"Vedi? Non cambia nulla e adesso hai comunque la possibilità di dirgli quanto lo ami."

"Tu non lo conosci! - proruppe esasperato - Non gli importerà."

"No - disse la donna con dolcezza - non credo affatto: riesco a percepire io da qui quanto è forte il tuo amore, nessuno può restare indifferente a un tale sentimento."

John si calmò: era vero, nulla gli impediva di dire a Sherlock ciò che provava. Non era forse il motivo per cui si era rivolto a Patty in prima battuta, per poter dire a Sherlock che lo amava?

"E poi non credo che le Forze oltre il Velo si sarebbero date tanto da fare solo per far finire tutto così. Abbi fiducia."

"Ho capito."

"Ah, e del pericolo che mi mostrarono i tarocchi cosa puoi dirmi?"

"Nulla, qui è tutto tranquillo."

"Allora tieni gli occhi aperti - lo ammonì Patricia - perché vuol dire che non si è ancora verificato."

"Lo terrò a mente." Chiuse la comunicazione e in quel momento qualcosa lo colpì sulla schiena: un bambino gli aveva tirato un sasso, prima di scomparire dietro ad un muretto.

"Maledetto ragazzino - imprecò John - ma che cazzo..." poi notò che il sasso era avvolto in un foglietto.

 _"Incontriamoci qui."_ c'era scritto e sotto era schizzata una rudimentale mappa che portava poco fuori dal paese. La calligrafia era senza dubbio quella di Sherlock.

Voleva incontrarlo, sicuramente per avere delle spiegazioni e probabilmente prima aveva reagito così solo per timore degli occhi indiscreti della gente del posto.

Sollevato e senza farsi ulteriori domande tornò in macchina e partì alla volta del luogo indicato; superò una vecchia fabbrica distrutta dai bombardamenti della guerra, il cui scheletro si innalzava nero ed inquietante nella notte e giunse nei pressi di una grande tenuta, circondata da un parco ora in rovina ma che, prima della guerra, doveva essere magnifico. Anche l'antico palazzo, con l'intonaco ora scrostato e gli scuri usciti dai cardini, aveva conosciuto tempi migliori, ma restava comunque un edificio grande ed imponente.

John parcheggiò davanti all'ingresso principale e, quando spense i fari dell'auto, il paesaggio piombò nel buio: non c'era alcuna luce accesa alle finestre e non sembrava esserci anima viva, tanto che John temette di aver sbagliato strada. Aiutandosi con una torcia elettrica trovò il portone, che era aperto. Entrò, e l'ultima cosa che fece fu chiamare il nome di Sherlock, prima che qualcosa di pesante lo colpisse alla base della nuca.

 

Non seppe dire per quanto tempo restò privo di conoscenza, ma fu risvegliato molto bruscamente da una spruzzata di acqua gelida sulla faccia.

"Perdona il metodo barbaro, ma non posso certo aspettare tutta la notte i tuoi comodi."

La luce nella stanza era fioca e John, ancora intontito dalla botta rimediata, faceva fatica a mettere a fuoco la figura davanti a lui. La voce era sicuramente quella di Sherlock, ma perché era così fredda e tagliente? Sembrava addirittura arrabbiato con lui, ma che motivo poteva avere?

"Sherlock..." biascicò, alzando la testa verso di lui: il consulente investigativo si era liberato di barba finta e parrucca, tornando al naturale.

John sorrise: gli piaceva molto di più così, il biondo non gli si addiceva.

"Questa è proprio una sorpresa, dottor Watson, non me lo sarei mai aspettato. La cosa dovrebbe lusingarla, sa?"

"John. Mi chiamavi John, ricordi?" Il dottore stava riacquistando rapidamente lucidità. Era seduto su una sedia e provò ad alzarsi per avvicinarsi a lui, ma si accorse che non poteva, perché era legato da una robusta corda "Che storia è questa? Un attimo... sei stato tu a colpirmi in testa? Perché diavolo hai fatto una cosa del genere, Sherlock? Mi hai fatto un male cane!" sbottò indignato.

Sorpreso nel sentir pronunciare il suo nome con tanta familiarità, Sherlock si sedette sul letto davanti a lui. Il dottor Watson aveva avuto una reazione strana ed inaspettata: gli sembrava di essere stato appena rimproverato dopo aver combinato un guaio.

"Insomma, Sherlock!"

In quei due anni aveva usato solo pseudonimi ed il suo nome suonava un po' strano persino alle sue stesse orecchie.

Sapeva di casa.

Per un istante gli comparve davanti l'immagine del salotto di Baker Street e delle due poltrone davanti al camino, in attesa dei loro legittimi proprietari.

Proprietari?

Perché pensava a due persone? Lui viveva da solo.

Rimproverandosi, si riscosse: c'era in gioco la sua vita e non era il momento di perdersi in inutili fantasie. "Non riesco a capire se tu sia stupido oltre ogni possibile immaginazione o abbia un piano estremamente complicato, _John_."

Se il dottor Watson gli dava del tu, lui avrebbe fatto altrettanto.

"Ti giuro che non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Andiamo, ti sembra questo il modo di salutarmi? Non ci vediamo da tre anni e mezzo." Non poté evitare che nella sua voce risuonasse tutto il rimpianto per una vita insieme mancata e sorrise con tristezza.

"Mentre eri privo di conoscenza ripensavo proprio a quel nostro incontro. Perché ti sei tirato indietro all'improvviso, avevi ricevuto un contrordine? Forse il tuo capo pensava che non fossi all'altezza e ti saresti fatto scoprire? Cosa che sarebbe successa, del resto."

"Il mio capo?" John era sempre più confuso: che cavolo stava passando nella testa di Sherlock?

"Non farmi perdere tempo, sto parlando di Jim Moriarty. A meno che, ovviamente, tu non lo conoscessi come Richard Brook."

Oh.

Cristo.

Santissimo.

Sherlock pensava che lui fosse uno degli uomini di Moriarty. Di colpo si rese conto di quanto fosse brutta la sua situazione: l'uomo che aveva davanti non aveva esitato a ridurre in fin di vita un agente della C.I.A. per aver maltrattato la signora Hudson, a lui cosa avrebbe fatto?

"Sherlock, non è come pensi. - scandì molto lentamente - Io non lavoro per l'organizzazione di Moriarty." Altro che confessargli i suoi sentimenti, ora doveva convincerlo a non ammazzarlo.

"No? - chiese Sherlock sarcasticamente - E allora dimmi, _John_ , come hai fatto a trovarmi in questo posto dimenticato da dio, dato che sono entrato nel Paese clandestinamente e sono sotto falsa identità? Senza contare che il mondo crede che io sia sottoterra da più di due anni. Infine, ti sarei molto grato se mi spiegassi per quale motivo te ne vai in giro armato." Allungò una mano sotto al cuscino e tirò fuori la sua pistola.

A John non fece paura veder comparire la sua arma, faceva molto più male il tono freddo e cattivo con cui Sherlock aveva pronunciato il suo nome, perché aveva ancora nelle orecchie la voce supplichevole del suo amante che lo invocava quando facevano l'amore ed era solo così che voleva essere chiamato da lui.

Ma, d'altronde, come poteva biasimarlo?

"Quello che sto per dirti ti sembrerà assurdo e farai fatica a crederci, ma-"

"E' la verità? - lo interruppe Sherlock - So che non puoi dire niente di diverso, date le circostanze, ma sei comunque poco convincente. E poi bisogna vedere se ho voglia di starti a sentire." Giocherellò con la Sig Sauer facendola passare da una mano all'altra.

John scosse veementemente la testa "No, ti supplico Sherlock! Devi ascoltarmi. Tu devi farlo."

Strano. Sembrava più smanioso di raccontare la sua versione che spaventato.

 _"Lasciamolo fare_ \- si disse Sherlock - _tanto se mente lo capirò subito ed in quel caso lo ucciderò."_

"Mi sto annoiando parecchio in questi giorni, quindi intrattienimi." Sherlock si mise comodo, con la pistola tra le gambe leggermente aperte e gli occhi che studiavano ogni minimo dettaglio di John con attenzione.

Il dottore chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi, ma non aveva idea di come iniziare. Dannazione, eppure quando scriveva sul suo blog, le parole gli venivano immediatamente.

"Allora?" chiese Sherlock, spazientito da quel silenzio.

"Sto cercando di raccogliere le idee, ma la botta in testa che mi hai dato non mi aiuta." lo accusò. Nonostante tutto, la situazione non lo terrorizzava come avrebbe dovuto: quello che aveva davanti era Sherlock e proprio non riusciva ad immaginarselo nell'atto di sparargli, né a parlargli in modo diverso, non dopo la vita che avevano condiviso nei suoi sogni.

Ancora una volta il consulente investigativo restò stranito dalla disinvoltura con lui il dottor Watson gli si rivolgeva: non era l'atteggiamento che si sarebbe aspettato da un prigionieri nemico. Anche a distanza di anni, quel medico militare restava una fonte di sorprese.

 _"D'accordo_ \- pensò John - _proviamo a raccontarlo come se si trattasse di un post del blog."_

Restò con gli occhi chiusi, immaginandosi di essere a Baker Street, a casa, e non in una villa abbandonata nel cuore dei Balcani. "Tre anni fa, quella sera-"

"Sono tre anni e mezzo." lo corresse Sherlock.

"Mi fai parlare o la vuoi raccontare tu questa storia?" lo rimbeccò John e poi borbottò qualcosa che assomigliava molto a _'il solito pignolo'_.

Sherlock sbuffò "Va bene, ma vedi di essere preciso e attieniti ai fatti." poi chiuse di scatto le labbra, ora decisamente turbato. Cos'era successo? Aveva appena avuto un battibecco con John, ma non un vero litigio, piuttosto uno di quei bisticci bonari che possono avere due amici di lunga data.

Ed era stato divertente.

Anche il cuore di John aveva sussultato davanti a quello scambio di battute: dio, che nostalgia! Per un attimo era stato come tornare nel suo mondo onirico.

"Di-dicevo... quella sera, quando ti telefonai per dirti che non sarei venuto a vivere con te, presi la decisione peggiore di tutta la mia vita e non puoi sapere quanto l'ho rimpianta. Non so... ero molto stanco, soffrivo ancora per i postumi dell'infezione che mi aveva colpito in Afghanistan e Sally Donovan mi aveva sconsigliato di avere a che fare con te."

"Oh! Un'opinione da tenere in considerazione quanto quella della Regina." sibilò Sherlock.

"Scusami tanto, ma all'epoca che ne potevo sapere? Come se non bastasse, tuo fratello mi fece rapire, portare in un magazzino deserto e mi tempestò di domande indiscrete. Mi sembrava tutto talmente assurdo e folle che pensai che quella vita non facesse per me."

"Anche Mycroft. Le tue scelte in fatto di consiglieri sono raccapriccianti."

"Lo so, non avrei dovuto ascoltarli. A dire il vero tu mi eri piaciuto fin da subito, con le tue deduzioni strabilianti: avrei dovuto fidarmi del mio istinto e del mio cuore." concluse in un soffio.

"Tutto questo è molto lusinghiero, tuttavia non spiega affatto come mai tu sia qui." osservò Sherlock.

Già, ora veniva la parte più difficile.

"Tu sei uno scienziato, Sherlock, quindi capirei se non credessi a ciò che sto per dirti. Cerchi sempre una spiegazione logica e razionale, anche quando capitano cose incredibili e le apparenze farebbero credere che si tratta di avvenimenti sovrannaturali. Come nel caso del presunto mastino mostruoso di Baskerville, ad esempio."

Sherlock si irrigidì all'istante "E tu come fai a sapere di Baskerville? Mio fratello insabbiò tutto e non trapelò nulla."

John decise di ignorare questa domanda e proseguì il suo racconto "Tre anni e mezzo fa io dovevo venire a vivere con te, ero destinato a farlo, e da qualche altra parte è successo per davvero. - lo guardò dritto negli occhi, senza tentennare - In un'altra realtà noi abbiamo vissuto insieme a Baker Street, sono diventato il tuo collega ed il tuo amico e scrivevo di te sul mio blog. Insieme abbiamo risolto una infinità di casi, dalla donna vestita di rosa, all'effrazione nella banca dove lavora il tuo amico Sebastian Wilkes e molti altri ancora. Io questa realtà l'ho vista, l'ho sognata per più di due anni: è iniziato tutto il giorno in cui lessi sul giornale del tuo suicidio e da allora, notte dopo notte, ho vissuto queste e... altre cose." concluse piano.

Una risatina sarcastica scosse il petto del consulente investigativo "E' questa la tua versione dei fatti? Sembra la trama di un brutto episodio di Doctor Who."

John si strinse nelle spalle. "E' la verità." disse semplicemente. Sapeva benissimo che Sherlock non si sarebbe convinto tanto facilmente, ma non intendeva arrendersi. "E non è tutto."

"Davvero?" domandò il moro con falsa incredulità.

"Sì, davvero." replicò John, serissimo.

Quel tono di voce fermo, quegli occhi blu limpidi e privi di esitazioni, fecero passare a Sherlock la voglia di scherzare: John Watson sembrava assolutamente convinto di quanto aveva detto, anche se aveva raccontato una storia inverosimile. "Ridicolo." sbuffò.

"A un certo punto - proseguì John imperterrito - ci siamo avvicinati e abbiamo iniziato una relazione. Una relazione sentimentale."

"Questa è l'assurdità più grande di tutte. Chiunque mi conosca anche solo per sentito dire, sa che io-"

"Sei sposato con il tuo lavoro - fu il turno di John di interromperlo - ma nonostante questo, è successo. All'inizio tu eri restio, non volevi, avevi paura che qualcuno avrebbe potuto usare il nostro legame contro di noi, ma io ti desideravo sopra ogni cosa e so che tu provavi le stesse cose per me. - John prese fiato un solo istante - Poi è ricomparso Moriarty e, non so bene perché, tu hai dovuto buttarti dal tetto del Barts per salvare la vita a Lestrade, alla signora Hudson e a me. Ero lì e ti ho visto cadere, Sherlock."

Il dottore si fermò un istante, gli occhi colmi di un tale dolore che una delle mani di Sherlock ebbe un piccolo scatto, come a volersi allungare verso di lui e stringergli una spalla, o accarezzargli il viso.

"Da quel momento ho smesso di sognarti e mi sembrava di impazzire, così mi sono rivolto ad una cartomante e lei mi ha detto che non eri morto, che eri in viaggio e che su di te incombeva un pericolo. All'inizio ero molto scettico, però le cose che diceva avevano senso e, alla fine, ho deciso di crederle. Sfruttando le conoscenze che avevo grazie ai miei sogni, sono andato a lavorare al Barts per poter pedinare Molly e qualche giorno fa lei si è incontrata con Mycroft. Origliando la loro conversazione, ho saputo che eri diretto in Montenegro, così sono partito e ti ho trovato."

Sherlock era allibito "Non puoi seriamente pensare che io possa credere ad una sola parola di ciò che hai detto."

"Questa è la sola versione che sentirai da me."

Il consulente investigativo si alzò e si curvò verso di lui, tenendosi comunque ad una distanza di sicurezza "Io invece sono convinto che se ti torturassi un po', mi confesseresti che è stato Sebastian Moran, il vice di Moriarty, a spedirti qui."

"Io non ho nulla a che fare con quel bastardo." replicò John con durezza.

"Dammi una sola ragione valida per cui dovrei fidarmi di te."

"Conosco delle cose di te, cose che non potrei sapere se non avessimo vissuto insieme."

"Del tipo?"

"E' la Terra che gira attorno al sole o il contrario?" domandò a bruciapelo e Sherlock non rispose. "Non lo sai - incalzò l'ex soldato - perché per te è una conoscenza superflua e tu, nel tuo Mind Palace, conservi solo informazioni utili alla risoluzione delle indagini, pertanto hai cancellato quelle relative al sistema solare. Nell'altra realtà ne scrissi nel mio blog, ma in questa come avrei potuto saperlo?"

"Ho sempre avuto pessimi voti in geografia astronomica: per l'organizzazione di Moriarty è uno scherzo consultare dei registri scolastici, mentre del mio Mind Palace ne ho parlato sul mio sito."

"La Scienza della Deduzione, quello che non legge nessuno, basta controllare il contatore delle visite."

"Esistono modi per manometterlo."

"Violet lo saprebbe fare di sicuro. Sì, conosco anche lei, è una hacker alla quale ogni tanto affidi qualche compito."

"Anche questo può essere scoperto agevolmente."

John si umettò le labbra: non andava bene, forse doveva provare con qualcosa di più personale "Mentre segui un'indagine praticamente non dormi e non mangi mai, ma al termine sei capace di dormire per dodici ore filate e, tra parentesi, la prima volta che l'hai fatto mi sono spaventato molto: non ti svegliavi nemmeno con le cannonate. Quando ti annoi o sei frustrato spari contro i muri, non ami i cibi piccanti o quelli troppo salati e invece ti piacciono le cose dolci, in particolare muffins e biscotti alla cannella. Prendi il caffè con due zollette di zucchero ed il tè con il miele d'acacia, la tua qualità preferita è il Pu-erh. Devo continuare?"

Sherlock lo fissò a bocca aperta: era tutto vero. Il suo cervello cercò velocemente una spiegazione razionale, ma l'unica che trovò presentava difetti e, anche mentre si apprestava ad esporla, sapeva che non era quella corretta. "Queste sono tutte cose che possono essere dedotte osservandomi, magari con l'ausilio di microcamere piazzate in casa mia."

"No. - negò John - L'unica presente la installarono i sicari che volevano il codice di Moriarty, poi l'appartamento è stato bonificato dagli uomini di tuo fratello, che non ne hanno trovate altre."

Era proprio quella la lacuna nell'ipotesi di Sherlock: lui sapeva bene di non essere stato spiato per due anni, ma l'alternativa qual era? Credere a quella storia scombinata?

"C'erano altri metodi per spiarmi."

"Va bene." John non avrebbe voluto arrivare a raccontargli di _quello_ ed imbarazzarlo, ma ora che Sherlock lo teneva legato, puntandogli addosso la sua stessa pistola e guardandolo come se fosse un nemico, non aveva molte altre alternative. Lui stesso si vergognava a mettersi così a nudo davanti a uno uomo che sì, era Sherlock, ma non era lo stesso Sherlock dei suoi sogni, il _suo_ uomo, il suo amante, però quella era l'ultima carta che poteva giocare.

"Va bene - ripeté per darsi coraggio - ti ho detto che eravamo amanti, quindi io conosco - deglutì - tutte le tue zone erogene." Distolse lo sguardo dal viso dell'altro, impacciato come poche volte si era sentito in vita sua, ma si rincuorò notando con la coda dell'occhio che anche Sherlock era rimasto scioccato.

"Potresti tirare ad indovinare - disse, dopo un silenzio pieno di imbarazzo - le zone del corpo con la più alta presenza di terminazioni nervose sensibili alla stimolazione fisica sono ben note alla scienza e tu sei un medico."

"Vuoi che te le elenchi? - borbottò John, sempre più rosso in viso - D'accordo. Il collo, sotto al pomo d'adamo e lungo i tendini; i capezzoli, ti fa impazzire quando li succhio e questo in genere non piace molto agli uomini. Quindi come ho fatto a indovinare? Non l'ho indovinato, non l'ho visto con nessuna dannata microcamera, lo so perché l'ho fatto." Finalmente John trovò il coraggio di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi: Sherlock aveva stretto le labbra e... dio, sì, pur nella scarsa illuminazione della stanza, vide che era arrossito quanto lui.

"Soffri il solletico sulla pancia, per la precisione sotto l'ombelico." proseguì John, la voce addolcita dal ricordo della notte in cui aveva scoperto quel delizioso segreto e aveva passato ore a sfiorargli la pelle, mentre Sherlock si dimenava, rideva e lo implorava di smettere. "E poi conosco il punto più sensibile del tuo corpo - si inumidì le labbra secche - è dove l'asta del pene e lo scroto si incontrano. Prova a dire che non ti piace, quando ti tocchi lì." concluse con voce sommessa, tornando a fissare lo scendiletto logoro ai piedi di Sherlock.

Per la prima volta in vita sua Sherlock restò completamente senza parole, riuscì solo ad emettere un timido _"Oh"_ che davvero non faceva onore al suo genio. All'università aveva fatto sesso un paio di volte con il suo compagno di stanza al dormitorio e sapeva bene di cosa John stesse parlando.

"Già, che ti piaccia o no questa è la verità. Non so se sia successo in un universo parallelo o in un'altra realtà e non mi importa, so solo che è successo per davvero, io l'ho vissuto: noi ci siamo conosciuti e-"

_Innamorati._

Così John avrebbe voluto concludere la sua frase, ma in quel momento la luce si spense e la stanza piombò nel buio più assoluto.

"Che succede?" domandò, sentendo d'improvviso una forte inquietudine. Con l'impianto elettrico dell'anteguerra di quel palazzo e la pioggia caduta fino a poco prima, la cosa più logica era pensare che fosse saltato un fusibile, ma il suo istinto di soldato gli disse che non era così.

Sentì Sherlock alzarsi e poi lo scatto metallico della sicura della pistola che veniva tolta.

"Sherlock?"

"Sembra che abbiamo compagnia, sono arrivati i tuoi complici."

"Per l'ultima volta - disse John - io non sono un uomo di Moriarty. Dopo tutto quello che ti ho detto, come puoi crederlo ancora?"

Sherlock ora gli era davanti, ne percepiva il calore e l'odore e, probabilmente, se avesse piegato la testa in avanti, avrebbe incontrato il metallo freddo della canna dell'arma.

Sarebbe morto così, dunque? Ucciso dall'uomo che amava? Sorprendentemente, scoprì che non gli importava poi molto: se Sherlock non gli credeva, significava che non sarebbero mai andati a vivere insieme una volta tornati a Londra, e una vita senza di lui non era nulla che valesse la pena vivere, l'aveva già sperimentato.

Piuttosto, se davvero esistevano altre realtà oltre a quella, poteva incrociare le dita e sperare di essere più fortunato nella prossima.

Poi si ricordò del motivo che lo aveva spinto ad addormentarsi ai piedi di una tomba e convinto a credere alle parole di una ragazza che leggeva i tarocchi, del motivo che gli aveva fatto attraversare mezza Europa solo per poterlo ritrovare.

Doveva dirgli almeno quello, e poi andasse come andasse.

Chiuse gli occhi e sussurrò "Io ti amo, Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Titolo ovviamente ispirato al film Lo Hobbit.


	8. No matter what reality, we fit each other

Don, Jake e gli altri due uomini di Moran circondarono il palazzo, manomisero la centralina elettrica, indossarono gli occhiali ad infrarossi per la visione notturna e si introdussero in casa: i primi due dall'ingresso principale, uno dalla porta di servizio delle cucine e l'ultimo dalla finestra di uno studiolo al pian terreno.

Don e Jake salirono lo scalone principale e poi presero l'uno il corridoio di destra e l'altro quello opposto.

Il mercenario che passò dalle cucine fu la prima vittima del piano di difesa allestito da Sherlock per prevenire visite sgradite. C'era una porta socchiusa che dava su un piccolo locale cieco e al suo interno gli parve di vedere una figura umana; entrò a controllare, ma si trattava solo di un grembiule appeso ad un attaccapanni. La porta della dispensa si richiuse immediatamente alle sue spalle e l'uomo, nel muoversi, sentì le gambe impigliarsi in qualcosa di sottile, come dei fili da pesca; subito dopo alcuni barattoli di vetro caddero a terra dalle mensole su cui erano appoggiati, rovesciando un liquido dall'odore acre ed intenso. L'uomo iniziò immediatamente a tossire e non fece nemmeno in tempo a puntare l'arma che aveva con sé per sparare alla serratura della porta, perse i sensi e morì dopo pochi minuti di asfissia.

 

Ogni cosa a Jake appariva verde e sgranata attraverso il visore notturno, ma i contorni degli oggetti erano abbastanza distinti. Fu un suono, però, non un'immagine, ad attirare la sua attenzione, una specie di cigolio una decina di metri più avanti, dove il corridoio che aveva imboccato si biforcava a T. Poteva essere stato un topo o i vecchi mobili che scricchiolavano per via dell'umidità, quindi si bloccò, in attesa, ed il suono si ripeté: altro che topo, era qualcuno che spostava il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro sulle vecchie assi di legno del pavimento e in quella direzione non poteva essere nessuno dei suoi soci. Sorrise all'idea di essere colui che avrebbe ammazzato Holmes.

Sollevò la pistola davanti a sé e camminò il più silenziosamente possibile sulla passatoia consunta, ma all'improvviso, da dietro l'angolo del corridoio, la luce di una torcia elettrica, enormemente amplificata dal suo visore, lo accecò, impedendogli di mirare. Contemporaneamente la porta alla sua sinistra si spalancò e John fece fuoco senza esitazione, freddandolo al primo colpo.

"Ottimo - si complimentò Sherlock - ora però dobbiamo spostarci da qui." Si inginocchiò vicino al cadavere e recuperò la pistola, poi si avvicinò al dottore, spense la torcia e lo prese per mano - Vieni, presto."

"Non vuoi il visore?"

"Non mi serve. Sono in questa casa da tre giorni e la conosco a memoria. Ma forse a te farebbe comodo."

"No - John rafforzò la stretta attorno alle sue dita - mi fido molto più di te che di quell'aggeggio."

Sherlock lo fece rientrare nella stanza da cui era uscito e lo condusse attraverso altre due camere comunicanti tra loro. A un certo punto Sherlock fu quasi certo di sentir sorridere John alle sue spalle e si domandò se non si fosse rincretinito di colpo, perché era impossibile percepire un sorriso nell'oscurità, per di più alle sue spalle. "Cosa c'è?" chiese comunque, la voce poco più di un bisbiglio.

"E' buffo - sussurrò John di rimando - in un mio sogno ci siamo trovati in una situazione simile, in un castello abbandonato."

"E cos'è successo?"

"Ho fatto a botte con i cattivi e, in seguito a quel sogno, ho smesso di zoppicare. Tutto grazie a te."

Sherlock schioccò le labbra, infastidito da quel sentimentalismo "John, la tua zoppia era solo psicosomatica, è del tutto normale che a un certo punto sia scomparsa."

Non era il momento più adatto per discutere della cosa e John gli concesse un "Va bene, hai ragione tu" che puzzava di falso lontano un miglio.

"E non darmi ragione se non lo pensi sul serio." sibilò Sherlock e John soffocò una risatina nel palmo della mano. Dio, erano due pazzi a ridere in un momento del genere, ma non erano sempre stati così loro due? Anche Sherlock doveva essere d'accordo, perché non lo rimproverò, ma sorrise a sua volta, ringraziando l'oscurità che copriva quella follia.

Poi sciolse le loro dita intrecciate e, senza fare il minimo rumore, aprì una porta finestra che dava su un balcone. "Appoggiata al muro, nascosta tra l'edera, c'è una scala a pioli. Scendiamo." lo istruì

"Sei preparato ad ogni evenienza."

"Sto combattendo una organizzazione criminale: non sarei ancora vivo se non adoperassi ogni precauzione."

Una volta sul prato corsero accovacciati tra i cespugli fino alla centralina elettrica scassinata, vicino alla quale c'era una jeep. Sherlock accese brevemente la torcia, puntando il raggio di luce sotto le ruote del mezzo. "Sono in quattro, quindi ne restano due."

"Tre."

"No, due. Quel rumore di vetri infranti che hai sentito prima l'ha causato quello che è entrato dalla cucina, e da lì non si esce."

"Perché?"

"Acido cianidrico e tabun." [1]

"E dove accidenti te li sei procurati?" chiese John allibito, seguendo Sherlock che aggirava la jeep.

"Quell'edificio che hai superato venendo qui in macchina era una fabbrica di fertilizzanti, aveva tutto l'occorrente: sintetizzare quei composti è stato banale."

"Banale... ah, lasciamo perdere. Ora che si fa?"

"Facciamo fuori gli altri due; dubito che tra loro vi sia Moran, lui non se ne sarebbe uscito con un piano così imbecille, ma sono comunque due uomini in meno alle calcagna."

"Hai ragione." rispose John, sfilando la pistola dai pantaloni.

"Non ti disturba l'idea di dover uccidere?"

Quando, poco prima, Sherlock lo aveva slegato dalle corde e gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo, John non aveva esitato un solo istante ad ammazzare quel sicario e non si mostrava turbato all'idea di farlo di nuovo, mostrando una calma ed una lucidità ammirevoli.

"Questi uomini? No. Sono stato in guerra, Sherlock, so cos'è un nemico e come mi devo comportare quando ce l'ho di fronte."

Ma certo. Quello era un campo di battaglia e John vi si trovava perfettamente a suo agio, era e restava un soldato, anche ad anni di distanza dal congedo. Sherlock sorrise: almeno su questo non si era sbagliato tre anni prima, il dottor Watson era fatto per quella vita, per l'adrenalina ed il brivido dell'avventura.

Come lui, del resto.

Se fossero riusciti a tornare a Londra, gli avrebbe mostrato un campo di battaglia altrettanto interessante.

Il consulente investigativo si mosse e non dovette nemmeno voltarsi per sapere che John lo stava seguendo: era lì, un passo dietro di lui a guardargli le spalle, come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita. Nel suo racconto c'erano assurdità e molti punti oscuri, ma sulla lealtà di John nei suoi confronti ora sentiva di poter mettere la mano sul fuoco.

Davanti al portone principale, lasciato spalancato dagli uomini di Moran, sentirono delle voci e videro danzare nel buio i puntini rossi di due mirini laser ed il flebile bagliore emesso dai visori notturni.

"Don, sei tu? Ho sentito uno sparo."

"Era Jake, Holmes l'ha ammazzato. E Frank?"

"Non lo so, ma non risponde alla radio. Ho guardato dappertutto, ma Holmes non è qui."

"Se è riuscito a scappare, il capo non sarà contento."

"A te quello ai piedi delle scale, a me l'altro." bisbigliò Sherlock all'orecchio di John.

Restando entrambi ventre a terra, si sporsero oltre lo stipite del portone e spararono una raffica di colpi in direzione dei mirini laser. Un fucile provò a rispondere al fuoco, ma sparando ad altezza d'uomo, li mancò.

In pochi secondi restarono solo il silenzio, l'odore acre della polvere da sparo ed un fumo sottile che aleggiava nel salone.

"E' stato fin troppo facile. Che noia." si lamentò Sherlock.

"Scusa? Avresti preferito ci mandassero contro un intero plotone dell'esercito?"

"Almeno mi sarei dovuto impegnare più seriamente."

"Tu sei-" John si interruppe, sentendo un fruscio provenire dalla sua sinistra, dove si trovava l'uomo che aveva colpito: era ancora vivo e la sua mitraglietta raschiò contro il pavimento mentre la sollevava da terra per fare fuoco.

John non pensò a nulla: si gettò su Sherlock facendogli da scudo col suo corpo e buttandolo a terra, un attimo prima che il punto dove si trovavano venisse investito da una pioggia di proiettili.

Sherlock rispose al fuoco e vuotò il caricatore in direzione del loro avversario. Solo dopo qualche minuto si fidò a gattonare fino a lui e ad accendere la torcia.

"E' morto."

"E tu stai bene? - domandò John ansioso - Non sei ferito?"

"No, grazie ai tuoi riflessi."

Solo quando il sollievo lo invase, John si rese conto dell'acuto bruciore alla gamba destra. La toccò e sentì qualcosa di umido e caldo sulle dita. "Merda." imprecò a denti stretti.

"John?" ora era il turno di Sherlock di essere preoccupato. Gli puntò addosso la torcia: i jeans erano lacerati all'altezza della coscia ed il tessuto era già zuppo di sangue.

"Fa male, ma non eccessivamente - lo tranquillizzò - non credo che il proiettile sia penetrato nella gamba." Con qualche difficoltà si calò i pantaloni ed osservò meglio la ferita: come supponeva era stato colpito di striscio, ma la pallottola aveva lasciato comunque un brutto solco profondo un dito e lungo una decina di centimetri sulla coscia. "Ho uno zaino in macchina con un piccolo kit di pronto soccorso, puoi prendermelo?"

Sherlock corse fuori e tornò dopo nemmeno un minuto, inginocchiandosi di nuovo di fianco a lui. John frugò nello zaino, ma non vedeva nulla.

"Sherlock, ti spiace farmi luce? Non lo trovo... Sherlock?" Alzò gli occhi su di lui e vide che lo stava guardando con un'aria stupita e quasi riverente.

"Tranquillo, ti ho detto che non è grave, parola di dottore."

"Mi hai salvato la vita." sussurrò Sherlock.

Aveva sempre creduto che, per come aveva sempre vissuto e a causa della sua sociopatia e del suo carattere spigoloso, il giorno che si fosse trovato sulla traiettoria di un proiettile, sarebbe morto e basta. Pensava che nessuno avrebbe mai fatto tanto per lui, nessuno avrebbe rischiato la propria vita per salvare la sua.

Invece John l'aveva fatto istintivamente, senza esitare un istante.

Fu invaso da un sentimento caldo e violento di gratitudine, così forte da essere destabilizzante.

"Sì. - rispose John con naturalezza, mentre indossava i guanti di lattice - E' una mia abitudine."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle "Lascia perdere, è una cosa successa in uno dei miei sogni, quindi non ci crederesti."

"Puoi raccontarmelo, se vuoi. - borbottò il detective - In questo momento non ho altro da fare, quindi ti ascolto."

"E' successo nel primo sogno che ho avuto su di te: la notte in cui ti ho conosciuto, ho deciso di venire a vivere con te e ci siamo messi ad indagare sulla donna in rosa. A un certo punto tu hai seguito volontariamente il tassista responsabile degli omicidi, per scoprire come facesse a convincere le sue vittime a prendere il veleno. Io ti sono venuto dietro, ma sono entrato nell'edificio sbagliato, di fronte a quello dove eravate tu e quell'uomo. Dalla finestra ti ho visto scegliere una pillola e siccome ero certo che l'avresti presa..."

"Io non-" protestò Sherlock, ma John lo interruppe a sua volta "L'avresti fatto perché sei un idiota e sappiamo tutti e due che non esiteresti ad arrivare a tanto pur di dimostrare che sei più intelligente di tutti, allora ho sparato attraverso il vetro e ho ucciso il tassista."

 _"Ho ucciso per te_ \- avrebbe voluto aggiungere - _sei l'unico per il quale non esiterei mai a puntare un'arma e fare fuoco."_ ma non era quello il momento più adatto, quindi tornò ad occuparsi della ferita: la disinfettò con acqua ossigenata per bloccare la fuoriuscita di sangue e poi valutò come chiuderla. Aveva con sé dei cerotti chirurgici, ma lo sfregio lasciato dal proiettile era troppo profondo, non avrebbero retto, quindi avrebbe dovuto ricucirsi.

Prese una siringa, una fiala di lidocaina per il dolore, ago e filo e guardò Sherlock "Non ci metterò molto."

Il detective sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, quando il walkie talkie di uno dei morti emise un bip, quindi lo raccolse ed aprì l'audio.

"Che cazzo combinate? - proruppe una voce autoritaria - Dovevate aggiornarmi un quarto d'ora fa."

"Colonnello Moran - rispose Sherlock, serafico - temo che i suoi uomini siano permanentemente impossibilitati a risponderle. Una situazione che le è ben familiare, d'altronde."

"Holmes - sputò rabbioso il Colonnello - non si rallegri troppo: so bene che in questo Paese è privo di appoggi e questa volta sto venendo a prenderla personalmente."

"Come in Kosovo."

"Niente affatto. Perché in Montenegro lei è un clandestino, e se non la ammazzerò io, ci penserà qualche mio amico della polizia a far sì che le capiti qualche brutto incidente in una prigione locale."

"Vogliamo scommettere? Ma faccia attenzione, ho sentito che il gioco d'azzardo è pericoloso." poi chiuse la comunicazione e tornò da John.

"Dopo la morte di Moriarty, Moran ha dilapidato milioni al tavolo verde. - spiegò - Qui come va?"

Il medico era a metà della sua sutura improvvisata: era pallido, sudato, ma stringeva stoicamente i denti per non lamentarsi "Qualcosa di più efficace della lidocaina sarebbe stato meglio, ma ho quasi finito."

"Moran sta per arrivare e non so quanti uomini ha con sé, dobbiamo andarcene. E non potremo usare la macchina."

"Temi i posti di blocco?" chiese John: aveva capito che il Colonnello aveva dalla sua alcuni poliziotti corrotti.

"Sì. Ci toccherà attraversare la montagna fino a Rožaje, dove c'è un grande scalo merci ferroviario, da lì prenderemo il primo treno per la Croazia, da dove contatterò mio fratello per un supporto logistico. Non meno di due giorni di viaggio."

"Io ho il cellulare, perché non lo chiami subito?"

Sherlock scosse la testa "No, troppo rischioso, potrebbero intercettare il segnale; inoltre Mycroft non è in grado di mandarmi aiuti fin qua. - guardò John, che aveva concluso il piccolo intervento e stava spennellando la sutura con tintura di iodio - Pensi di riuscire a muoverti?"

"Dammi il tempo di fasciarla e... magari cinque minuti, va bene?" John si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte.

"Sì, vado a prendere il mio zaino. Alleggerisci il tuo il più possibile, porta solo ciò che è indispensabile."

"Le mitragliette?"

"No, troppo pesanti, alla lunga ci rallenterebbero e non possiamo permettercelo. Porteremo solo le pistole."

John tolse le poche cose superflue dallo zaino, poi buttò giù a stomaco vuoto due compresse di antibiotico ed una di paracetamolo: non era il momento di attenersi alle istruzioni dei bugiardino della confezione e voleva evitare un'ulteriore infezione, l'ultima gli era bastata.

Provò ad alzarsi in piedi: la gamba pulsava in modo fastidioso, ma per il momento era sopportabile. Certo, bisognava rivalutare la cosa qualche ora più tardi, quando sarebbe svanito l'effetto dell'anestetico locale.

"Come va?" chiese Sherlock scendendo le scale.

"Non posso iscrivermi alla prossima maratona di New York, ma ce la faccio."

"Tieni, ho trovato questo in un armadio. - gli porse un bastone da passeggio, che John accettò con riluttanza - Questa volta ti serve davvero, non è per un disturbo psicosomatico."

Si caricarono lo zaino sulla spalle, si avvolsero nelle mantelle impermeabili ed uscirono. Era ormai notte fonda, la fastidiosa pioggerella non si era ancora fermata e la temperatura non doveva superare i dieci gradi.

Sherlock attraversò il parco della villa, aggirò una siepe di tasso, poi accesero entrambi le loro torce ed il detective precedette John lungo un sentiero che saliva lungo il fianco della montagna.

"Per stanotte cammineremo un paio d'ore, giusto il tempo di allontanarci da qui, poi riposeremo fino all'alba. Con il buio per Moran sarà difficile scoprire subito dove ci siamo diretti, anche se non ho dubbi che domani mattina scoprirà le nostre tracce."

"Il terreno è troppo molle, è impossibile coprirle."

"Lo so. Inoltre questa non è una zona turistica, quasi nessuno si avventura su questi sentieri, per lui sarà facile seguirci."

"Mh." rispose John, che era propenso a risparmiare fiato. In quel momento era estremamente contento di praticare jogging con regolarità o quella escursione fuori programma sarebbe stata al di là delle sue possibilità fisiche, invece riusciva a seguire Sherlock senza troppa difficoltà.

Ruppe il silenzio dopo un bel po' di tempo, quando il sentiero aveva smesso di salire e procedeva più in piano nel bosco.

"Prima non ho avuto il tempo di chiedertelo, ma perché mi hai liberato, all'arrivo degli uomini di Moran? Credevo che stessi per uccidermi, eri così scettico..."

Era stata una sorpresa: un attimo dopo aver sussurrato la sua confessione, Sherlock gli era passato alle spalle e aveva sentito la corda che lo teneva prigioniero allentarsi di colpo e poi il calcio della pistola gli veniva premuto nel palmo della mano, mentre Sherlock gli illustrava velocemente il suo piano per uccidere i sicari.

"Sono tuttora scettico sul novantanove percento delle cose che hai detto."

"E allora, cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?"

Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata incerta da sopra la spalla "Il restante uno percento, suppongo: alcune delle cose che hai detto sono vere. Ma quello che mi ha convinto è stato il linguaggio del tuo corpo: eri sincero."

"Spiegati, non capisco."

"Perché, non è ovvio?" domando Sherlock, stupito.

"No, non per me - rispose John con comprensione - lo è solo nel tuo cervello geniale."

Il consulente investigativo fu lusingato del complimento, ma cercò di non darlo troppo a vedere e si lanciò nella sua spiegazione "Quando mentiamo, inventiamo fatti e circostanze: in questo caso i nostri occhi, inconsciamente, guardano verso sinistra. Se invece diciamo la verità e quindi stiamo ricordando qualcosa, guardiamo in basso a destra. Per tutto il tempo della nostra conversazione i tuoi occhi si sono sempre mossi in quest'ultima direzione: nella tua mente ciò che stavi dicendo corrispondeva a verità e da lì ho dedotto che non facevi parte dell'organizzazione di Moriarty e che non eri intenzionato ad uccidermi."

John si fermò di colpo: era questo che Sherlock pensava di lui? Che fosse un visionario, un allucinato? Onesto, innocuo, ma pur sempre un visionario.

Così Sherlock aveva liquidato tutti i sogni di John, quasi due anni della sua vita, definendoli un delirio. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli capire quanto quell'esperienza fosse stata reale per lui.

"Sei stanco? - chiese Sherlock, vedendo che si era fermato - Sarebbe meglio camminare ancora un po'."

"Ma certo, arrivo." e John chinò la testa in avanti, apparentemente attento a dove metteva i piedi, mentre in realtà voleva solo nascondere all'altro la sua espressione sconfortata.

Non aprì più bocca per quella notte.

Si fermarono dopo circa un'ora di cammino e Sherlock improvvisò una specie di tenda, stendendo la sua mantella sopra un paio di piccoli alberi ed entrambi si acquattarono lì sotto.

"Dormi - gli disse - farò io il primo turno di guardia."

John era troppo stanco per discutere ed annuì con aria assente. Se fosse stato in compagnia del suo Sherlock, quello dei suoi sogni, avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo e stringersi a lui, invece si limitò a raggomitolarsi nel suo pile e a chiudere gli occhi, senza osare avvicinarsi all'uomo che era al suo fianco.

Fu Sherlock a far scivolare una mano sulla spalla del dottore, quando fu certo che dormisse già, appoggiandolo al suo fianco: era ferito e quella posizione era più comoda, si disse. Inoltre si era accorto che John, dopo l'ultima conversazione, si era fatto taciturno e immaginò di averlo urtato in qualche modo con le sue parole. Normalmente non gli sarebbe importato, non era un suo problema se le persone erano sensibili e restavano feriti dalle sue deduzioni (lui diceva solo la verità), ma, stranamente, il silenzio di John gli pesava e lo faceva sentire quasi in colpa e avrebbe voluto capire cosa aveva detto di sbagliato.

Gli accarezzò brevemente la spalla in un inconsueto gesto di tenerezza.

_"Quest'uomo ha attraversato l'Europa per trovarmi, quasi che non esista altro posto nel mondo per lui che quello al mio fianco, per quanto pericolosa sia la situazione. Quest'uomo mi ha salvato la vita e io devo... no, voglio averne cura."_

 

"John svegliati, dobbiamo andare." Diverse ore più tardi, mentre il cielo schiariva da est, Sherlock lo scosse delicatamente.

"Mh? Sei stato sveglio tutto il tempo? - protestò l'ex soldato non appena realizzò che era l'alba - Non avevamo parlato di turni di guardia?"

"Non avevo sonno." spiegò il moro con un'alzata di spalle.

"E quando mai... va bene, facciamo colazione, cambio il bendaggio alla ferita e poi andiamo."

"Colazione?" chiese Sherlock sconcertato, come se fosse un termine alieno.

"Certo. Non mangiamo nulla da ieri sera e stiamo attraversando una montagna, casomai non te ne fossi accorto. Abbiamo bisogno di energie. - Frugò nello zaino e ne estrasse barrette energetiche, latte condensato e burro di arachidi - Non propriamente salutari, ma calorici."

"Ti avevo detto di portare solo l'indispensabile." protestò Sherlock.

"In qualità di medico, ti annuncio che il cibo rientra in questa categoria. - scartò la sua barretta e porse l'altra al compagno - Mangia!" gli intimò. Aveva fatto proprio bene a non togliere le scorte di cibo dal fondo dello zaino, perché aveva il sentore che Sherlock se ne sarebbe completamente scordato.

"Il cibo mi rallenta." borbottò il detective, ma la prese ugualmente.

"No, il cibo ti impedirà di stramazzare al suolo svenuto. Vorrei proprio sapere di quanti chili sei sottopeso al momento. Giuro che quando torniamo a casa..." la voce gli morì in gola realizzando quanto stava per dire e si diede dello stupido: doveva smetterla di sovrapporre l'immagine dello Sherlock dei suoi sogni a quello reale, si stava facendo del male da solo.

Se fossero riusciti a tornare a Londra non sarebbe successo un bel niente, Sherlock sarebbe tornato a Baker Street e lui nell'appartamento in affitto o di nuovo ad Hertford o in qualche altro posto, ma era sicuro che la sua vita non sarebbe stata al fianco del consulente investigativo.

La sera prima gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti più profondi e se era vero che Sherlock non gli aveva piantato una pallottola in mezzo alla fronte, era altrettanto vero che non aveva battuto ciglio, né aveva commentato né era tornato sull'argomento, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse, limitando a liquidare il tutto come il frutto delle fantasie oniriche di John.

Probabilmente aveva già rimosso quella inutile, sentimentale e patetica affermazione dal suo Mind Palace.

"Cosa?" Sherlock lo invitò a finire la frase.

"Nulla."

"Ora stai mentendo."

"E' solo un mio problema, lascia perdere." rispose John con voce cupa, mangiucchiando la sua barretta.

"Quanto stai pagando per l'affitto a Londra in questo momento, 800 sterline?"

"Uh, un po' di più."

"E' una cifra folle ed uno spreco di denaro - disse Sherlock in tono pragmatico - La metà dell'affitto di Baker Street ti costerà molto meno. La stanza al piano di sopra è ancora libera, sempre che tu la voglia, beninteso."

"Dio sì. - rispose John di slancio, poi abbassò gli occhi sulla punta delle scarpe, maledicendosi per la mancanza di un filtro cervello/bocca, che rendeva palese ogni suo sentimento - Cioè... grazie."

"Di nulla."

"Ma sei sicuro che è ciò che vuoi? Non lo dici solo per riconoscenza o perché ti faccio pena?"

Il viso di Sherlock assunse un'aria indignata "E dici di conoscermi! Non ho mai fatto nulla per finta cortesia, questa soluzione conviene ad entrambi: a te piace seguirmi nelle mie indagini ed io ho sempre pensato di aver bisogno di un assistente."

John rise brevemente "E di un domestico."

"Può essere - ammise l'altro, contraccambiando il sorriso - e poi mi piacerebbe vederti provare a convincermi a mangiare durante un caso."

"Non sottovalutarmi, Sherlock Holmes."

"No - rispose l'altro, improvvisamente serio - ho capito che è un errore farlo."

John si strinse nelle spalle, ma si occupò della sua ferita con il cuore più leggero, perché era come se Sherlock gli avesse appena detto che era brillante.

 _L'assistente_ non era ciò che desiderava essere per quell'uomo, non solo, per lo meno, ma era sempre meglio della fosca prospettiva che si era dipinto nella testa pochi minuti prima: tornava a Baker Street, tornava ad essere il collega di Sherlock, il suo biografo ufficiale, e solo per questo gli sembrava di toccare il cielo con un dito.

I bordi della ferita erano arrossati e, sebbene non sanguinasse più copiosamente, la crosta faticava a formarsi, ma questo era del tutto normale: marciare nel bosco con una ferita fresca non giovava alla guarigione. L'effetto della lidocaina era del tutto scomparso e doveva avere qualche linea di febbre, ma non c'era traccia di infezione o di pus e la cosa lo tranquillizzò.

Spennellò ancora con la tintura di iodio, bendò la gamba e poi aggiunse una compressa di antipiretico a quelle di antibiotico e di paracetamolo, contando quelle che gli restavano, poi fece forza sul bastone per alzarsi in piedi.

Sherlock stava controllando la loro posizione sulla cartina, ma ovviamente notò lo sforzo; decise comunque di far finta di nulla. "Andiamo?"

"Eer... vai avanti, ti raggiungo tra un attimo."

"Perché, cosa devi fare?"

"Dovrei..." John lasciò la frase in sospeso, sperando che Sherlock capisse.

Invano.

"Insomma, dovrei pisciare." sbottò, esasperato.

"E allora? Fallo." disse, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

"Qui? Davanti a te?"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica, secondo albero a destra? Non vedo bagni qua attorno."

"Vorresti avere almeno la decenza di girarti?" sbottò John, ma Sherlock non mostrava alcun segno di imbarazzo, anzi era incuriosito e divertito dalla sua reticenza "Ma noi due non dovremmo essere amanti? Sei sempre così pudico?"

"Dannazione! Questa è una situazione completamente diversa." urlò dandogli le spalle e sperando che Sherlock facesse altrettanto. Questa non era la stessa persona con cui era stato in intimità e non sarebbe mai potuto essere tanto disinvolto da abbassarsi i pantaloni davanti a lui come se nulla fosse. Possibile che Sherlock non si rendesse conto di quanto quella situazione lo imbarazzasse e lo esasperasse?

Aveva smesso di piovere, ma il tempo non poteva certo definirsi bello. La nebbia, invece di sollevarsi con l'avanzare del giorno, sembrò infittirsi ulteriormente, la temperatura era spiacevolmente fredda, l'umidità condensava sulle foglie delle piante e gocciolava a terra, quindi il terreno era viscido, molle e zuppo d'acqua: condizioni atmosferiche non adatte al suo stato attuale. John doveva fare molta attenzione a non scivolare sul fango, per non stressare inutilmente il muscolo della coscia, che ora pulsava dolorosamente in modo costante, mentre la febbre non sembrava essere calata, nonostante l'antipiretico. Gli sarebbero bastate ventiquattro ore di riposo per recuperare, ma per ora doveva stringere i denti e sperare che Sherlock sapesse dove stava andando, in quel labirinto di alberi e cespugli nascosti dalla densa foschia, che apparivano pochi passi avanti a loro per poi essere inghiottiti nuovamente nel nulla lattiginoso che aleggiava tutto attorno a loro.

Marciarono in silenzio per tutta la mattinata, fermandosi una sola volta a bere l'acqua di un ruscello; Sherlock sembrava estremamente concentrato, immerso nelle immensità del suo Mind Palace e pertanto il dottore non lo disturbò. Solo verso le due del pomeriggio John impose al suo compagno di fermarsi per mangiare ancora qualcosa. Mentre frugava nello zaino alla ricerca delle provviste, Sherlock parlò per la prima volta da quella mattina "John... uhm... stavo ripensando a ciò che mi hai detto ieri sera. Sì, a proposito del fatto che saresti innamorato di me. - si leccò le labbra - Ecco, io..."

John credeva che avrebbe detto, per l'ennesima volta, che lui era sposato con il suo lavoro e che nella sua vita non c'era spazio per inutili distrazioni come i sentimenti; raddrizzò le spalle e si preparò ad incassare il rifiuto definitivo.

Poteva farcela. Doveva farcela. Si sarebbe fatto bastare l'essere l'assistente ed il collega di Sherlock.

Tuttavia, ciò che Sherlock disse non era ciò che si era immaginato "Io temo che i tuoi processi onirici abbiano fortemente distorto ed idealizzato la mia figura. Oggettivamente parlando, io non sono un soggetto idoneo a costruire il genere di relazione che tu hai in mente. Non so chi sia l'uomo del tuo immaginario, ma non sono io. Nella realtà, io-"

"Conservi teste mozzate nel frigorifero per studiare i tempi di coagulazione della saliva, ed occhi umani nel microonde probabilmente solo per la curiosità di vederli friggere; consumi quantità spropositate di latte ma mai una volta ti viene in mente di comprarlo; procuri alla tua padrona di casa _erbe_ per i suoi dolori all'anca e dio solo sa cosa siano; finisci invischiato con nemici che fanno saltare per aria persone ed edifici, ti introduci in aree militari top secret con il pass di tuo fratello solo per il gusto di irritarlo e tutto ciò che non ti interessa è come se non esistesse. Ho sbagliato di molto?"

"No - Sherlock corrugò la fronte - ma allora perché? - non capiva da dove potesse nascere il sentimento di John - I miei comportamenti non sono socialmente accettabili e nessuna persona normale vorrebbe mai una relazione con me."

"Io non sono normale. Sarò anche un idiota, come ami definirmi tu, ma non sono normale - scherzò John - e non voglio più sentire che ti sminuisci così."

"Non lo stavo facendo - ribatté il moro - Io sono come sono e non mi importa del giudizio degli altri. Stavo semplicemente analizzando la mia persona da un punto di vista esterno per capire come qualcuno potrebbe mai..."

"Vuoi sapere perché mi sono innamorato di te? Quando mi congedarono dall'esercito ero deluso e schifato, ne avevo abbastanza di tutto e di tutti, ero un uomo senza più prospettive, solo, stanco e svogliato e, fondamentalmente, lo sono stato fino alla notte in cui ho incominciato a sognare di te, _di noi_. Grazie a quello ho capito che potevo essere una persona migliore di quella apatica che ero diventata. Tu sei diventato il mio migliore amico, mi hai ridato l'entusiasmo, le energie, hai guarito la mia zoppia psicosomatica, tu... un sogno, sei riuscito dove tutte le altre persone reali avevano fallito. La verità è che la vita che sognavo mi aiutava a tornare a vivere per davvero, mi hai ridato il mio campo di battaglia e, be'... come si fa a non innamorarsi di una persona così?"

"Ma queste sono cose che hai sognato, io non l'ho fatto per davvero."

"No? Guardati intorno: se non è un campo di battaglia questo!" ridacchiò l'ex-soldato.

John non disse altro, non gli mise pressioni e lasciò che Sherlock riflettesse da solo sulle sue parole, se ne aveva voglia, gli bastava che fosse consapevole dei suoi sentimenti, ma non lo avrebbe mai forzato a ricambiarli.

Ripresero il cammino, silenziosi, concentrati; scavalcarono un declivio scosceso, si inerpicarono  lungo una sassaia e poi vennero inghiottiti di nuovo dal bosco fitto di vegetazione. Più tardi, quel pomeriggio, si imbatterono in una femmina di cerbiatto con il suo cucciolo che brucavano l'erba in una radura poco distante da loro. La madre drizzò il collo ed allargò le orecchie, sulla difensiva, e loro due si immobilizzarono, dimenticandosi quasi di respirare. L'animale restò a studiarli per qualche minuto, poi diede un colpetto col muso al fianco del suo piccolo ed entrambi si allontanarono senza fretta tra gli alberi.

"Sembrava una scena di 'Bambi', mancava solo Tippete. - Sherlock lo guardò senza capire e John si affrettò a spiegare - Ah, scusa, è un cartone animato, ma suppongo che tu non lo conosca."

"No."

"E' stato bellissimo, è la prima volta che vedo dei cerbiatti." L'entusiasmo nella sua voce era palpabile e Sherlock gli sorrise con indulgenza, tanto che John scosse la testa, imbarazzato "Scusa, probabilmente lo troverai stupido e sentimentale."

"No - lo corresse Sherlock - posso capire, sono animali meravigliosi, creati apposta per muoversi con grazia in questi luoghi. Noi, al confronto, siamo goffi come elefanti." Anche lui era rimasto colpito da quell'incontro; a John ricordò il sogno in cui avevano guardato insieme le stelle sotto il cielo di Londra e dentro di sé ringraziò i due cerbiatti per avergli permesso di condividere quell'emozione con Sherlock.

Si fermarono un'ora dopo il tramonto, perché le batterie delle torce elettriche erano quasi esaurite e poi erano entrambi spossati dal lungo cammino, John in particolare.

"Scusami, non sono in piena forma."

"Non importa, dovevamo fermarci comunque."

"E invece importa, perché ti sto rallentando."

Era vero: in montagna un uomo adulto percorre in media quattrocento metri all'ora e loro non avevano mantenuto tale ritmo. Sherlock non aveva dubbi che Moran avesse trovato le tracce del loro passaggio e li stesse inseguendo, perché non era difficile immaginare dove lui e John volessero dirigersi, ma d'altronde non c'era modo di cancellare le orme su quel terreno così molle.

John toccò Sherlock sul braccio "Mangia qualcosa e poi chiudi gli occhi. Questa volta il primo turno di guardia lo faccio io, ti sveglio verso le tre."

Sherlock mise un broncio da manuale e John sospirò "Ti prego, sono troppo stanco per litigare."

Il consulente investigativo cedette e gli ci vollero meno di cinque minuti per addormentarsi: era esausto anche lui e John non si capacitava di come potesse sostenere quel ritmo di marcia magro com'era.

Cambiò la fasciatura alla gamba: la ferita era meno arrossata di prima, ma quella era davvero l'unica buona notizia; la febbriciattola persisteva, sottraendogli energie, e il dolore ora si irradiava lungo tutti i nervi della gamba, arrampicandosi fino alle reni e poi giù, sotto al ginocchio e, anche con l'ausilio del bastone, nelle ultime ore la sua zoppia era diventata evidente.

Storse le labbra in un sorriso amaro: eccolo qui, più o meno nelle stesse condizioni in cui era quando conobbe Sherlock e, ancora una volta, sentiva che era suo compito salvarlo dal pericolo e non avrebbe permesso né a Moran, né a nessun altro di fargli del male. Sherlock doveva lasciare indenne il Montenegro e raggiungere la Croazia e lui avrebbe fatto in modo che accadesse.

Lo svegliò all'ora concordata per il cambio, si addormentò con la schiena contro il tronco di un albero e, com'era accaduto la notte precedente, Sherlock allargò un braccio per appoggiare John sul suo fianco.

Quella notte analizzò meglio le sensazioni che sentiva dentro di sé: non era solo gratitudine verso l'uomo che gli aveva fatto scudo col suo corpo, salvandogli la vita. Provava qualcosa di diverso, di piacevole, nel sentirlo appoggiato contro di sé, qualcosa che gli faceva pensare a casa, qualcosa di grande e di importante.

Dopo tanto tempo, gli parve di capire cosa significassero le parole che gli rivolse Hannibal Lecter in quel Caffè di Firenze.

 

Quando il dottore si svegliò il mattino seguente, non c'era traccia del suo compagno: la nebbia si era diradata e la visuale era buona, ma Sherlock non era in vista. Il primo istinto, ovviamente, fu quello di chiamare il suo nome a squarciagola o correre a cercarlo, ma, poiché erano inseguiti, si rese conto che era una pessima idea.

Attese per venti, interminabili minuti, finché Sherlock non spuntò dal bosco alle sue spalle.

"Dove accidenti sei stato?"

"A controllare se qualcuno ci segue."

"E non ti è venuto in mente di lasciarmi un biglietto?" ringhiò John. Si era preoccupato da morire.

"Ah... no. - mormorò - Non va bene, vero?" Non avendo mai avuto un compagno, non aveva assolutamente preso in considerazione quella eventualità.

"No, non va affatto bene - sospirò il dottore - ma ci sono abituato: facevi sempre così anche nei miei sogni, lasciavi le scene del crimine senza curarti se io ti seguissi o meno."

"E a te stava bene così?"

"Te l'ho già detto: ti amo e accetto anche i tuoi difetti."

"Davvero non riesco a capire il perché." Sherlock si sedette di fianco a lui con un'espressione corrucciata: odiava non comprendere.

"Non ha importanza - John si concesse di scostargli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte - lo capisco io, e tanto mi basta." Poi notò che Sherlock aveva in mano un visore termico, sottratto ad uno degli uomini di Moran alla villa "Hai visto qualcosa?"

"Sì, tre figure umane, ma piuttosto lontane. Stimo che abbiamo sei ore di vantaggio su di loro."

Non molte: Moran doveva aver costretto i suoi uomini a forzare le tappe e dormire il minimo indispensabile, per poterli raggiungere prima che arrivassero a Rožaje.

John non gli fece notare che, a causa della sua gamba, quelle ore di vantaggio si sarebbero rapidamente ridotte: aveva già preso la sua decisione e l'avrebbe illustrata a Sherlock al momento opportuno.

Prese le ultime barrette energetiche da dividere con Sherlock e spremette i residui di latte condensato dal tubetto, notando con piacere che l'altro aveva smesso del tutto di lamentarsi quando gli offriva del cibo e pregò che continuasse a prendersi cura di sé anche una volta tornato a Londra.

La nebbia calò nuovamente, assieme ad un freddo che penetrava con facilità anche sotto ai vestiti pesanti e John maledisse ad alta voce quel clima infame.

"Invece io spero che il tempo rimanga così." disse Sherlock, infilandosi la carta geografica in tasca.

"Perché, ti ricorda quello di Londra?"

"Nulla di così stupidamente sentimentale. Finché la nebbia è bassa, Moran non può chiedere supporto aereo a qualche amico della polizia montenegrina."

Il terreno si fece più erto, più accidentato, poco dopo ricominciò a piovere, il passo dei due fuggiaschi rallentò ulteriormente ed alla fine John fermò Sherlock "Quanto ancora per Rožaje?"

"Forse una giornata di cammino, ma dovremmo essere fuori dal bosco entro sera."

"Con il tuo passo o con il mio?"

"Con il nostro."

John gli fece cenno di sedersi su di un sasso davanti a sé e poi gli posò le mani sulle braccia, come per ottenere l'attenzione di un bambino "Adesso voglio che mi ascolti, Sherlock, e che mi ascolti molto attentamente."

Sherlock intuì immediatamente le parole che John stava per dire e si agitò "Non abbiamo tempo! Moran-"

"E' proprio per questo che devi ascoltarmi. Io ti sto rallentando e quei tre uomini ci raggiungeranno a causa di questo. Tu sei più veloce di me, più agile, perciò voglio che tu vada avanti e mi lasci qui: sarò io ad occuparmi di loro. Va' in Croazia e poi torna a casa. Se dovessi riuscire a farli fuori tutti e tre, ti raggiungerò; in caso contrario ti farò guadagnare tempo a sufficienza per permetterti di scappare in tutta sicurezza."

"Non se ne parla, Moran è un problema mio."

"Ti sbagli. Hai detto che sono il tuo assistente, quindi è un problema nostro e lo risolveremo così; sono un soldato e ho elaborato la soluzione più logica in base alle circostanze. Ho ragione e tu lo sai."

Sì, lo sapeva: era tutto corretto e quello prospettato da John era l'unico piano che avesse una qualche possibilità di riuscita. Era la soluzione più razionale, ma per la prima volta in vita sua, Holmes non poteva accettarla. "E' un modo razionale per farsi ammazzare - protestò - Moran è un militare, speri di riuscire a farlo cadere in trappola?"

"Lo sono stato anch'io. Tu prenderai quella direzione - puntò il dito a destra, dove una pietraia risaliva verso la cima di una erta collina - cammina solo sulle rocce, in modo da non lasciare impronte. Io invece avanzerò dalla parte opposta, lasciando molti segni di passaggio. Moran ed i suoi uomini seguiranno me e li allontanerò dalla pista per Rožaje."

"E' pericoloso."

"Ed eccomi qua." mormorò John con un piccolo sorriso. Sherlock non sembrava intenzionato a dargli ascolto e l'altro fu costretto a rispolverare la voce da Capitano dei fucilieri "Non ho intenzione di discuter ulteriormente, né di lasciare che Moran ci piombi addosso prendendo entrambi alla sprovvista per colpa mia. Vai, è un ordine."

Sherlock strinse le labbra e scosse la testa "Dammi mezz'ora: posso elaborare un piano alternativo."

"Non se ne parla, li conosco bene i tuoi piani." sibilò John con livore. Ovviamente si stava riferendo al suo finto suicidio e Holmes lo capì al volo.

"Mh. Suppongo che quello non sia stato un sogno piacevole."

"Il peggiore incubo che abbia mai avuto, peggiore anche di quelli sulla guerra. - confermò John - Ci parlavamo al telefono, tu sul tetto ed io, impotente, in mezzo alla strada. Ti ho implorato di non farlo, ma non è servito a nulla. Mi si è spezzato il cuore perché pensavo di averti perduto e perché le mie parole non erano riuscite a fermarti, pensai che, alla fine, non contavo nulla per te."

"Se non avessi fatto così, Lestrade e la signora Hudson sarebbero stati uccisi da due cecchini."

"E nella mia dimensione onirica io avrei fatto la stessa fine. Mi hai salvato la vita, Sherlock. - gli strinse una mano nella sua - Ora lascia che provi a fare altrettanto."

"Ma quella cosa è successa solo nella tua testa - proruppe Sherlock - perché mai ora dovresti rischiare la vita per me?" Aveva sempre badato a se stesso da solo, aveva dovuto farlo, perché al suo fianco non c'era mai stato nessuno, non si era mai fidato di qualcuno al punto di volerlo vicino a lui, eppure John, dopo aver già messo a repentaglio la vita per lui, era disposto ad affrontare il rischio di essere ucciso o catturato da Moran solo per permettergli di salvarsi, anche se lui non era affatto lo stesso uomo che il dottore aveva sognato.

Era quello l'amore?

"John..."

L'altro gli posò l'indice sulle labbra, zittendolo, poi si permise di avvicinarsi al suo viso e sfiorargli il naso con il suo "Dio, non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto ti ami. - restò immobile per un attimo, con la labbra a pochi millimetri da quelle di Sherlock, poi si tirò indietro - Ora va'."

"Io..."

"Non farti pregare."

"Prima voglio dirti una cosa. La notte in cui affrontai il tassista stavo per ingoiare una delle sue pillole: hai ragione tu, sono un idiota e l'avrei fatto solo per dimostrare che ero più intelligente di lui, non mi importava di altro, non ero nemmeno preoccupato dall'eventualità di aver sbagliato, ma all'ultimo istante successe una cosa inspiegabile. Mi sembrò di sentire il rumore di un colpo di pistola e mi riscossi, in tempo per scoprire il suo gioco."

John emise una specie di singulto e lo guardò con occhi sgranati.

"Sicuramente fu uno scherzo del cervello dovuto allo stress, una qualche reazione chimica a livello neuronale, ma comunque... - allungò la mano sotto al cappuccio dell'impermeabile di John, accarezzandogli i capelli. Erano unti e sporchi, ma al detective non importava - non farti ammazzare, John."

Gravitarono ancora qualche istante, vicini, poi Sherlock si alzò bruscamente, prese lo zaino e si allontanò camminando agilmente sulle rocce.

L'ex soldato restò a guardarlo finché non fu scomparso nella nebbia, gli occhi lucidi ed il cuore gonfio d'amore per lui: aveva visto un breve riflesso dello Sherlock che amava, sentiva ancora il tepore della sua mano tra i capelli, la voce insolitamente dolce ed era più che mai determinato a fermare Moran ed i suoi uomini a costo della vita.

Aiutandosi con il bastone, piegò l'erba alta, lasciandosi alle spalle una traccia evidente, poi si inoltrò nella boscaglia. Si trattava di una mirtillaia molto estesa: migliaia di basse piantine verdi parevano estendersi all'infinito, ricoprendo completamente il suolo e lasciando giusto lo spazio occupato dai tronchi degli alberi. Apparentemente sembrava un tappeto solido e sicuro, ma John conosceva bene quel tipo di terreno: da bambino aveva trascorso le estati in Scozia, dove suo nonno aveva un piccolo cottage e lì aveva imparato che i mirtilli prediligevano crescere su vecchi ceppi in decomposizione ed alberi caduti e che, se non ci si faceva attenzione a dove si mettevano i piedi, c'era il rischio di rompersi una gamba poggiando il piede su del legno marcio e fragile o sulle pianticelle fitte che coprivano il vuoto sottostante.

Era proprio questa la sua intenzione: portare Moran e i suoi uomini su un terreno infido e pericoloso, che li avrebbe rallentati e dove avrebbero avuto difficoltà a muoversi: avrebbe fatto sudare loro le proverbiali sette camicie.

Lasciò dietro di sé altre evidenti tracce del suo passaggio, tornando più volte sui suoi passi per simulare la presenza di due persone, ed alla fine individuò il luogo ideale per tendere un agguato: dal sottobosco emergevano alcune grosse rocce e, girandoci intorno, John scoprì che sotto una di esse passava una galleria abbastanza grossa perché un uomo adulto potesse starci dentro acquattato, quasi una specie di trincea, invisibile per chi passava dal sentiero.

Si appostò lì, sollevato di poter dare un po' di riposo alla gamba dolorante, ed iniziò la snervante attesa: sapeva di aver perso molto tempo a creare una traccia visibile e gli inseguitori non dovevano essere troppo lontani.

Smise di piovere, un timidissimo sole provò a farsi strada tra le nuvole e l'umidità prese ad evaporare dal terreno in sottili volute di fumo. Un paio di volte gli parve di scorgere dei movimenti in lontananza, ma erano solo le ombre proiettate dagli abeti che ondeggiavano al vento.

Ad un certo punto la testa gli ricadde pesante sul petto e si accorse con orrore di essersi assopito per qualche istante: troppa era la stanchezza che gli gravava addosso dopo due giorni di marcia; si sfregò gli occhi e si guardò intorno, nervoso. Per questa volta gli era andata bene, ma non poteva permettersi di cadere addormentato di nuovo.

Confidava che Moran ed i suoi uomini dovessero fare un minimo di rumore nell'attraversare la mirtillaia, nessuno avrebbe potuto essere del tutto silenzioso su un terreno come quello, nemmeno i due cerbiatti incontrati il giorno prima. Ma non fu un ramo calpestato ad attirare la sua attenzione, bensì un corvo che gracchiò nervoso nel silenzio del bosco, volando via; qualcosa lo aveva innervosito.

John sporse la testa oltre il suo riparo e trattenne a stento un'imprecazione: tre uomini stavano transitando alla sua sinistra, ma molto più lontano di quanto avesse calcolato. Era riuscito ad ingannarli facendo seguire loro le sue tracce, ma Moran ed i suoi non ricalcavano lo stesso sentiero, lo tenevano d'occhio da una certa distanza, forse per timore di qualche trappola. John li avrebbe preferiti più vicini alle rocce, perché avrebbe avuto una visuale migliore e più possibilità di cogliergli di sorpresa, mentre ora stavano camminando nascosti da alcuni grossi alberi e sarebbe stato più facile per loro mettersi al riparo.

Se non li avesse centrati al primo colpo e fossero riusciti ad accerchiarlo, le cose per lui si sarebbero messe molto male.

Purtroppo non aveva alternative e doveva anche muoversi in fretta o presto si sarebbero accorti che le tracce si interrompevano bruscamente; si sporse per metà fuori dalla galleria, puntò la pistola, prese la mira e sparò tre colpi in rapida successione.

Solo uno degli uomini cadde subito a terra, mentre gli altri due riuscirono a gettarsi a terra, nascondendosi alla sua vista e John pregò che non avessero individuato il punto da cui sparava o la sua piccola trincea sarebbe diventata anche la sua tomba. Per alcuni minuti non sentì alcun suono, probabilmente i due uomini avevano comunicato tra loro a gesti ed ora stavano prendendo nuovamente posizione. Anche John lo fece, spostandosi dall'altro lato della galleria sotto le rocce, in direzione da dove era emerso e fece bene, perché notò alcune piantine di mirtilli che si muovevano e scaricò il caricatore in quella direzione: alcune schegge di legno marcio saltarono in aria e poi si udì il rantolo di un uomo colpito.

L'ex soldato sfilò il caricatore vuoto, lo sostituì con uno pieno che aveva in tasca ed abbandonò il suo rifugio appena in tempo, perché alle sue spalle il terzo uomo della compagnia sparò con la mitraglietta in direzione della buca. John sporse il braccio in una fenditura tra le rocce e fece fuoco, ma mancò il bersaglio, scorgendo solo l'orlo di una giacca mimetica che scompariva dietro ad un grosso larice; la risposta al fuoco non tardò ad arrivare e John dovette sdraiarsi a terra, perché i massi offrivano sì un buon riparo, ma le traiettorie del rimbalzo dei proiettili erano imprevedibili.

Un attimo dopo la voce della mitraglietta si fece sentire di nuovo, questa volta da destra: quell'uomo era rapidissimo e silenzioso nello spostarsi e stava cercando di aggirare il suo rifugio. "Sebastian Moran, suppongo." urlò, quando l'arma tacque.

"E tu chi saresti, un uomo di Mycroft?"

"Io sono il capitano John Hamish Watson, un amico di Sherlock Holmes."

"Lui non ha amici, non ne ha mai avuti."

"Ti sbagli, uno ne ha."

John sparò ancora, cercando a sua volta di indurre Moran ad uscire allo scoperto, poi cambiò posizione, ma l'altro restò ben nascosto: era abile, abituato a combattere e coglierlo in fallo non sarebbe stato semplice, rischiavano di restare in stallo a lungo.

"Sai, mi ricordo della tua voce." disse John.

"Davvero? A me invece la tua non dice proprio nulla, devi essere una persona insignificante."

Il dottore ne era certo: quello era lo stesso uomo che, nel sogno della piscina, l'aveva rapito ed imbottito di semtex [2], mentre Moriarty gli ridacchiava nell'orecchio.

"Ti devo ancora ringraziare per quel giubbotto esplosivo, sai?" Sperava di riuscire a confonderlo in qualche modo e si aspettava che Moran gli domandasse di che stava parlando, invece fu la sua mitraglietta a farsi sentire di nuovo, scalfendo la pietra a pochi centimetri da lui: era un avversario formidabile e non si faceva distrarre da nulla.

Si era spostato ancora, costringendo John ad arretrare nuovamente: ancora pochi passi e si sarebbe trovato allo scoperto.

"Curioso, perché anch'io ti devo dei ringraziamenti. Se non fosse stato per te, che te ne sei andato in giro a mostrare la foto di Holmes, chissà quanto ci avrei messo a scoprire dove si nascondeva."

Il dottore puntò la pistola contro un gruppo di alberi e fece fuoco per quattro volte, prima che si udisse il click del caricatore vuoto, che suonò come un requiem. Il suo.

Aveva esaurito i colpi ed era troppo lontano dallo zaino per recuperare un altro caricatore.

"Bene, John Hamish Watson, mi hai fatto perdere del tempo, te lo riconosco, ma il gioco finisce qua." disse Moran, quasi gongolante.

John sentì l'uomo avanzare senza fretta verso di lui e si appiattì contro la roccia: non aveva via di scampo e tentare una fuga disperata, con la gamba in quelle condizioni e una mitraglietta pronta a falciarlo, era del tutto inutile.

Ancora pochi passi e tutto sarebbe finito. Chiuse gli occhi e pregò che Sherlock fosse sufficientemente lontano da riuscire a sfuggire al Colonnello.

A rompere il silenzio della foresta, tuttavia, non fu un fucile mitragliatore, bensì una pistola automatica che esplose cinque colpi in rapida sequenza, seguiti da un tonfo.

Che accidenti era successo?

"Puoi uscire John, Moran è morto."

"Co-cos... Sherlock?"

Il dottore abbandonò il suo rifugio e si trovò davanti proprio il consulente investigativo, in piedi davanti al cadavere del braccio destro di Jim Moriarty.

"Tu..." esalò John, come se avesse visto un fantasma.

"Oh, andiamo - Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo - pensavi davvero che ti avrei abbandonato, lasciandoti mettere in atto un piano potenzialmente suicida senza prendere alcuna precauzione? Ho fatto un giro molto largo e poi sono tornato indietro, immaginando dove volessi tendere l'agguato ai nostri inseguitori; purtroppo ho dovuto attraversare un canalone di ghiaia e ci ho messo più tempo del previsto e quando sono arrivato la sparatoria era già iniziata. Comunque contavo sul fatto che Moran fosse troppo concentrato sullo scontro con te per accorgersi della mia presenza e così è stato."

"Sbaglio o ti avevo detto di scappare?"

"Sì, ma io non ho mai detto di essere d'accordo, quindi tecnicamente non ti ho mentito." Gli regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi sghembi.

John avrebbe voluto infuriarsi con lui, perché se qualcosa fosse andato storto, ci avrebbero rimesso la pelle in due, ma dentro di sé era troppo felice che Sherlock fosse tornato indietro per lui, per riuscire ad arrabbiarsi sul serio.

"Dovevo essere io a salvarti la vita, sai? E invece - sospirò con rammarico - probabilmente venendo qui in Montenegro ti ho solo creato ulteriori problemi. E' stata colpa mia se Moran ti ha individuato e-"

"Dissento. Grazie a te ho potuto porre fine ad un inseguimento che durava da più di due anni. Se avessi riparato in Croazia senza scontrarmi con lui, non so quanto altro tempo sarebbe passato prima di poterlo stanare di nuovo. Quanto al salvarmi la vita, puoi sempre farlo la prossima volta, no?"

"Su questo puoi contarci sempre, Sherlock." disse John, ritrovando il sorriso.

"Ce la fai a camminare?"

"Se non ti metti a correre, dovrei riuscire a starti dietro."

"Perfetto: ho intravisto una fattoria a circa tre chilometri da qui, passeremo lì la notte." Gli porse il bastone e poi gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, per aiutarlo a camminare.

La fattoria era abitata da una coppia di allevatori di maiali, che guardarono con molta diffidenza i due stranieri emaciati e sporchi, poi Sherlock disse qualcosa nella loro lingua e gli mostrò un rotolo di dollari. Il marito sembrava essere ancora restio, ma la donna convertì rapidamente i biglietti verdi in valuta locale e strillò contro il consorte, facendo cenno ai due di seguirla.

E così, dopo quasi tre giorni, John e Sherlock poterono riassaporare il piacere di un buon bagno caldo ed un pasto decente.

Il consulente investigativo spiegò loro che dovevano arrivare allo scalo ferroviario di Rožaje senza farsi notare e posò sulla tavola gli ultimi dollari e John fece altrettanto con i suoi, poi allargò le braccia ad indicare che non avevano altro.

L'allevatore, in realtà, si mostrò piuttosto allegro all'idea di giocare un brutto tiro alla polizia locale: alcuni funzionari pretendevano una tangente perché alla coppia ed al loro allevamento non succedessero incidenti, pertanto non godevano della loro simpatia.

La fattoria era piccola e la donna poté offrire loro solo un materasso ed alcune coperte di lana nel fienile, ma in confronto al bivaccare all'aperto nel bosco, sembrava di stare in albergo, quindi ringraziarono la padrona di casa e restarono soli.

John si schiarì la gola "Il letto usalo tu, io posso sdraiarmi sulla paglia."

"E perché mai?"

"C'è un materasso solo ed è ad una piazza." Ora che tutto era finito e potevano tirare il fiato e pensare ad altro, sentiva riemergere prepotenti i sentimenti che provava per Sherlock ed al momento dividere un letto con lui non gli sembrava una buona idea, troppe questioni restavano ancora in sospeso tra loro, troppe cose non dette.

Tuttavia Sherlock non sembrava dello stesso avviso o forse, conoscendolo, non si era posto minimamente il problema "Non essere ridicolo, la tua gamba ha bisogno di riposo e di comodità - disse in tono pratico - e queste coperte sono vecchie e logore, se non ci scaldiamo a vicenda avremo più freddo che nel bosco." Si sedette e batté deciso una mano sul materasso, invitandolo a raggiungerlo.

"Mi arrendo, ma solo perché altrimenti resteremmo qui a discuterne in eterno, signor Ultima Parola."

"Io pretendo di avere l'ultima parola perché ho sempre ragione." ribatté Sherlock, indignato.

"D'accordo, d'accordo." rispose John, indulgente, sdraiandosi di fianco a lui.

"Mi stai trattando con condiscendenza?"

"Forse. E potrei raccontarti un paio di episodi in cui ti sei sbagliato."

"Ah! Ti sfido." incalzò Sherlock, battagliero.

"Mmmh, magari domani, eh?" tagliò corto John con uno sbadiglio. La stanchezza gli piombò addosso di colpo e la vista a lui così familiare dei riccioli scuri e dell'ampia schiena di Sherlock, gli donarono una serenità che non provava da tempo e scivolò quasi immediatamente nel sonno.

Invece il detective ci mise di più ad addormentarsi: già normalmente alla fine di un caso, l'eccesso di adrenalina e di entusiasmo lo tenevano su di giri, inoltre stava appena realizzando che la sua caccia era giunta al termine. Aveva passato due anni della sua vita in giro per il mondo, con il solo obiettivo di annientare l'eredità del suo arcinemico Jim Moriarty, la sua organizzazione criminale. Obiettivo che era stato raggiunto.

 _"E adesso?"_ si chiese per la prima volta. Non si era mai posto quella domanda e scoprì con un certo sgomento di non avere una risposta.

"Casa..." biascicò John di fianco a lui.

"Come?" Sherlock si tirò a sedere di scatto e lo guardò, ma realizzò quasi subito che John stava parlando nel sonno e non aveva risposto telepaticamente al suo dubbio.

" 'ndiamo a casa." farfugliò di nuovo il dottore.

Sherlock si sporse sopra di lui, gli sussurrò ad un orecchio "Va bene" ed immediatamente l'altro si calmò. Ed in quel momento Sherlock stesso scoprì che la prospettiva non gli dispiaceva: Londra, Baker Street e loro due, Sherlock e John, a risolvere i crimini più complessi ed insoliti.

 

Dovevano essere reduci da un caso massacrante, perché raramente John si era sentito le ossa a pezzi a quel modo, ma curiosamente non riusciva a ricordare di cosa si trattasse. Comunque, con il corpo di Sherlock stretto tra le braccia, in quel momento ricordarsi dell'indagine non rientrava tra le sue priorità: era al caldo, sotto le coperte, con il suo amante appoggiato contro il fianco, in una condizione di beatitudine totale. Fece scivolare una mano sulla schiena di Sherlock fino ai glutei, che strinse voluttuosamente. Oh sì, era tutto assolutamente perfetto.

"John? Uhm, John?" chiese Sherlock, stranamente titubante.

"Non ora, Sherlock, altri cinque minuti." Svegliarsi non era un'opzione contemplata, al momento.

"La-la mano..." balbettò l'altro.

"Sta benissimo dove sta. - bofonchiò John ad occhi chiusi, ancora semi addormentato - Anzi..."

Sollevò la mano solo per insinuarla sotto ai pantaloni, strizzare la carne nuda e stuzzicare il solco tra le natiche. "Ecco, così è perfetto."

Era troppo tempo che non sognava Sherlock, non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire l'occasione di toccarlo ed indugiare nel sonno il più a lungo possibile.

Tuttavia, quando il suo compagno gridò un "John!" acuto ed allarmato, il dottore spalancò gli occhi, realizzando che quella era la realtà, non la sua dimensione onirica personale e stava palpeggiando svergognatamente uno Sherlock paonazzo in viso che rischiava di morirgli addosso per l'imbarazzo.

"S-sc-scusa - balbettò, arrossendo furiosamente anche lui, e ritrasse la mano - io pensavo... credevo... dio, scusami..."

Purtroppo per lui la vergogna non era sufficiente a calmare la sua eccitazione, non quando era così vicino all'unica persona che avesse mai amato _"E' qui, è reale, non è un sogno e l'ho toccato, ho toccato il suo corpo. Il suo corpo caldo e morbido."_

Sherlock, involontariamente, peggiorò il già instabile equilibrio mentale di John, perché si tirò a sedere di scatto, voltandogli le spalle, facendo rimbalzare quei fottuti, meravigliosi, morbidissimi ricci, gli stessi che, nei suoi sogni, John amava stringere tra le mani e tirare per costringerlo ad inclinare la testa e baciarlo.

_"Dio, potrei venire solo pensando a questo."_

La disperazione di John raggiunse livelli allarmanti ed il poveretto si coprì gli occhi con un braccio e respirò a fondo, nel tentativo di calmarsi.

"E' questo ciò che facciamo nei tuoi sogni?" volle sapere Sherlock.

"Ecco... non sempre. Le indagini ed il lavoro vengono prima di tutto, però - si morsicò le labbra - quando siamo in casa, solo noi due, lontano da tutto il resto, sì."

"Ah." Sembrava sinceramente stupito.

Probabilmente Sherlock, quando aveva ascoltato la confessione di John, non aveva preso in considerazione che l'amore, per lui, non si limitava solo ad un piano emozionale, ma coinvolgeva anche quello fisico. Il dottore si premette più forte il braccio sugli occhi "Non preoccuparti, so bene che tutto questo è esistito solo nelle mie fantasie notturne. Scusami ancora, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo."

Lo sentì tornare a sdraiarsi al suo fianco. "Non devi scusarti, eri ancora mezzo addormentato, e poi..."

Visto che Sherlock non dava segno di voler concludere la frase, John scostò il braccio ed aprì gli occhi, trovandoselo a pochi millimetri dal volto, a riempire completamente la sua visuale, poi, come nel più bello dei sogni, le labbra di Sherlock si posarono sull'angolo della sua bocca e John temette seriamente che sarebbe scoppiato a piangere di gioia.

Holmes si scostò impercettibilmente e chiese in un sussurro "Posso?"

John avrebbe voluto rispondergli che poteva, certo che poteva, poteva fargli tutto ciò che voleva e senza chiedergli il permesso, ma non riuscì a fare altro che annuire con un'aria adorabilmente idiota mentre le labbra di Sherlock coprivano le sue.

Il consulente investigativo non chiuse gli occhi, mantenendo uno sguardo curioso e concentrato mentre catalogava tutte le sensazioni che andava provando e le reazioni di John.

Si staccò presto, troppo presto per i gusti del dottore, ma restò lì, semi sdraiato su di lui, con le braccia incrociate sul suo petto.

"Volevo capire cosa si prova."

"E il responso?" chiese John, teso, senza curarsi minimamente di mascherare l'ansia che stava provando, perché da quella risposta dipendeva la sua felicità futura.

"Positivo, direi. E' stato piacevole!" esclamò l'altro, come se la cosa lo stupisse profondamente.

"Normalmente un bacio lo è. Ti aspettavi il contrario?" domandò John con dolcezza, avvolgendosi uno dei suoi riccioli attorno a un dito.

Sorrise involontariamente: gli era mancato così tanto quel semplice gesto!

"In base alle mie precedenti esperienze, sì."

La mano di John scese ad accarezzargli una guancia "Prega che io non scopra mai i nomi di queste tue precedenti esperienze, o verrebbero ripescate cadaveri dal Tamigi."

Leale, coraggioso, passionale, geloso, possessivo. Più tempo trascorreva con John, più Sherlock scopriva nuovi lati del dottore. Quanto sarebbe occorso per arrivare a comprenderlo, a scoprire tutte le sue facce? A dipanare il mistero di un uomo che aveva fatto irruzione nella sua vita solo quattro giorni prima, ma che, assurdamente, sembrava esserci da sempre?

"Credo che le cancellerò dal Mind Palace: mi sono appena reso conto che la piacevolezza di determinate esperienze è fortemente influenzata dal soggetto con cui vengono condivise. Evidentemente non erano soggetti idonei."

"Ed io lo sono?"

"Ci sono buone indicazioni in tal senso, ma per una conferma definitiva occorre condurre... ehm... verifiche ed esperimenti più approfonditi." Nonostante la frase audace, questa volta non solo le guance di Sherlock si tinsero di rosso, ma anche le orecchie e persino il collo ed era così dannatamente bello che John fu sul punto di rovesciarlo sotto di sé (al diavolo i muscoli ancora doloranti) e dimostrargli tutto il suo entusiasmo per quella idea, ma sentendo dei passi sulla scala a pioli che portava nel fienile, Sherlock si alzò di scatto, gettando le coperte addosso a John e salvando entrambi da una situazione decisamente imbarazzante.

Dopo colazione l'allevatore fece nascondere John e Sherlock dentro due fusti di metallo sul suo furgoncino, ne caricò un'altra decina e partì alla volta di Rožaje.

Come aveva predetto lo straniero, c'era un posto di blocco lungo la strada.

"Cosa trasporta? Apra uno dei bidoni e mi faccia vedere." intimò il poliziotto. L'allevatore obbedì ed immediatamente l'altro si tirò indietro tappandosi il naso.

"Sono ossa e grasso di maiale, li sto portando alla fabbrica di sapone in città. Questi altri bidoni, invece, contengono letame per concimare gli orti. Vuole vedere?"

"No, no. Può andare."

L'allevatore parcheggiò in un'area dismessa lungo i binari della stazione e batté tre pugni sul cassone del suo mezzo. Al segnale convenuto Sherlock e John balzarono fuori e l'uomo ripartì. John tagliò una porzione della rete con delle pinze e si intrufolarono fra i convogli in attesa.

"Ora dobbiamo solo trovare un treno diretto in Croazia."

Grazie alla bolla di accompagnamento, scoprirono che un carico di automobili di lusso era diretto alla stazione di Dubrovnik. Holmes forzò la portiera di un grosso SUV dai vetri oscurati ed i due si sdraiarono sui sedili. Dopo circa mezz'ora di attesa, il convoglio si mosse ed i due si concessero un sospiro di sollievo ed una risata liberatoria: incredibile, ma ce l'avevano fatta.

Solo quando ebbero varcato il confine di Stato il consulente investigativo accese il cellulare di John e mandò un messaggio a Mycroft; la risposta arrivò nel giro di pochi secondi.

"Ci incontreremo con uno dei suoi uomini alla stazione, prenderemo il traghetto per Trieste, da lì un treno per Vienna ed infine un aereo privato per Londra."

"Come diavolo ha fatto? Io ci ho messo mezza giornata a prenotare il viaggio di andata!"

"Per quanto sia insopportabile, mio fratello è imbattibile quando si parla di logistica. Temo però che, appena messo piede a Londra, mi sequestrerà per un rapporto dettagliato dell'intera faccenda. E per una insopportabile ramanzina."

"Già, e sicuramente vorrà anche sapere il perché della mia presenza."

"Gli ho già scritto di te, dicendogli che sei unicamente affar mio e che non è autorizzato a farti domande di nessun genere."

"E tu pensi che ti darà retta? Mycroft?" John era scettico.

"So quali su tasti premere per convincerlo."

John capì che si stava riferendo al senso di colpa: era stato Mycroft ad alimentare in Moriarty l'ossessione verso il fratello minore e, in definitiva, a spingere il criminale a vedere in Sherlock una nemesi ed un rivale da distruggere. John ricordò l'ultimo sogno che aveva fatto, in cui Mycroft appariva sinceramente pentito delle conseguenze delle sue azioni.

"Non essere troppo duro con lui. In uno dei miei sogni mi chiese di scusarsi con te, sai?"

"Davvero? - gli occhi di Sherlock si accesero di curiosità - Raccontami qualcosa."

"Come? Le mie fantasie adesso suscitano il tuo interesse?" lo stuzzicò John e fu deliziato nel vedere Sherlock che si nascondeva dietro ad una espressione imbronciata. "Il viaggio è ancora lungo e non c'è niente da fare, mi sto annoiando. Racconta, John."

"Va bene. Da dove comincio?"

"Dall'inizio, ovviamente. Procedi in ordine cronologico e non saltare nulla."

"Ma sono due anni di sogni!" protestò il dottore ridendo.

"Non ti ho detto che devi raccontarli tutti ora. Abbiamo tempo, no?"

"Sì - rispose John con un enorme sorriso - sì."

A Dubrovnik i due scesero dal treno e si avviarono lungo una delle banchine. Sherlock si sedette di fianco ad un uomo con una ventiquattrore che leggeva il giornale. Dopo qualche minuto l'uomo si alzò, lasciando lì la valigetta; Sherlock la raccolse, fece cenno a John di seguirlo e, nei bagni, esaminarono il contenuto: biglietti, carta di credito, vestiti di ricambio per entrambi ed il passaporto di Sherlock, quello con la sua vera identità.

"Quindi adesso è finita? Non devi più nasconderti dietro ad una falsa identità?"

"Sì, morto Moran restano solo pesci piccoli che non meritano la mia attenzione: a loro penseranno gli amici di Mycroft."

Si recarono in un fidato ambulatorio locale, dove la ferita di John venne medicata a dovere, comunque entrambi i dottori verificarono che la guarigione procedeva senza intoppi.

Il viaggio in traghetto verso Trieste fu piacevole e rilassante: John raccontò qualche altro sogno a Sherlock, ma volle anche sapere dei viaggi del consulente investigativo. Passarono quasi tutto il tempo della traversata in cabina, con John sdraiato sul letto che recuperava velocemente le forze.

Sherlock gli appoggiò una mano sulla gamba ferita "L'altro medico ha detto che resterà la cicatrice. Una volta a Londra possiamo andare da un chirurgo plastico e-"

"No - lo interruppe John - sono fiero delle mie cicatrici, di questa in particolare, perché è quella che ti ha salvato la vita."

Sherlock allontanò la mano e si alzò: non era ancora abituato ad essere il centro della vita di qualcun'altro, ad essere considerato importante e prezioso a tal punto.

Ad essere amato.

Era una sensazione piacevole, ma strana, davanti alla quale non sapeva cosa fare né come reagire.

"Non credo che riuscirò ad abituarmi a tutto questo sentimentalismo." brontolò, ma John aveva colto il motivo del suo imbarazzo e si limitò ad incrociare le braccia dietro la testa "Oh. Lo Sherlock dei miei sogni ci è riuscito perfettamente, ma forse hai ragione: è un po' troppo per te."

"No! Se ce l'ha fatta lui, ci riuscirò benissimo anch'io." Non si dicesse che Sherlock Holmes si tirava indietro davanti ad una sfida.

"Solo se è ciò che vuoi."

"Mh. Io... sì, certo, è ovvio... credo che andrò a prendere una boccata d'aria sul ponte."

"Te l'ha mai detto nessuno che sei incredibilmente bello quando ti imbarazzi?"

"Smettila, John." protestò Sherlock, lasciando la cabina.

"E non scroccare sigarette a nessuno!" gli urlò John da dietro alla porta chiusa.

 

A Trieste bisognava aspettare quattro ore il treno per Vienna e così Sherlock trascinò John in giro per la città. Dopo la visita al Museo di Storia Naturale si sedettero su una panchina in una piazza e John si avvicinò ad un furgoncino che vendeva panini e bibite. La persona che serviva, una ragazza dal sorriso aperto e solare, per fortuna parlava inglese.

"Un panino vegetariano per me e qualcosa di dolce per... per il mio..." era la prima volta che John doveva definire cosa rappresentasse Sherlock per lui davanti ad estraneo e si trovò in difficoltà, ma la ragazza gli venne in soccorso. "Boyfriend!" esclamò con naturalezza.

John arrossì vistosamente... era così evidente ciò che provava per lui?

La ragazza non capì il perché di un tale imbarazzo: anche un cieco si sarebbe accorto che quel biondo fosse cotto e stracotto del moretto (e, sinceramente, qualcuno avrebbe potuto biasimarlo per questo? No) ed erano una coppia talmente bella, talmente perfetta insieme che continuò a sorridere a John, mentre preparava una piadina con la Nutella.

"Il tuo ragazzo è bellissimo, sei fortunato. Anzi, lo siete entrambi. - poi, nel sacchetto che gli porgeva, infilzò di straforo anche due ciambelle e gli strizzò l'occhio - Buona fortuna."

"Grazie, grazie di cuore." le rispose John, poi tornò sulla panchina ed osservò con soddisfazione Sherlock che mangiava la sua piadina e poi addentava una delle ciambelle. Era ancora lontano dal potersi definire in carne, ma la sua pelle non aveva più il pallore mortale di quando lo aveva rivisto in Montenegro. E, comunque, era sempre bellissimo, così bello che faceva venir voglia di baciarlo, anche lì, subito, davanti a tutti. Solo che...

"Nei tuoi sogni, ero io di solito a prendere l'iniziativa per un rapporto fisico?" chiese Sherlock a bruciapelo e John rischiò di strozzarsi con una fetta di pomodoro.

"No." esalò, quando poté respirare di nuovo.

"Lo sospettavo. E allora perché mi fissi e basta? Non sono una statua di porcellana che va in pezzi se la tocchi, ti ho reso noto che apprezzo la tua compagnia e che non sono avverso ad un approfondimento del nostro rapporto e, sebbene le mie esperienze in questo campo consistano in un paio di tentativi molto risalenti nel tempo, sono a conoscenza del fatto che una coppia adulta non limiti la propria interazione ad un piano puramente platonico."

John si massaggiò la fronte con una mano: solo Sherlock poteva esprimersi in termini così accademici per dire che poteva toccarlo.

"E' che, nei miei sogni, sei sempre stato categorico su questo punto: nessuna effusione in pubblico, nessuno doveva sospettare che noi due avessimo una relazione che andava al di là della collaborazione lavorativa."

"Data la situazione e la minaccia di Moriarty, qualsiasi altra opzione sarebbe stata folle." sentenziò, finendo la ciambella.

"Però, al di là di questo, ho sempre avuto l'impressione che tu non gradissi le effusioni davanti agli altri, che ti vergognassi di mostrare questo lato di te."

"Deduzione errata: a me non interessa un accidente di ciò che pensano gli altri. E adesso la minaccia di Moriarty non esiste più, né nella tua testa, né nel mondo reale." concluse Sherlock e restò a guardarlo.

"Oh, quando è così - John sorrise e gli prese il viso tra le mani - ti è rimasto dello zucchero sulla bocca."

Lo baciò delicatamente, assaporando quell'istante di gioia perfetta: loro due, in pieno giorno, sotto gli occhi dei passanti, che si baciavano con naturalezza, come se fossero una coppia da sempre. Premette più forte le labbra su quelle di Sherlock ed osò leccare via i granelli di zucchero, mentre l'altro sussultava di sorpresa ed apriva istintivamente la bocca.

Il primo, vero bacio con il vero Sherlock.

_"La senti, Sherlock? La senti l'affinità che c'è tra noi? Siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro, siamo destinati a stare insieme in qualunque vita, in qualunque realtà. Ti prego, dimmi che la senti anche tu."_

Sherlock, quasi a rispondere alla sua muta preghiera, si aggrappò forte al suo maglione e John avrebbe per sempre associato il profumo dolce dello zucchero e l'aria pulita e tersa di Trieste a quel bacio.

 _"Oh dio, come sono belli!"_ pensò con un sospiro la ragazza del furgone, che non aveva tolto loro gli occhi di dosso, incantata dalla tenerezza con cui si sfioravano.

"Che schifo, due uomini che si baciano! - esclamò invece un cliente appena arrivato - Dovrebbero vietarglielo per legge."

"Desidera?" chiese la ragazza, ora glaciale.

"Un Camogli ed una Coca Cola. E si sbrighi, che devo tornare in ufficio. - poi si volse nuovamente a guardare la coppia - Gran peccato che abbiano chiuso i forni."

La ragazza non batté ciglio, si inginocchiò per recuperare una lattina di Coca dal frigo, ma prima di rialzarsi, la agitò per bene. "A lei." disse porgendogli il sacchetto e lo guardò allontanarsi con estrema soddisfazione: oh sì, quel bel completo beige presto avrebbe avuto più macchie di un dalmata.

 

Appena usciti dall'aeroporto, ad Heathrow, un uomo in divisa si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli rivolse la parola con un deferente inchino del capo "Prego, signor Holmes, da questa parte."

Il consulente investigativo tirò dritto come se nemmeno l'avesse visto e John si scusò con l'altro uomo allargando le braccia e si affrettò a raggiungerlo. Si misero diligentemente in coda per un taxi, quando tra le vetture compatte si fece largo una mastodontica limousine, che accostò giusto davanti a loro. Lo stesso uomo di prima aprì la portiera posteriore ed iniziò una guerra di nervi a suon di sguardi in cagnesco con Sherlock, mentre John intravide il tradizionale completo gessato di Mycroft, seduto in auto.

Tutti gli altri passeggeri in coda per una vettura pubblica, naturalmente, li fissavano incuriositi.

"Sherlock, uh... forse dovremmo-"

"Ben detto, dottor Watson, dovreste. Entrambi." disse Mycroft dall'interno dell'auto, ma Sherlock lo ignorò, tutto preso a digitare un lungo messaggio sul cellulare, così il fratello si risolse ad uscire dal veicolo "Non fare il bambino, ci sono cose di cui dobbiamo parlare e mamma vuole vederti." Poi si volse a guardare John con intensità ed era chiaro che ardeva dalla voglia di sottoporlo ad un interrogatorio in piena regola.

Sherlock se ne accorse e passò un braccio attorno alla vita del dottore "Vieni John, è quasi il nostro turno."

La bocca di Mycroft si aprì lentamente ed il suo viso assunse un'espressione di puro stupore: ciò che il dottor Watson provava per Sherlock era lampante in maniera lapalissiana, si capiva dallo sguardo felice ed adorante con cui lo guardava, ma mai in trent'anni aveva visto suo fratello mostrarsi protettivo od affettuoso nei confronti di qualcuno che non fossero la madre o la signora Hudson.

Sebbene in generale considerasse il preoccuparsi per gli altri una inutile e deleteria fonte di distrazione, comprese che quell'ex soldato zoppo stava facendo del bene a suo fratello e, forse, d'ora in poi, non avrebbe più dovuto temere i momenti di noia autodistruttiva di Sherlock.

"Cosa devo fare, signore?" chiese l'autista.

"Torniamo a Pall Mall: c'è del lavoro che mi aspetta e qui la situazione è perfettamente sotto controllo."

 

"Ho chiesto a Mycroft che ogni cosa fosse lasciata al suo posto a Baker Street e so che la signora Hudson fa le pulizie settimanalmente in casa, c'è solo da comprare qualcosa da mangiare." spiegò Sherlock durante il tragitto in taxi verso casa.

"Sherlock, io insisto: fai parlare me, prima di saltare fuori dal nulla."

"Non ne vedo il motivo."

"Te l'ho già spiegato."

"Ed io ti ho detto che trovo le tue motivazioni ridicole: fino ad oggi mi ha creduto morto, non potrà che essere felice constatando che non è vero."

"Tu vuoi vederla morta quella povera donna." gemette John, stropicciandosi la faccia con le mani.

"Sei esagerato."

"Bene, lo vedremo." rispose il dottore incrociando le braccia: ogni tanto Sherlock aveva bisogno di sbattere il muso sulle cose, per comprenderle.

Si sarebbe goduto di più l'assoluta incapacità di Sherlock di far fronte al fiume di lacrime, insulti e grida che la loro padrona di casa gli riversò addosso, se non fosse stato impegnato a placarla per evitare che le venisse un infarto. La fece accomodare su una poltrona e le preparò una camomilla, mentre l'altro restava in piedi nell'androne, l'espressione confusa di un cucciolo rimproverato che non riesce a capire che è sbagliato rosicchiare le scarpe al padrone. Espressione adorabile che impedì a John di apostrofarlo con un trionfale "Te l'avevo detto!"

Non era del tutto colpa sua, in fondo. Sherlock era sempre stato solo, John non aveva mai fatto da tramite tra lui ed il mondo, smussando gli angoli più aspri del suo carattere, nessuno gli aveva mai spiegato perché certi atteggiamenti fossero una pessima idea.

Sherlock lo guardò come se John fosse la sua bussola, il suo interprete di quel linguaggio a lui così alieno ed il dottore lo rassicurò con un sorriso, sillabando un muto "Dalle tempo".

Purtroppo, non appena John riuscì a calmare l'anziana donna, la quiete fu rotta nuovamente dall'irruzione nel palazzo di un ispettore di polizia livido e furente, che squadrò il consulente investigativo fermo ai piedi delle scale prima di urlargli "Stronzo! Dovrei ammazzarti io. Ti fingi morto per tre anni e hai il coraggio di farti vivo con questo?" Gli tirò addosso il cellulare, che Sherlock afferrò al volo senza scomporsi. Incuriosito, John lo sfilò dalla sua mano per leggere il display.

**"Sono tornato. Porta a Baker Street i casi più urgenti che tu e gli inetti dei tuoi sottoposti non avete risolto in questi tre anni.**

**SH"**

John era incredulo "Gli hai scritto sul serio una cosa del genere? Sherlock!"

"Già!" abbaiò Lestrade, talmente furioso che non si chiese nemmeno dove avesse già visto quell'uomo biondo.

"Non mi piace telefonare - puntualizzò Sherlock, piuttosto stupito da tutta quella gazzarra - lo sai che preferisco i messaggi."

"Non è questo il punto." lo rimproverò John, lanciando a Gregory un'occhiata che voleva dire _"è fatto così, lo sai."_

"Passi la signora Hudson, ma come potevo immaginare che Lestrade avrebbe reagito come una persona mentalmente instabile? - si voltò verso l'ispettore - Allora, dove sono i miei casi?"

"Te li scordi! - ringhiò Lestrade, recuperando il cellulare dalle mani di John - Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere prima di avere di nuovo accesso ad un'indagine di polizia." E con questo se ne andò.

"Dio, ho bisogno di sdraiarmi." sospirò John salendo le scale, mentre Sherlock, alle sue spalle, borbottava che non era certo questa l'accoglienza che si era immaginato.

"Quando gli spiegherai perché hai dovuto fingerti morto, vedrai che Greg capirà, ma così... è già tanto che non ti abbia preso a pugni. Io l'avrei fatto, se mi fossi trovato nella stessa situazione, ignaro di tutto." osservò il dottore, mentre buttava giù una prima lista della spesa.

"Ti... ti saresti arrabbiato molto? Più di loro?" chiese Sherlock alle sue spalle, con voce insolitamente incerta.

"Sì, sarei stato furioso." Non c'era ragione di mentirgli.

"Ma poi mi avresti perdonato, giusto?"

Il silenzio di John parve scioccare il consulente investigativo ed il dottore ebbe pietà di lui "Avrai notato che sono un uomo molto impulsivo."

"Sei partito su due piedi per il Montenegro dopo aver ascoltato le parole di una cartomante, quindi sì, ne sono consapevole."

"Ciò che non sai è che sono anche molto orgoglioso e testardo e probabilmente, nel momento in cui tu fossi ricomparso, ti avrei urlato di sparire per sempre dalla mia vita."

"Ma-"

"Ma poi - si avvicinò a lui e gli posò una mano sulla guancia - sarei tornato sui miei passi e ti avrei perdonato."

"Perché... perché mi ami?" chiese il moro, incerto.

"Sì."

Sherlock si chinò su di lui e John inclinò la testa per baciarlo.

"John?"

"Mh?"

"Se ti fossi trovato nella mia situazione, costretto a fare ciò che ho fatto io, ti avrei perdonato."

_Perché anch'io ti amo._

Quelle parole non dette risuonarono chiare nel vecchio appartamento e John lo abbracciò di slancio, baciandolo sul viso, sul collo, tra i capelli. "Ti amo. Dio, ti amo." gli ripeté ed il viso di Sherlock assunse un'aria colpevole.

"Vorresti che te lo dicessi anch'io, vero?"

"Solo se te la senti."

"Non è quello il punto. E' che è una frase così stereotipata, John! 'Ti amo' lo dicono tutti, anche gli adolescenti che si scrivono su Facebook, è banale."

"Non importa se non vuoi dirlo, promettimi solo una cosa."

"Mh?"

"Non smettere mai di farlo."

Ancora baci, lì, nell'intimità della loro cucina, il luogo dove, nei sogni, John aveva deciso di buttarsi in una folle relazione con il suo folle detective, lì dove ora tutto iniziava un'altra volta.

Un campanile lontano batté la mezzanotte e John si staccò a malincuore dalle sue labbra. "E' tardi, andiamo a letto. Ci vediamo domani mattina."

Non erano andati al di là di qualche bacio e non voleva forzarlo o costringerlo a fare cose per cui ancora non si sentiva pronto; dormire insieme, non in una situazione d'emergenza, ma nella quotidianità della loro casa, era un passo importante e se a Sherlock occorreva tempo, lui glielo avrebbe dato.

"Non puoi andare a dormire di sopra, ho trasformato la stanza in un ripostiglio."

"Resta il divano." John lasciò la scelta nelle mani di Sherlock ed il detective gli appoggiò le mani sul petto "No."

"Sicuro?" chiese ancora John. La risposta fu un bacio inaspettatamente passionale, un'offerta, una resa a John e ai sentimenti. Si lasciò prendere per mano e condurre in camera da letto, restò immobile mentre John lo spogliava lentamente, baciando ed accarezzando la pelle candida che si rivelava a lui.

"Hai lasciato la luce accesa." osservò Sherlock.

John staccò con evidente riluttanza le labbra dal suo petto "Normalmente preferisci così, dici che è perché-"

"Voglio osservare ogni cosa, è vero. Va bene così."

"Ottimo." mormorò John facendo scivolare le mani fino alla zip del pantaloni.

In realtà Sherlock era molto nervoso: John aveva su di lui un doppio vantaggio, quello dell'esperienza e quello di conoscere già il suo corpo. Quasi avesse intuito il suo disagio, John smise di spogliarlo e prese ad accarezzargli la schiena, finché la tensione non lo abbandonò del tutto.

I vestiti finirono ammucchiati sul pavimento e, con una spinta decisa, Sherlock atterrò sul materasso. John si prese un attimo semplicemente per osservarlo: era veramente lui, più reale che mai, la pelle un po' acida ed umida sotto la sua lingua, la leggera peluria sull'addome, i nei che spiccavano sulla pelle chiara, il respiro veloce e i mugolii a labbra chiuse.

Bello da perderci la testa.

John si inginocchiò sopra di lui e lo guardò in viso "Merda..."

"Cosa c'è?"

"C'è che sono un coglione - sospirò John - Desidero questo momento da quando ho scoperto che sei vivo ed ora non so da dove iniziare."

"C'è qualcosa che non hai mai fatto nei tuoi sogni e che avresti voluto fare?" suggerì Holmes.

 _"Moltissime cose."_ avrebbe voluto rispondere John, ma probabilmente la risposta lo avrebbe terrorizzato e, in tutta onestà, una cosa in particolare c'era.

"Oh sì - John sorrise malizioso - sei un genio, come al solito."

"Ti ringra-AH!" gridò di stupore quando sentì i denti di John morsicargli il collo, abbastanza forte da lasciare un segno. Aveva fatto un po' male, eppure lo aveva trovato piacevole. "Ancora!" ordinò, affascinato dalla cosa.

John non si fece pregare e succhiò la pelle che aveva appena morso, poi si staccò e contemplò la macchia rossa. "Perfetto."

"Ciò che desideravi fare era un succhiotto?" La voce di Sherlock era sconcertata.

John gli accarezzò il viso, premette delicatamente due dita sulla guancia per fargli girare la testa, poi ripeté l'operazione sull'altro lato del collo: un morso ed una lunga, appassionata suzione.

"Dovevo sempre stare attento a non lasciarti segni visibili sulla pelle - spiegò - ed era una tortura, perché non credo che al mondo esista qualcosa di più invitante del tuo collo."

Sherlock inclinò la testa all'indietro e gli offrì la gola.

"Dio, è Natale." sospirò John e raccolse con entusiasmo l'invito del compagno.

Seguirono carezze, massaggi e baci, tanti baci da restare storditi. Le mani di John, sicure ma gentili, lo incoraggiarono ad aprire le cosce e toccarono adagio la parte più intima di lui. John scivolò lentamente verso il suo inguine, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, soffiando sulla peluria leggera dell'inguine e poi si inginocchiò tra le gambe, con le labbra a pochi centimetri dal suo scroto, il fiato caldo che gli faceva increspare la pelle.

Gli chiese il permesso con lo sguardo, ma Sherlock non si fidò della sua voce, limitandosi a gemere piano e a chiudere gli occhi; John aveva detto che conosceva quel particolare punto, perciò sapeva cosa stava per fargli, ma se si aspettava un'altra delicata carezza, sbagliò clamorosamente.

John si tuffò letteralmente su di lui, avido, affamato, succhiò con forza la pelle morbida e glabra e con la mano pompava brutalmente il suo pene.

Sherlock perse il controllo di corpo e mente, gli arti che si agitavano scomposti, una lunga sequela di gemiti incomprensibili che abbandonava le sue labbra ed il cervello completamente, clamorosamente in bianco, affogato nel piacere più forte mai provato: non sapeva più nulla, non ricordava più nulla, tutto il suo genio venne spazzato via da una lingua smaliziata e da una mano forte e, per i lunghi istanti dell'orgasmo, John divenne tutto il suo mondo.

"John..."

"Ssh." lo tranquillizzò il suo compagno, baciandogli la fronte sudata. Andò in bagno a sciacquarsi le mani e tornò da lui, passandogli un asciugamano umido sulle cosce e sull'addome che tremavano ancora, scossi da spasmi.

Sherlock stava guardando il soffitto con un'aria estremamente assorta e parve quasi non accorgersi di lui.

"Non è giusto." sentenziò infine.

"Cosa?" domandò John, continuando ad accarezzarlo con la stoffa umida per calmarlo.

"Tu sai molte cose di me e del mio corpo, mentre io di te non so nulla. Non è una situazione accettabile."

"Vorresti farlo?"

"Odio non conoscere le cose."

"D'accordo - John lanciò l'asciugamano alle sue spalle, rotolò sulla schiena ed allargò le braccia con un sorriso malizioso - sono la tua scena del crimine: deducimi."

Il broncio di Sherlock mutò all'istante in un'espressione trionfante, saltò giù dal letto e studiò il corpo di John con estrema attenzione, avvicinandosi per coglierne ogni dettaglio.

"Spero non ti limiterai alla sola osservazione visiva." si lamentò il povero dottore, ma in realtà trovava estremamente eccitante lo scrutinio cui lo stavano sottoponendo quegli occhi chiari: avere su di sé l'attenzione totale ed esclusiva del detective (un detective nudo, bellissimo e ancora leggermente sudato), che sembrava voler analizzare ogni sua cellula era un'esperienza fuori dal comune.

"Zitto - lo rimproverò Sherlock - e non muoverti." Gli sollevò una gamba sulla spalla e fece scorrere le dita lungo il polpaccio.

John deglutì rumorosamente e rise quasi con rassegnazione "Se continui così, non garantisco di poter soddisfare a lungo la tua richiesta."

Holmes fu minuzioso nella sua esplorazione, gli accarezzò il collo del piede e baciò il piccolo avvallamento fra malleolo e calcagno, provocandogli un brivido, risalì con le labbra lungo la gamba e succhiò la pelle dell'interno del ginocchio, stimolo a cui John rispose con un lamento gutturale.

"Le articolazioni. Interessante." mormorò Sherlock, archiviando quell'informazione. Si sdraiò sopra di lui, risalendo con le mani lungo le cosce sino ai fianchi, ma quando trascurò l'inguine, dove il suo cazzo gocciolante attendeva impaziente le attenzioni dell'altro, John protestò "Non ti sembra di aver saltato qualcosa?"

"Andiamo, John. E' evidente che ti piaccia essere toccato lì, io sto cercando una zona erogena meno banale. Lo sai che mi piacciono le sfide."

Quando John mormorò che probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto abbastanza a lungo per soddisfare la sua curiosità, Sherlock gli morsicò scherzosamente il petto "Smettila di essere così melodrammatico e lasciami fare."

Lo deliziò a lungo, baciandogli i polsi e l'interno dei gomiti e poi accostò le labbra al suo orecchio e scoprì con una punta di orgoglio che la sua voce era in grado di ridurre l'ex soldato al delirio.

"John - soffiò piano, mentre con la mano scendeva verso il pene e gli circondava l'asta - è così grosso. Grosso e duro."

Con il pollice gli tormentò il glande lucido e scivoloso di umori e la risposta del dottore fu un'imprecazione soffocata che avrebbe fatto impallidire dei bestemmiatori di professione.

"Oh. Dalla tua reazione capisco che questo lo Sherlock dei tuoi sogni non l'ha mai fatto."

"No." riuscì a rispondere l'altro ansimando pesantemente.

"E ti piace."

Non era una domanda. Sherlock lo baciò tra i capelli sudati e poi tornò a massaggiarlo e a mormorargli, con voce bassa e roca, oscenità sempre più spinte, che in breve fecero raggiungere a John un lungo ed appagante orgasmo.

Una visione di gran lunga superiore a qualunque scena del crimine avesse mai visto e che lo rese incredibilmente soddisfatto.

"Grazie." mormorò John, una volta recuperato fiato a sufficienza.

"Per l'orgasmo?"

John rise di nuovo "Sì, be', anche per quello, ma non solo. Lo so io il perché." Manovrò il corpo di Sherlock sino a farlo sdraiare su un fianco e poi lo abbracciò, appoggiando la fronte tra le sua scapole.

_"Grazie per esserti fidato anche se tutte le apparenze erano contro di me, anche se ti avevo raccontato una storia inverosimile; grazie per avermi permesso di restare al tuo fianco; grazie per non avermi abbandonato in quel bosco; grazie per essere tu, Sherlock."_

 

Fu un tuono a ridestare John il mattino seguente.

"Oh al diavolo! Ancora pioggia." si lamentò in tono drammatico, stringendosi al corpo caldo di Sherlock.

"Siamo a Londra, è più che normale che piova." Il moro si stiracchiò come un gatto e gettò una gamba oltre quelle di John, intrappolandolo contro di sé.

"Lo so, ma in questi ultimi giorni ho patito tanta di quella umidità che se mi strizzi le ossa, grondano acqua."

Sherlock non rispose, tanto che il dottore pensò si fosse riaddormentato, ma pochi minuti dopo schizzò fuori dal letto con la velocità di un giocattolo a molla, lasciandolo di sale.

"Ma cosa...? Ah, lasciamo perdere." Probabilmente le sue parole gli avevano dato l'illuminazione per risolvere qualche vecchio caso. Recuperò le coperte ancora calde, che odoravano di loro, intenzionato a poltrire il più possibile. Purtroppo la pace non durò a lungo, perché Sherlock tornò in camera e lo scosse con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in faccia. "Alzati e preparati, si parte fra sei ore."

"Dove andiamo?" domandò John confuso.

"Isole Samoa, ho prenotato un atollo privato. L'hai detto tu che abbiamo patito freddo, quindi ci serve una vacanza in un posto caldo e dal clima asciutto. Non preoccuparti di fare i bagagli, tanto né tu né io possediamo un guardaroba adatto a quel clima: compreremo sul posto ciò che ci serve."

"Cosa... come..? - il dottore era interdetto - Non possiamo partire così di punto in bianco, bisogna annunciare al mondo che non sei morto e spiegare perché-"

"John, il mondo è andato avanti lo stesso per tre anni senza di me, può farlo ancora un po'."

"Ma..."

Sherlock, senza alcuna vergogna, usò ancora la sua voce per sedurre e convincere il suo dottore "John, stai dicendo che non hai voglia di trascorrere una vacanza su un'isola deserta con me?"

Senza preavviso, John si alzò, lo afferrò per la vita e lo sollevò di peso, ignorando le proteste e le risate dell'altro "Doccia - ordinò - poi colazione ed aeroporto."

 

Comprarono vestiti da mare a Pago Pago [3], ma non è che li indossassero spesso. John, in particolare, si era talmente abituato ad andare in giro nudo che non aveva nemmeno il segno del costume, ma quando mai gli sarebbe ricapitato di fare il bagno nella laguna di un atollo tutto per loro o di prendere il sole sdraiato su una spiaggia di sabbia corallina? L'umidità ed il freddo del Montenegro sembravano appartenere ad un altro pianeta, visti da quella prospettiva.

Sherlock invece si scottava facilmente e preferiva restare all'ombra, in casa, ma a John la cosa non dispiaceva affatto: quel cottage era pieno di superfici che sembravano fatte apposta per possedere attraenti consulenti investigativi.

Era pomeriggio e avevano appena fatto l'amore, John gli accarezzò la schiena nuda con il dorso delle dita e Sherlock biascicò una supplica contro il cuscino "Lasciami recuperare le forze. Ma dove la trovi tanta energia?"

John rise e lo abbracciò, lasciando tanti piccoli baci casti sulla spalla e sul collo "Credo dipenda dal posto, dal buon cibo e soprattutto da te."

"Sentimentale." fu il basso grugnito che ricevette in risposta. Restarono ancora abbracciati nella luce calda, sfiorati dalla brezza gentile che entrava dalla finestra aperta, ma ogni tanto il petto di Sherlock si gonfiava in un profondo sospiro e le gambe si agitavano senza posa.

"Ti stai annoiando, vero?" chiese John.

"No." mentì lui e l'ex soldato, per rimproverarlo, gli morsicò una spalla.

"Possiamo andare a casa se vuoi. E' stata una vacanza da sogno, ma anch'io ho voglia di tornare a Londra."

Era lì il loro campo di battaglia, lì il fulcro delle loro vite.

Sherlock si voltò di scatto, gli occhi che già brillavano di entusiasmo "Quando?"

"Il tempo di fare i bagagli, dopotutto non possiamo lasciare l'Inghilterra in balia della criminalità. E se tuo fratello ha parlato con Lestrade come aveva promesso di fare, troverai un grosso faldone di casi irrisolti ad attenderti a Baker Street."

"Ad attenderci, John." lo corresse Sherlock, baciandolo a stampo sulle labbra. Fece per alzarsi, ma Watson lo trattenne "Solo un attimo." Recuperò il cellulare, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Sherlock e gli chiese di sorridere.

"A chi vuoi mandare questa foto? - domandò sospettoso - Io sorrido solo a te."

"E' per un'amica. Un'amica alla quale dobbiamo essere entrambi molto grati."

"Al punto di mandarle una foto di noi due nudi?"

"E' per Patricia, la medium, e la foto è tagliata all'altezza del collo, non si vede nulla. Ora fammi un favore e sorridi."

"Non so."

John voltò la testa e gli baciò la guancia "Se lo fai, prometto di intrattenerti per tutto il lunghissimo viaggio di rientro in aereo."

"Mph."

"Ti amo." sussurrò John, e scattò.

 

A causa del fuso orario, Patricia trovò il messaggio solo quando l'indomani accese il cellulare. Diceva semplicemente "Grazie" ed era accompagnato dalla foto di John, che sfoggiava un sorriso raggiante, e di Sherlock Holmes, il cui sguardo diceva chiaramente che John non apparteneva ad altri che a lui.

"Dio salvi l'uomo che proverà a mettersi tra voi due." disse la ragazza con aria divertita, poi si preparò per uscire ed andare al lavoro e, mentre infilava il suo mazzo di tarocchi nella borsa, disse "Grazie anche a voi."

 

 

_"Just because your life story has a horrible beginning it doesn't mean that it can't have a happy ending."_

_(Sonya Parker)_

 

 

**FINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il primo è più noto come acido prussico, il secondo un composto chimico usato dai nazisti. Entrambi sono gas tossici estremamente volatili, in grado di uccidere per asfissia e non troppo complicati da sintetizzare.
> 
> [2] Esplosivo al plastico.
> 
> [3] Capitale delle Samoa Americane.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Il titolo della storia è il titolo dell'omonimo album di Yoko Kanno, colonna sonora dell'anime "Earth girl Arjuna".
> 
> [2] E' la traduzione inglese di "Mimi wo sumaseba", anime del '95 dello Studio Ghibli.
> 
> [3] Omaggio a Patricia Arquette, l'attrice che ha interpretato Allison Dubois in "Medium".
> 
> [4] E' l'arcano maggiore XXI, Il Mondo. La carta indica la felice conclusione di un evento.
> 
> [5] Citazione da C.S.I. Las Vegas, sono parole che Grissom rivolge a Sara dicendole che deve avere un atteggiamento più distaccato dai casi.


End file.
